


【仙流】海中花束

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/海中花束
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 139,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 娱乐圈伪包养设定。同性婚姻已常见1V1。HE。有原创角色





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 娱乐圈伪包养设定。同性婚姻已常见
> 
> 1V1。HE。有原创角色

01

流川独自在伊亚镇待了近一个月时间才返回伦敦，他搭乘的客机于下午四点在希斯罗机场降落。

管家文森特先生已经在接机处等着了，看到流川走出来，微微颔首行了个礼，而后上前接过他的行李箱。

“这次的旅途顺利吗？”文森特先生问了一句。

“嗯。”流川向来这样，即使在看着他长大的管家面前也依然是一副疏离的样子。

文森特先生早就习惯了，便不再多言，拖着行李箱跟在流川身后前往停车场。

两人在日落前抵达流川家位于肯辛顿区的邸宅。

流川换好鞋走进客厅，看到大哥流川和也坐在沙发上看报纸，他愣了愣，叫了声“哥”。

“好久不见。”和也笑着看向流川，“我昨晚回来的。听说你又把爸气得够呛？”

“大嫂呢？”流川没有接过话茬，在和也旁边入座。

“陪妈去逛珠宝店了。”和也抱着手注视着流川，“爸知道你对女孩子没兴趣，所以才打算安排你跟他朋友的儿子吃顿饭。你有必要一声不吭就跑路吗？”

“爸让你当说客？”提起这件事，流川不悦地皱起了眉头。

“你以为我乐意啊？爸拿你没辙就给我施压，我有什么办法？”

“我不打算结婚。”

“不婚主义和恋爱交往是两码事……等等，你小子是不是迄今为止一直单身啊？”

流川看了和也一眼，算是默认了。

“除了那家伙，你就再也没遇到过心动的人？”和也颇感惊诧。

“我的事你们别管了。”流川像是有意避开和也的疑问，语气听起来很是生硬。

从书房下楼的流川哲夫恰巧听见小儿子的这句话，顿时有些窝火：“我们不管你谁管你？”

流川抿了下唇角没有搭腔。

“你倒是说说看，你到底想怎么样？”哲夫搞不懂为什么流川仿佛还处于叛逆期似的，什么都跟自己对着干，“当初你好不容易考进伦敦商学院，突然说不念就不念了。这几年一直不务正业，揣着个相机跑去玩海洋摄影。请问你混出什么名堂了吗？一件拿得出手的作品都没有。纯粹是在浪费时间……”

“爸，话不能这么说，小枫选择喜欢的行业是他的自由。”没等流川反驳，和也先开口打断了哲夫的训斥。

“你还袒护他？”哲夫显然没有料到他请回来的“救兵”会倒戈相向。

“就事论事。”尽管和也与父亲一样，希望流川能早日成家。但不赞同父亲借题发挥，以轻蔑的态度数落他一时的不成功。

文森特先生在花园里剪来一束盛放不久的玫瑰，他觉察到客厅里的气氛不大对劲，当即问道：“布莱恩女士已经准备好晚餐了，请问什么时候开饭？”

“现在吧。我妈和千绘不回来吃饭。”和也朝流川递了个眼色，兄弟二人同时起身去了餐厅。

这顿晚饭吃得格外沉闷，餐桌上的父子三人顾自吃着盘子里的食物，谁都没有开口说话。

饭后，哲夫换了身正装，带着文森特先生应邀参加一场慈善拍卖晚会，他的心情不大好，板着脸孔离开了。

和也很清楚父亲的想法：不过是想让流川组建家庭后能放弃四处奔波的摄影生涯，然后可以慢慢引导他开始学习如何管理家族产业。归根结底，哲夫非常不满意流川的现状，虽然他在英国生活了几十年，但骨子里的传统家主观念和大男子主义并未受到任何影响，他认为自己有资格替小儿子规划更好的人生。而流川一味的反抗必然触怒了哲夫，他们的关系才会闹得越来越僵。

“真的不愿意见上一面？”和也往流川的杯子里倒了些红茶，“爸给你物色的人不会差的。你的社交圈太小，很难出现家世相当的对象。吃顿饭而已，没什么大不了的，万一是你欣赏的类型呢？”

“不可能。”流川不假思索地否认了。

“这么武断？”和也的眼里出现了不解的神色，他看到流川再度表现出抗拒的情绪，心知多说无益，于是岔开了话题，“算了，不说这个了。我这次回伦敦除了帮爸劝导你以外，还有一个目的。”

流川端着茶杯喝了口茶，用眼神示意他继续说下去。

“是这样的，我曾经答应过千绘，在她三十岁之前要陪她环球旅行，不过因为生意上的事一拖再拖，转眼她都过完二十九岁的生日了。我总不能失信于她吧？周游列国至少也得花上一整年的时间，爸自己都忙不过来，肯定无暇去东京接管我的娱乐公司，贸然交给别人我不太放心。所以我希望你能帮我这个忙。”

“娱乐公司的运营我又不了解。”

“这点可以忽略，你彩子姐不是在吗？她会协助你的。你任职期间，公司赚多少钱都归你所有，亏损算我的。我额外预付你两百万英镑当作聘用费。薪资待遇应该比那些杂牌摄影工作室要好得多吧，还不用看任何人的脸色，公司的一切你说了算。再者，爸不会就此罢休的，你以事业为借口避开一阵子，对你也有好处。不过假如我的亲弟弟不愿意帮我，我只能勉为其难便宜表弟了，那小子肯定乐意。”和也说着打开了放在茶几上的笔记本电脑，笑眯眯地看着流川，“据我所知，你银行账户上剩下的钱不多了。要是你答应，我现在立刻转账给你。怎么样，成交吗？”

流川权衡利弊心里有了答案，他放下茶杯朝和也挑了下眉：“成交。”

 

九点左右，流川幸枝与大儿媳千绘从商业区购物归来。幸枝给流川买了块全球限量的名表，千绘送了他一台镀金纪念版的单反相机。

“喂，我什么都没有吗？”和也故作不高兴地问。

“你想要什么自己不会买啊？你又不是不知道，小枫比较穷嘛。”幸枝心疼地望着离家多日的流川，总觉得他瘦了不少。

“枫，有家私人博物馆明天下午将推出一场小型的海洋摄影展，我想你应该会感兴趣，所以擅作主张给你买了门票。”千绘笑着将展馆的门票递给流川。

流川伸手接过，看了眼门票背面的摄影展介绍，竟然是意大利鬼才摄影师德尔维齐奥的个人展。他的眼神倏地一亮。德尔维齐奥被业界人士成为“海神”，不过他性格孤僻且相当低调，每隔八年才举办一场个人摄影展，对外只出售六十张入场门票，有钱也不一定能买得到。

“千绘，你有没有考虑好我们第一个要去的地方是哪里？我提前订好机票。”和也揽住妻子，亲昵地吻了吻她的脸颊。

“你的意思是……”千绘提高了声调，欣喜地说，“我们要去环球旅行啦？”

“嗯。小枫同意帮我打理公司的事。我接下去一整年的时间都属于你，所有的行程由你决定。”

“对，我被我哥用金钱收买了。”流川一本正经地接了一句。

“谢谢你，枫。”千绘以为和也早就忘记他们的约定了，这突如其来的惊喜令她万分激动。

“可是这样没问题吗？”幸枝忧虑地说，“小枫缺乏经验，处事不够圆滑，娱乐圈里有不少虚与蛇委的人吧？他能应付得过来吗？”

“妈，小枫今年二十六岁了，又不是十六岁。没什么可担心的。”和也不以为意地说。

“既然你们兄弟两个都已经商量好了，那这件事也只能这么决定了。”幸枝想到姐姐的女儿在公司，必然不会让流川吃亏，稍微放心了一些，此外，她打算让文森特先生陪同流川一起去东京，多一个知根知底的人在旁照料总归不是什么坏事。

流川用手机拍下门票，发到了他的INS上，很快就收到了关注者长鼻子矮人的评论：太酷了吧！你居然抢到了德尔维齐奥个人展的门票！！！

长鼻子矮人是个活泼的苏格兰少女，极光和星空摄影的终极爱好者，拿过不少重要的摄影奖项。她一开始就知道流川的性取向，否则必然会迷恋上这位高大帅气的亚裔男子。

流川回了个“嗯”字。他坐了一天的飞机有点儿困了，收起手表和相机，跟家人们打了声招呼就上楼洗澡睡觉了。

哲夫应酬完到家已是午夜时分。幸枝刚敷完面膜，正坐在梳妆台前对着镜子涂抹护肤品。

“孩子们都睡啦？”哲夫边说边摘下领结。

“嗯。”幸枝顺口把下周流川去东京的事告诉了哲夫。

“哦？是吗？”哲夫感到一丝欣慰，“他早该帮家里做点事情了。成天鼓捣那些破相机有什么意义？”

“你小声一点，万一被小枫听到又生事端。”幸枝瞪了他一眼，“我觉得小枫八成是为了躲开你才会同意帮他大哥管理公司的。”

“我是为了他好。”

“感情的事能勉强吗？”

“行了行了，我不想吵架。”哲夫脱下礼服马甲，把怀表放进收纳盒中，转身走向浴室，在浴室门口他停了一小会儿，“用你的账户转笔生活费给小枫。”

“嘴硬心软的家伙。”幸枝小声地嘟哝了一句。

 

德尔维齐奥的个人摄影展结束后，流川收拾好行李提前两天和文森特先生去了东京。

流川家在东京的娱乐公司名为“Fate”，即命运的意思，旗下艺人众多，管理者需要处理的事情其实相当庞杂。和也反复强调的“轻松赚钱”根本不存在。流川意识到被大哥骗了但已经来不及了。

“你又在偷懒？”彩子捧着文件走进办公室，看到流川一动不动地趴在桌子上。

“眼睛睁不开。”流川的语气中透出懊恼的情绪。

“都一个礼拜了，时差还没倒过来吗？”彩子放下文件，转身泡了杯特浓的苦咖啡，放到他的手边，“听话，把文件签了，晚上有场酒会，你得露个脸。”

“我哥没说还得参加酒会。”流川直起身满脸写着不情愿。

“这就不关我的事啦，我只负责安排你每天的行程。”彩子露出明艳的笑容，伸手按住流川的肩膀拍了一拍，“打起精神来。”

流川皱着眉头灌了一大口苦得要命的咖啡，无可奈何地拿起签字笔。

好不容易熬到傍晚，流川像是丢了魂似的，双眼空洞地跟着彩子去参加酒会。

酒会上除了Fate的一些艺人以外，还有其他公司的明星，以及投资商、导演等等。他们明显对流川家的小少爷充满了好奇，或巴结或试探，总之过来敬酒的人络绎不绝。

彩子眼看流川已经处于爆发边缘了，赶紧把他拽到角落安抚他的情绪。

“大部分应酬我都帮你推掉了。可是总不能拒绝所有的邀请吧？乖啦。明天是周末，我保证你能在家休息一整天，不会有任何人登门打扰你。”

“我很困。”流川语气不善地说。

“好好好，算我怕了你了，你在这里睡会儿，不过只能睡半个小时。”

“嗯。”流川冷硬的表情有所缓和，揉了揉干涩的眼睛，拉了张椅子坐了下来，哪知道睡了不到五分钟，就有一个唇红齿白的小男星过来搭讪。

小男星身材纤细，长得非常漂亮。他的目的是想借此机会接近流川，在娱乐圈谁不盼着找个稳固的靠山呢？小男星清了清嗓子，用手指戳了下流川的手臂：“那个……流川先生，您好。我是……”

“滚开。”流川冰冷的声音像是从地狱里传出来似的。

“啊，抱、抱歉。”小男星不自觉地吞咽了一声，吓得落荒而逃。

这一幕刚好落入对面一个年轻男人的眼里，他的唇角勾起一个好看的弧度。

“小彦一，那位就是流川家的小少爷？”

“对啊，怎么了，仙道哥？”

“没事。”

“回到刚才的话题。你不能总是一副事不关己的样子，适合你的剧本你得去争取。在电影节上拿了几次影帝就松懈了吗？仙道哥，难道你忘了，假如你不用心拍戏的话，你就得回英国继承你爷爷留给你的亿万家产了。伯父伯母不是一直希望你尽早离开演艺圈？”

“你每天都重复相同的话，不会厌烦吗？”仙道哑然失笑。

“作为你的经纪人兼私人助理，我必须时刻督促你。”

“嗨，仙道老弟。”电影投资人越野宏明往这边走过来，“小彦一又在教育你吗？”

“是啊。”仙道漫不经心地掏了掏耳朵。

“相亲结果怎么样？”

“别提了，我连对方叫什么名字都没问。本来出于礼节我是打算订机票回英国跟他吃顿饭的。结果我爸告诉我约会取消了。原因是我的相亲对象离家出走跑掉了。”

越野瞠目：“怎么说你也是日本公认的大众情人之一，又不是洪水猛兽，他干嘛逃跑啊？”

“我怎么知道？总之不太靠谱，估计是个不懂事的小孩儿。”

“咳咳，仙道哥，目前你的演艺事业正处于上升期，请你千万不要闹出不必要的感情纠纷。”

“小彦一，还没见到他就遭人嫌弃了，哪来的纠纷呀？”越野忍不住调侃仙道。

“真是受不了你们了。”仙道转身倒了杯香槟，“你们先聊，我过去跟流川家的小少爷打个招呼。”

“等等。”彦一把他拽了回来，“我们公司和Fate是竞争对手诶，你和他打什么招呼啊？”

“公司之间的竞争与我无关吧。你不是让我端正工作态度吗？现在流川小少爷是Fate的掌权者……”

“行了，你想撩他就赶紧过去。这种冠冕堂皇的理由我听着难受。”越野打断了他的话。

仙道不置可否地笑了笑，迈步走向流川。

“仙道哥该不会看上流川家的小少爷了吧？”彦一不安地问，“要是传出绯闻就糟了。”

“你还不了解仙道吗？他眼光太高了，谁都看不上。兴许是觉得流川家的小少爷好玩儿准备逗逗他吧。别紧张。”越野无所谓地说，“至于绯闻，他的绯闻还少吗？不是真的就行了，你们公司会处理的，用不着你担心。”

仙道今晚没留意流川的长相，不过根据流川和也的样貌判断，他应该不会太难看。仙道自己也不清楚为什么会认为这小子挺有趣的，以至于控制不住内心的躁动走到了他的身旁。

会场里的灯暗了下来，双双对对的人陆续进入舞池跳起了优雅的华尔兹。

仙道挨着流川入座，他是第一次碰到在酒会上倒头睡觉的人，莫名有些想笑。

流川迷迷糊糊感到有个人跟自己坐得非常近，也许是疲倦所致，他心底那股无名火瞬间冒了上来，条件反射般直起身一拳挥了过去。

仙道一惊，往旁边躲开了，拳头“呼”地一声从他耳边擦过。

流川使了狠劲却打空了，身子往前一倾，一头撞进了仙道的怀里。

“……你没事吧？”仙道头一回明白手足无措是什么感觉。

流川的鼻子撞痛了，眼睛里冒了些水汽，抬起头怔怔地看着仙道。

仙道心想，完了，把人给弄哭了。应该不会被封杀吧？

流川面无表情地盯着仙道吧唧吧唧眨了几下眼睛，一句话也没说，头一歪倒在了他的肩膀上。

“喂，你这样不太好吧？我们不怎么熟诶。”仙道嘴上这么说，手却揽住了流川的腰。

流川比他预期中长得更好看，甚至还多了几分可爱，看起来像只毛茸茸的大狐狸。

仙道爱不释手。这时，他无意中瞥见大概七点钟方向藏着一个可疑的男人，很有可能是在偷拍。

察觉到此事，仙道非但没有松开流川，反而收拢手臂把他整个人压进怀中，还挑衅似的冲那个可疑的男人露出招牌笑容。

彦一扭头看到口口声声说去跟流川家小少爷打个招呼的仙道却暧昧地抱着对方，吓得脸色都白了。他警惕地环顾四周，生怕有娱乐记者混进会场，假如被拍到的话，仙道明天肯定上头条。

“仙道哥也太乱来了吧！”彦一恨不得冲过去分开他们，但又怕弄巧成拙引人注目。

“哇哦，仙道这么厉害的吗？前后不到十分钟就得手了？”越野短促地打了个口哨。

“我觉得我可能又要挨骂了。”彦一生无可恋地叹了口气。


	2. Chapter 2

02

流川就这样睡了二十来分钟才意识到不对劲，他猛地睁开眼睛，直起身略微慌乱地离开陌生的怀抱。

仙道瞥了一眼肩膀上明显的口水印迹，在公众场合向来注重形象的他，表情有一瞬僵了一下，但很快便恢复了，眼中带笑注视着面前这位刚睡醒还没回过神的小少爷。

流川整个人都是懵的，近期极差的睡眠质量导致他的精神状态非常糟糕，脑袋也疼得厉害，所以说话的语气自然好不到哪里去：“笑什么？大白痴。”

“啊？”仙道很是惊讶，自己莫名其妙被当成抱枕就算了，为什么还得挨骂？

“你怎么会在这里？”流川的起床气像是过去了，以一种朋友般的语气问道。

“你认识我吗？”仙道更加错愣了。

“不认识。”流川想都没想就否认了，他盯着仙道看了一小会儿，把视线转开了。

“这样啊……你好。我是星羽公司的艺人仙道彰。初次见面，请多指教。”尽管仙道感到一头雾水，但是并没有过多地表露出来。

“流川枫。”流川拍开仙道伸过来的手没有与之交握，而后顾自倒了杯冰镇果汁。

仙道收回手，为了掩饰尴尬就势整理了一下袖口。

流川放下玻璃杯，偏过脸再度看着仙道，他没有说话，就这么静静地看着。

“怎么了？”仙道实在捉摸不透流川的用意。

“为什么当艺人？”

“我觉得拍戏挺有意思的，能体验各种不同的人生。”仙道说着眯了下眼睛，稍稍凑近流川，“喂，你的脖子上怎么突然起了红疹子？”

经仙道这么一说，流川抬手抓了几下，他像是想到了什么似的，扭头看了看刚才喝的那杯果汁：“里面可能混了猕猴桃。”

“过敏？”仙道眼睁睁地看着流川白皙的脸颊上出现了同样的红疹子。

“嗯。”流川觉得自打到东京之后简直倒霉透了，好端端喝口果汁也会中招，他对猕猴桃过敏特别厉害，不过短短几十秒，舌头都开始发麻了。

“你别挠，越挠越厉害。”仙道抓住流川的手，拉着他一起从椅子上站起身来。

食物过敏这种事可大可小，严重的甚至会危及性命，仙道不敢怠慢，手上使了点劲制止流川挣脱，从灯光偏暗的地方绕向会场的后门。

“你搞什么啊？”流川压低喉咙质问。

“去医院。”仙道一看流川的脸都肿了，于是加快了脚步。

彦一一直盯着仙道呢，他不知道发生了什么事，以为仙道强行带走了流川，吓得赶紧跟过去。

“仙道哥！你又想干什么……”彦一话没说完，看到了流川的状况，立马顿住了，“流、流川先生，你还好吗？”

流川烦躁地别过脸去，闷声闷气地回了句“没事”。

“我去地下停车场开车。”彦一拿出口罩递给仙道，“戴上。”说完他飞快地从后门溜了出去。

 

彦一开车技术一流，仙道有种他们的保姆车是顶级赛车的错觉。二十分钟就飙到了最近的医院。

尽管仙道戴着口罩遮去了大半张脸，不过他偏蓝的双眼和朝天发辨识度很高，加上一米九的身材，在人群中肯定显眼。彦一担心他被认出来遭粉丝围堵引起不必要的混乱，怎么说都不肯让他下车。

仙道拗不过他，只能妥协。

流川也是要面子的人，现在这副样子实在太逊了，他毫不犹豫地抢走了仙道的口罩往自己脸上一戴。

仙道挑了挑眉，脑海里迅速冒出“间接接吻”四个字。

“仙道哥，拜托你老实一点！”彦一跳下车，拉上车门前不忘再提醒仙道一次。

“知道了。”仙道双手抱臂靠着椅背。

彦一陪同流川直接去了急诊大楼帮他挂了号。

流川小的时候有过一次猕猴桃过敏的经历，当时身上的红疹子都是连成片的，并持续性发高烧出冷汗，在医院待了半个月才好。这次情况稍微好一点，医生建议今晚还是住院观察比较稳妥。

“不需要打电话通知家里人？”彦一跟着流川走进单人病房。

“嗯，管家这个点已经睡了。”流川低咳了几声，坐在了病床上，“今天麻烦你了。”

彦一刚想开口，却看见仙道戴着棒球帽双手插袋若无其事地晃了进来，他愣了一下才反应过来：“我不是让你老实点吗？”

“他们都没有认出我诶，我还向护士小姐打听了流川的病房号。幸好车上有多的口罩。”仙道关上了病房门。他刚才在保姆车上脱掉了礼服，换了宽松的白色短袖、浅蓝色破洞牛仔裤和运动品牌的滑板鞋，与酒会上优雅的模样判若两人，看起来多了些痞气。

仙道说完，看向流川：“哥不放心你，连最重要的发型都不管了，感动吗？”他说完取下口罩，然后摘了棒球帽，抬手整理了一下被帽子压乱的头发。

“感动。”流川非常认真地回答。

“干嘛这么严肃啊？我跟你开玩笑的。”仙道走近流川，弯下身双手撑着膝盖仔细地打量流川，“还痒不痒？”

“废话。”流川说着偷偷抓了手背，不过被仙道发现了，挨了他一下。

“实在难受的话，你可以轻轻地摸一摸。”仙道边说边用手指抚触流川眉骨附近的红肿处作示范，“像这样。”

“不用你管。”流川推开了他的手，自己摸了一摸。

“仙道哥，快十一点了，该告辞了。不要打扰流川先生休息。”彦一发现仙道对流川在献殷勤，而流川似乎也不太抗拒，回想两人在酒会上搂抱的举动，他预感到事情不太妙了。

“好的，开车注意安全，拜拜。”仙道直起身露出纯良无辜的笑容。

“嗯，拜拜……啊，不对不对，你不跟我一起走吗？”彦一走了两步才反应过来，扭头瞪着仙道。

“我为什么要跟你一起走？我们又不顺路。”仙道挨着流川坐在了病床上，“我得留下来照顾流川。”

“你在说笑吗？”彦一抓狂，“你和流川先生很熟？”

“不熟。但人与人都是从不熟开始的。”仙道偏过脸朝流川扬了扬下巴，“你不反感我待在这里吧？”

“没意见。”流川耸了下肩膀。

“你看，当事人都没意见，你就别反对了。我保证不会闹出什么棘手的新闻让你难做。这样总行了吧？”仙道索性脱了鞋子，躺在了病床上，“好困。走的时候记得关灯，有劳。”

彦一当着流川的面不好发作，况且以他的小身板根本不可能扛走仙道，最终只能垂头丧气地选择离开。

“药吃了吗？”彦一一走，仙道立即坐了起来，跟流川单独共处一室令他莫名雀跃。

“还没。”流川拿过床边矮柜上装着抗敏药的小纸袋，把药片倒出来抛进嘴里。

“我总觉得你似乎认识我。”仙道把今晚发生的事在脑内快速地捋了一遍，他可以肯定流川看自己的眼神不像是看到陌生人该有的。

“都说了不认识。”流川解开西装的扣子把外套脱了下来，他今晚不能洗澡，也就懒得换病服了，直接穿着衬衫和西裤躺进了被子里，“睡了。”

“是吗。”仙道嘀咕了一句，心里寻思难道流川是他的影迷但碍于身份所以不好意思承认？这么一想，仙道顿时豁然开朗，假如真的素昧平生，流川怎么可能窝在他怀里睡觉，还同意让他当陪护呢？

“嗯，是的，我不认识你。”流川小声地说。

不知道为什么，仙道感觉流川说这句话的时候有些失落。

“没事，我们现在已经认识了。”仙道安慰了一句，伸手探了会儿流川额头的温度，确定他没有再发烧之后，跳下床去小浴室冲澡了。

流川静默了片刻，用手臂遮住了眼睛，在黑暗中，他看到了记忆深处那个笑起来闪闪发亮的人。

放在外套口袋里的手机骤然传出震动声。

流川摸出来一看，是彩子。

“小枫，你已经回去了？”

“嗯。”

“你这臭小子，走也不跟我说一声，我还到处找你呢。到家了吗？”

“到了。”

“好，早点休息。”彩子有时候怀疑，难道流川枫跟流川和也不是亲生兄弟？两个人的性格怎么会差那么多啊？原先和也在公司的时候，彩子偶尔还会抱怨他是个工作狂。自流川开始管理Fate，她被迫成为了工作狂，不光公司大小事务都得管，还要随时随刻看着这小子，恨不得每天有四十八个小时。

流川等彩子挂了电话，他点开了INS，在主页上发布了一张海洋的照片：我见到他了。

关注流川的人不多，互动最多的只有那位苏格兰少女，这会儿估计在忙，所以没有响动。流川正打算收起手机，和也在这句话下边评论了：哪个他？

流川看到和也便想到自己在东京的各种不如意，心情不好了：关你屁事。

和也回了一个生气的颜文字就没有下文了。

 

第二早上六点多，彦一买了两份热粥开车赶到医院，他轻手轻脚地走进病房，抬眼看见仙道搂着流川睡在病床上，顿时感觉自己的血压好像瞬间升高了，他把粥往桌上一放，上前推了推仙道：“醒醒！”

“小彦一，这才几点啊？”仙道侧过身，抬起腿架在流川身上蹭了蹭，像是把对方当成了抱枕。

流川突然被压住了，不满地嘟哝了一声，但他实在太困了，又有点低烧，微微挣扎了几下就懒得动了。

“仙道哥，你赶紧起来呀。像什么样子？要是被人拍到怎么办？”

“……谁会大清早跑到病房里拍艺人的感情生活？他们只会蹲在酒店或者住宅区外面。”

“暂且不管有没有人拍，你先起来。”彦一又重重地推了仙道一把。

“知道啦。”仙道的手臂被流川枕了一整晚，抽出来的时候已经麻了，他按着肩膀下了床。

彦一把仙道用力拽到了窗边，仰头看着他：“你能解释一下你们为什么会睡在一起？”

“只有一张床啊。再说了，有时候在片场拍戏，休息期间你不也跟我躺一起？”

“能一样吗？你把我抱在怀里了吗？”

“啊，小彦一，你希望我抱着你睡？这样不太好吧。”

“仙道哥，你不要胡扯可以吗？我的意思是，你和流川先生……你到底想干嘛？你能不能提前告诉我一声呀。你这样我很害怕。”

“昨天半夜流川翻了个身滚进我怀里之后，我在主页上发了动态，你没看？”

“什么动态？你又发了什么动态？”彦一不敢太大声，他急匆匆拿出手机，点进了仙道的主页，看到一句：该如何顺利捕获性格高冷长得好看但睡不好脾气就会变得很差的大狐狸呢？

这条点赞已经超过两万，下面有九千五的评论。多数粉丝在讨论仙道口里的大狐狸指得是什么。而少数粉丝则预测仙道有可能在变相公开恋情。

“你别告诉我，你喜欢上流川……”彦一话还没说完，从病床方向“咻”地一声飞来一个枕头，险些把他给砸昏过去了。

“吵死了。不要打扰我睡觉。”流川语气极度不爽，他拉起被子盖住了脑袋。

路过的护士长听到响动推开了门，问道：“出什么事了？病人的过敏情况好些了吗？”

“嗯，后背、脖子和脸上的红疹子少了，不过腿根附近还有一大片。”仙道回了一句。

护士长对年轻艺人不太了解，只觉得眼前这个人有些面熟，不过这不是她关心的范畴，嘱咐了几句关上门走了。

“……仙道哥，你怎么知道流川先生的腿根附近还有红疹子？”

“因为我看了啊。”仙道一副理所当然的口气。

“什么？你不怕他告你吗！你、你你你这是……”彦一憋了半天，愣是没说出“性骚扰”。

“你的想法就不能正直一点？”

“你有没有对他做了其他什么乱七八糟的事？”彦一的心都提到了嗓子眼，要说仙道家的财力确实可以与流川家抗衡，可不是所有的问题都能用钱解决的。流川和也这么随意地把自己的公司交给他的弟弟，足以证明流川小少爷在家里的地位很高。这个宝贝疙瘩吃了亏，流川和也还不扒了仙道的皮？当红艺人惹出这种爆炸性的丑闻，用膝盖考虑也知道他在娱乐圈肯定混不下去了。

“小彦一，在你心里我是这样的人？太令我失望了。”仙道故作忧伤地摇了摇头，转身去浴室洗漱了。

彦一这口气还没缓过来，他在星羽的顶头上司兼亲姐姐相田弥生发了条信息过来，点开一看，他越加绝望了。仙道昨晚在酒会上抱着流川的事情果然被某娱乐周刊曝光了，网上已经传得沸沸扬扬，仙道这个可恶的家伙居然还对着镜头笑。唯一值得庆幸的是，流川被仙道保护得很好，完全没有露脸，媒体只写了黑发神秘男子。彦一太了解姐姐的脾气了，她这么平静地通知自己这件事，意味着狂风暴雨将至。要说从前仙道的那些绯闻无一例外都是假的，有些甚至是公司为了捧红某位艺人有意捆绑炒作。但这次不一样，毕竟彦一亲眼看到仙道抱着“黑发神秘男子”亲亲热热地睡在同一张床上，他甚至还在主页发了意有所指的动态。想到这里，彦一心里一阵委屈，怎么会摊上个这么随心所欲的家伙呢？而且还是自己崇拜的偶像。他突然很想辞职。


	3. Chapter 3

03

这家医院的单人病房是备有一次性牙刷套装及压缩毛巾供住院者和陪护家属使用的，但不可能还准备一盒发胶，所以仙道没办法像往常一样收拾睡乱的头发，这令他有点苦恼，走出浴室后索性戴上了棒球帽。

“女魔头大概正在酝酿情绪，预计再过半个小时将火山爆发。”彦一的话音很小，透出一股深深的无力感。

“弥生姐怎么了？”仙道往病床方向扫了一眼，流川这会儿整个人都缩进了被子里，床上鼓起一个大包。他笑了笑，在沙发上坐了下来，顺手打开一份彦一带来的热粥。

“你自己看吧。”彦一把平板电脑递了过去。

仙道舀了一勺热粥送进嘴里，接过平板电脑，新闻标题是：惊！知名艺人仙道彰另结新欢？内容就是仙道在酒会上旁若无人与一名黑发神秘男子亲密相拥。

“现在的媒体工作效率太高了吧？我还以为起码要到下午才能撰写好通稿，连夜就公布了？”仙道好像并不在意，边喝粥边浏览这篇报道。

“昨晚你知道有记者混进酒会偷拍？”

“是啊，那位记者先生有可能是新手，偷拍位置那么明显，我想不看到都难。”

“既然你知道，为什么还要抱着流川先生不撒手？”彦一越来越跟不上仙道的节奏了。

“我发现的时候对方已经在拍了，搂紧流川是为了遮挡住他的脸，毕竟……”毕竟流川现在暂代Fate的总裁，堂堂流川家的小少爷，睡成那副死样子嘴角还有口水，要是被拍到刊登在娱乐周刊上实在有损他的颜面。

“毕竟什么？”

“毕竟流川是睡糊涂了才会不小心撞进我怀里的。”仙道指着“另结新欢”惊讶地说，“什么意思？我有旧爱吗？”

“没有。”彦一时不时地低头查看手机信息，等待弥生发飙是特别煎熬的一个过程，知道自己会死却不知道什么时候死亡降临，“媒体乱写你也没办法。”

“离谱。”仙道没兴趣再看了，放下平板电脑，继续喝粥。

“还有更离谱的。”彦一恹恹地说，“雨宫春辉那家伙似乎疯了，他在十分钟前以你现任男友的身份在主页发布了一段视频，声泪俱下地控诉你脚踏两条船。”

“嗯？雨宫春辉是谁？”仙道叼着勺子，困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“你去年演得那部心理悬疑剧《第十一重人格》的配角之一，当时我们入住的酒店是剧组统一安排的。有天晚上雨宫春辉来你的房间串门，当着我的面向你告白，说什么喜欢你很久了，希望你可以接受他的心意跟他在一起。你委婉地拒绝了他。然后隔了几天就有一家八卦媒体发了远距离偷拍的照片胡编乱造雨宫春辉在你的房里过夜。不记得了？”

“不是澄清过了吗？”

“对啊，星羽还起诉了那家媒体。”彦一抓了抓头发，“可现在的情况是，雨宫春辉像是恶意报复，不惜自毁前途也要借此机会诋毁你。”

在《第十一重人格》里，雨宫春辉的镜头不多，和仙道的对手戏只有三场，之后他们也没有再合作过。因此仙道对雨宫春辉几乎没什么印象了，忽然来了这么一出，完全出乎他的意料。

“雨宫春辉在视频里哭得那么伤心，演技比你还好。仙道哥，这次你恐怕要背上‘渣攻’的骂名了。”彦一再次点进了雨宫春辉的主页，他的粉丝已经在评论里鸣不平了。他顺便去仙道的主页看了看，那条如何捕获大狐狸的动态成了雨宫家粉丝的主战场。不过仙道家粉丝纷纷开玩笑表示偶像行为粉丝不买单，骂仙道可以但不可以骂粉丝，不跟他们争吵。加上仙道拿了几次影帝，影迷基数肯定比小配角大得多，一人嘻嘻哈哈闲聊一句就刷过了雨宫家粉丝的谩骂和指责。所以雨宫家的粉丝暂时没能制造出舆论一边倒的讨伐局面。至于大狐狸——

彦一看到这只大狐狸掀开被子神情茫然地坐了起来，脑袋上还翘着一撮头发，像呆毛似的立在那里。他微微愣了一下：拜托，谁能告诉我，这个好像永远都睡不醒的家伙真的是生意场上以杀伐霸道著称的流川和也的亲生弟弟吗？

“早上好。”仙道暂时搁下了这桩烦心事，朝流川露出明朗的笑容。

“早。”流川睡太久，喉咙哑了，他说完抿着嘴低咳一声清了清嗓子，但还是觉得不舒服，伸手捞过柜子上的矿泉水，拧开喝了几口才有所缓解。

“去洗漱吧，小彦一给你买了粥。”

“嗯。”流川用手背使劲搓了搓眼睛，迷糊的视线逐渐变得清晰，他发现自己穿着医院的病服，可是他记得昨晚明明是脱了西服直接睡的，于是把视线投向仙道。

“后半夜护士小姐送了治疗红疹子的药水过来，你睡得太沉叫不醒，我替你擦了，顺便帮你换了干净的病服。”仙道解释。

“哦，谢了。”流川下了床，他提不起什么精神，板着脸孔走进了小浴室。

彦一压低声音说：“不是吧？仙道哥，你看遍他的全身，就这样一句话带过了？”

“光是用看的可擦不了药水。”

“你，你还摸了？”彦一磕磕绊绊地说，“请问流川先生是睡死过去了吗？”

“应该是吧。怎么摆弄都没反应。”

“摆弄？！”彦一惊叫了一声，从沙发上跳了起来，他连忙捂住嘴巴心虚地往浴室门口瞄了一眼，“仙道哥，你别告诉我，你已经抱了流川先生。”

“我承认抱了啊。不是上头条了吗？”

“拜托，我指得不是这种抱……不会的不会的，你和流川先生怎么说都是有头有脸的人物，绝对不可能在医院的病房里做那种事情的。”彦一嘀嘀咕咕开启自我安慰模式。现在事情一团糟，要是再因为流川枫惹恼了大魔王流川和也，无疑是雪上加霜。

“你在说什么？哪种事情啊？”仙道装出听不懂的样子。

“仙道哥，你别玩了……啊，糟了！女魔头的电话！完蛋！我出去一下。”彦一怕到声音都变了，跌跌撞撞地冲出病房，找了个没人的地方缩在那里承受来自亲姐姐的怒火。

 

流川洗漱完清醒了不少，昨晚他睡得还不错，如果没有过敏，气色应该会更好。他走出小浴室，坐在了沙发上。

“你怎么会这么困啊？”仙道把另一份粥推给流川。

“倒时差。”流川打开粥盒的盖子，拿起勺子继续说，“另外，接管我哥的公司之前，我从事自由职业。不习惯现在的工作节奏。”

“原来是这样，过阵子就适应了。”仙道说完抬起手用手掌贴住了流川的额头。

“你干嘛？”流川仿佛受到了惊吓，下意识地坐直了身子，以一种僵硬的状态盯着仙道。

“好像有点发烧。”仙道收回手，迎上流川的目光，“难受吗？”

“没事。”流川不着痕迹地避开仙道的视线，低下头一勺一勺地喝粥。

“等小彦一接完电话，估计我就要跟他回公司了。下午你还得打针，可惜我没办法陪着你了……”

“知道了。”流川打断了仙道的话，站起身从西装口袋里摸出手机，给文森特先生打了电话。

文森特先生一听到他误饮猕猴桃汁过敏入院，当即开车直奔医院。

流川挂了电话，拿着手机坐回原位，一言不发地喝着碗里剩下的粥。

“你在不高兴吗？”仙道感觉自己说完没办法待在医院以后，流川就好像开始赌气了，“事出突然，遇上了一点小麻烦急需处理。”

“什么麻烦？”流川顿了一下，抬起头看向仙道，“我可以帮你。”

“好。有需要的话我再联络你。”仙道才不愿意把流川卷进来呢，否则在酒会上也不会挡住他，并且为了防止娱乐记者继续偷拍正脸相对以此作为无声的警告。而在个人主页上发了那句动态是因为昨夜流川迷迷糊糊蹭进他怀里，哑着喉咙有点孩子气地嘟哝“手上痒”令他一时间失去了思考能力。现在冷静下来想想，仙道自觉过于任性了，幸好除了知情的彦一以外，不会有人联想到他说得大狐狸是跟他之前毫无交集的流川枫。

“你没有我的联络方式。”

“差点忘了。”仙道说完询问了流川的号码，并顺便添加了他的MSN。

“换账号了？”流川通过了申请，突然冒出这么一句。

“没有啊。我的私人账号。另一个是工作账号，小彦一经常登陆，不太方便聊天。”仙道心里已将流川默认为喜欢他却不肯承认还装不认识的别扭粉丝了，想知道他的私人联络方式又不好意思开口，不然怎么会说“你没有我的联络方式”这种蠢话呢？Fate公司又跑不了，而且小彦一那里还有流川和也的私人特助井上彩子小姐的号码呢。但仙道没有点破，他可以理解，毕竟流川的身份摆在那里，Fate的现任老板怎么可能对竞争公司旗下的艺人表现得过分崇拜呢？

流川点了点头，一副很酷的样子：“遇到解决不了的问题尽管告诉我。我会帮你处理。”

仙道挑眉一笑，初涉娱乐圈还没搞清楚状况口气就这么大？这点大无畏精神倒是很像流川和也的作风。他饶有兴味地看着流川，眼中的笑意不自觉地加深了。

 

彦一被弥生骂了半个多小时，哭丧着脸推开病房门走了进来。

三天前弥生刚接到名导竹久藤山先生抛来的橄榄枝，他将在今年的十二月份开拍新戏《未能传达之恋》，明确表示希望可以预约仙道担任男一号。《未能传达之恋》是作家兼编剧羽桥清显的成名作，小说两年前拿过直木文学奖，在网络上热评如潮。小说男主在书中的形象非常吸引人，拥有众多的原著粉，所以一般人不敢拍，万一没有诠释好不仅影响票房，同时还会给参演者招黑。竹久藤山的能力毋庸置疑，羽桥清显则认为仙道的外形条件与他笔下的男主非常吻合，弥生也不太担心仙道的演技，双方谈好条件基本上就能敲定。

偏偏在这个节骨眼上出了状况，竹久藤山对艺人的人气、在圈中地位并不在意，他极度厌烦私生活混乱、对待感情不专一的人，小打小闹的负面新闻他当然清楚其中的虚实。要说仙道在酒会上搂抱神秘男子的新闻其实不算特别麻烦，对外宣称神秘男子是某位友人，喝多了倒在仙道身上之类的勉强也能蒙混过去，但是雨宫春辉横插一脚就相当棘手了，尽管他算不上热门小生，可他的路人缘不错，也有一批死忠粉宠着他，假如竹久藤山信以为真，恐怕不愿意跟仙道合作了，毕竟现在没签合同，随便找个理由即可反悔。

送上门的合作好机会说不定将错失，弥生能不恼火吗？

“仙道哥，我姐让我先带你回公司。”彦一怏怏不乐地说。他心里觉得非常不公平，仙道和流川的事他制止不了，而雨宫春辉他就更管不着了。结果眼前这两个家伙像没事人似的正在有一搭没一搭地聊天，凭什么只有他被骂得找不着北呀？难道经纪人兼助理就是受气包吗？彦一越想越憋屈，偷偷切换小号去雨宫春辉那段悲伤欲绝的视频下重重地评论了一个“哼”字。

“好。”仙道拿起口罩戴上，冲着流川眉眼弯弯地笑了，“我走啦，再联络。”

流川观察到彦一郁闷的表情，估计跟仙道有关，他没有多说什么，低沉地“嗯”了一声。

文森特先生从电梯口方向跑来，一路上他都在担心流川的过敏会像小时候那次一样糟糕。看到流川的状况还好，稍微松了口气。他整理了一下礼服，恢复了往日的从容。

“是二位送我家少爷来医院的吗？”文森特先生向仙道点头行礼，“太感谢你们了。”

仙道回以礼貌的微笑。

文森特先生从衣襟里侧取出支票和签字笔，低头利索地填了笔钱递给仙道：“小小谢礼，不成敬意。”

他在流川家当了几十年管家，秉承了哲夫的处事原则，尽可能不欠陌生人的人情。

“先生，您这是什么意思？”彦一瞪大了眼睛，一夜之间搞出这么多麻烦事，我们是为了钱吗？

“收下吧。”仙道自己家的情况和流川家其实差不多，当然明白文森特先生的意思，没必要为难他。

“什么嘛，你又不缺钱。”彦一轻轻嘀咕了一句，不情不愿地接过了支票。

仙道看着文森特先生：“因为工作上的事我得先走了，流川还在发烧，麻烦你照顾他一下。”

彦一暗暗斜了仙道一眼。你有没有搞错啊？他本来就是流川家的人，你以什么身份把流川托付给他？这不是多此一举吗？

“多谢关心。”文森特先生听着也觉得有点不对，不过他向来恪尽职守，除了自己的分内事其他一概不多嘴不妄断。

“回见。”流川以一贯冷淡的态度道了别，转身又回到病房，倒在了床上。

仙道不介意流川的送客方式，向文森特先生笑了笑，压低帽檐跟着彦一走出病房，他们避开拥挤的电梯，走楼梯从医院后门离开。中途有个年轻女孩盯着仙道的背影看了良久，最终还是没有追上去，她不认为自己有这么幸运，来医院买点感冒药都能偶遇影帝。但不得不说，这个男人的身材可真好啊，肩宽腿长跟超级男模似的。年轻女孩驻足欣赏了好一会儿才扭头去门诊部挂号。


	4. Chapter 4

04

回到星羽，仙道带着彦一去了弥生的办公室。

“姐。”彦一发现弥生连妆都没化，可见她的心情有多差了。

“门关上。”弥生沉着脸盯着电脑屏幕，眼中满是怒意。

“哦。”彦一这会儿大气都不敢出，转过身轻轻地把门关上了。

“仙道，你需要向我解释一下吗？”弥生在看雨宫春辉的主页，他又发了一大段文字配了张眼睛哭肿的照片，阐述他和仙道的地下恋情及惨遭背叛的心路历程。

“解释什么？”仙道摘了口罩，走到沙发前坐了下来，“雨宫春辉的事与我无关。”

“酒会上的那个男人呢？”

“朋友。”

“以前我怎么不知道你和流川家的小公子是朋友？”弥生语气冷硬地点明了流川的身份。

“仙道哥，是我告诉我姐的，隐瞒她只有死路一条。”彦一小声地说。

“你没事招惹流川家的人干嘛？”弥生稍稍提高了话音。

“当初我签星羽的时候，合同上没有规定不准我恋爱。我单身了这么多年，适当考虑一下不过分吧？”

“恋爱？仙道彰，我看你是鬼迷心窍了，你找谁恋爱不好找流川枫？他的为人怎么样我不清楚，但流川和也可不是什么善茬，想必你也有所耳闻。他就这么一个弟弟，听说宝贝得不得了，刚回国就被你盯上了，你觉得流川和也会放过你吗？”

“我有分寸。”仙道不想过多地探讨这个话题。

“你有分寸？”弥生冷笑了一声，把电脑屏幕转向仙道，“好，我不说流川枫的事。请问你跟雨宫春辉为什么会有接吻照？”

“不可能。”仙道皱了下眉，“入行以来，除了拍吻戏，私下我没有亲过别人。”昨晚在病房偷亲流川的额头不算，那只是晚安吻。他在心里补充了一句。

“所以这张照片是假的？你最好不要骗我，否则别怪我帮不了你。”弥生平时事务繁忙，没办法完全了解艺人们的感情生活，她其实吃不准仙道和雨宫春辉究竟有没有关系，所以迟迟无法采取应对措施，以免被真凭实据现场打脸，那就真的圆不过来了。

雨宫春辉没有专门的经纪人，小助理的电话已关机，而他签的那家经纪公司的相关负责人目前还没有表态。对方到底想干什么弥生不得而知。

“姐，我可以发誓，仙道哥和雨宫春辉绝对没有私交。”彦一说，“不过，雨宫春辉一口咬定仙道哥背着他偷吃，即使我们能证明照片是后期合成的也没用，还是会有人选择性无视继续相信他的说辞。”

“可能跟去年的酒店过夜门事件有关。毋庸置疑，雨宫春辉对仙道是有想法的，至于是真的喜欢还是为了上位就不得而知了。我的助理查了他的行程，这家伙最近时运不济，连配角都接不到，估计混不下去了，只能用这种下三滥的手段借仙道博人眼球。”弥生对着电脑屏幕突然笑了一声，“不过仙道你的粉丝们倒是心大。好像没看到你被骂似的，在你最新发布的动态下刚刚评价完你主演的所有电影，现在又莫名其妙开始讨论如何制作维也纳巧克力杏仁蛋糕了。真是有够无聊的。”

“没吵起来就好。我不希望他们为了子虚乌有的事情生气。”仙道一边说一边偷偷给流川发了条信息，询问他有没有退烧。

“姐，那这件事……该怎么办？”

“能怎么办？公司出面辟谣啊，既然不是仙道的错，凭什么要我们承担？但无论如何处理，被雨宫春辉误导的粉丝、路人不会罢休，对仙道造成的负面影响难以避免。唔，近期暂时不要给他安排行程。现在我最担心的是竹久导演那边会不会起什么变数……仙道彰，你能不能认真一点？还有心思玩手机？”

“我在听。”仙道抬起头看向弥生，“呼，终于能放假了。从年初开始我的行程每天都排得那么满，我确实需要休息一阵子了。”

“我说你就一点都不在意别人怎么看你吗？”

“在意啊，所以我愿意配合公司的安排，不出席任何活动。”

“你少得了便宜还卖乖。我可警告你，这场闹剧结束前你给我老老实实待在家里。另外，请你远离流川枫，万一害得他彻底曝光，雨宫家的粉丝肯定诬蔑他是第三者令他名誉受损。流川和也势必会把这笔账算到你的头上。”

“嗯，我知道。”仙道当然不希望流川遭遇这种无妄之灾，至于流川和也找他算账，他预感到这是迟早的事。

流川在医院住了两天，周一一大早回到家中换正装去公司，他对着镜子好半天没能把领带系好，神情显得有些烦躁。

“需要我帮你吗？”文森特先生站在卧室门口问道。

“不用。”流川扯下领带嫌弃地丢到一边，顺手解开领口的纽扣，整了整衣领，拎起西装外套下楼去吃早餐了。他目前住在大哥名下的一处别墅里，家中除了文森特先生以外，还有和也请来的女佣川田福子。福子为人和气，总是一副笑眯眯的样子，但不喜欢与人过多交流。他们三个人待在一起，家里几乎听不到什么说话声。

沉默不言地吃完早餐，文森特先生开车把流川送到公司。

彩子泡好咖啡端进流川的办公室：“听文森特先生说，你在酒会上过敏了？没事吧？”

流川想起药还没吃，从西装口袋里摸出一个药用纸袋，倒出两片药塞进嘴里。

“干嘛不告诉我？我还以为你嫌酒会无聊才会不告而别呢。”

“小事而已。不想你担心。”

“说起来，星羽的一位艺人还因为这场酒会上了娱乐头条。”

“谁？”

“仙道彰。”彩子微微眯了下眼睛，双手撑在了办公桌上，俯下身盯着流川，“跟他闹出绯闻的那位神秘黑发男子不是你吧？”

流川没有回答，等着彩子的下文。

“我觉得你应该不会蠢到大庭广众在陌生男人的怀里睡觉。”

“嗯。”流川心虚地拿过手边的一份文件。

“仙道彰这次遇到的事情挺麻烦的。”

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？仙道彰跟我们没关系，星羽会替他处理的。你有这份闲心倒不如想想该如何安抚里香的情绪。”

“里香是谁？”

“拜托你稍微了解一下自己公司的艺人可以吗？里香是Fate的当家花旦之一，去年蝉联视后，可以说实至名归。上个月初似樱彩妆公司邀请她担任今夏新品彩妆的代言人，合同都签了，暂定下周开始拍宣传照，谁知道似樱突然要求换人，把机会给了星羽那边一个刚出道没多久的小姑娘。尽管似樱按照合同条款赔偿了违约金，但里香被无名后辈取代，似乎咽不下这口气。”

“似樱没有向她的经纪人说明理由？”流川皱了下眉。

“理由当然给了，场面上的话总是要说的。不过业内人士都知道，星羽公司那位新人的金主是商界大佬，为了捧她花点钱拿个广告代言轻而易举。正因为如此，里香才更加不甘心吧，昨天在我面前抱怨了一整晚。我打算出面帮她争取一个更好的产品代言，你没意见吧？”

“没有。”流川停顿了一会儿，“仙道彰背后有金主吗？”

“他？你问这个干嘛呀？”彩子诧异地看着流川，“你是他的影迷？”

“不是。我没看过他的电影。”流川岔开了话题，“下午几点开会？”

“三点。会议资料我已经帮你准备好了。”

“嗯。你先去忙，我把这些文件看完。”

彩子感觉不对劲，流川自接管Fate开始，一到公司就昏昏欲睡，对这个圈子好像抱有抵触情绪，压根就不想涉足。怎么在医院住了两个晚上感觉不一样了？居然主动审阅公司文件了？

流川见彩子杵在原地不动，抬眼看向她：“彩姐，还有事？”

“没有没有，抱歉，我走神了。”彩子扬了下眉，转身走了出去，回到自己的办公室给和也发了一条信息汇报流川的变化。

其实和也一开始把公司交给流川就做好了亏损的准备。他觉得流川沉迷摄影以后，像是困在了海洋中，跟社会正在慢慢脱节，所以想借这个机会让流川的社交圈稍微扩大一些。

彩子的这条简讯令和也看到了希望，他一高兴就给流川打了一大笔钱。

流川莫名其妙收到大哥的巨额汇款有些摸不着头脑，以为他转错了账户，当即打了电话过去。

“哥赏给你的零花钱，多买几身行头，出去应酬不至于丢我的脸。”和也语调轻松地说，“没事不要打电话给我，我跟你嫂子正在享受人生呢。就这样，再见。”

不等流川开口，和也挂断了电话。

“白痴。”流川低声骂了一句，喝了口桌上的咖啡接着处理文件。

 

尽管星羽官方发布了正式的澄清函，同时起诉了雨宫春辉及其所在的经纪公司，但成效不大，雨宫家的一批死忠粉不依不饶，认为是星羽公司花钱控制网络舆论颠倒是非黑白。令弥生最为担心的事情也发生了，竹久藤山的私人助理在电话里委婉地表示与仙道签约一事需要延后商议。弥生气得要命，她怀疑这场风波有幕后推手，不然怎么会愈演愈烈呢？仙道在圈子里的人缘不算差，但仅是从表象分析，公众人物讲求体面，即使心里有意见也很少直接表现出来。仙道的起点很高，入行参演的第一部戏就在电影节上拿了最佳新人奖和最佳男配，这之后一路顺风顺水像开了外挂似的。他并非科班出身，没有接受过专业的表演训练，却能一夜成名，后来还拿了影帝，同行中不可能一个嫉妒他的人都没有。加上星羽公司近两年替旗下艺人们竞争到了不少好资源，或多或少会得罪一些人。而仙道是星羽的招牌之一，趁火打劫整垮他也不是不可能。

就在弥生和其他负责人为此焦头烂额之际，当事人仙道倒是过得相当惬意，晚上拉着彦一通宵打电动游戏，白天睡到中午起来，要是没有娱乐记者盯着，他说不定就翻出钓鱼箱开车去东京湾垂钓了。

彦一很不习惯无所事事的生活，感觉度日如年，他无精打采地倒在沙发上，不知道这种日子什么时候才能到头。

仙道另一位生活助理叫凉子，二十岁出头的女孩子，经常戴着一副老土的黑框眼镜，脸上长满了雀斑。她买了午饭过来，见彦一这副要死不活的样子，忍不住叹了口气，问道：“仙道哥呢？”

“在楼上健身。”彦一强打起精神坐直了身子，他听到门铃声，微微愣了一下，“诶？不会是我姐吧？”

“不知道，我去看看。”凉子放下装着外卖的塑料袋，跑过去打开了门，外面站着一个高大的男人，她仰头仔细一瞧，惊叫道，“流川先生？”

“仙道在家吗？”

“在，在的。”凉子连忙让流川进屋，从鞋柜里找了双新的拖鞋给他。

彦一扭头就看到流川朝这边走来，愣了半天才反应过来，吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“你好。”流川面无表情地跟彦一打了声招呼，顾自在沙发上坐了下来，把手里的档案袋放在一旁。

“流川先生，请问喝什么？”凉子平时不太接触娱乐公司的高层管理，难免有些紧张。

“水。”

凉子心想Fate的小老板也太酷了吧，像座冰山似的，她不敢怠慢，快步跑向冰箱拿矿泉水。

仙道从楼上走下来，他只穿了件宽松的运动裤，露着精壮结实的上身，一边用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦汗一边冲流川扬了扬下巴：“来啦？”

“嗯。”流川盯着仙道的腹肌看了一会儿，一本正经地评价，“身材不错。”

仙道笑了笑，捞过搭在沙发扶手上的短袖穿上：“午饭吃过了吗？”

“还没。”

“刚好凉子买了外卖过来，不介意的话一起吃吧。”

彦一坐不住了，拽着仙道往旁边走，扭头对流川说：“流川先生，你请自便，我突然想起来有点工作上的事要跟仙道哥商量一下。”

流川昨晚和仙道聊了两个多小时，早就知道他因绯闻缠身而推掉了所有的行程，哪还有工作上的事可以商量？不过他没说什么，伸手接过凉子递来的冰镇矿泉水，说了句“谢谢”。

彦一把仙道拖到落地窗附近，深吸了一口气：“流川先生怎么会来你家？”

“今天不是礼拜六嘛，流川不用上班。我问他有没有兴趣一起打电动，他说可以，我就把地址告诉他了。”

“我姐不是让你远离他吗？”

“可是我没答应啊。好啦，小彦一，你别这么紧张嘛，请朋友到家里做客不是很正常吗？我又没让他搬过来跟我同居。”

凉子和流川一起待在客厅，气氛略显尴尬，为了摆脱这种莫名的压迫感，她起身喊道：“仙道哥，彦一，你们不过来吃饭吗？”

“来了。”仙道拍拍彦一的肩膀，走回客厅，顺手打开了电视。

正好在播放仙道去年拍的一部爱情电影，剧情进行到他饰演的男主与漂亮的女主在樱花树下接吻。

只听“啪”的一声，流川不小心把手里的筷子给折断了。

“拿筷子这么用劲干嘛？”仙道放下遥控器，重新找了双筷子给他。

“筷子的质量不好。”流川又看了眼电视屏幕里吻着女主的仙道。嘁，演得真烂。

凉子艳羡地说：“在樱花树下接吻真的好浪漫啊。”

“我记得这个镜头拍了十几遍导演才给过。亲了那么多次，别说女主演了，我都有点尴尬。”仙道话音刚落，电视频道被换成了国际新闻：伊拉克西北部某小镇的警方基地遭恐怖分子自杀袭击，满目狼藉，还有经过后期处理打了马赛克的残肢断臂。

三人同时把茫然不解的目光转向手拿遥控器的流川。

“我想看这个。”流川目不斜视，以不容人拒的口吻说。


	5. Chapter 5

05

彦一极少碰到像流川这样酷到没边的人，所以很难从他毫无波动的神情中窥视出他对仙道有什么想法。仙道的心思倒是一目了然，眉梢眼角全是藏也藏不住的笑意。对此，彦一有些担心，即便仙道常常不经意间会惹上些麻烦，平时又有些散漫，但他一旦接了戏进入状态后就相当认真，无论从其演技还是身价考虑，都是星羽不可或缺的重量级人物。

假使因为私人感情导致仙道被流川挖去Fate，弥生第一个不会放过彦一。

彦一不清楚流川是否像他哥哥一样擅长笼络人心，可商场如战场，他不敢掉以轻心。

正当他决定留下来好好观察的时候，母上大人的电话杀了过来。

相田母亲强势的要求儿子开车送她去F商厦购物，三十分钟不赶到家，后果自负。

彦一在家里没什么地位，基本处于食物链底端，他哪敢反抗，于是把希望寄托在凉子的身上。

凉子看完彦一发到自己手机上的叮嘱信息，拍着胸脯保证一定会看紧仙道和流川的。

谁知，彦一离开还不到五分钟，流川主动开口对凉子说：“你周末不去逛街？”

凉子莫名觉得流川冰冷的话音中带着一丝威胁的意味，她一下子紧张起来了，偷偷瞄了仙道一眼。

仙道半靠在沙发上，漫不经心地冲凉子笑了笑，继续玩手机。

“那个……”凉子不敢正视流川，“我应该去逛街吗？”

“嗯。”流川绷着脸，不怒自威，强大的气场压得凉子透不过气来。

“可是……可是仙道哥现在被人诬陷，网络上的流言已经相当荒谬了。要是不慎再被拍到你们两个单独在家……我是说，有第三个人在场比较好解释。”凉子也不知道自己在害怕什么的，而且她不明白，这里明明是仙道家，为什么流川下起了逐客令？

“我负责。”流川冷漠地盯着凉子。

“哦。”凉子承受不住流川寒冷的目光，况且她只是一个小小的生活助理，得罪了娱乐大公司的老板，往后在这个圈里还混得下去吗？

“凉子，要是没事的话你就先走吧，反正我最近没有工作，一起放假。”仙道终于开口了。

既然仙道发话了，凉子感觉僵持下去百害而无一利，只能将彦一的嘱托抛之脑后，拎起她的小包匆匆告辞。

仙道放下手机，笑着望向流川：“为什么支走我的小助理？”

“你不是约我打游戏？”流川脱下西装外套，解开衬衫袖扣，把袖子往上卷起。

“这只是请你来我家做客的一个借口而已，你知道的，我现在绯闻缠身，暂时不能出门。”

“这次的事星羽解决不了？”

“不太清楚，可能需要一点时间吧。”

流川听完沉默了一会儿，问：“你背后没人捧你？”

“……？”仙道愣了愣，“有啊，星羽啊，要不然我哪来这么多好的资源？”

流川的眼神明显一沉，他前几天在慈善晚宴上见过星羽的大老板，一个大腹便便的秃头老男人，笑起来特别猥琐，他的私生活很乱，包养着的情人一大堆，大多都是眉清目秀的少年。仙道怎么会找这种人当金主，睡在一起不会做噩梦吗？流川感到非常焦躁，又有些难受，他不自觉地攥紧了拳头。

“有什么问题吗？”仙道看到流川忽然变了脸色，觉得摸不着头脑。

流川努力平复自己的情绪：“我不介意。但以后你不能跟他了。”

“你打算游说我向星羽提出解约，然后跳槽去你们公司？流川，这应该不太现实。”

“不需要来我们公司我也可以捧你。”流川拿起带过来的档案袋，递给仙道。

“是什么？”仙道打开档案袋，抽出装在里面的文件，像是一份劳动合约，不过看着看着，他就觉得不对了。

“条件不满意你可以随便加。”

“……你是想，呃，包养我？”仙道艰难地挤出一句话。娱乐圈确实存在行业潜规则，不过仙道从没遇上过，况且以他的身家压根就不需要别人出钱替他争取资源。

“不行？”流川的眉头皱了起来。难道我连星羽那个老家伙都不如？

仙道个人相当抗拒这种交易，他凭直觉认定流川是干净的，肯定同样不屑。况且流川的长相、身高以及气质这些硬性条件全都符合他的择偶标准，所以才会产生不可控的好感并希望可以深入接触，说不定流川就是自己要找的人。然而，这份送上门的包养合约令他心里很不是滋味。

流川见仙道迟迟不回答，竟有些不安，就在他一筹莫展之际，仙道把文件放在了茶几上。

“你给多少你看上的艺人提供过这类合约？”仙道依旧带着惯有的笑容，丝毫没有表露出失望的情绪。

“就你一个。”

“将来呢？”

“也一样。”

“我姑且相信你不会找别人。这份合约的时限为一年，也就是说，一年以后我们一拍两散？”

“是。一年就够了。”流川说完抿了下嘴角。

“好吧。不过签字前我得先盖个章。”仙道很快释然，大家都是成年人了，既然流川想玩他就奉陪，没什么大不了的。

流川略显暗淡的眼神陡地一亮，不过他的语气依旧冷淡：“私人章？”

“对。”仙道从沙发上站了起来，走到流川跟前，而后弯下身吻住了他。

“！”突如其来的吻使得流川大脑立刻一片空白。

仙道浅尝辄止，像是什么都没发生似的，转身找了支笔，在合约最后一页签上了自己的名字。

“好的。我是你的了。祝愿我们能度过愉快的一年。”仙道将文件装回档案袋，还给了流川。

不知怎的，仙道觉得流川接过文件时的眼神似乎有些委屈。按流川的性格，委屈什么的跟他完全不沾边啊。绝对是错觉。所以仙道没有细想，他这个人就是这样的，不准备认真的时候自然懒得计较那么多。但他多少是有点惋惜的，在这个圈子里好不容易碰到一个动心的人，并且对方应该对自己也有兴趣，可还来不及试探其心意，两人就演变成了包养与被包养的关系。

流川拿着档案袋起身，依旧冰着脸：“刚才不算，再盖一次。”

仙道也不是放不开的人，流川都这么说了，他当然没意见，当即单手自然地搂住了流川的腰。

流川似乎有些局促，不自觉地垂下了眼睛，过长的睫毛微微颤动着。

仙道觉察到流川的僵硬，搞不懂他在紧张什么，哪有金主是这样的，像没开过荤的毛头小子似的。

他先吻了下流川的额头。在医院的那个晚上他也这样吻过他。只是心境截然不同。

流川的心跳瞬间加速，脸像是烧起来一样，他深吸了一口气，把眼睛闭上了。

仙道拍过不少吻戏，吻技自然不会差到哪里去，吻很快落在了流川的唇上，温存地舔咬了一小会儿才用舌头挑开他的牙关，闯入他的口腔里。

流川没有回应，或者说，他不知道该如何回应，完完全全处于被动的状态，任由仙道裹挟住他的舌头。

这种过于明显的生涩与无措，令仙道怀疑，是不是夺走了流川的初吻。

不过话说回来，虚情假意也好，逢场作戏也好，仙道吻过那么多人却从未有过与流川接吻时的悸动与情迷。他逐渐加重了力道，甚至有些粗鲁和强悍，不断地攻城略地，仿佛要将流川整个吞下去一般。

流川低沉地“唔”了一声，按住仙道的肩膀，借力往后退了一步拉开两人的距离，他喘着重气，漆黑的瞳眸上隐约蒙着一层水雾：“……可以了。”

仙道挑了下眉，收回缠在流川腰上的手，露出好看的招牌笑容：“怎么，不满意？”

流川别过脸去，用手背擦了擦嘴唇上的口水：“满意。”

“那就好。今晚要留下来过夜吗？”仙道直白地说。他心里在想：流川到底是个什么样的人？看起来像是一根筋迷迷糊糊的，可又令人捉摸不透。做着纨绔子弟包养明星为乐的事情但表现得一点都不轻浮，就连接吻都不太熟练，肯定不是什么情场老手。难道这份合约只是为了得到喜欢的艺人？但如果是这样的话，为什么期限是一年？还说什么一年就够了？

“过夜？”流川摇了摇头，“不。我没有做好心理准备。”

“……？”仙道以为自己听错了。什么情况？登门主动提出包养的一方居然理直气壮地说还没做好心理准备？

“我还有事。先走了。改天再见。”流川说完拎起沙发上的西装，头也不回地走掉了。

“喂！”仙道叫不住流川，茫然地站在玄关处，看着他挺拔的背影渐行渐远。

仙道彻底糊涂了，着实不知道流川究竟想干嘛，但可以肯定的是，自己想要与人恋爱的期待落空了。他看了眼室外的好天气，有些郁闷地撇了下嘴，把家门关上了。

 

当晚。流川洗完澡回到卧室，看了眼正在充电的手机，没有仙道的信息。

之前连续几天都是仙道主动联络他的，今天却没有。

流川颇感失落地上了床。

文森特先生送了杯热牛奶进来，叮嘱流川早点休息。

流川喝完牛奶，打开MSN，给仙道发了条信息：在？

过了大概二十分钟仙道才回复：在，准备睡了，有事？

流川感觉仙道似乎变冷淡了，他习惯性地抿了一下嘴角，英挺的剑眉微微地蹙了起来。他在饭局上看到过其他公司的老板带着包养的小艺人出席，小艺人全程殷勤地讨好金主。所以才会效仿。当然，他不指望仙道像漂亮的小艺人一样风情万种地依偎在自己的怀里哼哼唧唧撒娇，但起码可以变得亲近吧？怎么反而生分了？不过转念一想，不亲近的话仙道又怎么会吻他呢？

苏格兰少女发了几条私信过来，是她昨晚在南极拍到的蓝色极光，耀眼的光带横亘在极地上空，异常壮丽动人。照片后面附了一句话：很长时间没在你的主页看到新作品了。流川，你已经放弃海洋了吗？

流川想了想：没有，我找到了。

苏格兰少女：？找到什么了？海洋吗？我听不明白你在说什么。

流川过了一会儿才说：我也不明白。

苏格兰少女：……

流川没再继续聊下去，他从床边拿过一本深宝蓝色外封的影集，不过里面收藏的并不是海洋的照片，而是一些零碎常见的东西，比如喝完的宝矿力瓶子，路面上的匡威鞋印等等。

这些是很多年前的照片了。流川看了会儿，合上影集，放在了枕头边。

流川从来都不是多愁善感的人，但曾经的悸动依然还在胸口，那个人的笑脸从未因为时光的流逝而有一丝一毫的模糊。他关了灯，缩进了被子里。春末的夜晚有些冷。

他很快坠入了梦乡，却梦到了最不想梦到的事。

和也说：假如你喜欢一个人，一定要告诉他，藏在心里有什么意思？

因此情窦开得比较晚的流川在单恋近一年之后，决定听大哥的话，添加了对方好友。他头一回那么忐忑不安，连呼吸都不顺畅了，反反复复措辞良久终于将自己的心意告之。

不过对方拒绝得相当直接，他说：很抱歉，尽管我确实喜欢同性，但你不是我想要的类型。我见过你。我们身高体格差不多。而我的理想型与你恰恰相反。你没必要再把时间浪费在我的身上。另外，一个月后我就会离开伦敦，我一直想成为海洋摄影师，今后我不可能在同一个地方停留太久。祝一切顺利，再见。

所谓再见，大概就是再也不见吧。那个人很快就不再出现了。

一段看上去无疾而终的单恋，流川却执意不肯就此结束。被对方删除好友后就没了他的联络方式，也不知道他去了哪里，海洋摄影师成了唯一的线索。幸好他本身对摄影感兴趣。他坚信，总有一天他们还会重逢的。

这些年，流川背着相机像是行走在寂静的荒野中，除了遥远的海潮声以外就什么都没有了。有时候看着镜头里或平静或汹涌的海洋，流川会在心里设想，他是不是也站在这里过？然而一年又一年过去了，希望逐渐变得渺茫，流川几乎看遍了所有的海洋影展，但是始终没有发现过他的名字。

仙道的电话把流川从孤独无边的梦中拉回了现实。

“你睡着了？我还以为你有事找我呢，等了半天没有下文。”

“我很想你。”流川尚未清醒，哑着喉咙说了一句，说完他才意识到自己说了什么，一下子从床上坐了起来，“我……”

“嗯？下午才分开，这么快就想我了？看来你真的很喜欢我啊。”仙道的语气听起来不太正经，像是在故意调侃流川。

“你不是准备睡了？”流川清了清嗓子。

“对啊。小彦一今晚有事，我一个人打游戏太没劲了。”仙道打了个哈欠，“要是你肯过来，我们可以晚点睡。”

“不了。下楼出门会吵醒文森特。”流川说完又补充了一句，“其实我不需要你付出什么。”

“算不上付出吧，各取所需。这不就是你让我签下合约的意义所在吗？”仙道偏过脸望着窗外的夜色，朦朦胧胧的春月悬于天际，映亮了周围的云朵，“我本来以为，我们会往另一个方向发展的。不过现在这样也不错，至少不会成为彼此的负担。”

负担……流川听着仙道的声音，往事如同蝴蝶在脑海上胡乱翻飞，他犹豫了一会儿，问：“你的理想型有没有变？”

“啊？理想型是指择偶标准吗？”仙道寻思流川是不是看过他今年年初的个人访谈，他记得在节目中跟主持人聊过这些。

“嗯。”

“没变啊，当然不会变。但能否找到这个人，全凭运气。”仙道很困惑，如果流川看了那一期访谈，难道没发现自己提到过的条件他全都吻合吗？

“知道了。”流川的眼神暗了暗，没再继续说下去。


	6. Chapter 6

06

第二天，文森特先生像往常一样六点准时醒来，洗漱完毕后他对着镜子整理好着装，然后去叫流川起床，不料流川家这位每天赖床赖到恨不得躺床上让人抬着去上班的小少爷竟然不在卧房里。文森特先生微微有些诧异，转身下了楼，恰巧看到流川从门外走进来。

“早。”流川显然刚运动完，气息还有些不稳。

“你去跑步了？”文森特先生更为惊讶了，他们家小少爷怎么可能大清早牺牲睡眠时间去户外锻炼？

“嗯。”流川提起衣领擦了把汗，脱掉慢跑鞋进屋走向餐厅。

文森特先生站在原地困惑地皱了皱眉头。

福子已经准备好了早餐，流川吃完冲了个澡，换好衣服去公司上班。

难得今早不用开会，他到办公室以后，打开电脑开始着手仔细了解仙道这次的负面新闻。

其实雨宫春辉的手段并不高明，甚至漏洞百出，星羽的官方账号也发布了相关的澄清贴，但就是不知道为什么压不下去。

流川顺手搜索仙道的主页并点了关注。他INS的账号名字叫A.R.，看起来像个小号，没什么特别之处，轻易就沉没在仙道近三千万的粉丝群中。

仙道昨晚八点多发过一张自拍照。尽管他一直没有隐瞒过性取向，但还是不乏一些狂热的女影迷在这条动态下回复“老公好帅”、“老公亲亲”、“老公我爱你”之类的示爱宣言。

彩子送咖啡进来，见流川冰着脸一副不爽的样子，笑着挑了下眉：“是谁惹我们家的阿米巴原虫生气啦？”

“没有。”流川关闭了仙道的主页。哼，眼不见为净！

“周三有场慈善拍卖晚宴，举办方给我们发了邀请函，我放在你桌上了，记得准时参加。”

“好。”流川顺手翻开邀请函，微不可闻地叹了口气，他总算明白大哥为什么经常因为平时没时间陪大嫂而感到内疚了，身为Fate的最终决策者，处理完公司内部的事情不算，还必须出席一场接着一场的应酬和宴会。

彩子无意中瞥见流川随手写在打印纸上的要点，居然全都跟仙道彰这次的绯闻有关：“嗯？你在关注仙道彰的事情？”

流川下意识地用手遮挡住桌上的打印纸，镇定地说：“我在学习如何应对公关危机。”

“真的？”彩子面露狐疑之色。

“不然呢？我跟仙道彰又不熟，他的事关我屁事。”流川现在非常心虚，生怕被彩子看穿。彩子向来鄙视娱乐圈的潜规则，要是被她知道自己效仿别人包养明星，而且对象还是仙道彰，百分百会挨揍。别看彩子一副明艳动人落落大方的样子，私底下却霸道得要命，她跟着一代武学宗师束太郎先生学了将近十五年的空手道和剑道，随便一样普通的物件便能成为她得心应手的兵器。和也都不大敢惹恼这个表妹，流川就更不是她的对手了。

“那就最好。你这种单细胞生物一根筋，不要盲目掺和别人家的纠纷，以免惹祸上身。”彩子抱着手叮嘱流川，“雨宫春辉不过是个小配角而已，在圈中的地位不及仙道彰的万分之一。假使他因为某件事怨恨仙道彰企图抹黑他，最保守的方法是在背后散布谣言引导舆论，而不是把自己直接曝露在公众面前。他的谎言这么蹩脚，明眼人一看就知道怎么回事，却演得跟真的似的，甚至无视星羽的律师函。你觉得如果他背后没有靠山，敢这样任意妄为吗？”

“他们……”流川顿了顿，“为什么要整仙道彰？”

“应该是不正当竞争吧。仙道彰近两年风头正盛一时无两，遭人嫉妒不奇怪啊。这个社会就是这样的，不单单只有娱乐圈，所有的圈子都一样，多数人愿意脚踏实地往前走，但少数人不这么想，他们等不了那么久，忍受不了成功之前的孤独，所以会用一些见不得人的手段达到目的。明白了吗？”彩子觉得流川从小到大在人情世故方面似乎有些迟钝，或者说他这个人直来直去的，喜欢和厌恶表现得太过明显，黑白的界线也划得非常清晰，处事不够圆滑，很容易吃亏。

“哦。”流川与外界隔绝多年，妈妈和大哥又宠着他，根本没机会也不需要去目睹这个社会的阴暗面。经彩子这么一说，他大概明白仙道目前的处境不太妙。

“我先出去做事啦。”彩子从流川万年不变的冰山脸上看不出他这会儿在思考什么，反正也问不出什么名堂，索性作罢。

流川拿起签字笔，继续在打印纸张写写划划。以Fate的财力和地位，对付雨宫春辉易如反掌，但他担心那个可能存在的幕后黑手。万一确实有这么一个人躲在暗处，那么雨宫春辉消失后，下一个傀儡会再度出现。

一时间流川理不出什么头绪，他重新打开了仙道的主页，往下一翻就看到了那条“该如何顺利捕获性格高冷长得好看但睡不好脾气就会变得很差的大狐狸呢？”，动态发布的时间是他那天在酒会上过敏被仙道送到医院的凌晨。他愣了下，觉得“睡不好脾气就会变差”很像他，但性格高冷又长得好看的大狐狸是谁呢？

流川依稀记得当晚是和仙道一起睡在病床上的，一想到仙道躺在自己身边却在寻思着怎么俘获别人，他有些生气，当即在这条动态下留言：最不喜欢的就是狐狸。丑。

刚发送完毕就有人回复了他：狐狸一点儿都不丑呀，很可爱的！

以流川的性格当然不会在网络上与人争辩，他在心里反驳了一句：嘁，可爱个屁。

仙道更新动态的频率不算高，主页上发布的大多都是工作相关的内容，比如电影宣传、在片场的记录照等等。

流川忍不住又点开了仙道一张看起来特别帅的硬照，底下一溜排的示爱留言简直就是暴击伤害。

 

仙道肯定不知道流川混在新增粉丝里关注了他的主页，更不知道流川一整个上午不务正业坐在办公室里生闷气。他还躺在床上睡懒觉，不知道怎么了，莫名其妙觉得背后冷飕飕的。

“仙道哥，还没起来？”彦一站在卧房门口，“十点啦。”

仙道坐了起来，睡眼惺忪地看着他：“昨晚跟流川通完电话就失眠了，凌晨三点多才睡着，好困。”说着他打了哈欠，抓了抓睡乱的头发，翻身下床去浴室间洗漱。

“什么？你们还煲电话粥？有没有搞错啊。”彦一提高了音量，走到浴室门口盯着仙道的后背，“拜托，你真打算跟流川先生发展下去吗？”

“我打消这个念头了，我们的感情观有些出入。”仙道刷着牙，口齿不清地回答，“把心交出去是一件特别危险的事情，我没有把握，所以还是不要尝试比较好。”

“感情观？”彦一嘟哝了一句，蓦地瞪大了眼睛，一脸不可思议，“你的意思是……流川先生跟某些富二代一样，是纵横情场的花花公子？不、不会吧？他……他的样子看上去很正经，不像是把感情当成游戏的人啊。”

“我可没这么说。”说起流川，仙道心里乱糟糟的。他天生对文字和数字过目不忘，背台词什么的看一遍就能记住，因此，那份包养合约的内容他扫了几眼便印在了脑海中，第一条就是双方在限定期限内被包养方即仙道彰必须满足包养方即流川枫生理方面需求。流川能面不改色地把合约递给自己，看起来很老练，但偏偏表现得又不像调情高手，接个吻而已紧张成那副鬼样子，连睫毛都仿佛在发抖。难不成是装的吗？

“那流川先生……”

“打住，关于流川的话题到此为止。”仙道对着镜子整理头发，“与其把注意力放在他身上，倒不如多关心关心我目前的处境。你姐的办事效率怎么变低了？我每天待在家里都快闷死了。”

“别提了，我姐为了这事忙得焦头烂额，动不动冲我发脾气。她说雨宫春辉只是一枚棋子，压不下来的网络舆论、无良媒体的添枝加叶，诸如此类抹黑你的途经都得花不少钱才能做到。以雨宫春辉的经济状况肯定掀不起这么大的风浪。”

“我好像没得罪过什么人吧？”

“……会不会是伯父？要是你因负面新闻长期接不到戏或者其他工作，过气是迟早的事。那他就有理由让你回英国管理家族产业了。”

“不可能的。我爸的为人我很了解，即使他非常希望我放弃演艺事业，也不会用这种低劣的手段害我身败名裂。”

“唔。”彦一暂无头绪，他听到门铃声，转身去开门。

快递公司的小哥站在外面：“你好，有仙道彰先生的快递，请查收。”

彦一接过快递单，签了名字。随后另外两个快递小哥从车上抬过来一个大到离谱的快递箱。

“这、这是？”彦一连忙往后退了几步给他们让路。

“货物内容写得是公仔。”快递小哥们放下快递箱，行了个礼就匆匆离开了。

彦一关上家门，喊了一句：“仙道哥，你买了什么公仔啊？”

“啊？”仙道走了过来，“公仔？我最近没买过东西啊。”

“那是谁给你买的？等等……会不会装了具尸体，嫁祸你杀人？”彦一一脸警惕。

“你以后少看侦探小说。”仙道无奈地摇了摇头，拿了把剪刀把快递箱拆开，费了好大劲才把里面压得严严实实的火红色绒毛公仔扯了出来。

“这是什么鬼东西啊？”彦一凑近看了看，“哦，是地狱狐，今年销量最好的公仔之一。真是奇怪，这只狐狸长得这么丑，怎么会那么受欢迎？”

“……是挺丑的。”仙道顺手拿下别在狐狸公仔身体上的卡片，写了两个字：送你。

“粉丝给你寄的？”彦一吃力地把这只比他还高的大狐狸公仔抱到沙发上放好。

仙道从卡片上简洁的内容推断，八成是流川请快递公司送来的，但为什么要送一只丑到吓人的地狱狐呢？难道现如今的金主流行送公仔了吗？

他正想打个电话问问流川，门铃声再次响起。

“又是谁啊？”彦一嘟哝了一句，跑去把门打开。

“你好，我找仙道彰，请问他在家吗？”绿眼眸的矮个子年轻人笑眯眯地问。

“在的，请问您是？”

“安格斯。安格斯·温斯莱特。”年轻人优雅地点头施礼，看起来像是贵族的公子。

“嗨！”仙道惊讶地看向他，“你怎么来日本了？”

“好久不见。”安格斯换上拖鞋，走到仙道跟前，两人礼节性地拥抱，“我七月底结婚，为表诚意亲自登门给你送邀请函。”

“仙道哥，他是……”彦一觉得这个叫安格斯的年轻人有点眼熟，但一时忘了在哪里见过了。

“我在英国最好的朋友，跟我从小一起长大的。”仙道招呼安格斯坐到沙发上，顺便跟他介绍彦一，“他叫相田彦一，我的经纪人兼私人助理。”

温斯莱特家族在伦敦颇有名望，与仙道家常年有生意上的往来。安格斯英日混血，母亲是京都人士。他长得很漂亮，尤其那双眼睛，像一潭碧绿色的湖水。

“你好，相田先生。”安格斯礼貌地同彦一打了招呼，他看了眼沙发上那只丑陋可怖的公仔，有些疑惑地问，“这只……是狐狸？”

“对啊，不知道谁送的。”彦一接了一句，然后走进厨房准备茶点。

仙道在旁边的沙发上坐了下来：“之前没听说你恋爱了啊，怎么突然就要结婚了？”

“嗯，我们对彼此一见钟情。”安格斯卸下双肩包，从里面拿出婚礼邀请函递给仙道，“我希望你可以做我的伴郎，我是说，假如你有时间的话。”

“目前我没办法答复你诶。你也知道我的工作性质，万一要拍戏的话可能走不开。这样吧，我提前一周通知你，怎么样？”仙道翻开邀请函。安格斯也喜欢同性，他的未婚夫叫理查德·詹姆斯。仙道记得这个人的父亲是位相当富有的古董商，家中庄园建得像古堡似的，还拥有三家大酒庄。不过仙道对理查德没什么印象，连他长什么样子都忘了。

“没问题。但婚礼当天你无论如何都要飞回英国参加，假如你能带上同伴一起出席就更好了。”

“同伴？你是指小彦一吗？”

“嘿，Akira，不要在我面前装傻。你来东京都这么多年了，难不成还没找到合适的恋人？”

“差一点。”仙道想到流川，他时而冷冽时而迷糊的模样在脑海中一一浮现。

“差一点是什么意思？”安格斯不解地眨了眨眼睛。

“没什么。”仙道笑了笑，岔开了话题，“你打算在东京待几天？”

“就一晚。我是陪我妈来日本的，明早去京都探望外公外婆。”

“需要我开车送你们吗？最近我在休假。”

“不麻烦你了，我租了车也请了司机。”安格斯话锋一转，“之前听我爸说，伯父给你安排过一次相亲，不满意吗？”

“没有见到啊，对方应该不喜欢我吧。”

“是谁啊？这么拽，见面都不肯？”

“不认识。我爸当时没细说，就让我回去跟人吃顿饭认识一下。后来他电话里说人跑了，我也就懒得多问。”

“或许是个丑八怪吧，怕见面遭到你的嫌弃……不对不对，伯父很清楚你对长相的要求蛮高的，不可能给你介绍一个条件太差的人呀。”

“谁知道呢。说不定对方有自己喜欢的人但不能在一起，所以拒绝接触其他人。我倒是无所谓，已经翻篇的事没必要深究。”仙道对这位落跑的相亲对象一点都不好奇，完全没有把这桩事放在心上。

 

安格斯在仙道家待到下午四点左右，他跟母亲约好去一家口碑不错的海鲜料理店共进晚餐，于是起身准备离开。

仙道送安格斯到门口，吻了他的脸颊与他告别。

“保持联络。”安格斯踮起脚抱了抱仙道，回以吻面礼。

“好。”仙道直起身露出明朗的笑容。

提前结束工作的流川开车过来找仙道，下了车，他远远地看到这一幕。

尽管流川在西方国家长大，很清楚这种亲吻不算什么，但他的心还是像被蜜蜂狠狠蛰了一口似的。

流川一直站在原地没动，直到安格斯朝他这边走来。

安格斯愣了愣：“流川枫？你……怎么也在东京？”

“不关你的事。”流川的目光没有一丝温度，冷冰冰地注视着他。

“你的性格一点都没变诶。”安格斯笑了笑，“你和Akria，你们……”

“说了不关你的事。”

“这么多年过去了，你还喜欢着Akria？”

“……”流川别过脸去，摆出一副拒绝跟他交谈的架势。

“其实……”

“少啰嗦，我跟你不熟。”

“好吧。”安格斯有点尴尬地耸了耸肩膀，“不打扰你了，再会。”

流川刚刚没认出与仙道在家门口吻别的年轻男人是安格斯，现在他的心情更糟了，像是受到了什么沉重的打击。

是的，流川至始至终动心的人只有仙道一个。他们是一所大学的，他比仙道低一个年级。

流川曾有意无意地关注仙道将近一年，当然知道他和安格斯关系匪浅，甚至好几次看到安格斯靠着仙道的肩膀小憩。

当年流川长久无法将爱意宣之于口的原因，并不是源于瞻前顾后的胆怯，而是年少气盛过于骄傲，他潜意识里认定单恋是一件相当有损颜面的事。若不是大哥的建议，恐怕他永远不会主动迈出这一步。如今隔了六七年，仙道跟安格斯仍然亲密无间，对他却已经完全没有印象了。

回忆起过去种种，以及仙道拒绝自己的信息，流川感到心在慢慢下坠，如同掉进了深不见底的冰水里。他并不后悔自己的决定，只是有些失落，过去几千个日日夜夜毫无头绪地寻踪，以为仙道会像那条回复里说的一样从事海洋摄影工作，怎会料到辗转多年最后在东京娱乐圈重逢。

他不愿旧事重提，既然仙道不认识他了，他同样装不认识。

单方面喜欢一个人的滋味不好受，长年累月承受着无边无际的孤独，仿佛深陷在黑暗里找不到出路。现在好不容易看到一束光，总想循着光的方向往前跑。

可惜流川处理感情的能力有些薄弱，且有前车之鉴，不希望第二次遭到拒绝。因此，他克制住感情，全部压入心底隐藏得好好的。他不擅长如何接近别人，思来想去试着用一纸在网上找来的合约留住仙道。

然而，正如仙道大学时代所说：你没必要再把时间浪费在我的身上。

流川自己也知道确实没必要这样下去了，简直是虚掷岁月。那就再多一年。一年期限就够了。

安格斯停下来望着流川高大的背影欲言又止，他像是有什么话要说，可最终还是没有开口。


	7. Chapter 7

07

仙道没料到流川会在这个点造访，从鞋柜里拿拖鞋给他：“这么早就下班了？”

流川没理他，脱下西装随手挂在旁边的衣架上，一言不发地径直走向客厅。

嗯？怎么更高冷了？仙道关上门，以为流川遇到了什么不顺心的事。而流川确实是遇到了不顺心的事，只不过仙道没想到跟他有关。

流川扫了眼茶几上的红茶杯以及吃剩的芝士蛋糕，他完全能想象出仙道和安格斯刚刚坐在沙发上谈笑风生的画面。

彦一从洗手间出来，正打算把客厅收拾一下，抬眼看见流川杵在那，小声地嘀咕了一句：“……怎么又来了？”

“我不能来？”

彦一只觉得一股寒森森的压迫感扑面而来，恍若不慎触怒了掌管荒野冰川的神明，强烈的求生欲促使他连忙改口：“能，当然能啊。请问你想喝什么，我去给你拿。”

“随便。”

跟过来的仙道补充了一句：“除了猕猴桃汁。”

“这个我知道，流川先生会过敏嘛。”彦一不敢看流川，生怕被他的目光冻住，匆匆收起茶几上的杯盘，溜进了厨房。

流川断定仙道喜欢的类型是安格斯这种瘦瘦小小长相漂亮的男孩，就像那条拒绝短信里说的，跟他是截然不同的。以及仙道发布在主页上的动态，再大的狐狸能大到哪里去？还不是能被他整个儿抱在怀里？

“站着干嘛？坐啊。”仙道拍了下流川的后背，拉回他的注意力。

“……”流川转身坐在沙发上，他今天穿了蓝灰色的衬衫，深色西装裤，依旧没有打领带，连手表都没戴，致简的搭配符合他禁欲系的气质。

仙道看着他，在旁边的单人沙发上坐了下来。

尽管仙道不大有兴趣尝试无法掌控的事，尤其是感情，一旦偏离了轨道或许会影响整个人生，但这并不妨碍他对流川的欣赏。

仙道承认流川的身材很好，腿长腰窄，肌肉练得不夸张，而且肤色白皙，嗯……摸起来手感也相当不错。

流川想着自己的事情，完全没有发现仙道正注视着他。

那双总是带着笑意的墨蓝色眼眸里，倏忽闪过一丝不易察觉的光，如同见到了猎物一般，但也只有一瞬间，一瞬间想要将其拆之入腹的冲动。

仙道轻松地压下了这个念头，长腿一伸，随意地交叠着架在了茶几上，他往后靠在沙发背上，指了指流川边上巨丑无比的地狱狐：“是你送的吧？”

流川回过神，“嗯”了一声。

“为什么买一只长得这么特殊的狐狸给我？”仙道委婉地说。

“用实物向你证明狐狸太丑，没必要花心思俘获。”

仙道一想，流川肯定看了自己主页上的动态，不过他大概猜不到大狐狸指得是谁吧。

“但也有特别好看的狐狸。”比如你。

流川面无表情地伸手把地狱狐的脸转向仙道：“好看？你确定？”

仙道莫名觉得流川这会儿挺幼稚的，较真的样子像是一个没长大的小孩儿，让人忍不住想逗他。

“好看。”仙道笑盈盈地望着流川，“我确定。”

“白痴。”流川捶了地狱狐一拳，心想，下次必须买只更丑的，丑到不忍直视的那种。

仙道的表情七分玩世不恭三分认真，看不出来他真实的想法。这是他在娱乐圈养成的职业习惯，不能说戴着面具生活，而是不会轻易把底牌亮出来。不过，在医院那个夜晚，仙道倒是真情流露过，除去拍戏时导演要求以外，他私底下从没那么温柔甚至有点虔诚地亲吻过别人的额头，生怕惊扰了对方的梦。流川睡着的时候又那么乖，搂在怀里刚刚好。

彦一端着红茶、糖缸和牛奶回到客厅，摆在茶几上给流川调了杯英式红茶。

“仙道哥，凉子发信息过来问你晚饭想吃什么，她买好送过来。”

不等仙道回答，流川先开口了：“我带仙道出去吃，订好位置了。”

“啊？”彦一猛地抬起头看他，“出去吃？”

流川搞不懂仙道的小助理到底有什么毛病，动不动就大惊小怪的，他皱了皱眉从沙发上站了起来，走向洗手间。

“仙道哥，你们两个要去约会？”彦一扭头盯着仙道，“上午你不是说打消这个念头了？”

“流川事先没告诉我，我也是刚知情。”

“那、那你会拒绝他吗？”

“流川家小少爷决定的事恐怕不容人拒。除非你能拦得住他，不然我肯定被他带走。”仙道心想：要是小彦一知道流川成了自己的金主，估计会吓到怀疑人生。

“你在开什么玩笑？流川那么高，跟你差不多吧，我怎么拦得住他？你希望我自寻死路？”

“这不就结了。我可能也打不过流川，反抗没有太大的胜算，不想冒险。”

彦一听到流川从洗手间走出来的声音，当即不敢说话了。烦人，流川家两兄弟都是魔王。真讨厌！

他暗暗在心里盘算如何阻止流川和仙道一起出门。雨宫春辉的事情够麻烦了，要是再被娱乐记者拍到他们俩烛光晚餐那还得了？

“时间差不多了，去换衣服。”流川看着仙道说。

“好。不用穿得太正式吧？”

“嗯。”

仙道挑了下眉，起身去了楼上。

“流川先生！”彦一提高了嗓门，“我可以跟你们一起……”

“不可以。”流川无情地打断了他的话。

“我认为就仙道哥目前的状况还是不要出现在公共场合比较好。”

“……”

“你觉得呢？”彦一小心翼翼地问。

“私人料理店，隐秘性很好，不会有人偷拍。吃完饭我就送他回来。”流川跟彦一不太熟，能这么耐着性子解释已经很给他面子了。

彦一平日里伶牙俐齿，但是在流川面前却词穷了，仿佛撞上了致命的天敌，耷拉着脑袋站在原地难以动弹。

仙道很快就下楼了，换了宽松的纯黑色圆领卫衣和水洗白的牛仔裤，他天生就是衣架子，身材摆在那，随便一穿都能帅到没边。

流川一恍神，以为还在大学时代，中间不曾有那么多年的离别。仙道依然比破晓的阳光更为耀眼。

“你今天怎么总是发呆？又没睡好？”仙道边说边拿起口罩。

“刚入行没多久，公司的事不太懂。”流川稍稍垂下眼睛，把目光从仙道的身上移开了。他无数次认真思索过同样的问题：自己究竟被仙道的什么吸引住了。但他一直没能想到合理的答案。或许感情这回事本身就没有答案。

“身为决策者需要考虑方方面面的事情，确实伤脑筋。”仙道表示赞同，否则他就不会这么抗拒回英国管理家族产业。

“仙道哥。”彦一小小声，“……你们真的要出去吃晚饭吗？”

“你认为还有其他选择？”仙道今天没有用发胶固定发型，头发自然地垂下来，添了几分随性和洒脱。当然，最大的好处是戴棒球帽比较方便。

彦一满腹牢骚，可他哪敢跟流川公然叫板呀，要是小少爷一不爽跑去向和也告状，到时候十个相田弥生也救不了他。因此，他只能眼睁睁地看着这两个明显是去约会的家伙一前一后出了别墅。

时近黄昏，暮春的夕阳照满整个人间。彦一瘪着嘴伫立在门口，见他们一个坐进了驾驶室，一个坐进了后车厢。他唯一庆幸的是，流川还算有点脑子，没有开辆拉风的豪车过来接仙道，而是选择了低调常见的中档商务车，不会太引人注意。只能希望如此了。

彦一差点忘了仙道的想法才是至关重要的，他才不信仙道真的不情愿去呢，单凭仙道换衣服的速度比平时快了半个多小时就可以看出他的心思，连拖延症都治好了，是有多迫不及待啊？这么一来，彦一感到将来更难应付流川了。他本身就不是什么善茬，背后有大哥撑腰，仙道又愿意依着他，今后还不是想干嘛就干嘛了？

想到这里，彦一有点头疼。这些年看着仙道彰已经够不容易的了，半路又冒出个流川枫，他们这两个任性的家伙凑在一起，鬼知道会不会闹出什么更大的新闻。

 

仙道帽檐压低，靠坐在后车座，一副潇洒阔少的派头，搞得流川像是他的专属司机似的。

车载音乐系统正在播放一首英文歌——

I'm trying can't you see,can't you see?

我仍在努力，难道你看不到吗？你看不到吗？

My oceans deep my rivers wide.

我对你的感情如海洋深邃，似江河广阔。[1.歌词选自Son of Day乐队《Oceans Deep》（《情深似海》]

 

两个人都没有说话，车厢里只有歌声。

从仙道这个角度看过去，能看到流川握着方向盘的手。

十指修长，骨节分明。

很奇怪，他不是手控，却想吻咬他的手指。

流川小司机专心地沿着车道开车，浑然未觉后座的影帝在脑海里色气满满地意淫他的手指。暮光被建筑切割成不同形状的光斑，在他如雕像般俊美英气的脸上一一闪逝。

仙道的喉结滚动了一下，他清了清嗓子，不着痕迹地把视线转开了。

太危险了。这个浑身上下连修剪整齐的指甲盖都散发着魅力却不自知的家伙实在太危险了！

流川带仙道去的私人料理店叫“朝颜”，地理位置相对而言算比较偏僻的了，正因为如此，一些低调或者不希望连吃顿饭都没有隐私权的老板与当红艺人经常光顾，他们的收入完全能负担得起店里的消费，只图个清静。

“这边位置非常难订诶，好像得提前三天预约吧。”进了店，仙道摘下了口罩，捂着口鼻总归不舒服。

“还好。”流川向带路的侍者微微颔首示礼，“这家店是我大嫂开的，如果你想来报我的名字就行，负责人会替你安排。”

“难怪。”

在去往包厢的途中，他们偶遇了三屿电影公司的大股东之一佐久间。

三屿和Fate两家公司曾共同投资过几部电影，算是友好关系。

上周三屿那边安排了饭局，请流川吃了顿饭。佐久间当时也在场。

佐久间四十岁出头，别看他其貌不扬又矮又胖，但圈子里仍有许多为了成名的小艺人费尽心机爬上他的床。佐久间男女通吃，他一直玩得很疯，尤其喜欢年轻的时装男模，把那些比自己高大的男人压在身下蹂躏，极能满足他扭曲的征服欲。有钱有门路且出手大方，自然有人主动送上来。

“这不是流川家的小公子吗？吃顿饭都能碰到，我们真是太有缘了。”佐久间笑着向流川伸出左手。

他今天带了个一米八几的男孩，大概二十岁不到，模样青涩，估计刚入圈没多久。

流川礼节性地跟他握了下手。

男孩眼神亮晶晶地看着仙道，他还不懂得如何掩藏，脸上写满了崇拜之情。

流川也注意到了。大白痴，当着我的面盯着我的人不放？他的眸色沉了沉，脑子一热牵住了仙道的小手指。

仙道愣了一下。拜托，还是小孩子吗？怎么牵小指，要不要这么可爱？

佐久间意味不明地眯了下眼睛，目光在流川身上转了几圈。

这下轮到仙道不爽了，毕竟佐久间的眼神太露骨。

“佐久间先生，请问您还有什么事吗？我和流川吃完饭要去听音乐会，时间上比较紧，所以……”仙道伸手自然地搭在了流川的肩膀上，把他揽到自己身旁。

那天在饭局上，佐久间就开始觊觎流川了。流川家的小公子可比圈子里这些随随便便能弄到手的小玩意金贵多了。他把陪夜的情人弄得失声痛哭时，还不知廉耻地幻想过正在侵犯的人是流川枫。

“好，不耽误你们了。我也有事得走了。”佐久间皮笑肉不笑地说。

其实仙道刚出道那会儿，佐久间同样盯上过他。最后之所以没有出手，是因为他无意中得知仙道的叔叔是国外某支特种部队的高级指挥官，玩归玩，得罪军方势力就没必要了。

佐久间没有料到，仙道竟然和流川私交甚密，他只能装出风度十足的样子，带着男孩离开了。

男孩回头望了望仙道，低声说：“佐久间先生，我是仙道先生的影迷，您可以引荐我们认识吗？”

“那就要看你今晚的表现了。”佐久间被流川那副拒人千里之外的冷冽模样勾得心痒难耐，急于泄火，他在车上就把男孩办了，而后开车去了订好的酒店。

 

侍者带着流川和仙道前往贵客雅间。

“喂，记住啊，以后尽量远离那个佐久间。”仙道放开了流川，双手插进了裤子口袋里。

“为什么？”

“傻瓜。”仙道为了避免侍者听到，偏过头凑近流川，在他耳边低语，“你看不出来他对你有想法吗？”

“没留意。”混蛋，不要突然靠我这么近！流川的心跳瞬间加速，耳朵一阵发烫，他绷着脸强装镇定。

“好吧，那我再提醒你一次。佐久间在圈子里的名声很差，他有虐待倾向，喜欢在床上往死里折磨别人。不要单独和他接触。明白吗？”

“你怎么知道？”流川紧张地看向他，“你……”

“打住打住，你在乱想什么啊？我怎么可能跟这种人有什么？”

流川心想，星羽的大老板没比佐久间好到哪里去啊，你还不是……想到这里，他心里就来气，自己视为宝贝暗恋这么多年的人就这样被一个秃顶老家伙给糟蹋过了。他越发坚定了管理好Fate的想法，将来有机会一定要打垮星羽，就算跟仙道合约到期，自己离开了东京，也要想办法把他签到大哥的公司来，让大哥砸钱捧他。

“流川枫，你有没有听进去？”仙道半天等不到流川的答复。他哪里想得到流川脸上没有表情，心理活动会那么丰富，而且全都想歪了。要是被仙道知道，流川以为他的资源都是通过身体换来的，估计会气得晚饭都吃不下了。

“嗯，听进去了。”

“这还差不多。”

要命，这家伙卖起乖来也太乖了吧？仙道觉得自己的萌点变低了，就这种程度他都被萌得想捂心。

侍者将他们带到了雅间，里面栽种了一株足以以假乱真的人造樱花树，枝头上攒满了一簇一簇淡粉色的八重樱。两人在树下的矮桌边面对面入座。

“小少爷，请问您点好的菜单还需要修改吗？”侍者欠着身谦恭地站在门边询问。

“不用。”流川斟了一杯清茶先给仙道，再斟一杯自己喝。

“好的，请稍等，我马上安排厨房给你们准备。”

“好。”

樱花树令流川想起仙道演得那部电影。他昨天晚上把电影从头到尾看了一遍，镜头中站在花影重叠里的仙道太好看了。他跳过了仙道和女主接吻的情节。电影是悲剧收场，仙道饰演的角色在早樱初放的一月，独自躺在病榻上永远地闭上了眼睛。他与女主仿佛度过了一生，一生却那么短暂，不过花开花落，转眼便结束了。

流川忽地双手撑着桌面直起身，往前一倾吻住了仙道。他到底不是老手，贴上仙道的嘴唇就一下子僵住了。

仙道差点笑场，为了表示对流川的尊重，硬生生地憋住了。

流川亲了他一口，又亲了他一口。

仙道实在受不了这种小孩子的亲法，反守为攻抬手捏住了流川的下颔，迫使他松开了牙关，给了他一个绵长热情的深吻。

“你的叫亲，这才叫吻。”仙道暧昧地轻舔了一下流川的嘴唇，松开手若无其事地继续饮茶。

不管有意无意，流川的行为就是调戏不成反被撩。他的脸都红了，老老实实地坐回原位不敢乱来了。


	8. Chapter 8

08

只不过吃了半顿饭的功夫，彦一居然发了近二十条信息给仙道，反复提醒他一定要留意周围有没有可疑人物，万一真的倒霉撞上了娱乐记者，千万不要像酒会那次一样高调挑衅，免得他们又乱写一通横生枝节。

流川以为仙道在跟安格斯聊天，忍了几次终于开口：“吃饭的时候不要玩手机。”

“啊，抱歉。”仙道迅速地回复完，搁下了手机，“小彦一那家伙每次念叨起来都没完没了的。”

“有事？”流川一听是彦一，神情有所缓和。

“没事，他过度紧张了，担心我再出什么事端。”

“如果这场风波不能平息，你的经纪公司为了利益无限期雪藏你，你准备怎么办？”

“不可能被雪藏的。真假不论，怎么看都只是一场感情纠纷而已。况且我未婚，出轨都算不上，造成的负面影响没那么大。”

“我是说如果。”

“如果啊，如果的事就不好说了……我不是还有你吗？”仙道支着脸笑望流川，“现在你是我的金主，在合约限定的一年时间内，就算我接不到工作也不至于饿死吧？”

“嗯。”流川说着从西装内侧的口袋里摸出一张银行卡放到仙道的跟前，“我哥给我的聘用金都在里面，大概有两百万英镑。你想买什么自己刷。”

“……”仙道不过随口开个玩笑，他本就是富家公子，加上这些年拍戏拍广告也挣了不少，哪需要靠别人养？

“嫌少？”流川不懂市场价，见仙道没有拿走银行卡，以为他不满意。

“傻瓜，你一下子给我这么多钱干嘛？”仙道哭笑不得，心想流川幸好碰到的是自己，要是遇上贪心的家伙，说不定把他的公司都能骗走。

“我不想你太辛苦。”流川向来内敛，不习惯说这种关心人的话，他不大自在，低咳了一声，“收下。”

仙道怎能想到，流川这简单的一句话里，隐忍着多少年难以割舍的情感。

真是只蠢狐狸。

他笑了一下，心里某一处忽然一软，随即塌陷出一小块发亮的地方。

这个时候的他并不知道，高傲的大狐狸拥有了专属领地以后，便会如同进攻之鬼一般，不断地往外拓展疆域，终有一天将彻底占据他的整个心房。

用餐结束，仙道重新戴上棒球帽和口罩，与流川离开朝颜去停车场，今晚还算幸运，一路风平浪静地上了车。

“你晚饭吃得太少了。”流川系好安全带，一边说一边发动引擎，把车驶出停车场开往车道。

“没办法，要保持身材嘛，不然上镜效果不太好。”

“……哦。”

“诶？这好像不是去我家的方向吧？”

“音乐会。”

“什么音乐会？”

“刚刚你不是跟佐久间说吃完饭去听音乐会？我订了票。”

“……”这只是一个敷衍他的借口好吗？你怎么就当真了？仙道深感无语。

车开了大约半个多小时，抵达了歌剧院，是德国钢琴大师安德里亚斯的全球巡回演奏会。

歌剧院门口有几个卖花的孩童，提着装有蔷薇或玫瑰的竹篮子。

一个穿着天蓝色洋裙的小姑娘走过来，怯生生地拉了拉仙道的衣摆：“哥哥，你的男朋友长得这么帅，买枝花送给他吧。”

小姑娘大概担心仙道不肯买，紧跟着说：“我们是春野小学二年级一班的学生，卖花赚到的钱会捐给白血病儿童。哥哥，你、你可以买一枝吗？”她应该是个胆子比较小的女孩子，说完这番话小脸都红了。

“好啊。”仙道付了钱，弯身从小姑娘挎在手上的竹篮里挑了一枝玫瑰。

“谢谢哥哥！”小姑娘仰起头露出明亮的笑容，像是一只欢快的鸟雀跑向她的同学。

仙道折断了一截花枝，把花朵顺手插在了流川左胸口的西服口袋里。

流川低头看了眼玫瑰，表情没有任何波动，心里却有个小人儿因为收到仙道送的花而高兴地打了个滚。

“走吧。”仙道看着流川，他现在只有一双眼睛露在外面，墨蓝色的瞳眸盈满了温柔的笑意。

就是这种感觉，仿佛被海洋吸引，一点一点不知不觉地深陷其中。

“嗯。”流川想到自己终将慢慢从这片不属于他的海洋里走出来，他的情绪瞬间低落。

 

安德里亚斯的曲子基本上都是描述无望、悲伤的爱情。听得懂的人心里一片酸楚。

仙道兴趣不大，入场坐了十分钟就有些乏味了，他偏过头用气音在流川耳边说：“好困，肩膀借我一下。”

“？”流川还没反应过来，仙道身子一歪，把脑袋枕在了他的肩膀上。

“散场了叫醒我。抱歉，他的钢琴曲实在太催眠了。”仙道打了个哈欠，眼睛一闭睡觉了。

流川呼吸一沉，仙道这样挨着他，呼吸声那么近，他有点受不了，绷直了身子一动不动。

一场音乐会下来，流川手脚都僵硬了，趁着听众离场喧嚣之际，隔着口罩飞快地亲了仙道一下，然后一脸正经地把他拍醒。

仙道一个没忍住笑出了声，他其实早就醒了，只是懒得动而已。

“这么大的人了还玩偷亲的把戏？幼不幼稚啊？”仙道压着喉咙说话，嗓音更低沉了。

“……送你回家。”流川猛地从座位上站了起来，慌乱离席。

仙道起身跟在后面，双手插袋一副悠闲的样子。

流川匆匆往前走的样子看起来像落荒而逃似的。

这只蠢狐狸究竟在紧张什么？“买”他的钱都给了，还有什么可拘束的？仙道一头雾水，抬起手调整了一下口罩。不过话说回来，流川的吻在口罩上短暂停留的那一刻，好像有只蝴蝶从他的心间倏忽掠过，稍纵即逝的酥痒感。

感觉……还不赖。仙道挑了下眉。

从歌剧院出来，流川把仙道送回了家。仙道本以为既然已经有了金钱交易，那么晚上应该会发生点什么，毕竟他们是金主和情人的关系。不料流川说了声“晚安”就开车走掉了。

仙道在原地讶异地站了一小会儿，转身扯下口罩推开家门。

彦一和凉子一人捧着半个西瓜在客厅里边吃边看恐怖片，呜呜咽咽的配乐十分诡谲渗人，大概正看到可怕的镜头，两人屏气敛神盯着电视机。

仙道无声无息地绕到他们身后，拍了下彦一的肩膀。

彦一吓得大叫，凉子跟着“啊”了一声，差点把西瓜都给扔了。

“仙道哥，你干嘛啦！”凉子脸色煞白，重重地喘了口气。

“害怕就不要关灯嘛。”仙道按亮了客厅的顶灯，“你们怎么还在？”

“等你啊。”彦一放下西瓜，“流川先生呢？”

“回家了。难道你希望他在我这里留宿？”仙道看到茶几上摆满了各种零食，无奈地皱了下眉。唉，这两个小家伙凑在一起就胡吃海塞。

“我看留宿是迟早的事。共进晚餐也就算了，你们居然还跑去安德里亚斯的钢琴演奏会。”

“嗯？你怎么知道？”仙道打开一罐柠檬苏打水。

“我有个同学也在演奏会现场，他认出你了，拍了照片发给我。幸好他是圈外人。”彦一懒得再说仙道什么了，大有一种听天由命的无力感。

“临时决定的。安德里亚斯先生的钢琴弹得不错。”

呸！你明明枕着流川先生的肩膀睡到音乐会结束。彦一在心里吐槽了一句，不过没有无情地揭穿他。

电视屏幕里面目狰狞的食人恶鬼令仙道有点不适，他比较抗拒这类电影，喝完苏打水就去楼上洗澡了。

 

流川到家已经十二点了。

文森特先生早就睡了，在客厅的一角给流川留了盏落地灯。

流川轻手轻脚地回到二楼的卧房，按亮壁灯，小心地取下口袋里那朵玫瑰。

他觉得今晚过得像是做梦一样，有点不可思议。仙道离他那么近。就在他的身边。

这时手机震动了一下，是仙道发来的简讯：你到家了吗？

流川回了个电话过去，响了一声仙道就接了。

“嗯？”仙道的声音听起来有些慵懒。

“刚到。”流川笼罩在暖色的灯光里，面部线条柔和了许多。

“那我睡了啊，你早点休息。”

“好。”

“晚安。”

流川挂了电话，去浴室冲了个澡，回到卧室呈“大”字状躺倒在床上，满脑子都是和仙道在人造樱花树下接吻的一幕。

仙道几乎舔舐了他口腔内的每一寸。

在英国、在全球各处的海，他从来没有想过有朝一日会和仙道走到这一步。

寂寥的荒凉深处奔涌出一股温柔的海潮，转眼席卷了他的四肢百骸。

因此，流川一整晚都没睡好。一忽而回到了大学时期，看到二十岁的仙道一身正装在台上用流利的英语演讲，他坐在台下离他很远的位置上，他们之间隔着一排又一排的同学和老师，仿佛隔着千山万水。仙道偶尔会笑一下，嘴角勾起一个特别好看的弧度，他的眸光一闪一闪的，意气风发。一忽而他又梦见仙道折断玫瑰花枝，笑着把花送给了他，然后摘下口罩狠狠地吻他……

流川醒来时觉得很累，好半天才挣扎着从床上爬起来，他今天睡过头了，没时间晨跑，匆匆吃完火腿煎蛋就赶去公司上班。

文森特先生像往常一样把流川送到Fate大厦的楼下，他发现小少爷的工作态度变得更积极了，甚至刚刚在车上还争分夺秒地翻阅文件。他哪会知道流川是因为仙道而改变的。毕竟流川是个很有责任心的人，他既然决定在大哥回来之前以金主的身份罩着仙道，那肯定要提高自身能力变得足够强大，不然在这个竞争激烈的圈子里根本挡不住任何风雨。

 

仙道健完身去浴室冲了个澡。

刚开始闲赋在家的那几天仙道觉得浑身轻松，但随着时间的推移又有点无聊了。

他擦着头发寻思午饭吃什么的时候，彦一打电话过来，火急火燎地说：“仙道哥，你看今天的新闻了吗？”

“嗯？什么新闻？”

“流川先生……不是流川枫，是流川和也。大魔王在他的主页发了动态，明显是替你出头！”

“啊？”仙道俯身捞过茶几上的平板电脑。

和也不仅转发了星羽官方的澄清贴，还直接点名雨宫春辉嘲讽他不入流。

“流川和也从不掺和圈子里这些事，而且你不是他手底下的艺人，太出人意料了。该不会是流川枫登了他的账号维护你吧？”彦一边说一边翻看正面回击雨宫春辉那条动态下的留言，和也站了仙道这边，一部分与他私交不错的圈内资深人士及商界大佬接二连三地表明了立场，舆论走向立刻有了变化。

和也此时在线，紧跟着把幕后黑手曝了出来，居然是星羽公司的股东之一，大老板的外甥栗山毅。

“我靠，真的假的？”彦一瞪大了眼睛，“栗山指使雨宫春辉揪着你不放？”

仙道感觉和也这几条动态的用词和表达方法并不像流川说话的方式，但和也亲自出马必然是为了流川。

“……栗山给雨宫春辉的汇款凭证都有诶。按照大魔王的处事原则，他应该不会作假。难怪我姐怎么都压不下来！栗山是她的上司啊。星羽内部这么黑暗的吗？整垮自己公司的艺人有什么好处啊？”彦一嘀嘀咕咕地分析着，“如果是真的，栗山搞不好是想捧公司的某位艺人上位？你刚好是那个人的绊脚石……啊！我知道了，八成是岚山田。你们同时提名最佳男主，可是你略胜一筹夺得影帝，要是他们两个有什么不可告人的关系，然后联手把你拉下来也不是不可能啊。”

星羽官方目前没有表态，公司高层管理以不正当手段损害自己家艺人的名誉，怎么看都是一桩丑闻。

很快，和也在主页承认酒会上的神秘黑发男子是他的亲弟弟流川枫。

按他的说辞，仙道和流川早之前就在一起了，这些年感情一直很好。流川回国是为了仙道。他们本来就是恋人关系，即使在公共场合拥抱、亲吻也很正常，没什么可胡乱揣测的。

仙道刷到这条动态就摸不着头脑了，自己尽力保护流川不被媒体曝光，就是不想让他牵扯进来，怎么身为大哥的和也反而编了一段虚构的情节直接把他推到了公众的面前？

流川在办公室里同时看到了这条声明，他当即给和也打了电话。

“哥，你在胡说些什么？”

“啊？不是你让我解决仙道彰的麻烦吗？”

“第三条动态。为什么撒谎？”

“我总得有一个合理的身份参与此事吧？莫名其妙给竞争公司的艺人洗白，指不定又会诬陷我是仙道彰的幕后金主呢，到时候肯定更乱了。现在我帮着我弟弟的正牌男友就说得通啦。你要是嫌麻烦，过阵子和平分个手也不是什么复杂的流程。再说了，你回日本才几天啊，就闹出在他怀里睡觉的绯闻，你敢说你对他没意思？”

“我那天睡糊涂了。”流川耳尖一热。

“少来，这种鬼话你骗别人兴许还能糊弄过去，我是你大哥诶。从小到大你睡着的时候谁敢吵你？凭什么仙道彰就能接近你？你还让他抱着……”

“别说了。”流川语气生硬地打断了和也的话。

“怎么了嘛，还放不下几百年前的那个混账小子？”

“……”白痴，就是同一个人。

“有时候太执着不是什么好事，该放弃就应该利索地放弃。那家伙喜欢跟你相反类型的，首先你的身高就没办法了，总不能把小腿给锯了吧？”

“你怎么知道那条短信的内容？”流川眯了下眼睛，“你偷看我手机。”

“那什么……宝贝儿，我陪你嫂子出去逛逛。放心吧，大哥向你保证，仙道彰很快就能从这次的负面新闻里全身而退。另外，如果你对他感兴趣，大家都是成年人了，试一试也无妨。但别太认真，他这些年绯闻不断，真真假假的哥也说不清，毕竟不是我手底下的人，不要一头栽进去了，知道吗？”

“指使者真的是栗山毅？”流川岔开了话题。

“当然。他不是第一次做这种事了，只不过之前他整他们自己公司的艺人跟我完全没关系。这次要不是你开口，我犯不着多管闲事趟星羽的浑水。”当一个好大哥多难啊，幸好宠着一个弟弟就够了。和也心想。

“谢了。”

“哦，对了，昨晚我和爸通了电话。他妥协了，跟他的那位朋友说清楚了，相亲已经取消。你不愿意，我们也不能耽误别人家的孩子。你有空给爸发个信息，一家人别怄气了，没必要。”

“好，我知道了。”流川并不想因为这种事跟父母闹不愉快，只不过他暂时无法接受别人。倘若一颗心全都被海洋填满了，连孤岛都没有，哪还有空地让另一个人踏足？而过高的自尊心促使他难以向任何人启齿这段隐秘漫长的单恋。

“乖了。哥先挂了，你嫂子在催我了。有事再联络。”和也说完挂断了电话。

流川搁下手机，他着实没料到和也会捏造他和仙道的关系，然而事情已经发生了，以和也在圈中的影响力，撤回肯定来不及了。该怎么跟仙道解释这件事呢？他往后靠在椅背上蹙眉思忖着。


	9. Chapter 9

09

哲夫和仙道的父亲森下景吾打了两局高尔夫之后回到休息区喝水。

景吾一直是商业出了名的宠妻狂魔，他的妻子仙道雪野六七岁时被父母抛弃，在一家孤儿院长大的。景吾特别疼她，连唯一的孩子都随她姓了仙道。

哲夫在和也面前提过给流川物色的相亲对象是森下家的独子，和也默认对方姓森下，怎么都不可能联想到仙道彰。

“相亲的事既然已经取消了，那你的小儿子应该回家了吧？”景吾拧开一瓶水递给哲夫，自己又拿了一瓶。

“他去东京帮他大哥管理公司了。”

“是吗，那就好。”景吾颇为惋惜，“雪野喜欢小枫喜欢得不得了，还说便宜我们家那个臭小子了。唉，可惜我们结不成亲家了。”

“说起来真是难为情，让你们见笑了。我这个小儿子完全是被他大哥给惯坏的，实在太任性了。”尽管哲夫最终妥协了，但心里还在生流川的气，又不是叛逆期的小鬼了，再过几年就三十岁的人了，竟然还这么幼稚，一言不合离家出走。

“小枫不愿意没有办法啊，总不能强迫他跟我儿子结婚吧。”景吾叹了口气，“其实小彰这家伙也不怎么靠谱，还在娱乐圈里混着呢。成天不知道在忙些什么，死活不愿意接手家里的生意，我真是拿他没办法。”

“需要我叫和也在工作上关照他一下吗？”

“不，不用，孩子们的事业我们还是不要插手比较好，由着他们自己决定。”

哲夫放在桌子上的手机震动了一下，他拿过来点开一看，是流川发来的信息，问他有没有吃过午饭。

“臭小子。”哲夫脱口骂了一句，去东京才多久啊？时差都不会算了？不过心里还是挺高兴的。他很了解流川，主动联系他其实等同于示好求和。

景吾心想应该是流川家的小儿子给哲夫发了信息，又见哲夫面露霁色，估计是收到了什么窝心话。他委屈巴巴地瞄了眼自己的手机，指望仙道能像别人家的孩子一样多关心关心英国的老父亲。

 

流川也明白为了逃避相亲而连夜跑路并不是一件多么光彩的事，他应该用成熟点的方式去应对，但当时脑子一热就冲动了。

他给哲夫发完信息不到五分钟便收到了一笔转账，备注是生活费。

流川着实搞不懂爸爸和大哥到底什么脾气，干嘛动不动就往他的户头里转钱？他们俩已经钱多到没地方花了吗？

彩子同样看到了和也发布在主页的动态，她简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，急匆匆地闯进了流川的办公室，询问还在发愣的流川：“小枫，仙道彰怎么成你男朋友了？你不是说跟他不熟吗？”

“我要会客。”流川一脸严肃地离开座椅。

“喂，你不要转移话题。”彩子没想到自己会这么轻易被单细胞生物欺骗，她十分懊恼。

“私事下班后再说。”流川镇定地从彩子身旁走过，径直往会客室走去。

然而彩子下班后并没有抓到流川，她都不知道流川是什么时候偷溜走的。

流川开着车漫无目的地沿着车道行驶。整座城市笼罩在金红色的夕阳中。

不知不觉间他就开到了仙道家附近。

天际的晚霞已经消失，不过天色尚未完全暗下来，一面仍然残留着白昼的明亮，而另一面浅蓝与淡紫相融，薄云之中藏着不少若隐若现的星星。

仙道从住宅区外的便利店回来，恰巧看到流川的车，尾灯还亮着。

他走上前弯身叩了叩驾驶室的窗玻璃。

流川按下车窗，正对上仙道的脸，微微愣了愣。

“你停在路边干嘛啊？”仙道扬眉一笑，“来找我？”

“嗯。”流川打开车门下了车。

“我买了雪糕，要吗？”仙道拿出装在购物袋里的牛奶巧克力双拼雪糕，把牛奶那一半掰开递给流川，自己叼着巧克力的那一半。

“我喜欢巧克力的。”

“你不早说，我吃过了。”

“不介意。”

“……”流川都这么说了，仙道只能把巧克力雪糕给了他。

“谢了。”流川对准仙道咬过的地方，低头又咬了一小口。

仙道莫名其妙觉得好像被流川撩到了，他瞬间不淡定了，朝前凑近了流川。

流川本能地往后退了几步，直到后背抵在了车上。仙道突然靠过来令他有些不解，一脸茫然地问：“干嘛？”

“我就在你面前，为什么还要间接接吻呢？”在昏暗的天光下，仙道的眼神显得有些深沉。

流川这才意识到刚才做了件多么丢人的事情，他的脸颊立马烫了起来，连呼出来的气息都变热了。

“嗯？”仙道刻意压低了嗓音，尾音略微上扬。

听得流川从耳朵到心一阵发痒，加上目前的处境，像是被囿于仙道的专属领域中，令他特别局促。

仙道顺手把牛奶雪糕抛进了不远处的垃圾桶里，而后单手搂住流川的腰，诚实地遵循内心的想法亲吻他。

即使两人昨天前天都亲过，但流川心里还是紧张到不行。

仙道发觉流川似在躲闪，干脆用身子压着他，探询遍他的口腔后，强势地卷住了他的舌头。

流川暂时失去了思考能力，仿佛呼吸过肺受阻一般，险些喘不过气来。

仙道权将这场上不了台面的包养交易当成游戏，身为演技派，逢场作戏式的接吻桥段他驾轻就熟。不过全情投入直接把自己亲硬了倒是头一遭。他深感不妙，流川的滋味太过美好，亲着亲着就上了瘾，甚至想要得到更多。

路灯依次亮起，突如其来的光线打断了他们。

流川的嘴唇上多了个小口子，仙道咬破的，痛倒是不痛，或许是因为嘴巴被亲麻了。

“抱歉。”仙道轻轻地舔了几下那个伤口，血很快就止住了。

“白痴！在户外你不怕记者拍到？”流川强行冷静，使劲压下生理上让仙道挑起来的火。

“你大哥不是已经对外宣称我是你的正牌男友了吗？估计现在整个圈子都知道了。就算拍到又能怎么样？”仙道一脸无所谓。

流川以为仙道不满此事，才故意说这种话，他扔掉融化的雪糕，措辞片刻才说话：“你不要生气。我哥没有恶意。”

“我为什么要生气？笨蛋，难道我不清楚你和你哥是在帮我？”仙道笑着揉了下流川的头发，手感果然和他想象中一样柔软，“你帮了我一个大忙，谢谢。”

在流川小的时候，和也经常揉乱他的头发，成年以后就不这样了。

仙道的抚触跟大哥是完全不同的，令他顿感无措。

过了一会儿，流川终于找回了语言组织能力，低低地说：“没什么。我应该维护你的。”

“走吧，去我家再说。”仙道因为这句话想到了为期一年的合约，脸上的笑容有所收敛。

“嗯。”流川跟在后面，嘴唇上的伤口微微发痒，他抿了一下，抬眼望着仙道的背影。

念大学那会儿，他远远地看过无数次仙道的背影，一般都是和安格斯走在一起。仙道偶尔会偏过头笑着跟安格斯交谈。安格斯比仙道矮了一个头，他仰起脸，绿色的眼眸里全是明亮的光。

想到他们两个人在斑驳的树荫下并肩而行的画面，流川有点沮丧，脚步逐渐变慢了。

仙道发觉不对劲，停了下来，回身注视着一看就闷闷不乐的流川，诧异地问：“怎么了？”

“我觉得个子高没什么不好的。”流川脱口而出，“万一你生病了，我能扛你去医院。”

“啊？”仙道困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“你在说什么？”

“……没什么。”流川又陷入了低气压中，满脸写着不爽。

仙道搞不懂这只气鼓鼓的大狐狸在想什么，不由自主地捏捏他的脸，拉住他的手牵回了家。

 

彦一开门看到仙道和流川，用鼻音“哼”了一声，扭头回客厅继续吃晚饭。

他对和也的声明深信不疑，觉得被仙道欺瞒了，明明和流川是恋爱关系，居然装不认识，还装得这么像！对得起他影帝的头衔了。就说嘛，流川过敏他急成那副鬼样子，还留在医院里陪夜。只有自己这个傻子才会相信两人不熟。

身为经纪人兼私人助理，仙道这样把他蒙在鼓里，害他担惊受怕，能高兴吗？

“小彦一，有客人来你不招待一下？”仙道关上家门，递了双拖鞋给流川。

“我才是客人吧？”彦一没好气地回答。

仙道无奈地笑了笑，不予计较。彦一跟他共事这么多年，脾气算好的了，偶尔任性一下没什么大不了的。况且他能理解彦一为什么置气，毕竟他也没想到和也会走这一步棋，太出人意料了。

不过收效非常显著，和也应该还投了一大笔钱压住对方雇佣的水军，雨宫春辉那边已经彻底没声了。

另外，据弥生所说，星羽高层就此事召开了紧急会议，栗山毅身为公司股东之一，伙同外人以不正当交易手段损害公司利益及公司艺人的形象，性质恶劣。要是没有曝光还能私下解决，现在和也直接挑明了一切，圈子里人尽皆知，其他股东不可能放任不管。

和也做事就是这样的，速战速决，一击即中，从不拖泥带水给对方准备的时间。

几家收了钱大肆乱写的媒体杂志也不敢吱声了。公司官方及团队澄清或许是虚张声势，但娱乐圈大魔王流川和也亲自下场为仙道保驾护航可不是闹着玩的。只是混口饭吃而已，况且本来就是虚假新闻，照现在这局势哪还敢继续叫嚣。和也分分钟能让他们关门大吉。

“你晚饭吃过了吗？”仙道拿了瓶水给流川。

“嗯，在公司楼下吃了寿司。”流川看了眼管自己扒饭的彦一，不知道他在气什么，转而看向仙道，“你呢？”

“下周一我要拍杂志封面，为了上镜效果，这几天晚饭就不吃了。”

“恢复工作了？”你的脸已经够帅了，稍微胖一点也好看。流川心想。

“是的，接下去的行程又将排得满满当当，真是伤脑筋。”

“我可不可以去你工作的地方探班？”

“你有空过来的话当然可以啊。”

彦一忍不住抗议：“喂，你们当我不存在的吗？我受到了欺骗诶，连一句解释的话都没有？”

“解释什么？”流川语气冰冷地接了一句。

“……没、没什么。”彦一在他的寒眸注视下秒怂，“我回家，不打扰你们了。”

“去吧，记得顺便把垃圾带走。”仙道提醒他。

“哦。”彦一瘪了下嘴，乖乖照做，然后拎起分类装好的垃圾默默离开了。

“小彦一相信你哥说的话，暂时接受不了我们的恋情，认为我不应该瞒着他。我觉得这件事没必要说得太清楚，误会就误会了。所以他目前还不知道真实情况，态度有点反常，你别往心里去。”

“只要你不在意我哥谣传就行。”

“其实也不算谣传吧？我们本来就有特殊关系。”仙道一边给弥生回信息一边对流川说，“有你占着我正牌男友的位置，至少在往后一年的时间里，我应该不会再频繁地被绯闻缠身了。我入行的初衷是喜欢拍戏，总要花精力去应付媒体确实挺麻烦的。对我来说没什么坏处。倒是你，成了我的挡箭牌。”

“没事，我愿意的。”流川不假思索地回答。

仙道打字的手停顿住了，视线离开手机屏幕看向流川：“你宣称以前不认识我，是在撒谎吧？”

流川眼神闪烁了一下，下意识地避开了仙道试探的目光，抿了下嘴角，闷声说：“没撒谎。”

“但你对我没有半点防备诶。总不可能是第一次在酒会上见面产生的好感吧？”

“也许吧。”流川站起身来，“我去下洗手间。”

仙道挑了下眉，心想：流川袒护我都袒护到这份上了，干嘛还要逃避？

流川进洗手间洗了把脸，双手撑着洗手台看着镜中的自己。他不想让仙道知道他是当年那个发信息告白被拒绝的失败者，而且经历了漫长的岁月之后还没有死心，实在太丢脸了。仙道的问话让他感觉意有所指，难道安格斯聊到过这件事？

仙道给弥生回完信息放下了手机。

弥生除了恼火仙道一开始不说实话以外，并不反对他和流川的“恋情”。仙道的定位不是偶像，主攻电影市场，以事业粉为主，所以公司这边从没有规定他必须单身。加上反正是和也公开的，流川卷入这场风波中不能怪到星羽的头上来。她只是疑惑，既然仙道和流川家有这层关系，怎么和也之前一直不曾提携他呢？

仙道含糊其辞地敷衍过去了，弥生忙着处理公司其他事情，也就没有追根究底地问下去。

流川从洗手间回到客厅，他似乎已经冷静下来了，寻思着要是仙道重提刚才的问题，该如何给以体面的答复。

不过仙道像是忘了这回事，已经开始观看与电影相关的纪录片了。

流川松了一口气，秘密这种东西还是藏在见不到光的地方才有安全感，假使被袒露在当事人的面前就很尴尬了。

“要不要换个节目？纪录片可能比较乏味。”仙道把遥控器抛给了流川。

流川调了频道，换成了更枯燥的财经新闻。

仙道无语。他晚饭没吃，这会儿有点饿了，想了想去冰箱里拿了些水果充饥。

等他回到客厅，看到流川一声不吭地打开了一罐啤酒。

“我喝了酒，不能开车回家了。”流川说完往嘴里倒了一口苦涩的啤酒，皱着眉咽了下去。

“现在还早啊，待会儿我帮你找代驾。”仙道大概猜到他不想走，但故意装听不懂。

“我不喜欢陌生人开我的车。”

“笨蛋，你想在我家留宿根本不需要找借口。”

“哦。”流川立即放下了啤酒。实在太难喝了。

仙道分了一半切好的水果给流川，他这阵子都不能碰高热量的食物，内心一片惆怅。

流川边吃边给文森特先生发信息，告诉他今晚不回家了。

文森特先生收到信息第一时间拨了电话过来，开门见山地问：“所以你是住在仙道先生那里？”

“……！”老管家怎么什么都知道？流川闷闷地“嗯”了一声，像是不好意思似的，他紧跟着又补充了一句，“先不要告诉我爸妈。”

“好。我来东京唯一的目的是照顾你，而不是当老爷和夫人的眼线监视你。”文森特先生语气严肃地说，“但我清楚大少爷的那条动态绝对不是真的。我搞不懂你们在干什么，也不知道仙道先生跟你到底是什么关系。这些你们不告诉我，我不会过问。我只希望你能时刻保持清醒的头脑。”

“我知道。”

“早点休息。”文森特先生说完就挂断了电话。

流川现在唯一庆幸的是，爸妈从来不看他和大哥的主页，也不关注日本娱乐圈的事情，要是被他们知道自己逃避门当户对的相亲，跑到东京包养了一个艺人，估计会气得直接从英国飞过来，拎着他的耳朵把他带回去。

仙道的休假时间已经到了尾声，得把作息习惯调整过来，吃完水果，他上楼给流川找了身换洗的衣物。

“要睡了？”流川伸手接过，“才十点不到。”

“差不多啦，明天一早我要回公司。你先去洗澡，我把客厅收拾一下。”

流川拿着衣物去了二楼主卧，这是他第一次走进仙道的私人空间，心里莫名好奇。室内装修偏北欧风格，灰白色系为主，床看起来很大。床边的木柜上放着几张相框，他凑过去仔细看了看，有仙道单人抱着一只布偶猫的照片，有几个年轻人的合影，还有……他搂着安格斯的肩膀站在一片薰衣草花田前的，两人的笑容都非常明朗。流川的心情就瞬间不太明朗了，他伸手把这个相框往下倒扣在了桌面上，但想想又觉得擅自乱动仙道的东西太不礼貌了，不情不愿地扶起相框重新摆好位置，神情略显失落地去了浴室。

等仙道收拾完客厅回到卧房，进门就看到流川睡在他的床上。

他给流川的这套家居服是随手拿的，浅蓝色的宽大短袖搭深蓝色的短裤，衣服下摆过长，乍一看像是没有穿裤子。

“喂，你睡着了？”仙道的目光在流川白皙诱人的大长腿上停留了几秒。

“还没，不过快了。”流川的声音变得低哑含混，划过仙道的耳膜。

伤脑筋，这家伙又开始释放魅力了？仙道心里涌起一阵酥酥痒痒的感觉，他喘了口气，往浴室方向走，边走边说：“被子盖好，别感冒了。”

“？”流川茫然地眨了眨眼睛，心想就快入夏了，今晚气温也不低，怎么可能会感冒？

仙道洗完澡围了块浴巾就出来。

流川看到这一幕，顿时愣住了，一瞬不瞬地盯着仙道。壁灯暖黄色的光打在他身上，染了一层暧昧的色泽，肌理线条完美到无懈可击。

仙道潮湿的头发略显凌乱，他用手随意地往后一拨，还没来得及说话，回过神的流川迅速把两盏壁灯都关了。

“干嘛突然关灯？”

“刺眼。”

“……”仙道无言以对，好在他住习惯了，东西放在哪都知道，转身从抽屉了拿了条内裤，解开浴巾穿上。

流川动作幅度很小的拉起被子盖住自己翻了个身。

飘窗的窗帘拉了一半，月光洒在窗台上，那里放着仙道平时看的书籍和杂志。

仙道稍微擦了下头发就上了床，他用手指点了点流川的肩膀：“背对我干嘛？又不是第一次跟我睡了。”

在这样一个安静的环境里，仙道压低了声音，像睡前情话般温柔。

流川没说话，过了一会儿回过身面对仙道。

光线不足，两人的面容显得有些朦胧。

仙道觉得流川这一刻看起来特别乖，忍不住摸摸他的头发，又亲了他。

流川闭着眼睛用舌尖轻轻地勾了一下仙道的下唇。

暗示的够明显了，仙道心下了然。毕竟他没有忘记他们真正的关系。

流川到这个点其实已经犯困了，反应变得格外迟钝，仙道再次亲过来，便迷迷糊糊地跟他接吻。

不知从什么时候起，亲吻逐渐变得激烈，甚至有点凶。仙道用身体半压着流川，吻落到了他的颈侧。

一想到一年后他们的合约到期，流川会属于另一个人，同样毫无防备地付出一切，仙道就极度不爽，像是牙齿发痒似的重重咬了他一口。

流川吃痛闷哼了一声，剑眉紧蹙不悦地说：“你别咬我。白痴。”

“就一口，不咬了。”仙道觉察到自己的失控，轻轻舔了一下留在流川脖子上的牙印当作安抚。

“很痛诶……唔……”

流川的嘴被堵上了，说不出话来。紧跟而来的新一轮攻势充满了独占的意味。

仙道的手从流川的衣服下摆伸进去，在他的腰际和小腹间游走。

紧实且细腻的肌肤，令仙道爱不释手。

流川被摸得很舒服，用鼻音极低地哼了几声。无意识的呻吟像在跟仙道撒娇似的。

仙道的吻离开了流川的嘴，咬他的耳朵，轻声低语：“我能履行我的义务吗？”

“……什么义务？”从来没人亲过流川的耳垂，他觉得很痒，仿佛触电般激得他轻轻一颤，立马条件反射般往旁边缩，却又逃不出仙道强势的禁锢。

“忘了吗？”仙道的手往下伸进了流川的裤子里，握住，“解决你的生理需求。合约第一条是这么写的。”

流川被亲得晕晕乎乎的，哪还想得起什么合约不合约的，在仙道的手里蹭了蹭，而后抱住他，把脸埋进了他的肩窝里，呼吸变得更加沉促而滚烫。


	10. Chapter 10

10

翌日，一大清早就开始下雨了，雨水顺着窗玻璃不断地流下来。

仙道在隐隐约约的雨声中醒了一会儿，睁眼就看到枕着他手臂还在沉睡的流川。

流川呼吸匀长，带着满满倦意的睡脸隐在雨天晦暗的天光里。

仙道伸手摸了摸流川锁骨上的牙印——说好只咬一口的，但后来哪止一口。

他昨晚压着流川折腾了大半宿，把人弄得险些体力透支，做到最激烈的时候，流川连头发都湿透了。

大抵有了亲密接触，仙道的心态起了微妙的变化，刚开始他在合约上签字的时候觉得完全可以轻松地掌控全局，不可能被流川牵着走。因为他了解娱乐圈的游戏规则，懂得如何收放感情。但这会儿他却不敢这么笃定了。

他曾想猎捕的大狐狸当着他的面布置了一个极其明显的陷阱，问他，喂，你要不要跳进来？

他觉得陷阱挖得比较浅，即使掉下去也能爬上来，于是毫不犹豫地在合约上签了字。

他从来没有低估过大狐狸的个人魅力，他只是高估了自己的抵抗力。

事情发展到这一步，仙道一早就料到，金主和情人之间假如不发生点什么才不正常呢，他没有料到的是，自己在做好心理准备的前提下竟然还会不受控制地沉溺进去。

流川含混不清地讲了几句梦话，身子往前挪了挪，蹭进了仙道的怀里。

仙道也没睡够，索性抛弃了脑海中纷杂的思绪，收拢手臂抱紧流川继续睡觉。

过了一会儿，仙道莫名其妙梦见他和流川在泰晤士河畔的某座大教堂里举行婚礼。面容慈祥的牧师朗读着结婚誓词。

流川穿着白色的礼服，胸口别了一朵白玫瑰，他的眉宇比往常柔和一些，在听完牧师的询问后，沉声回答：“我愿意。”

轮到仙道回答的时候，他被刺耳的来电铃声惊醒了。

“吵死了！”流川气恼地嘟哝了一句，胡乱拎起被子盖住了脑袋。

仙道的大脑一瞬间是空白的，恍惚有些分不清梦境与现实。搞什么嘛，怎么直接跳到了婚礼现场？不过……流川穿白礼服还挺帅的。

手机铃声停了两秒，又响了起来。

仙道伸手捞过手机，也没看是谁的，按下接听键闭着眼睛说：“喂，你好。”

“流川枫！”彩子提高了音量，“你还没来公司上班吗？都几点了！”

“唔，抱歉，我以为是我的手机，稍等。”仙道掀开流川的被子，把手机贴到他的耳边，“宝贝儿，你的电话。”

这声低哑的“宝贝儿”彩子听得一清二楚，但没能分辨出是谁的声音。她的太阳穴突突直跳，他们家的单细胞生物昨天夜里被人拐上床了吗？

流川感觉四肢百骸仿佛拆散了重组过一般，哪都酸痛不已，身子沉甸甸地提不起劲，。不情不愿地“喂”了一句。

“你……”彩子深呼吸，努力平息怒气，“昨天和也哥刚公布你和仙道彰的恋情，我还没弄清楚什么状况，你就跟其他男人在外面过夜了？我怎么没发现原来你这么开放？流川枫，我很生气。”

“彩姐，我成年了。”

“我知道！但成年人就能乱来吗？”

“没乱来。不是别人。”

“……”彩子听他这么说，再回想刚才听到的男声，就猜到是仙道了。

流川困得要命，半天等不到彩子的下文，从仙道手里拿回手机，挂断后关机，然后又缩进了被子里。他全程没看仙道一眼，心里乱糟糟的，雌伏在男人身下辗转承欢这件事让同为男人的他多少有那么点不自在。但一想到这个人是仙道，他又好过一些了。换了谁都不行。只能是仙道。

不过，仙道是怎么想的呢？

流川藏在被子底下，哑着喉咙问：“你跟谁都可以？”即便没有任何感情基础。

仙道半梦半醒，脑子里一片混沌，他愣了一小会儿才明白流川这个问题的含义。

“不，当然不是。”他压低了声音，“我很挑的，不是谁都可以。”

流川的心很容易受到仙道的波动，他拼命忍耐，差点重蹈覆辙开口告白。

“请半天假吧，我们再睡会儿？”仙道隔着被子轻轻拍了拍流川的后背。

“好。”流川躲在黑暗里，身后那个地方还有点痛，他换了稍微舒服一点的睡姿，窝着不动了。

睡了一个多小时，流川好不容易恢复了一些，他翻了身，仙道就抵了过来，灼热的气息呼在他的脖颈处。

流川有种不祥的预感，果然下一秒肩膀被仙道衔住了。

大白痴，为什么这么喜欢咬人？流川连反抗的力气都没有，就由着他去了。

哪知道仙道得寸进尺，摸过昨晚剩下的小半管润滑剂，用手指稍作扩张后便掐着流川的腰顶了进去。

流川被撞得眼尾发红，黏腻的水声令他颇感羞耻，把脸埋进枕头里直哼哼。他搞不清到底是仙道帮他解决生理需求还是他在满足仙道的欲望。

“还好吗？”仙道搂紧流川，细密地吻着流川的后颈。

“不太好，腰可能会断。”流川嘴上这么说，身体却配合仙道小幅度地动。

仙道这一回没有弄太久，也没有弄在里面，他扯了些纸巾把他和流川擦干净。

“今天到此为止了。”流川轻轻地吸着气，眼睛有些湿，不知道是汗还是眼泪。

“适当的晨运对身体有好处。”仙道揉按着他的腰，“流川先生你太缺乏锻炼了。”

流川扭头看向仙道，眯了下眼睛，因为太累的缘故，目光不如往常那般凌厉：“你经常做这种晨运？”

“当然没有，我总不能抱着枕头胡来吧？”仙道穿上内裤下了床，边说边走向浴室。

流川自行理解为仙道不曾让别人在他身边留宿过，如果不是浑身又酸又痛他还是挺高兴的。

仙道其实也好不到哪里去，纵欲过度导致的腿软。他自入行以来，一年三百六十五天差不多有三百二十天是待在片场或者其他工作场地的，忙得要死，压根没时间找个人好好谈恋爱，而且又有精神洁癖，不喜欢跟人乱搞。谁敢信绯闻不断的影帝、公认的大众情人解决生理需求只能靠手？他这会儿真正清醒了，才完整地回想起昨夜濒临失控的场面。做得那么狠，又亲又咬像是在对流川施虐，把他弄得满身都是痕迹，甚至连大腿内侧和臀瓣上都有牙印。

仙道弯下身用冷水洗了把脸，脑海里浮现出流川在他身下的样子，瞳眸上覆盖着一层水雾，掩去他的冰冷，多了几分诱人。

小腹立马一热。

完了。

引以为傲的自控力和理智眨眼间分崩离析。

事实上他刚刚就忍不住了，否则也不会急不可耐地又上了流川一次。

 

彦一掐着点过来叫仙道起床去公司报到，他用钥匙打开门，家里静悄悄的。

“真是的，又在睡懒觉了。”彦一嘀咕了一句，换上拖鞋去了二楼。

他和仙道这么熟了，没有敲门的习惯，直接一拧门把手推开了主卧的门，抬眼看到流川光着上身脑袋上翘着呆毛神情疲惫地坐在仙道床上。床边的地板上凌乱散落着衣服、短裤和浴巾。

“……！”彦一石化了三秒。床单为什么这么乱？流川先生脖子和胸口怎么种满了草莓？锁骨上的牙印又是什么情况？他和仙道哥昨晚干嘛了？

各种问题飞速闪过，彦一蓦地明白过来了，他的脸一下子涨得通红。

“流川先生，对不起，我、我不知道你在！那个……我先去准备早餐！”彦一下意识地捂住眼睛，磕磕绊绊说完这句话，门都忘了关，他慌里慌张地噔噔噔跑下楼，最后几阶楼梯滑了一下，差点栽跟头，死命拽住扶手才勉强站稳。

仙道叼着牙刷从浴室里探出头，口齿不清地问：“是小彦一？”

“嗯。”流川掀开被子下床，弯身捡起地板上的睡衣裤穿好。

仙道心想彦一大概还没能顺利消化自己和流川的“恋情”，又在毫无防备的情况下知道他俩昨天过了夜，对他来说无疑是双重震撼。

流川走进浴室，想问仙道要支牙刷，开口发现嗓子哑了。

“喉咙难受？”仙道从洗手台下面的储物抽屉里拿出一支新的牙刷，撕开外包装，挤好牙膏递给流川。

还不都是因为你？流川想着又觉得有些窘迫。昨晚明明忍着没怎么叫出声。

“你先洗漱，我到楼下去一趟。”仙道伸手摸了摸流川的头发，而后转身就走，他不敢多做逗留，担心控制不住自己，把流川按在洗手台上又欺负一通。

流川不明所以地眨了眨眼睛，抬头照了下镜子，看到脖子上青紫色斑驳的吻痕、颈侧明显的牙印，脸立马阵阵发烫，赶紧低头刷牙借此平复心情。

仙道下了楼，彦一已经把一楼的几扇窗户打开了。雨不知道是什么时候停的，潮湿的凉风吹了进来，他因此冷静下来了。

彦一在厨房里心不在焉地煎着鸡蛋和火腿，听到外面传来翻箱倒柜的声音，心里一惊，难道遭贼了？他连忙关火出去查看，发现是仙道蹲在那里找东西。

“仙道哥，你在干嘛？”

“我记得凉子给我买了不少润喉糖，吃完了？”

“应该还有吧？”彦一走过来，很快拎出一袋润喉糖，“你不舒服吗？”

“给流川的。”仙道拿了盒润喉糖上楼，流川刚好下来。

“我在你的衣帽间里随便找了身衣服。”流川的话音有些小，“你的衣服鞋子比我妈和我嫂子的加起来还多。”

“基本上都是凉子那丫头买的，好多我都没穿过。”仙道把润喉糖递给流川，靠近过去用只有两个人能听到的声音说，“以后我尽量收敛一点。不会再把你的喉咙弄哑了。”

“！”白痴，闭嘴！流川皱眉瞪了仙道一眼，打开铁盒盖子，往嘴里抛了一粒糖。仙道这副故作无辜的表情令他莫名牙痒，硬糖在嘴里转了一圈，与牙齿发出咔啦咔啦的撞击声。

仙道觉得流川气呼呼的小模样特别招人，于是笑着亲了他一口。

大狐狸先生是薄荷味的，凉丝丝，很甜。

彦一一会儿没留意，就看见仙道和流川在楼梯上亲来亲去了。不禁斜了他们一眼。先前俩人都装得像刚认识不久似的，关系一公开立马变了个样。他虽然个子矮小，但是功率大啊，少说也是两千瓦的电灯泡，结果完全被无视了。实在是过分！

要不是流川看起来不太好惹，彦一肯定冲上提醒他们大白天请注意分寸。

他一边走回厨房一边心里委屈：什么嘛！别的经纪人一个个雷厉风行，把手上的艺人管得服服帖帖的，唯独自己成天像个小跟班似的。原先不管仙道哥听不听得进去，总归能数落几句，如今横空杀出个流川枫宠着仙道哥，光他一个就气势迫人，更离谱的是背后还有无底线无条件站他一边的大魔头当靠山。长此以往，仙道哥散漫的性格肯定变本加厉。唉，离金牌经纪人的目标越来越远了，头疼。

吃完早餐，流川准备回Fate公司大楼上班，他琢磨着待会儿该怎么面对彩子的质问。

“要不今天你就在我家休息吧？你这样去公司好像不太好……”仙道觉得流川脖子上的痕迹似乎加深了，而且他的皮肤这么白，所以越发显眼了。

流川反应过来仙道指得是什么，下意识地抬手捂住吻痕密集的一侧脖颈。

“好吗？”仙道又问。

“……好。”流川没法拒绝仙道。况且他说得也没错，目前的状况确实有那么点狼狈。

“我大概要忙到四点左右，午饭我让凉子送过来。”仙道站起身离开餐厅，拿了把家门钥匙回来，交给流川。

“？”流川抬头不解地看着仙道。

“下次想来我家你可以直接进屋，不用在外面等着或是敲门。”仙道解释。

“谢谢。”流川捏紧了钥匙，心突突直跳。

“流川先生，那个……”彦一紧跟着说。

流川以为仙道的小助理想要回这把钥匙，他当然不肯，眼神忽地一凛。

彦一顿了一顿，小心翼翼地说：“钥匙你一定要保管好，万一恰巧被偏执的粉丝捡到，恐怕会给仙道哥造成不必要的麻烦。你应该听说过类似的事情吧？就极个别的粉丝喜欢自己的偶像喜欢到入了魔，想法比较骇人。”

“我知道。”用得着你说？我怎么可能把仙道给我的家门钥匙弄丢？大白痴。

“还有，我的手机号码是……”

“我不想知道。”

仙道没憋住笑了一声：“流川，小彦一的意思是，要是你找不到我，可以联系他。我工作的时候没办法看手机，假如有急事，你能让他通知我。”

“哦。”流川挠挠脸，看向彦一，“多少？”

被嫌弃的小彦一很想硬气地吼回一句“你不是不想知道吗？现在问我多少？我不告诉你！”，但他也只敢在心里想想，流川话音刚落，他迅速地把手机号码报了一遍。

流川存进了通讯录，备注名为：传声筒小助理，然后拨通，听到彦一的手机震动了，他就挂断了。

彦一存储了流川的号码，他先是备注了流川先生，但是跟和也的公司电话重复了，想了想改成了大狐狸。想到大狐狸，彦一又来气了，仙道在主页上假惺惺地询问什么如何捕获大狐狸，呸，早就给人吃得骨头都不剩了好吗？演技派了不起啊。大骗子！今天暂时不把他当成崇拜对象了。

仙道和彦一走后，流川卷起袖子把厨房里的碗盘洗了。

他从小锦衣玉食，没干过这种活，不小心摔破了两个碗。他拍下了地上的碎片，发送给仙道，说了句不好意思。

仙道秒回：别割到手。

流川心想我又不是白痴，干嘛用手捡？有扫帚啊。不过他还是给仙道发了一句“知道了，我会小心”。

仙道靠坐在保姆车宽敞的座椅上，心想，不是让他睡觉吗？干嘛跑去洗碗，还把碗给砸了。

“仙道哥，你的黑眼圈有点重诶。”凉子坐在旁边整理化妆包。

“嗯，昨晚没怎么睡。”

“失眠？最近压力太大吗？”

仙道笑了一下没有接话，他的心思飘回了家，流川洗好碗有乖乖去休息吗？

流川当然没有，他在主卧门口看着一片狼藉的卧室，怎么可能若无其事地走进去？没办法，只能先整理收拾干净。他的自理能力确实不太好，光是换个被套反反复复捣腾了半个多小时，又弄出了一身汗。他去浴室冲了个澡才出来，脚下一软，疲惫不堪地一头栽倒在大床上，没过一会儿就睡着了。


	11. Chapter 11

11

由于路上堵车，彦一带仙道回到公司已将近十一点，不出所料，他又被姐姐骂了一顿。

“姐，仙道哥的麻烦不都解决得差不多了嘛，你怎么还这么暴躁？”彦一小声地抱怨。

“我是在气栗山那个混账东西，我忍他很久了。没想到这次居然惹到仙道头上来了。”弥生这阵子天天熬夜，脸色不好，眼神黑沉沉的，“好在我们的大影帝演技了得，谁都没看出来他手里拿着流川和也这张大王牌。”

仙道略显尴尬地笑了笑，我跟你是同一天知道这件事的好吗？

“姐，还有一件事你忘了吗？大魔王公开了仙道哥和流川枫先生的恋情，真的没有任何问题吗？我们这些年一直向公众表示仙道哥是单身状态，他的影迷会不会像我一样觉得受到了欺骗而集体脱粉？”

“你是仙道的经纪人，他的演艺事业出现任何突发状况你理应在最短的时间里想出至少三种应对方案，而不是指望我帮你们善后。前几天就在这个办公室我还问过仙道和流川枫的事，你俩全都不说实话。就算真的因此走下坡路，也不是我造成的，不该由我负责。”弥生说完心里叹了口气，到底是亲姐姐，怎么可能不希望自己的弟弟能有所作为呢？

彦一资历尚浅，能带仙道这种级别的艺人大家都知道是弥生的提携。

仙道算得上星羽公司让人非常放心的艺人之一了，敬业就不用说了，大戏连续拍几个晚上都乐在其中毫无怨言。其次他没有任何触怒大众的不良嗜好，平时休息就待在家里打电动、健身或者去郊外林区垂钓，私生活相当健康。除了因为那副潇洒的模样和对谁都温和的态度闹过一些绯闻以外，其他方面无可挑剔。与其他经纪人相比，彦一的工作算轻松的了，只不过本人没有意识到而已，反而偷偷羡慕那些强势的同行。

“我也不知情啊，仙道哥瞒着我。”彦一瘪了下嘴。

“相田彦一，这种话你好意思说出口？信不信我揍你！”弥生提高了嗓门，“旁人包括我在内，没有发觉勉强说得过去。但是你，可就带了仙道一个艺人啊，又是他的私人助理，几乎朝夕相处，在剧组连酒店都住一间，难道看不出来他在谈恋爱吗？我不信仙道晚上从来不跟流川通电话。”

说得这么有道理，彦一无言以对。但是在那晚酒会之前，他确实没有听仙道说起过流川啊。之后他目睹仙道和流川在医院病房搂一起睡觉，怀疑他俩的关系询问仙道，但是影帝先生矢口否认了，撒起谎来眼睛都不眨一下，能怪他观察得不够仔细吗？

仙道觉得小彦一挺无辜的，心生歉意。他知道小彦一闲暇之余爱好观星，于是决定订购一架目前市面上最好的天文望远镜送给他当作补偿。

事实上星羽的大老板市原正幸两年前就对栗山毅在公司内部兴风作浪的事有所耳闻。

但因为市原在姐姐临终前承诺会好好照顾她的儿子，所以一直睁一只闭一只眼，权当什么都不知道。

另外，市原这个老风流鬼没有生育能力，膝下无子，只能把唯一的外甥视为接班人在培养，供他念完大学，刚毕业就转让了一部分股份给他，让他直接进入星羽的管理层。

栗山毅父不详，妈妈去世后一直跟着舅舅。

起初市原带人回家过夜的时候还会避开栗山毅，后来慢慢就不再注意了。

栗山毅多次偷窥舅舅和清秀少年在家里寻欢作乐，他不知道自己是这样被掰弯的，还是生来就喜欢同性，总之他只对这类型的男孩感兴趣。

他入职星羽以来，到处猎艳，经常哄骗公司的新人去酒店开房，大概玩腻了觉得没有挑战性，把目光投向了岚山田，费尽心思追了大半年才搞到手。

岚山田虽然科班出身，但天赋不高，必须有好的导演提点才能演得像样，此外，他的经纪人懂得如何藏拙，很会挑剧本，只选择适合他的。因此他在一众当红小生之中还算出挑。不过跟仙道这种天才型人物相比就高下立见了。

影帝之争的失利，岚山田心有不甘，在栗山毅面前装出一副茶饭不思的忧愁样，时不时抱怨几句。

栗山毅对岚山田的新鲜劲还没过去呢，恰巧媒体曝出仙道在酒会上跟陌生男子搂抱的照片，他便趁机浑水摸鱼，找到雨宫春辉合谋散布谣言。

弥生是栗山毅的下属，即便出了十二分心力帮仙道澄清也因为上级的暗箱操作导致处处碰壁。

就在栗山毅向岚山田邀功索要甜头之际，和也不留情面地给了他致命一击。

市原难以相信栗山毅竟肆无忌惮到这种地步了，加上他跟和也向来不对盘，感觉狠狠挨了对方一巴掌，气得直咬牙又没办法直接回击。

他现在只能帮理不帮亲平息众怒，收回了栗山毅的股份将其永久革职，并私人帮他赔偿了仙道一大笔名誉损失费。

岚山田听说栗山毅失势，昨晚直接跟他翻了脸。

栗山毅受不了这种骤变，恼羞成怒，对他大打出手。

岚山田并非天然美少年，鼻子动过刀子，挨了几拳当即跟毁容了似的，吓得他拼了命逃进洗手间锁门报警，等他站起身看清镜子里满脸鲜血面目全非的自己，眼前一黑晕了过去。

栗山毅目前因故意伤人罪在警署里拘留着，如果没人保他或者岚山田追究到底，肯定将面对牢狱之灾。

至于岚山田，今晨直接搭乘专机去国外做修复手术。曾经他在个人专访里信誓旦旦地宣称没有整过容，言语间带着对整容艺人的不屑和轻蔑。昔日的视频成了如今打脸的铁证。就算他恢复原貌重返娱乐圈，恐怕也很难再拥有今时今日这种风光无限的演艺生涯了。

星羽自知理亏，担心仙道会因此提出解约跳槽到Fate，这将造成不可估量的损失，尽可能摆低姿态讨好安抚仙道，决定今天下午召开一场正式的记者招待会，就此事向公众及仙道本人致歉。

仙道倒没想过换一个新的工作环境，他本质上是一个特别怕麻烦的人，这些年在星羽待习惯了，加上相田姐弟、凉子对他照顾有加，如果不是非走不可，他不会动离开的念头。

弥生就没这么好说话了，直接开口向星羽给仙道拿了两个大品牌的专属代言权外加一千万日元的误工费。星羽管理层稍作协商便同意了。毕竟以仙道的能力给他们赚回来的钱远远不止这些。

“姐，我真的好崇拜你！”彦一星星眼。

“不知道的人还以为我是仙道的经纪人呢。”弥生像个没有感情的女强人，丝毫不为弟弟的赞扬所动，反而冷冷地剜了他一眼，“记者招待会仙道也需要出席，发言稿公关部在写了。你带他先去化妆间。瞧瞧他的黑眼圈，都要掉到膝盖上了。”

“啊？有这么夸张吗？”仙道说完打了个哈欠，抬手揉去眼角的泪花。好困，真想回家抱着流川睡个回笼觉。一想到流川此时此刻在他的家里躺在他的床上，心里一阵莫名的愉悦。

彦一站在旁边寻思，仙道哥该不会和流川先生一整晚都在……他瞬间回想起流川身上那些青青紫紫的痕迹。

仙道哥简直太禽兽了！流川先生帮他一招制敌解除危机，他却把人折磨成这样！

“相田彦一！”弥生随手捞了个长尾金属夹砸向彦一的肩膀，“发什么愣？该干嘛干嘛去。”

“好的，女王大人。”彦一拽起仙道，拉着他去了个人化妆间。

 

星羽的主要形象设计师之一亜希子是仙道的忠实影迷，帮偶像遮掩住黑眼圈的时候心疼地说：“这段时间您没有休息好吧？”

仙道不置可否地笑了笑，继续翻看时尚杂志。

彦一坐在旁边拿手机刷着新闻，他忍不住横了仙道一眼：打电动游戏打到深更半夜，跟男朋友彻夜深入交流感情，能休息得好吗？

化妆间门口路过两个小艺人，边走边议论岚山田鼻子被打歪的事情，语气充满了鄙夷。

亜希子以前也挺喜欢岚山田的，给他化妆的时候俩人经常聊天，相谈甚欢。

出了这档子事，亜希子的心情非常矛盾，她既厌恶岚山田有份参与污蔑攻击仙道，又有些同情他现在的下场。对于一个靠颜值在大荧幕上立足的影星而言，脸毁了无异于灭顶之灾。想到这里，她不由得叹了口气。

放在化妆桌上的手机响了，仙道伸手拿过来一看，来电显示是凉子。

“喂，仙道哥。”电话一通，凉子委屈的声音传了出来，“唔，流川先生太吓人了。我上楼叫他起床吃午饭，不理我就算了，还用枕头砸我。”

“……”

“我不敢再进你们的卧室了。我可不可以开车回公司？万一他打我怎么办？”

“不会打你的。他睡觉被吵到了在闹小孩子脾气。”仙道看了眼手表上的时间，问彦一，“记者招待会几点开始？

“两点半。”彦一警觉地看向仙道，“你想干嘛？”

“回家一趟。”仙道说着从椅子上站了起来，跟凉子说了一声挂断了电话。

“……！你有没有搞错啊？”

“流川早上就喝了半杯牛奶……”

“屁咧！还有吐司、煎蛋、火腿！你选择性失忆吗？”

“是吗。那也不能不吃午饭啊。万一在我家饿晕了，和也哥不会放过我的。”

“啊？你这就改口叫大魔王哥哥了？”

“有什么问题吗？”

“总之你不能走，工作时间擅自回家，万一新闻发布会迟到的话……”

“保证不会，相信我。”仙道眉头皱起，一副无辜可怜的样子，“工作固然重要，但流川更重要，我得照顾他。”

“你打算照顾他昨晚就不会……”彦一看了眼亜希子，当即收住了话头，“唉，算了算了，反正我肯定拦不住你。走啦，开车送你。”

“谢了。”仙道的眼中出现了笑意。

“你们要走了吗？”亜希子当然知道他们说的流川是谁，没有多问什么，“待会儿我得出外景诶，下午可能不回公司了，衣服我搭配好挂在更衣间可以吗？”

“好，辛苦了。”仙道拿起挂在椅背上的外套。

 

俩人回到家中，凉子正盘腿坐在沙发上边看选秀节目边吃饭。

凉子没想到仙道真的会赶回来，捧着食盒吃惊地看着他。

彦一低血糖犯了，脸色惨白，脚步发虚冲到客厅，抓起茶几上的一瓶草莓甜牛奶仰头灌了下去，他瘫倒在地上，闭着眼睛问：“牛奶还有吗？”

“有的。”凉子俯身从购物袋里翻了瓶巧克力口味的递给他。

“没事吧？”仙道跟过来看了看。

“过一会儿就缓过来了。”彦一喘了口气，两瓶甜牛奶下肚，整个人好受多了。

“以后口袋里记得放几颗糖。”后半段路是仙道开回来的，他把车钥匙放到茶几上，转身去了二楼主卧。

窗帘拉得严严实实的，一丝光线都透不进来。

仙道走过去按亮了墙角的那盏落地灯，看到流川整个人裹在被子里蜷成一大团。

“流川？”

“……”

仙道靠近床边，单膝跪在床上，俯身扯开被子，用手背拍拍流川的脸颊：“喂，流川枫，起床了。”

流川动了动身子，把脸埋进了枕头里。

“宝贝儿，起来吃午饭。”仙道在他耳边吹了口气。

“……滚开。”流川不耐烦地低吼了一声，拎起拳头朝仙道砸去。

仙道双手撑在流川身体两侧，把他圈在一定的范围内。

他没有闪躲。不知道为什么，他有种预感，流川不会打他。

果然，流川迷迷糊糊看到仙道的脸之后，拳头在半空停顿住，利索地撤了回去。

仙道见他一副睡眼惺忪的茫然样，差点又低头吻他了。

“已经下午四点了？”流川眨了眨干涩的眼睛。

“没有，刚到十二点。我有东西落在家里了，从公司回来拿一下。顺便上楼叫你一起吃午饭。”仙道不动声色地撒了个慌，没有告诉流川是为了他专程跑回来的。

离得那么近。流川甚至可以看到仙道瞳孔里因落地灯映照而产生的绰绰亮光。

他的眸色比任何一片海洋都要来得迷人。

“我不饿。”流川稍微踌躇了半秒，伸手摸了下仙道的脸，忽然心跳加速。

“少吃一点。昨晚你体力消耗过大。”仙道直起身拉开与流川的距离。

“……！”流川的耳朵一热，动作幅度很小地重新缩回被子里。太丢脸了，昨夜被仙道压到体力不支，现在双腿发软浑身酸胀，比早上刚起来那会儿更严重了。羞耻感侵袭而来，仿佛要将他淹没了。

“我下午还有行程，吃完饭就要走了。你这样躲着可不是办法。”仙道落地站在了床边，“我给你两个选择。一是自己去客厅吃饭。二是我抱你下楼，假如你不介意被彦一和凉子那两个小家伙看到的话。”

“白痴，你抱得动吗？”流川不服气地反诘。心想他只比仙道矮了三公分而已。

“哦？试试？”仙道弯下身，右手伸进被子里，穿过了流川的膝弯，另一只手作势要搂起他。

“别！”流川一把推开他挣扎着坐了起来，“……你很烦诶。”

“我是为你的身体健康着想。那个，你没有发烧吧？”仙道说着有点儿不好意思起来，像个青涩的少年似的，“昨晚也不知道帮你清理干净了没有。你要是不舒服告诉我好吗？还有啊，以后你在床上不能这么纵容我，你可以喊停的……”我在你面前好像失去了自控力。他在心里补充了一句。

流川低低地“嗯”了一声，掀开被子下了床，光着脚去浴室洗了把脸。

事已至此，喊停还来得及吗？一切都是刻意安排，但又像顺理成章。结局会是什么呢？

他拿过毛巾擦去脸上的水渍，懒得再去思考以后的事了。

仙道有他的未来，总有一天会遇上让他怦然心动的恋人。不是开场就被判出局的自己。

想到这里，流川的心像是被什么揪了一下，酸酸的感觉充斥着他的胸腔。

“你怎么了？”仙道抱着手斜靠在浴室门边，他见流川对着镜子发呆，眼尾似乎还微微泛着红。

“没怎么。”流川深吸了一口气，把毛巾搓洗一遍，挂回毛巾架上。

“走吧。”仙道努力维持着他的那一份清醒，没有追问，伸手拉过流川的手。

流川本来就不是一个感情外露的人，他以最快的速度整理好心情，默不作声地跟着仙道下楼。

仙道还看不懂流川，不明白他身上这股冰冷的寒意从何而来，但又觉得他像个小孩一样令自己下意识地不放心。

他不自觉地抓紧了自家小孩的手。不管怎么说，这一年期限里，流川就是他的。

到了客厅，凉子这个天真的丫头早就忘了刚刚发生的不快，乐呵呵地招呼流川吃午饭。

比起福子精湛的厨艺，外卖黯然失色，不过大概是因为坐在仙道身边，流川吃得比家里多得多。

仙道要控制食量，开吃前把肉类全都挑到了流川的碗里。

凉子喝着汤，偷瞄了他们几眼，侧过身凑到彦一耳边，小声地说：“原来仙道哥恋爱的时候是这样的啊。粘人精。”她调皮地皱了下鼻子。

彦一还没完全复原，垂着眼睛恹恹地小口小口吃饭，他嘴上没有发表言论，心里咆哮：何止粘人！一会儿不见就找借口回家，已经无心工作了好吗？我看他都恨不得把流川先生装进口袋里带去公司了。

凉子越看仙道和流川越觉得他们般配，悄悄拿出手机，拍了张食物的照片，发布在主页上：我的男神原来这么体贴，这会儿在给他的男神剥虾呢。

明明不是她在谈恋爱，心里却甜滋滋的。


	12. Chapter 12

12

下午的记者招待会整体来说还算顺利，尽管媒体记者的问题一个比一个刁钻，但星羽的发言人有备而来，几经唇枪舌战，把公司高管以不正当手段恶意打压影帝这桩商业性丑闻扭改成仅是栗山毅的个人行为，与星羽及其他股东无关。鉴于栗山毅已离开星羽，又因殴打同谋而被警方逮捕，几家主流媒体基本上接受星羽的说辞，他们转而把话题引向了仙道和流川的恋情。

事已至此，仙道无法否认。但假使影迷抵触情绪强烈，那他这会儿说什么都无济于事，可又不能含糊其辞地敷衍过去。

幸好在场的几家主流媒体没怎么为难仙道，兴许有忌惮和也的因素在里面吧，所以提出的问题相对来说没那么尖锐。

知名网络媒体花隈在主页的招待会直播视频上开启了“是否支持与接受影帝恋情”的实时投票，到结束前十分钟，总共得到近两百万实名注册用户的有效投票，百分之八十投了无条件支持，百分之十二表示难以接受，剩下的百分之八觉得只要仙道继续拍戏其他无所谓。

前年星羽公司有位当红小生的情况和仙道其实差不多，他贸然公开恋情，引起众多粉丝的极度不满，身陷各种骂战，最终导致事业受阻被迫提前结束了演艺生涯。在娱乐圈，粉丝无疑是奠定艺人身份的基石，其重要性不言而喻，他们的共性都是绝对爱着自己追随的艺人，但个性并不一样。付出与给予，收获与回报，个人有个人的理解。而艺人承载了多数追随者的梦想，放在心尖尖上的爱慕对象被别人甚至是讨厌的人完全拥有，这种失落和痛苦不是所有人都能轻松抚平的。

因此这个投票结果好到超过了星羽所有知情者的预期。

彦一在后台激动到差点连手机都掉了，他悄悄扭头瞄了眼在和助理交谈的弥生，看到姐姐的脸上总算又有了笑容，他松了口气，平复了一下心情，低头点开了仙道的后援群，郑重向他们致歉和道谢。

“彦一小可爱，请转告男神，我们永远永远支持他。”

群里很快被这句话刷屏。

“对了，彦一小可爱，你有没有我们男神的男神的照片呀？他实在太低调了，除了那次酒会上模模糊糊的偷拍照，还是藏在男神怀里的，根本看不清，其他一丁点信息都挖不出来诶。”

“唔，我对不起我娱乐圈小福尔摩斯的外号。”

“彦一小可爱，看在我们这么乖的份上，满足一下我们的好奇心嘛。拜托拜托。”

彦一暂时没有回复，群里的信息却越来越多。他有点不忍心让仙道的真爱粉失望，毕竟也不是特别过分的要求。

寻思片刻，他鼓起勇气打开通讯录，拨通了流川的电话。

冷冰冰的声音从听筒里传了出来：“仙道又出状况了？”

“啊？哦……不是不是。”彦一深吸了一口气，“是这样的，仙道哥的粉丝在群里吵着要你的照片。请问你可以传一张个人照给我吗？”

“可以。”

“可以？”彦一没想到流川这么爽快答应了，眼睛瞬间一亮，“真的、真的可以吗？喂？”

电话已经挂断了。

彦一以为信号不好，准备再打一个过去，手机收到了彩信。他点开一看，是流川发来的照片，还是一张证件照。

长得帅了不起啊！证件照都敢爆？

彦一保存了照片，想了想又拨打了流川的号码。

“还有什么事？我在睡觉。”流川的语气明显不耐烦了。

“我、我想再跟你确认一次……”

“确认，再见。”流川气呼呼地挂了电话。

彦一突然更佩服仙道了，居然压得住流川这座气场十足的大冰山。他在群里说了句“来了”，然后把流川的证件照发了出去。

群里安静了三秒，霎时间炸了，连平时潜水的粉丝都纷纷出来舔屏。

“流川家小公子居然长得这么好看！”

“我觉得和也大魔王已经够帅了，没想到他弟弟更帅。流川家的基因这么优秀的吗？”

“……怎么办，我可以当流川枫的颜值粉吗？”

“果然男神的品味也很男神。”

“我不管，我老公的老公也是我的老公！”

……

是的，长得帅就是这么了不起。彦一撇了撇嘴，看不下去了。拜托，你们是仙道哥的影迷好吗？这么快就转粉他的男友了？真是毫无立场可言！

彦一意识到自己最近像是从不吐槽会死星球来的吐槽星人，内心戏实在太多了。他在原地默默地叹了口气，把手机锁屏了。

记者招待会一结束，仙道就想着赶紧换衣服回家，不过天不遂人愿，他和彦一从化妆间出来的时候，市原的私人助理站在门口，请他们去花木亭酒店吃晚饭。

这种饭局自然是不方便推辞的。

仙道边走边给流川打电话报备行程。

流川一听仙道要跟他的“前金主”去大酒店，顿时产生了危机意识，急问：“晚上不回来了？”

仙道听他的口吻就像质问应酬的老公是不是出去偷腥一样，嘴角不禁勾起了弧度，当然他并不知道他们家大狐狸脑补过度，严重误会了他和公司大老板的关系。

“你笑什么？”流川的语气更差了，他从床上爬起来，琢磨着要不要去花木亭抢人。

“吃完晚饭就回来，明天我还有工作。”仙道还是觉得好笑，但因为市原的助理在，不得不有所收敛。

彦一看仙道这副高兴样，用膝盖也能想到电话那头的人是谁。

距离中午分开到现在才两个小时，至于搞得像小别胜新婚似的那么腻歪吗？

真是受不了。

“嗯。”流川想想躺回了床上，他担心见到市原会动手揍他，给仙道制造不必要的麻烦，“八点回来，超过八点我开车来接你。还有，你的小助理一起去吗？”

“去的。不过我得纠正你一点，他的主要职位是我的经纪人。”

彦一的耳朵竖了起来：他们两个在讨论我？

“……”流川拒绝承认，毕竟小彦一看起来一点经纪人的架势都没有。

“好啦，先不说了，我尽量赶在八点以前回来。”

仙道那头挂了电话没一会儿，彦一这头就收到了流川的短信：看着仙道。

彦一搞不清什么状况，心想公司请客吃饭而已，有什么好紧张的？一想流川可能是担心仙道喝酒，于是回复：好的，放心吧。

 

流川等到七点五十，满脑子都是仙道抱着市原那个老男人的可怕画面，他实在按耐不住了，穿上外套，拿起车钥匙准备赶去花木亭。起冲突就起冲突，反正大哥有办法收拾残局。

刚打开家门，抬眼看见仙道一手拎着一个淡蓝色的纸盒一手拿着钥匙站在外面。

仙道愣了一下：“嗯？去哪里啊？”

“……”流川目色沉沉，转身走回客厅。

生气了？这不是八点还差五分钟吗？我没有不守时啊。仙道颇为茫然，进屋换上拖鞋，跟着去了客厅。

流川坐在地上重新打开电视。茶几上摆着凉子傍晚送来的披萨，已经吃了一半。

“我给你带了花木亭的招牌海盐蛋糕。”仙道不知道自己哪里惹到流川了，试探性地靠近他。

花木亭酒店的海盐蛋糕在东京出了名的好吃，每日限量贩售，仙道今天运气好，买到了最后一个，中途差点被弥生拿走。弥生心情不错喝了不少酒，一听蛋糕是带给流川，大呼仙道重色轻友没良心。彦一对酒后失态的姐姐很是无语，把仙道送到家门口后直接调转车头回去了。

“谢谢。”流川用探究的目光打量了他几眼，迟疑了片刻，“市原正幸没有碰你吧？”

“你是不是偷喝我爸放在我这里的洋酒了？怎么说起胡话了？他碰我干嘛？”

“哼。”

“哼什么呀？”仙道自己都没发现语气中的宠溺，他挨着流川盘腿坐在地上，顺手打开了蛋糕盒，“要不要给你倒杯牛奶？”

流川顾自生着闷气，接过仙道递来的勺子挖了一大块蛋糕送进嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓的，有点可爱。

仙道笑了笑。

“你不吃？”流川咽下嘴里的蛋糕。

“不了，热量太高。”仙道说着偏过脸猝不及防给了流川一个深吻，而后坐直了身子，“我尝尝味道就行，你吃吧。”

流川耳朵一热。又被撩了又被撩了。这个混账家伙！

“比我之前吃过的要甜，可能加了蜂蜜吧。”仙道抿了下嘴，面不改色地评价。

“那你还要吗？”流川一时犯蠢，这么问了一句。

仙道眸色微微一暗，以实际行动作答，把流川压在地上亲了个够。

残存的理智提醒他不能再继续下去了，否则又将失控。

“早上还告诫过你，不要纵容我，这么快就忘了？”仙道结束了这个吻。

“……白痴。”流川微张着嘴小口小口地喘息，眼睛雾蒙蒙的。

仙道顺势扶着流川坐了起来，摸摸他的头发：“我去楼上洗澡，你把蛋糕吃完。”

“哦。”流川眨眨眼睛，看着他匆匆离去的背影。

仙道回到主卧直接进浴室冲了个冷水澡，在淋浴间用手解决了一次才压下火。

流川坐在客厅继续吃蛋糕，他不贪甜食，还吃过晚饭了，但因为是仙道买的，他怎么也得给点面子。

手机在茶几上震动了起来，来电显示是彩姐。

流川差点把这茬给忘了，他今天不仅无理由旷工，早上还很没礼貌地挂断了彩子的电话。

踌躇片刻，心一横把电话接了起来。

“晚上好啊。”光是从声音听不出彩子的情绪。

“嗯，我刚到家。”

“是吗？我和文森特先生正在客厅喝茶呢，你在楼上？”

撒谎当场被拆穿，太丢人了。流川单手捂住了眼睛。

“你准备在仙道彰家里定居了吗？”彩子稍稍提高了嗓门。

“明天回去。”流川没少挨彩子的打，在她面前还算老实，“我要睡了。”

“你想逃避我就不能动动脑子找个像样的理由？现在才八点一刻。”

“下次我会注意。”

“你……”彩子气结，“注意你个头啦。你这死小孩真是越来越不可爱了。”

流川自然不会蠢到继续火上浇油，坐在原地缄默不言。

“明天早点来公司，一堆文件等着你签，不许再沉迷男色耽误工作了。”

“……哦。”什么叫沉迷男色？大白痴。

流川挂了电话，慢慢吃完剩下的半个蛋糕，把客厅稍微整理了一下，起身去了二楼。

“你今晚也不回去？”仙道擦着头发随口问了一句。

流川的目光在他鼓起的肱二头肌上停留了一小会儿：“是的。你不同意？”

“同意啊，不是家里钥匙都给你了？”仙道摸摸头发干得差不多了，把浴巾放在一边，“我最好你能搬过来跟我一起住。”

“不行。要搬也是你搬到我那里去，但文森特可能会有意见。”流川无奈地说。

“好吧，我开个玩笑而已。”

“或许我可以给你买一栋房子。”

“然后把我当金丝雀养在牢笼里？”

“金丝雀？”流川显然没听懂，一脸茫然，“你平时的头发都是尖尖的，比较像刺猬。”

刺猬？流川居然说他像刺猬？仙道的笑容挂不住了，郁闷地看了他一眼：“行了，你快去洗澡。”

“又这么早睡？”

“你也可以选择不睡，但我估计明天你会下不了床。”

“……早点睡也好。”流川听懂了仙道的意思，他可不想明天又赖在这里没法去公司。

仙道只不过是逗流川而已，没打算真的再折腾他一宿，不然刚才在客厅里就不会放过他了。

流川洗完澡上床玩手机，他偷偷申请了小号加入了仙道的后援群。

仙道晚上喝了酒的，这会儿酒劲才上来，特别困，他按灭了卧室里的灯，而后翻了个身把流川搂进了怀里。

“！”流川正在窥屏，吓了一跳，急忙打开抽屉把手机扔了进去。

“你在英国待了这么多年，一直一个人吗？”仙道没头没脑地低声问了一句。

“嗯。”流川蹙了下眉头。

“没有喜欢的人？”

“……”流川沉默了几秒，“有。喜欢很久了。”

“是吗？”仙道把下巴搁在流川的肩膀上，就势抱紧了他，“以后你会和他在一起？”

“他早就拒绝我了。大概不会改变主意。”

下午流川找充电器的时候无意中在床头柜里的抽屉里扫到一张婚礼请柬，顺手翻开看了，发现新郎居然是安格斯，而他的结婚对象是古董商詹姆斯的儿子理查德。

流川往被子里缩了缩：“你呢？”

“我？”仙道意味不明地笑了笑，“应该是喜欢吧。我们很亲密。不过……我已经得知他喜欢的人不是我。”

“有多亲密？”流川沮丧地垂下了眼睛。

“拥抱、接吻、上床，该做的都做了。但他不喜欢我。”

仙道的语气依旧带着惯有的漫不经心，似乎并不在意这件事，可流川却听出了几分落寞与难受。

流川蓦地心生忧虑，万一将来某一天仙道也发一张结婚请柬给他该怎么办呀？他心里阵阵发紧，如置身茫茫雪原，瞬间万雪压肩，沉重得有些透不过气来，过了半晌才低低地说：“我不想聊这个话题了。”

“不聊就不聊了吧。”仙道闭着眼睛温柔地亲吻了他的颈侧，“睡吧，晚安。”

流川心想仙道之所以毫不犹豫地签下合约，是不是因为恰巧可以借自己排解失去安格斯的寂寞呢？

感情实在太麻烦了。等大哥度假结束就立刻回英国。以后再也不喜欢任何人了。流川拉起仙道的手，忿忿地在他手背上咬了一口。

 

彩子回到住处，到底还是不放心，直觉告诉她流川和仙道的关系没那么简单。既然流川不肯说，她只有找和也了。

和也目前在国外的一座小岛上，正值花期，海岛美得宛如人间仙境。千绘特别喜欢这里，决定逗留一段时间再前往下一站。

“阿彩，我这边都快凌晨一点了，你能不能算个时差再联络我？”和也怕吵醒千绘，从床上爬了起来，走到窗边，望着外面黑沉沉的大海。

“你知道吗？小枫连续两个晚上留宿在仙道彰的家里了。”

“这是小枫的私事，我不过问的。”和也推开窗，夹杂着花香的海风迎面吹来。

“他到底什么时候跟仙道彰一起的？”

“可能从那次酒会开始的吧。之前他应该不认识仙道彰来着，反正没听他提起过。”

“所以你那条动态是假的？”

“小枫的性格你是知道的，他很少主动开口向我寻求帮助。但我也有我的立场。这一点我跟小枫解释过了，总得给我一个出场的身份吧？”

“可是……为什么是仙道彰呢？他这些年绯闻不断，说得好听是大众情人，其实就是花花大少。小枫打小感情方面比较迟钝，跟仙道彰牵扯不清，你不怕他受情伤？”

“如果小枫还是高中生，我肯定不让仙道接近他啊。你和我妈一样，都把他当小孩子看，他总是要独立的。”和也转了个身靠在窗台上，语气无比淡定地说，“小枫比较固执，大学时代喜欢过一个人，告白被对方拒绝之后至今也没放下。现在好不容易他有走出来的打算，我这个做哥哥的当然要帮他把门踹开。他不应该长久的为了不懂得欣赏他的人困在原地呀。至于仙道，除了花边新闻以外，其他负面消息为零，他不会把小枫引入歧途的……”

“和也哥，仙道彰把小枫给睡了！你有没有搞清楚状况啊？”彩子打断了他，直截了当地说，“你以为留宿只是单纯的一人一间房吗？仙道彰都管我们家小枫叫宝贝儿了！”

“……”

什么！这也太快了吧？小枫去东京才几天啊？就被人拐上床了？和也点了根烟压压惊。

“哥？你还在吗？”

“！”哗啦一声海潮声撞进了和也的耳膜，他被咽呛到了，别过脸咳嗽了几声，“把仙道彰或者他经纪人的电话号码发给我。天亮后我找他谈谈。”


	13. Chapter 13

13

仙道今早要去摄影棚拍摄电影杂志封面，七点半就起床洗漱了，等他从浴室出来，流川也醒了。

流川这会儿脑子里一片混沌，只见眼前有个人影虚虚实实地晃了一阵，心想文森特怎么长高了？等他看清走过来的是仙道，先是下意识地一愣，随后才想起昨晚是留宿在仙道家里的。

“早上好。”仙道戴上腕表，顺手揉了下流川睡乱的头发，“凌晨三点多你讲了不少梦话。”

“？”流川迷茫地眨了眨眼睛。

“说我长得帅，身材好什么的。”仙道似是有些得意地挑了下眉。

“……不可能。”不会这么丢人吧？流川心虚地别过脸去。

“不承认算了。早知道我就录音了。”

流川分辨不出真假，索性不搭理他，掀开被子下床，头也不回地去浴室刷牙洗脸了。

仙道觉得流川太好玩儿了，稍微逗他几句就选择逃走。

说起逃走，不知怎的，仙道忽然想起那位素昧蒙面的相亲对象，为了避开相亲落跑，说不定也是个任性有趣的小孩儿。但肯定没有流川这么好。

流川从浴室探出半个身子：“喂，我一会儿回公司开会，借我一套衣服。”

“什么颜色的？”

“正常颜色。”流川说完又补充了一句，“衬衫不要粉色。”

“我倒是觉得你穿粉色挺好看的。”仙道转身去了衣帽间，找了套暗蓝色的西装，搭了件灰蓝色的衬衫。

流川洗漱完走出浴室进了衣帽间，他也不避讳仙道，直接就在里面换衣服。

仙道穿得比较休闲，反正杂志的摄影团队要给他提供搭配主题的服饰的。

过了一夜，流川身上青青紫紫的痕迹只是稍微变浅了一些，牙印也没有完全消褪。

仙道抱着手随意地靠着置物架。他从来不晒太阳的吗？怎么这么白。

流川低头系着纽扣，不经意间对上了仙道的视线，蹙眉问道：“不合身？”

“嗯？”仙道回过神，“正好啊。”

“裤子好像大了。”流川把衬衣下摆塞进裤子里。

“……是你的腰太细了吧？”仙道说完，不由得想起掐着流川汗湿的窄腰在他身体里进出的感觉，呼出的气息立马变热了，他偏过脸低咳了一声，从架子上拿了条款式最简单的皮带递过去。

搞什么嘛，有这么欲求不满吗？真是伤脑筋。仙道在心里自我检讨。

流川转身对着穿衣镜整理着装，显然没有过多地留意仙道。

“蓝色细条纹的领带可以吗？”仙道借此分散注意力。

“不会打领带。”

“很简单啊。”仙道抽出挑好的那条领带，走到流川跟前，竖起他的衬衫衣领，往他脖子上一挂，手法娴熟地打了个温莎结，而后替他放下衣领。

“你领带打得比文森特好。”

“是吗？”

“嗯，你的手比他好看。”

此时正在阅读早报的文森特先生当着福子的面猛地打了个喷嚏，对于一位古板的老绅士而言，在女士面前失礼是相当尴尬的一件事，他微微皱起了眉头。

福子倒是不在意，倒了杯煮好的热咖啡放到文森特先生的手边，低声说了句：“管家先生，小少爷两天没回家了。公司很忙？”她平日里话少，主动询问流川的行踪也是出于关心。

“是的。”文森特先生回答，“傍晚我去接小少爷回来。”

两天没回家的小少爷夸完仙道的手，又开始夸仙道的厨艺了。

“比福子煮得好吃。”流川面无表情地点评。

“啊？”仙道才不信只是把便利店搭配好食材和调料的速食面煮熟这点三脚猫功夫能比得上流川家请的专业厨娘。

“她煮得海鲜面比较咸。”

仙道顿悟流川为什么喜欢待在他这里了。父母、哥嫂都不在东京，家里只有不苟言笑的老管家和做菜很咸的厨娘，换作是他碰到这样的情况估计也不太想回去。

可怜的福子像是被文森特先生传染了似的，接连打了三个大喷嚏，心想难道因为昨天下雨吹了凉风所以感冒了？年纪大了，抵抗力果然不行了。她赶紧拿了一包感冒冲剂泡水喝下。

 

彦一为了避免再次撞见流川带着一身暧昧吻痕睡在仙道床上的场面，特地晚了半个小时过来接仙道去摄影棚。他拿出钥匙开了门，轻手轻脚进屋，直至看到俩人在餐桌前吃面才有所放松。

流川喝完面汤搁下碗，起身去小浴室漱口。

彦一把装着面包和牛奶的纸袋放在餐桌上，用奇怪的眼神注视着仙道。

“我脸上有东西？”

“仙道哥，我认识你这么多年，还是头一回遇上你主动早起。”

“没办法，流川睡在我旁边，我要是不赶紧起来估计他就起不来了。”

“拜托，你不要一本正经说这种话好吗？”

“油腔滑调更不好吧？”

彦一自认口才不如仙道，懒得再争辩。总之怎么说都不好！他收起餐桌上的碗筷拿到厨房里清洗。

流川折返餐桌前，系上西服扣子：“我要回公司了。”

“好，我一会儿也得去摄影棚开工了。”仙道从椅子上站起来，送流川到玄关。

流川换好鞋，站在原地看着仙道不说话。

“怎么了？”

“……”流川保持沉默，眼神像是在等待什么似的。

仙道旋即明白了，倾身吻了流川的脸颊：“路上小心，到公司了给我发信息。”

流川的眸光略微柔和了几分，他飞快地亲了一下仙道的唇角：“走了。”

仙道目送流川沿着花园中央的行路渐渐走远，等他出了铁门才回身进屋。

彦一清了清嗓子：“仙道哥，今天的行程你应该清楚吧？不仅仅只是拍《光影时代》下一期的封面，还包括杂志内页的一套主题写真。工作量比较大，休息时间估计只有饭点那一个小时左右。你别又按耐不住跑去找流川先生交流感情，到时候拖慢整个团队的进度就说不过去了。”

“好。”仙道穿好外套，戴上墨镜做好了出发的准备。

《光影时代》是东京乃至整个日本销量第一的电影周刊，每一期封面请的都是圈内的大牌明星。

仙道的搭档是同公司的女艺人垣花莉香。

莉香早年在各大电影节上拿过不少影后，前年因结婚生子暂时息影，到今年一月中旬才复出。尽管已为人母，但她的状态看起来还是宛如少女一般纤细美好。

“师姐，好久不见。”仙道在化妆台前入座，偏过脸跟她打招呼。

“嗨，你好。”莉香刚和丈夫视频通话结束，笑着点头施礼。

两位造型师没有给俩人太多叙旧闲聊的时间，以最快的速度综合杂志总编及摄影团队的要求给他们上妆、搭配服饰。

十点正式开拍，拍摄节奏确实非常紧凑，加上总编比较挑剔，光是封面照就连续拍了十余组，下午的那套写真估计更为苛刻。不过仙道和莉香都不是初出茅庐的新人，这点程度还是能够应付的，默契地配合着摄影师提出的所有要求。

中间休息十五分钟，彦一提前订好了请工作人员喝的饮料，仙道、莉香则去化妆间补妆了。

彦一揣在外套口袋里的手机铃声大作，他拿出来一看是个陌生的号码，以为有工作找上门，把电话接了起来：“喂，你好。这里是仙道彰的经纪人相田彦一。”

“仙道彰在吗？”

彦一觉得这个男人的声音听起来非常耳熟，他狐疑地皱了皱眉：“请问你是？”

“Fate公司的流川和也。”

“和也先生你好……”彦一顿住了，倏地瞪大了眼睛，结结巴巴地说，“流、流川和也先生？你、你好。请问有什么事吗？”他手机里存的是和也的办公电话，压根不会预料到大魔王会用私人号码联系他。

“我有几句话想对仙道彰说，不会占用你们太多时间。如果他在忙的话我可以等。”

“啊，不忙不忙，稍等，我把手机拿给他。”彦一扭头就往化妆间跑。开什么玩笑？让大魔王等不是找死吗？

总编其实不太满意莉香的眼妆，造型师只能帮她卸了重化。

仙道这会儿没什么事了，坐在旁边翻看杂志。

彦一捂住手机听筒，猫着身子悄悄溜到仙道旁边，压低声音说：“仙道哥，出来一下。快！”

“嗯？”仙道放下手中的杂志。

“出来再说啦。”彦一不由分说地拽着他往外走，去了走廊那头的一间小休息室。

“小彦一，你干嘛啊？我马上就要回拍摄区继续工作了。”

彦一关上休息室的门，把手机慎重地递给仙道，用口型无声地说：“大魔王找你。”

流川和也？仙道接过手机放在耳边，他有那么一点紧张，深吸了一口气：“喂，你好。”

“老实说我现在心情不大好。”和也的语气显然对仙道有意见。

“与我有关？”仙道用眼神示意彦一先离开休息室。

彦一本来还打算旁听他们的谈话内容，这样一来只能悻悻地到门外站岗了。

“是的，昨晚我得知我弟弟流川枫两个晚上都在你家过夜，你觉得我应该感到高兴吗？”

“我以为你不反对我们来往。”仙道心想，果然啊，和也是来兴师问罪的。

“确实不反对，否则也不会杜撰你们的恋情还公之于众。但实际情况是什么你应该清楚。小枫认识你才几天？”和也压抑着怒气，声音冷冰冰的，“你是情场老手当然觉得没什么，但他恋爱都没有谈过，你就这么着急把人带上了床？”

“嗯？我是情场老手？请问这个结论怎么得出来的？”仙道有些诧异，所谓的实际情况，不是流川莫名其妙一纸合约包养了自己吗？难道和也不知情？

“需要我让我的助理即刻把你的所有花边新闻整理归档吗？算了，我不想跟你废话。三天以内，给我一份你的详细体检结果，包括HIV检验报告。”

这么直白的问题迎面抛了过来，实在出人意料。

所以在和也心里我的私生活是有多乱啊？仙道兀自叹了口气。

“怎么不说话了？”

“我在想，假如我真的有难以启齿的传染病，你现在要我出具医院的报告也为时已晚，不是吗？”仙道失笑，“我没有碰过其他人。我的意思是，我只有流川枫一个。我不可能蠢到拿仅有一次的人生去冒险。简单而言，我对这方面有洁癖。”

和也倒也没有真的认为名声鹊起的大影帝会是HIV病毒的携带者，只是借此试探一下，即使他认为这个问题是一种冒犯而感到不悦也是正常反应。

而仙道的回答和解释至少在和也听来还算从容，真假不论，洁身自好的观念他是赞同的。

“这个圈子比较乱，鱼龙混杂，什么人都有，的确不能胡来。”和也的态度稍微缓和了一些，他点了根烟抽了一口，“你觉得我弟弟怎么样？”

“他？他挺可爱的。”仙道想起今早流川离开前一声不响站在原地向他索吻时的眼神，要多招人就有多招人。下次应该抱着他好好亲他，管他心里喜欢的那个人到底是谁。

可爱？和也心想他这个弟弟小时候是挺可爱的，又软又白像颗小糯米团子，但后来不知道吃了什么，长得比他还高，成天顶着一张冰山脸而且不喜欢说话，不熟的人根本不敢靠近，外人还以为是因为家庭不幸导致性情大变呢。

虽然和也只比流川大了六岁而已，但他一直坚持弟弟是他一手带大的，不接受任何反驳。他总觉得流川长大的速度快到令人难以置信：前一秒乖巧到恨不得搂在怀里一顿狂亲的小糯米团子还站在花园里伸开小手用稚嫩的声音撒娇要哥哥抱抱，转眼就变成了一座寒气森森的大冰山无情地矗立在他的眼前。

“唉，我的小糯米团子早就被时间偷走了。”和也不禁有点儿心酸，还没有为人父，就有了为人父的怅然。

“什么小糯米团子？”仙道蹙眉。该不会指流川吧？小时候更可爱吗？

“没什么。”和也平复了一下心情，“我是否可以理解为你对小枫存有好感？”

“我相信任何接触过他的人或多或少都会对他产生好感。”

“这倒未必，他念中学的时候还把高年级一个从挪威来的大块头打进了医院。”

“据我了解，流川不是主动攻击型人格，但他绝对会反击。所以八成是挪威人招惹了他。”

“确实如此。”和也感到诧异，仙道居然能推测出来。毕竟事发时，连他都听信了老师的意见觉得是流川反叛期控制不住脾气才会打断同学的五根肋骨。流川也不解释，像是默认了一切被父亲暂时关了禁闭。后来经警方调查，原来这个挪威人迷奸了流川班上一位叫凯瑟琳的女孩。那天放学后，挪威人得知凯瑟琳羞于启齿没有保留证据第一时间通知警方，便肆无忌惮地出言羞辱她，并暴力要挟企图带她去连锁酒店再次侵犯她。流川正好撞见这件事。挪威人仗着高壮的体格优势没有把他放在眼里，甚至不知死活地邀请他三人行，说什么对漂亮的东方男性也很有兴趣。流川打断他几根肋骨是轻的。在面临被指控故意伤人罪的情况下他依然选择沉默其实是为了保护凯瑟琳的声誉。

仙道习惯性地笑了笑。他对流川的过去挺感兴趣的，小糯米团子也好，暴力的青春期少年也好，他都想了解。不过他最想知道的还是他的“情敌”。这家伙出现在流川哪个人生阶段呢？不过以目前他跟和也的相识程度，肯定不能开口询问。

“言归正传。既然你和小枫有了实质性的进展，那么我希望你能负起你应负的责任，不要再隔三差五地跟别人传出乱七八糟的绯闻。这关系到小枫以及流川家的尊严。”

“但很多时候不是我能控制的。”无良媒体的不实报道令仙道深感苦恼。

“你可以主动澄清，至于那些故意借你炒作的同行根本不需要顾及他们的面子。或者你直接打这个电话找我。只要小枫没有跟你分手，你遇到麻烦我肯定会帮你解决。”

“嗯，知道了，哥。”仙道感觉到和也是从侧面告诉他，和流川交往就能获得一张名为“大魔王的庇护”的王牌。换言之，和也在鼓励他跟流川在一起？

和也认为聊得差不多了就挂断了电话。挂完他意识到哪里不对：等等，这个臭小子叫我什么？！

坐在旁边正在画油画的千绘停下了手中的笔，转头笑说：“我还以为你会把仙道先生骂得狗血淋头呢。”

“我当然想骂他。但我怕把他骂跑了小枫找我要人，我到哪里变个一模一样的仙道彰给他呀？”

“仙道先生参演的每一部电影我都看过呢，我挺欣赏他的。下次让枫帮我向他要个签名。”

“小枫喜欢他就算了，你也喜欢他？”和也靠回躺椅上，望向远处的花海。

“枫难得碰上喜欢的人，不好吗？你和爸妈不都盼着他能早点定下来？”

“暂且不说他们两个能不能走到最后，你觉得爸妈会同意他跟艺人结婚？”

“假如是枫自己的选择，我们应该尊重他的意愿呀。我觉得仙道先生不会差到哪里去的。我的第六感一向很准，就像我第一眼看到你的时候就知道你值得托付终身。”

“你现在说情话张口就来啊。”和也笑了一下，抻开手脚伸了个懒腰，“算了算了，凡事还有我呢。只要我支持小枫，爸妈反对不管用。”

仙道在原地站了片刻，收起手机打开了休息室的门。

侧着身子贴在门上偷听的彦一差点摔了进来。

“大魔王教训你了？”彦一赶紧发问，以此掩饰尴尬。

“没有，他教训我干嘛？”仙道想到和也说流川没有谈过恋爱。换言之，他拿走了流川所有的第一次。当然，他也一直忙得没时间恋爱。

可惜初吻早就因为拍吻戏没有了，要是入行前认识流川或许还能保留给他。

摄影师的一位助手气喘吁吁地小跑过来：“仙道先生，原来您在这里啊？垣花女士已经就位了，请问您休息好了吗？”

“不好意思，刚刚我接了个电话。”仙道颔首致歉，把手机递给彦一，压低声音说，“小彦一，拍完封面我想……”

“你休想！我说什么都不会放你去见流川先生的。中午那一个小时绝对不够你来回赶。”彦一看穿了仙道的想法，瞬间进入戒备状态，“你别为难我，不然我打电话找我姐告状啦！”

“好吧。”仙道只好无奈地跟着助手去摄影棚继续未完成的工作了。


	14. Chapter 14

14

流川认为今天难逃彩子的责问，从她踏进办公室汇报工作那一刻起就开启了防御模式。

彩子太了解他们家这个小孩儿了，故意晾着他，只字不提仙道的事。

流川几次看到彩子双手抱臂似笑非笑地站在那里，如临一场无声的较量，对方却迟迟没有亮出爪子发起进攻，令他的内心备受煎熬，签文件的时候还把自己的名字写成了流川和也。

今早会议的主要发言人是子公司恋音唱片的分管负责人，商讨旗下男子乐队满月的亚洲巡回演唱会事宜。满月由五位才华横溢的全能型歌手组成，加上长相、身材均符合多数人的审美标准，他们三年前出道时发行的第一张唱片至今位居销量榜榜首。所以恋音对这次的巡回演唱会非常重视，希望有尽可能多的可用资金，力求每一场演唱会都办得至善至美。

以满月的实力，最终收入与前期投入相比至少可以翻倍，所以不存在太大的争议。

会议结束后，流川回到办公室，彩子没有跟进来，他喝了口咖啡，一转椅子面向电脑，点进了仙道的主页。

刚更新过动态，是一张近距离开拍前的准备照，仙道身着三件套复古礼服，工作人员正在帮他摆好挂在胸口的怀表。

流川展开评论扫了几眼，一溜排全是“男神好帅，像中世纪的年轻伯爵”的赞美之词。

他的心又漏跳了一拍。

所以当彩子拿着一个文件夹敲完门进入办公室时，只见流川单手支着脸一动不动地盯着电脑屏幕，眼神亮晶晶的，瞳眸里仿佛有隐隐约约的星砂，严重不符合他高冷的人设。

“小枫，那家伙的吸引力有这么大吗？”

“我没在看仙道……”流川意识到不打自招了，赶紧闭嘴，他偏过脸低咳一声掩饰尴尬，顺便迅速地关掉了电脑页面。

彩子走上前：“我们聊聊？”

“哦。”流川赶紧离开总裁椅，一副乖小孩的样子老老实实地坐到旁边的会客沙发上。

彩子放下文件夹，不紧不慢地沏了两杯清茶过来。

“昨晚和也哥把大致情况告诉我了。姐问你，你对仙道彰的了解有多少？”

“不多，也不少。”流川自认为还算熟悉大学时代的仙道，清楚他喜欢喝什么饮料、爱穿什么牌子的衣服鞋子以及每天会在哪里出现等等许多细枝末节的生活习惯。

彩子把文件夹递给流川：“我连夜汇总了仙道彰自入行以来所有大大小小的绯闻，你可以看一下。”

流川接过文件夹，但没有翻开：“我介意，但没关系，我接受。”

“你至于对仙道彰零容忍吗？”彩子无法从流川无波无澜的表情推测出他的想法，狐疑地皱起了眉头，“你……是不是有什么把柄抓在仙道彰手里了？还是他给你下了降头？”

“没有。”流川拿着仙道厚重的“情史”，不可能不难过，又想到他和安格斯的事，心里更是一团乱，“彩姐，我自己能处理。”

“我再多说一句，仙道彰的家庭背景是个迷，我什么都挖不出来。但我听说，他的叔叔是特种部队的高级指挥官。正因为如此，圈子里很多人才不敢对他怎么样。”

“那市原正幸怎么可以？”

“可以什么？”

“包养。”

“啊？你是从哪里听来的小道消息？”

“仙道承认是公司大老板捧他的。”

“这就能判定仙道彰为了资源出卖色相？你的脑回路是不是不太对啊？不可能的。他参演的第一部电影是配角。导演杉田真之介跟我爸认识，是他钦点仙道彰的。因为这部戏，仙道彰的风头甚至盖过了男主，一夜成名，之后一路红到现在，还拿了影帝。导演、广告商抢着要人，是他挑资源，而不是资源挑他，另外，你知道他一年可以挣多少钱吗？他完全不需要依附别人上位。”

“真的？”

“什么了解得不多也不少。我看你啊，对他根本就是一无所知。居然还陷得这么深。”彩子忧心忡忡地叹了口气，“我真怕他把你吃得骨头都不剩……啊，不对，阿米巴原虫本来就没有骨头。”

流川重遇仙道的时候，恰巧是他难得的低谷之际，遭公司高管、同行及以前合作过的艺人联手诬陷，天天待在家打电动游戏，特别落魄。流川有所误解也不是没有原因的。

难怪给仙道的那张银行卡到目前为止他一分钱都没刷过，原来他并不缺钱。

流川因此越发确信仙道是难以释怀在安格斯那里受到的失恋之痛，自己正好可以暂时填补空位。否则为什么要签一份对他来说毫无价值的包养合约呢？

不过他做好了心理建设，情绪波动不大。

“喂，你在想什么？”彩子伸手在流川眼前挥了一挥拉回他的注意力。

“没什么。应该是我曲解了他的意思。”

“这种毫无根据的推测你对外可不能乱说，在这个圈子里待着，尤其是你的身份摆在那里，一定要谨言慎行。如果有心之人听到肯定加油添醋乱写一通。被包养这种事毕竟不光彩。”

流川听到“不光彩”这三个字，眼神微微闪烁了一下。他点点头“嗯”了一声。过了一会儿又说：“你不是不喜欢仙道？干嘛为他考虑？”

“我是为他还是为你，你分不出来吗？”彩子忍不住扇了流川的后脑勺一下，“和也哥一公开，立马闹得满城风雨，现在谁还不知道你是仙道彰的正牌男友啊？他的一切都关系到你。我不想真的目睹单细胞生物的消亡史。”

“你不要总是用这种奇怪的外号称呼我。”什么没有骨头的阿米巴原虫，什么单细胞生物。白痴。流川不悦地揉揉后脑勺被打痛的地方，偷偷在心里给彩子也取了一个新的外号：怪力女王。当然，他不敢喊出口。绝对不是因为打不过她，而是跟女性动手太没风度了。是的，就是这样的。

“假使你稍微精明一点，我会这么叫你？你不能认着一条路就笔直往前冲，撞到墙怎么办？”

“翻过去。”流川认真地回答。

“你这个死小孩！”彩子正准备扯他的脸泄愤，外面传来了敲门声。

流川趁机远离怪力女王的魔爪，快步回到办公桌前正襟危坐。

彩子起身整好裙摆，清了清嗓子说：“请进。”

不想竟是仙道，戴着一副大墨镜潇洒地推门而入。

“仙道彰？”彩子愣住了，“你没预约怎么上来的？”

“刷脸。”仙道摘下墨镜露出明朗的招牌笑容，“你好，井上小姐。”

流川呆呆地看着仙道，懵了一小会儿，如梦初醒般问道：“拍摄工作结束了？”

“没有。”仙道大大方方地走到流川旁边，靠在了办公桌上，居高临下与他对视，“后勤组订的工作餐实在不合我胃口，所以我偷偷溜到你这里蹭饭。你请不请啊？”

“你想吃什么？”

“你们公司楼下那间西餐厅好像不错。”

彩子还是头一回碰到圈中艺人事先不打任何招呼就直接来顶楼总裁办公室的，堂堂影帝连这点起码的礼数都没有吗？况且他还不是本公司的人。

“彩姐？”流川蹙眉，叫了一声没反应又叫了一声。

“嗯？”彩子自觉失态，连忙调整好表情，“怎么了？”

“午饭我不跟你一起出去吃了。”流川说完拨通了楼下西餐厅的订餐电话，点了两份套餐让他们尽快送上来。

彩子杵在那里，心想你这个小没良心的，帮我多点一份会怎么样？送到我办公室我自己一个人吃不行吗？有了男朋友亲情都不要了。但碍于仙道在场，她不好发作，只能笑着咽下这口气，从牙缝里挤出一句话：“好，那我先走了。”

扔下这句话她就快步离开了。

“我没有打扰你们吧？”

流川以为仙道误会了他和彩子的关系，放下手机看了他一眼，开口解释：“她是我阿姨的女儿。”

“嗯。”仙道不以为意地笑了笑，话锋一转，“你哥上午打过电话给我。”

“打给你干嘛？”

“他知道我跟你上了床，要我对你负责，好好看着你。”

“多事。”流川脸上一热，抓起桌上的签字笔在手上转着玩，以此消除紧张感。

仙道继续说：“从摄影棚到Fate的路上，我认真考虑过了，你哥说得没错，我决定听取他的建议。”

流川手上的动作一顿，签字笔转飞了出去，“啪”地一声掉在了地上。

仙道挑眉，弯身拾起签字笔，放回桌上。

“什么意思？”流川坐直了身子，注视着仙道的眼睛。

“听不懂？”仙道屈指轻弹了一下他的脑门，“对你负责，好好看着你。”

流川差点忘了怎么呼吸，一脸错愣地僵在那里。

“有什么问题吗？”

流川好半晌才重新找回语言能力：“我们不是真正的恋人关系。”

“不重要。如果我没有估计错的话，那份合约仅有你和我两个人知道，不存在第三方公证人，也就是说，只要我们双方达成一致，条约内容就能进行二次修改。假如你觉得一年时间太短了，你可以向我提出把期限延长。明白了吗？”仙道后来仔细分析了与和也的通话，又结合前一晚流川说单恋某人很多年，推断出流川是专一、正直的人，不可能随随便便把自己交付出去，更何况他还是第一次跟人上床，除非心存好感，否则怎么可能那么顺利？参照被他打进医院的挪威人就知道他的武力值不容小觑。

“能延期？”流川一惯为人冷静，情绪很少写在脸上，即使这会儿脑子里乱得像台风过境，他的声音还是不高不低没有太大的起伏。

“对啊，一年不够的，准确来说，对你不公平。最近你是可以每天都看到我，但过阵子我一旦接了新戏，就要去剧组待着了，一部戏少说也要拍三四个月。一般我一年接两部戏，你大半年都不怎么见得到我，总不可能经常去探班吧？加上广告、电视节目、公司活动、颁奖典礼等等，你自己好好算算，跟我真正相处的时间有多久？”

流川起初没考虑太多，只想着和也一年后度假结束继续管理公司，而他则返回英国。

经这么一说，他的心里忽地燃起了一小簇火光。莫非仙道也有一点点舍不得他？

仙道本人就站在他面前，触手可及，着实难以抗拒。

“两年？”

“你可以贪心一点。”仙道像是耐性的垂钓者，以自身为饵，静静地等着狐狸咬钩。而流川往上加了一年的回答，令他更加确信之前的推断是正确的——流川对他有好感。

“多少年你都愿意待在我身边？”流川喘了口气，从椅子上站起来。

“只要你开口，我就会答应。”仙道承认挺喜欢流川的，要不是中间出现了一份包养合约误以为他是纨绔子弟而感到失望，或许早就着手追求他了。不过现在这样也好，跳过了一些繁琐的试探步骤，直接反利用合同先稳住两人的关系，再慢慢接触。他有足够的自信迟早可以取代流川心里那个人的位置。

流川攥紧了拳头，下一秒俯身抱住了仙道，像是有点儿委屈似的把额头抵在他的肩膀上。

“想好要加多少年了吗？”

“无限期，到你想走的时候结束。”流川认命了，他十九岁那年见到仙道起，已经注定逃不出这片海洋了。安格斯也好，或者其他人也好，仙道喜欢谁都没关系。他想留在这里，那就陪他留在这里。多少年都愿意的。

“你知道这意味着什么吗？你把主导权交给我了，对你而言是不利的。”

“嗯，我知道。”流川语气极为平静，比起被仙道推开让他不要再浪费时间，能不走当然是不走好，大哥说得对，所有的事都没有定数，当局者永远不知道转机什么时候降临，“没事，我有退路。”

“你先放开我一下。”仙道拍拍他的后背。

流川不听，反而收拢手臂把仙道抱得更紧了，像是担心松手就会失去他一样。

“听话，你不放手我亲不到你。”仙道在流川耳边低语，看到他的耳轮瞬间隐隐泛红，特别可爱，心里顿时一软。

流川犹豫了片刻，收了劲，抬起头看着仙道。

仙道就势转了个身，一手搂着流川的腰，一手撑着办公桌，目光灼灼，专注且露骨。

流川的心房又开始不争气地怦怦直跳，他的喉结滚动了一下，特没气势地闭上了眼睛，乖乖等仙道亲他。

小时候幸枝带流川去海边玩的时候，不止一次地吓唬他：无论如何都不要去深海区，惊扰了海神会被他当猎物捕获的。

流川仰着小脸问：海神长什么样子？

幸枝煞有介事地回答：海神年轻英俊，有一双墨蓝色的眼睛。他朝你一笑，你就会失去行动能力，像石化了一样。还有啊，他最喜欢像你这样的小孩。

当仙道单手托着流川的脸与他唇舌粘缠时，他意识到幸枝当年没有说谎。

吻太过强势，狠狠舔舐过流川口腔内的每一寸，他的腰都快软了。

他不听长辈的劝告，独自一人毅然涉足深海区，然后真的碰到了墨蓝色眼睛的海神。

海神在潮水中笑了一下，轻而易举抓住了他最喜欢的小孩，抱着他去往海洋的更深处。


	15. Chapter 15

15

彦一通知完仙道中午休息时间比原定计划延长了半个小时，让他吃完午饭睡一会儿，然后去了趟洗手间，等回到休息室，室内已空无一人，放在桌上的工作餐和冰奶茶原封未动。

而车钥匙、仙道的墨镜不见了。

“不是吧！”彦一痛苦地捂额，这家伙果然还是跑去找流川先生了吗？

他深吸了一口气，拿出手机打电话给仙道，但没人接听。

垣花的小助理走过来，见彦一在捶门框，疑惑地问：“前辈，您……没事吧？”

彦一自觉失态，连忙转身，若无其事地跟她打招呼。

“垣花姐在休息室做了水果沙拉，这一盒是给你们的。”

“谢谢。”

“您太客气了。那个……”小助理踮了下脚，往休息室里张望了一眼，“请问仙道先生在吗？我想向他要个签名，不知道可不可以？”

“呃，他刚睡着，恐怕不方便叫他起来。这样吧，等他醒了我让他签好，下午拿给你，行吗？”

“好啊，麻烦前辈了，那我不打扰你们休息了。”小助理稍稍欠身行了个礼，高高兴兴地离开了。

彦一又捶了门框一拳，懊恼地走进休息室，把门关上了。他决定吃光影后亲手自制的水果沙拉，一口都不留给仙道。

过了三十来分钟，彦一忿忿地咬着奶茶的吸管，又拨打了仙道的号码，还是打不通。

眼看休息时间只剩一个钟头了，仙道却失联了，谈个恋爱责任心都谈没了吗？

彦一实在没办法，只能硬着头皮打电话找流川要人。

“流川先生。”电话一通，彦一下意识地坐直了身子，“仙道哥在你那里吗？”

“是。我们在吃饭。”流川把手机递给仙道，“你的小助理。”

助理是兼职！我是仙道哥的经纪人！我将来一定会成为全日本最有名的金牌经纪人！彦一在心里气势汹汹地叫嚣。

“嗨，小彦一。”仙道心情很好，眼中带笑。修改了合约内容，意味着只要他不放手，就可以无期限地拥有流川。沉寂在心底的独占欲就此彻底觉醒并全面爆棚，总之从今往后说什么也不可能轻易把流川让给其他人。

“仙道彰。”彦一还是头一次直呼仙道全名，可见他真的生气了，“工作时间偷偷溜去私会男友，你太不负责任了。”

“我就是为了负责任这件事偷溜的。”仙道喝了口蔬菜汤，放下勺子抬手勾了下流川的下巴。

干嘛？流川从来没被人像逗猫似的逗过，特别不适应，拍开他的手用眼神抗议。

仙道无声地笑了笑，眼睛里全是明亮的笑意。

“你偷溜算哪门子的负责任？”彦一不清楚仙道和流川的事，以为他又打算敷衍过去。

“我有很重要的事找流川，必须面谈。和也哥打过电话给我你是知道的，我总不能得罪他吧？”仙道不方便透露太多，把和也搬了出来。

“……”如果是大魔王吩咐仙道干嘛，确实不能怠慢。彦一无言以对。

流川吃着意面，心想原来大哥还给仙道施压了。但他不认为这是什么见不得人的手段，毕竟他从彩子口中得知仙道的叔叔来头不小。所以仙道不是没有反抗能力任人欺压的，他要是不愿意肯定有办法拖延或搪塞，而不是丢下工作跑来找自己。

这么想着，流川不动声色地摸过办公用的手机，给和也发了条信息：谢了。

和也像是在等他的信息似的：谢我什么？宝贝儿。

流川回了一句：谢谢你帮我铺路。还有，不要叫我宝贝儿。

和也过了片刻说：凭什么仙道彰那个臭小子可以叫你宝贝儿，身为大哥的我反而不可以了？小枫，你不爱我了。我很难受。小的时候你一天到晚吵着要我抱抱，现在是不是只有仙道可以抱你了？

流川耳朵一热：好了，就这样。我和仙道正在吃午饭。

和也不悦地说：无情！我怎么会养了你这么头小白眼狼。

流川搁下手机继续吃东西，仙道把高热量的甜点、冰淇淋、奶油汤都摆到了他的面前。他忽然有点担心自己再这么吃下去会不会变成一个胖子。

彦一的气焰消减下去了：“那你跟流川先生谈妥了吗？”

“嗯。”仙道听出彦一退让了，心里偷乐：和也这张大王牌真好用，不管压谁都能随便压。

“一点十分准时开工，你尽快回来。垣花姐到底是前辈，让她等你太不像话了。”

“放心。”仙道挂断了电话，把手机还给流川。

“来得及吗？”流川纠结了一小会儿，决定少吃一点，放下叉子看向仙道。

“现在走的话还来得及。”仙道喝完蔬菜汤，拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，“你还有一分钟时间，足够亲我一下。逾期不候。”

流川的反射弧有点长，浪费了十几秒，倾身吻了他的脸颊。

“那我先走啦。”仙道笑着回吻了他，拿着墨镜和车钥匙离开沙发，“记得我们的约定。如果你想再次修改合约内容，可以找我商量，不过得我同意了才行，不能单方面擅自变更。这是最基本的契约精神，流川先生应该会遵守吧？”

流川兜转多年，做好了一年后放弃的打算，如今借大哥的手拨开了那么点云层好不容易见到光了，白痴才毁约呢。他心中一片明朗，脸上依然没有多余的表情，站起身极为淡定地“嗯”了一声：“我送你去摄影棚。”

“不用，你来来回回太麻烦了。”

“哦。”流川跟着他走到办公室门口，抿了下嘴角，说，“路上小心。”

“知道了。拍完我打电话给你。”仙道戴上墨镜，笑了笑，顺手捏了一下流川的脸颊，“走啦。”

彩子的助理从左手边的办公室出来，刚好看到仙道调戏流川这一幕，害怕被大老板灭口，吓得赶紧退了回去。

流川目送仙道高大的背影走进电梯，压住心里那个高兴地在原地跑圈的小人儿，转身走到办公桌前，取出修改后双方重新签过字的合约，往后翻了几页，修长的手指抚过“无限期”三个字。回忆与现实重叠，仙道依然耀眼，整个人熠熠生辉。他一直不敢肯定之前限期一年离开的决定是不是完美的，虽然不再浪费时间，但他无法确定放下仙道以后能否再接纳他人。见过了最美的盛景，其他的风光怎么还入得了眼？如今得命运女神垂青，给了他另外的选择，或者说又回到了原点。那就沿着这条路继续笔直地往前冲，假使撞到了翻不过墙也能想办法将其凿穿。他一点都不害怕。真正喜欢上一个人，或许就会变得像这样盲目而强大。

手机响了一声。流川抬起头，把合约塞回档案袋放回抽屉里，走到沙发边拿起茶几上的手机。

苏格兰少女在法国小镇拍到了难得一见的双重彩虹，雨后的天空无比湛蓝，房屋上方架着一明一暗两道虹：But every once in a while you find someone whos iridescent.[2.台词选自电影《Flipped》（《怦然心动》）]

她紧跟着又发了一条：Kaede，我太幸运啦！我遇到这样的一个人了。他喜欢极光，喜欢星空，也喜欢我。

——终有一日，你会遇到一个如彩虹般绚烂的人。

有什么了不起？我早就遇到了。他比彩虹更绚烂。流川有点小得意，眼里闪过一丝愉悦的亮光。

 

仙道赶在开工前十分钟抵达休息室，进门就看到一脸怨念的小彦一。

“我没迟到吧？”

“去更衣室换衣服，垣花姐已经在化妆了。”彦一语气硬邦邦地说。

“别生气嘛。”仙道放好墨镜和车钥匙，搭住他的肩膀带着他往外走，“我给你订了一台Sternenfluss最新的高配天文望远镜，下周从德国发货，估计半个月以后就能送到你家。”

“真的吗？”彦一眼睛一亮，但想到正在跟仙道怄气呢，这么快就雨过天晴他下次肯定会变本加厉，“这是你应该犒赏我的。”

“是是是，没有你当我的经纪人，我怎么可能接得到工作？”

说起工作，彦一暂时忘记了心头不快，边走边说：“我姐替你向公司要的那两个大品牌的专属代言，其中光之森香水的负责人联系我了。明天下午正式开拍，因为是初夏一整个系列的男士香水，所以拍摄取景地比较多，包括富士山、北海道、岚山、冲绳，最后一站飞香水之都格拉斯。预计拍二十天左右。”

“明天？这么赶啊？”仙道才跟流川说完接了工作不怎么见得到面，不想马上言中了。

“还好吧？今晚收拾行李，早上你还能睡个懒觉。”

“哦。”仙道微不可闻地叹了口气。

“我郑重警告你一次，到外地拍摄你不要又趁我不注意逃回东京见流川先生。”

“知道啦。”

下午的拍摄比早上更为严苛，到四点多总算基本敲定，垣花腰酸脚痛，累得不想说话，坐在椅子上喝着热水。

彦一问仙道要了签名，拿给垣花的小助理，出于礼貌两人攀谈了几句。

扭头仙道又没人影了，彦一巡视了一圈，看到他躲在一个小角落打电话。

彦一几乎要崩溃了，不用这么如胶似漆吧？他开始担心接下去的摄影工作了，保不齐仙道半夜睡不着买张机票就飞回东京找流川深入交流感情了。

仙道讲完电话，收起手机，见彦一朝这边走来，冲他一笑：“流川说在我家吃晚饭，我们去Fate接他，好吗？”

“我有说‘不’的权利吗？”彦一呼了一口气，平复心情，到时候住酒店一定要和仙道住一个房间，还要代为保管他的护照和所有证件。

“我去垣花师姐那边打声招呼。”仙道拍拍彦一的肩膀，跑向休息区跟垣花告别。

 

中途突然下起了雨，雨势特别大，和夏日的阵雨似的，车道上一片白茫茫的雨雾。

文森特先生比仙道他们早到了一分钟，打着一柄老式的黑色雨伞走下车。

仙道撑开了宝蓝色的雨伞，跟在他后面。

他们在公司门口收伞的时候认出了彼此。

“你好。”仙道颔首行礼。

“你好，仙道先生。”文森特先生淡漠地看着他，“你来接我们家小少爷？”

“是啊。”

“哦，我也是来接他的。他已经两天没回家了。”文森特先生以伞支地，挺直了腰杆。

仙道莫名感觉一位年老的骑士为了争夺小王子正在向他宣战。

流川走出公司大厅，抬眼看到仙道和文森特先生站在一起，略感诧异。

“小少爷。”文森特先生行了一个标准的英式鞠躬礼。

面对优雅的老绅士，流川当然选择旁边那位风度翩翩的影帝先生。

他往仙道身边站了几步，仙道很自然地伸手虚搭在他的腰后。

“我去仙道家吃完晚饭就回家。”流川避开文森特先生的目光。

文森特先生是真正看着流川从满地乱爬的小婴儿一点点长大成人的，流川的这一举动令他深受打击，感情向来不外露的老管家委委屈屈地沉默不言了。

“要是您不介意吃外卖的话，一起去我家吧。”仙道开口打了个圆场。

“你只给小少爷吃外卖？”文森特先生抓紧伞柄，一副终于找到理由能发起攻击的架势。

“他点的外卖很好吃。”流川言简意赅。

文森特先生刚出战就溃不成军，顺便想到了家中的福子。什么东京都数一数二的厨娘，还不是败给了外卖，难怪小少爷成天往仙道家跑。

“文森特先生？”仙道哪会看不出其中的名堂，心里忍着笑呢，流川太不给人留情面了。

“好，那就打扰了。走吧。”文森特先生看着流川，做最后一次努力，“你坐我的车吗？”

“不了。保姆车比较宽敞，我还能躺着睡一觉。”流川很认真地回答。

文森特先生明显感到自己的心脏狠狠地抽搐了一下，要不是了解流川的性格，极度怀疑他是故意的。

仙道心想，在流川家做事太辛苦了。流川这副面无表情怼人的样子他看了都牙痒。可说得又在理，无法反驳。心理素质差的人估计得憋死。

文森特先生神情落寞地钻进了驾驶室，怔怔地看着车窗外的雨水，看来小少爷真的被人夺走了。

仙道撑开伞，放在流川腰后的手改为搂住了他：“明天下午我要去富士山拍广告，下一站是北海道。大概二十天以后回东京。”

“要到处跑？”流川眼神有些失落，同时庆幸修改了合约，不然聚少离多，加起来远远没有一年，真是亏大了。

“是啊，一个系列的香水广告，取景地不同。还得去法国一趟。”仙道把雨伞往流川那边倾斜了一些，确保他不被雨水淋湿，“晚上有时间的话我们可以视频。但你别等着我，因为说不定会拍夜景，忙完收工估计就凌晨了。”

“嗯，你空了联系我。”

“放心，我每天至少发一条信息给你。”仙道搂着流川到了保姆车前，拉开车门让他先上车，然后收起雨伞跟着坐了进去。

“流川先生。”坐在驾驶室的彦一回过头。

“我比你大。”流川接过他递来的矿泉水。

“啊？”彦一眨了眨眼睛。

“他的意思是，你不要这么见外再喊他流川先生了，你可以叫他流川哥。”仙道的半边肩膀湿透了，他把外套脱了下来，从后座拿了件备用的上衣。

“你比我大？你别看我个子小，我今年二十六了。”你看起来这么嫩。彦一暗暗补充了一句。

“一样。不过我生日是元旦。”流川喝了一口矿泉水，“你不可能比我大。”

“还不叫哥？”仙道默默记下了流川的生日。这个生日太好记了，新年总不会忘了。

“……流川哥。”彦一傻眼了，不会吧？流川先生不穿正装的时候看起来像大学生似的，居然只比仙道哥小了一岁而已？难道是仙道哥太成熟了？

“开车吧。文森特先生还在那边等着你带路。记得让凉子多买几个菜。”仙道催促了一句，顺手捞过流川手里喝过的那瓶矿泉水，往嘴里倒了一口。

流川盯着仙道，想起上一次他吃了仙道吃过的雪糕，仙道说“我就在你面前，为什么还要间接接吻呢？”，现在的情况不是一样吗？不过他脸皮薄，这种话说不出口。

仙道喝着水，余光扫到了流川的眼神，嘴角不禁勾起一个好看的弧度。他慢悠悠地拧上矿泉水的瓶盖，斜身凑近过去，小声地说：“宝贝儿，别急。小彦一在不太方便，待会儿回家了再找机会亲你。”

大白痴！我哪里急了？流川赶紧伸手把他推远，冷着脸扭头面向车窗，心却突突直跳。


	16. Chapter 16

16

文森特先生很注重餐桌礼仪，坐姿端正。害得平时大大咧咧的凉子跟着像淑女似的细嚼慢咽，喝汤都不好意思发出声音。彦一有先见之明，觉得跟这位刻板的老管家同桌就餐肯定非常拘束，早就拿了两盒饭菜跑去客厅了。

仙道在工作期一直控制着饮食，晚饭只有一碟生菜紫甘蓝沙拉和小半盒不放油的凉拌牛肉。

流川看着都索然无味，他记得仙道在大学里明明很能吃，光是炸鳕鱼就能消灭一大盘，看来时间真的改变了很多。

“小少爷，用餐时盯着别人不太礼貌。”文森特先生低声提醒。

“流川先生，你餐碟里的食物比我丰盛多了，怎么好意思觊觎我的？”仙道微笑着调侃他。

“我没有。”我是在看你，白痴。流川收回目光，低下头喝汤。以前他只是单方面留意仙道，其实并没有真正近距离接触过，通过最近几天的相处，隐隐察觉到这家伙似乎挺喜欢作弄他的。

文森特先生在心里叹了口气，目前他还没有学会如何使用筷子，继续拿着刀叉分割寿司。

凉子第一次见到这样吃寿司的，不能直接整个塞进嘴里？为什么非要切成一小块一小块吃，不累吗？

仙道率先吃完饭，跟流川耳语了几句，去二楼卧房收拾行李了。

流川放下筷子，拿起手边的柠檬水，一边喝一边站起身慢慢往楼梯方向靠近。

“小少爷。”文森特先生在背后叫住他，“我吃好了。我们该回家了。”

流川停顿了半秒，长腿一迈身姿敏捷地快速跑上了楼。

目睹一切的凉子冲着文森特先生干笑了几声。

以文森特先生的修养，不可能未经允许擅自跟入主人的卧室，只能干瞪着眼。

流川走进主卧，呼了口气，把水杯放在桌上。

“干嘛跑上楼？有谁在追你？”仙道打开行李箱，摊开放在地上。

“文森特要带我回家。”流川脱了拖鞋，爬到床上盘腿坐着，“还早。十点再走。”

“今晚你可以睡在我这里啊。明早我又不走。待会儿让凉子把客房收拾一下，文森特先生也能留宿。”仙道从衣帽间里拎了一大堆干净的衣裤出来，一股脑儿扔在床上，冲流川挑了下眉，“好不好？”

“好。”流川正舍不得仙道走，当然不假思索地同意了。

 

整理完行李箱，俩人下了楼。

文森特先生一听今天晚上他和流川住在仙道家里，当即表示拒绝。

“外面的雨越下越大了，不知道什么时候会停，这种天气开车不太安全。”仙道开口劝他。

文森特先生往落地窗方向看了一眼，雨水滂沱，好像还起了夜雾。他二十多岁那年曾在相似的一个雨夜里出过车祸，劫后余生一直心有余悸，加上伦敦多雨多雾，天一黑就不出门了。

他犹豫了，带着流川离开不成问题，但万一中途真的发生了意外……

“留下来可以。不过，明天早上由我负责送小少爷去公司。”文森特先生稍稍扬起下巴，神情倔傲地与仙道谈起了条件。

……这种“宠”有什么可争的？仙道无奈地笑了笑，点头答应了。

仙道家里不缺衣服，新的有很多，但文森特先生觉得太新潮了，勉为其难挑了一套藏青色的睡衣。

他走进客房，床单是他最讨厌的颜色，当然，这不排除故意挑剔的可能性。

总之老管家看起来气哼哼的，小少爷就这么让人给拐跑了，一丁点都不依赖他了，虽然以前也从来没有依赖过他。

然而更郁闷的人还是福子，兴冲冲地准备了一大桌饭菜等着管家把两天没有归家的小少爷接回来吃饭，结果被告知两个都住在外面了。偌大的复式别墅里就剩她一人，实在太凄凉了。

文森特先生的休息时间比较早，九点多就睡了，他睡着没多久，做了个奇怪的梦，梦见流川还是个婴儿，睡在摇篮里，周围开满了蔷薇，画面祥和而美好。

突然，梳着朝天发的高个青年逆着光一跃而出，像是会飞似的跨过蔷薇丛，一把抱起流川就跑。

他回过神，急得大喊：小少爷被人偷走了！是怪盗Akira！

哲夫携夫人幸枝一脸平静地走过来，无所谓地说：送给那小子了。反正我们还有和也。

他震惊：……不要小少爷了？

哲夫爽快地回答：嗯，不要了。

怎么能这样？小少爷又软又白，而且从来不哭，特别乖，比油画上的天使更可爱，说送人就送人了？老管家颇为不解，在梦中伤心地长叹了一口气。

 

十点左右。彦一看窗外的雨势变小了，他没有雨夜驾驶障碍症，拿了车钥匙送凉子回家。

“明天我和凉子过来接你。”彦一边换鞋边对仙道说，“你跟流川先……流川哥早点睡。”他说完又重复强调了一遍一定要早点睡。

“开车不要太快。”

“我会看着他的。”凉子刚得知自己接下去二十来天也可以跟着工作组到处跑，这会儿开心的像只小雀，就差生出翅膀原地扑飞了，“我们走啦，仙道哥晚安！”

“晚安。”仙道目送二人离去，关上门在客厅里留了盏落地灯，放轻脚步回到二楼。

流川洗完澡躺在床上点开了仙道的后援群，白天累积了两千多条聊天记录，他懒得往上翻阅了。

而现在话题的主角是他。大家正在热火朝天地讨论男神的正牌男友。

流川往被子里缩了进去，发现仙道的粉丝对他的印象都还不错，顿时心里暗爽。

“你躲在那里偷看什么？”仙道走进卧室，反手关上了门。

“电影。”

“我演的？”

“不是。”

“哦。”仙道摸了下鼻子，去浴室洗漱冲澡。

比你演得电影好看多了。流川一点都不喜欢仙道跟别人亲吻拥抱的镜头。

仙道的影迷聊了十几分钟，但因为流川在网上的信息实在太少了，除了那张彦一发的证件照，其他什么都没有。

流川平时不爱听恭维的话，可是喜欢仙道的人夸他，意义完全不一样。他打算明天让大哥在主页上发几张他小时候的照片，秀一波兄弟情什么的。

他从被子里探出脑袋，把手机锁屏，放到床头柜上充电，不可避免地又看到了仙道和安格斯在薰衣草花田前亲密的合影，心情瞬间低落了。

仙道的卧室里没有任何属于他的东西……哦，不，有一样，仙道不知道什么时候把那只丑到离谱的地狱狐公仔搬到飘窗窗台上摆着当靠枕了，火红色的大狐狸跟室内装修风格极其不搭，被窗帘挡住了一部分才显得没那么突兀。

流川赌气般翻了个身，装作没看见，伸手关了灯，继续钻进被子里，把不悦的情绪从脑海里剔除。

过了片刻，他嗅到一股沐浴露的气息，床的一边明显塌陷下去。

“睡着啦？”仙道想不通流川为什么总是这么早关灯。

“还没。”流川话音刚落，盖住脑袋的被子让仙道给掀开了，一个薄荷味的吻随即而来。

流川仰起头，闭着眼睛回应，接吻的技巧在仙道频繁地教导下明显熟练许多。

仙道成功撩起了流川的火，但是手规规矩矩地放在衣服外面，似乎没有进行下一步的准备，就这么亲了一会儿便放开了他。

“？”流川皱眉。

“隔音不好，安格斯先生就睡在隔壁。”仙道考虑到明早流川得去公司上班，怕他精神不好不想他太辛苦，于是撒了个小谎。

“哦。”流川把脸埋进了仙道的怀里，保持一个僵硬的姿势不动了。

贴得这么近，都是男人，仙道当然感觉到了流川的正常生理反应，亲了亲他的耳朵：“但我们可以不做全套。还有，尽量不要发出声音。”

流川还没来得及反应，仙道翻身把他覆压住了，很快他就被亲得犯迷糊。

仙道的吻顺着流川的嘴唇一路向下，一手推高他的短袖睡衣，在他淡红色的乳尖上吻咬了几口，再往下吻着他坚实的小腹。

流川无声地喘息，他担心文森特听到，连呼吸也不敢太重。

仙道连同内裤一起扒下了流川松松垮垮的睡裤，握住他那里，在顶端轻轻舔了一下。

“喂！”流川一惊，下意识地想要阻止仙道。

仙道按住他的手：“别乱动。我没做过这种事，弄伤你就糟糕了。”

“你不用……唔……”流川话没说完就被温暖的口腔包裹住了，他一下子失了力。

仙道说不做全套的时候其实打算用手帮流川解决的，但亲着亲着觉得如果对象是流川完全没问题。

流川光是听仙道吞吐发出的水声就面红耳赤，心都差点跳出来了，他侧过脸，压抑地哼哼了几声。在逐渐加快的舔弄中，他被推上了欲望的高峰，最终忍不住交代了。

仙道呛了一下，起身扯了几张纸巾吐掉嘴里的东西，若无其事地去浴室漱口，然后回到床上。

流川的胸膛上下起伏着，庆幸仙道没有开灯。

仙道躺到流川身边，揉了一把他的头发。

流川缓过气来，转了个身在黑暗中摸索着穿好睡裤。

仙道凑过去从背后抱住他。

“你怎么办？”流川嗓音低哑。

“我？不怎么办。我自制力比你好。”

流川眯了下眼睛，隔着轻薄的睡裤布料，明显感到屁股上杵着一根硬邦邦的东西。他抿了下嘴角，嘁，好个屁咧。

“你要是觉得过意不去，等我回来跟我做全套。”仙道挺腰暧昧地顶了他一下，“我还要在上面。”

“为什么不能我在上面？”

“我们签了合约，你是我老板。你出钱，我出力。有什么问题吗？”仙道理所当然地解释。

“你……”

“好了，睡觉，待会儿把文森特先生吵醒怎么办？”仙道忍不住轻笑出声，收拢手臂搂紧了流川。果然抱着大狐狸睡觉是最舒服的。

文森特先生陷在怪梦里难受地哭了，第二天早上比平时晚醒了十分钟。但他对昨晚的梦毫无印象，摸了摸潮湿的枕头，疑惑地看向天花板，莫非仙道家漏水？

主卧里的两个人完全没有动静，流川趴在床上，仙道压在他的身上，被子只盖了一半，遮住了他们交缠着的大长腿。

流川艰难地半睁开眼，视线一片模糊，心想什么东西压着他，重死了！他懊恼地往后一肘击，撞在仙道的肋骨上。

仙道本来睡得好好的，莫名其妙被袭击，痛得闷哼了一声，哑着喉咙问：“打我干嘛？”

流川反应过来重物是仙道，费劲地翻了个身，迷瞪瞪地搂住他的脖子继续睡觉。

仙道默认为流川在跟他撒娇，心里顷刻间软得一塌糊涂。

文森特先生不给他们耳鬓厮磨的机会，整理完着装站在卧室外面抬起手“笃笃笃”敲门，紧跟着清了清嗓子说：“小少爷，可以起床了。我送你去公司。”

流川听着文森特催促他起床的声音长大，心理上十分抗拒，一个劲地仙道怀里躲。

“小少爷。快七点了。”要是在流川家里，文森特先生已经直接开门进卧室了。

仙道拍拍流川的后背：“好了，起来吧。”

流川抬起头神情极度不悦，眼睛里笼着寒意：“不想上班。”

“那我努力挣钱。等你哥回东京了，把公司还给他。你搬到我这里来住，我养你。”仙道嘴角噙着笑。

“不要。”流川想都不想就拒绝了。

“也好，还是你养我吧。我比较喜欢在上面。”仙道重提昨晚出钱与出力的理论。

文森特先生耐着性子又喊了一声：“小少爷，请问你醒了吗？仙道先生家离公司有点远，再不抓紧时间就要迟到了。”

“我们起来了，稍等。”仙道代流川应了一声，掀开被子跳下床，顺便把赖床的大狐狸拽了起来。

文森特先生是天主教的信徒，教义不允许婚前性行为。虽然他不能用自己的信仰去约束流川和仙道，可心里还是无法接受。至少要等到订了婚再进一步发展啊，刚认识就夜夜留宿睡在一起，实在太不像话了，难怪让他暂时不要告诉老爷夫人。

俩人洗漱完，穿戴整齐开了门。

“早上好。”仙道笑容明朗，如初阳般和煦。

流川的冰山脸与他形成了鲜明的对比，以惯有的冷漠语调跟文森特说了声“早”。

文森特先生一眼就看到了流川系好的领带，心里一痛，连打领带这份工作也被仙道取代了吗？看来离退休不远了。

流川的起床气还没过呢，冷着脸不想说话，沉默不言地跟着仙道去厨房弄吃的了。

仙道的水平也就只是把速食食品煮熟而已，不过流川很捧他的场，令他很欣慰。

文森特先生看在眼里，脸部毫无波动，内心一言难尽。


	17. Chapter 17

17

吃完早饭，流川以刷碗为理由，和仙道一起去了厨房，门一关不知道两个人在里面干什么。

文森特先生喝了两杯不加糖的黑咖啡，抬起手看了看腕表上的时间，他实在坐不住了，过去敲了敲厨房门：“小少爷，七点五十二了。”

流川打开门走了出来，拎起挂在椅背上的西服穿好，稍稍整理了一下袖口。

“我到下榻的酒店之后给你打电话。”仙道抱着手斜靠着门框，笑容一如既往的好看。

“工作一结束马上回来。”要不是责任心顽强抵挡住仙道的魅力，流川说不定就扔下公司跟他走了。

“肯定啊，不然我还能去哪里？”仙道注视着流川，眼底出现了温柔的光亮。

“一天至少一条信息。别食言。”流川系了两遍西装扣子拖延时间。

“好。”仙道笑着答应，“二十天很快就过去的，又不是两年。”

流川自十九岁对演讲台上的仙道一见钟情，到如今已是第七个年头。二十岁的春末失去了仙道的消息，不知道他去了哪里，就这么一个人揣着相机一片海一片海地找，执着地想要再见到他。整整过了六年才得以重逢，相处了没几天就要面临短期的分别，流川心里的不情愿，不知情的仙道根本无从体会。

“七点五十六。”文森特先生肃着脸冷声冷气地报时。

“走了。”

“仙道先生，我们先告辞了。预祝你工作顺利。”文森特先生颔首行了个礼。

仙道送他们到门口，忽然仿佛想起了什么，站在玄关处探出身一把拽回转身离开的流川。

“？”流川茫然地眨了下眼睛。

“这次工作结束我可以休息两天，打算去我的小木屋度个短假。你要不要一起去？”

“去的。”流川前年一整个冬天都在北欧，住得就是当地的木屋小旅馆，外边的雪下得很大，从窗口望出去白皑皑的，有天半夜还做了个梦，看到仙道笼在朦胧的月光里，踩着厚厚的积雪一步一步朝他走来。

“那就这么说定了。”仙道微笑着亲了一口流川的脸颊跟他道别，“等我回来。”

“流川先生！八点了。”文森特先生提高了嗓门，他换了称谓，显然失去了耐性。

“回见。”流川看了仙道一眼，这家伙总这么笑实在太犯规了。他摸了一下被亲过的地方，转身快步走向脸上布满阴云的老管家。

文森特先生一路无言，把流川送到了Fate公司楼下。

身为管家，无权干涉主人感情方面的私事，可是据他初步观察，仙道像极了上流社会的某些花花公子，外表虽然看起来温和迷人，骨子里却坏透了，玩世不恭，游戏人间，根本不会交付真心。

文森特先生了解流川的性格，陷进去了哪还出得来？但经历了昨晚和早上一系列的事，他没有把握能顺利救回在沼泽边徘徊的流川，也不能不遵守对他的承诺把情况转达给流川夫妇向他们求助，而唯一镇得住场子的大少爷又支持两人交往。为此，这位忠诚的老管家一筹莫展，慢吞吞地开着车回家了。

Fate近期最重要的工作项目是满月的亚洲巡演，得到消息想从中分一杯羹的投资方有不少。

彩子及其助理与恋音那边的负责人在办公室讨论筛选了预约名单，最终决定会见Vivere商厦的代表。Vivere是目前东京首屈一指的大型购物天堂，商厦内汇聚了全世界的奢侈品牌，旗下还有游乐场、海洋公园等人流量密集的娱乐场所，非常适合做巡演的宣传工作。

合作谈得还比较顺利，Vivere的代表也没有提出任何过分的要求，按计划预算，Fate这边出百分之六十，剩下的百分之四十由他们投入。超过预算的部分按同样的比例分摊。最终收入Vivere抽三成，另外七成Fate自主安排，他们不过问，惟一的要求就是不希望再有第三方赞助商。

双方的意见不存在太大的分歧，暂定于下个月一号签订正式的合同，细节方面再做进一步的讨论。

送走Vivere的代表，流川回到办公室坐在椅子上检查审核上个月的财务报表，密密麻麻的数据令他颇为苦恼，可是也只能硬着头皮一项一项往下看。

 

不知道是不是因为亲兄弟之间存在那么点微妙的心电感应，和也在流川并未告之的情况下，真的在主页上发了一张流川小时候的照片。

不过中间存在一定的偏差。

流川定义的小时候是小学到初中阶段。但和也不这么认为，照片上的流川大概只有一岁半，穿了件明黄色的小短袖，下身包着纸尿裤，嘴里叼着奶嘴，傻乎乎地坐在婴儿床上。

和也还配了一段文字：我的小糯米团子以前很粘我，只要一会儿见不到哥哥就叼着奶嘴爬着到处找我。光阴飞逝，我还没抱够我的小团子呢，就把他带大了。真希望可以买到一台时光机，花再多的钱我都愿意。我好想回去看看他。

千绘迅速点了赞，评论了一句：小小枫超级萌。

等到流川下班时得知这件事已经晚了。

“超Q小糯米团子”、“流川小公子婴儿照”、“长兄如父”等词条早就上了热搜榜。前面两条就算了，长兄如父是什么鬼？

动态下的评论更奇怪，一堆人吵着要组团穿越到过去一起偷孩子，其中不乏有流川眼熟的账号，都是仙道的活跃粉。

彩子站在门口象征性地敲了敲开着的门：“小枫，我妈叫你今晚去我家吃饭，赏不赏脸啊？仙道彰不在你应该没有约会吧？”

“阿姨从奈良回来了？”流川心里暗骂了和也一声混账，锁屏手机，拿起车钥匙离开办公桌。

“对啊，中午到家的。”彩子见他眼光沉沉，“心情不好？”

“你没看我哥的主页？”

“唔？”彩子从手提包里摸出手机，点进了和也的主页，看到最新动态“噗嗤”笑了出来。

流川莫名其妙多了个小糯米团子的外号，听起来比阿米巴原虫什么的更逊，还上了热搜榜，简直丢脸。

彩子笑个不停，点完赞不过瘾跟着起哄：我比较怀念幼稚园的小枫，声音软软的叫我姐姐、姐姐。反观现在，一天到晚耍酷，太不可爱了。

“彩姐，你差不多一点。”流川不悦。

“好啦好啦，别生气嘛。”彩子有所收敛，把手机放回包里，拍拍流川的胳膊，“走吧，小团子先生。顺路去空也那家店里买点豆沙馅的糯米团子。”

“……”流川无语地叹了口气，迈开步子朝专属电梯方向走去。

 

仙道六点多结束拍摄工作，回到工作组入住的酒店。

彦一为了方便看紧仙道，执意要求整个行程都跟仙道住一间房，至于仙道的护照、驾照等证件他在出发前就没收了。

从酒店的落地窗望出去，可以看到富士山，山顶终年不化的积雪在夜色中隐隐发蓝，多了几分神秘的气息。

仙道洗完澡靠在床上用平板电脑浏览新闻，无意中扫到了“小糯米团子”，他从和也口里听到过这个词，疑惑地皱了皱眉，顺手点进了和也的主页。

和也的最新动态热度非常高了。

仙道轻笑了几声，隔着屏幕摸摸婴儿流川的脸，小胳膊小腿肉乎乎的，看起来又白又嫩，果然像好吃的糯米团子，让人忍不住想咬他一口。

“仙道哥？你一个人坐在床上偷笑什么呀？”彦一找好换洗的睡衣，一脸疑惑。

“小彦一，明天早上我想吃糯米团子。”仙道边说，边笑着在动态下评论：哥，要是你买到了时光机，记得带我一起回到过去。

“吃什么糯米团子？对不起，你只有水果和全麦面包。”彦一到睡前看了手机才知道仙道为什么突发奇想要吃糯米团子。

和也恰巧在线，给仙道回了一句：不行。大冰山整座都给你。这颗小团子是我的。

仙道又兀自笑了一阵：我就站旁边看看，不动手捏他。

和也表示不信：少来。以前我的同学每次去我家之前都这么说，但谁也没有信守承诺，吓得我家小团子躲到书桌底下不敢出来。

在彩子家吃好晚饭的流川坐在客厅里冷着脸默不作声地看他们互动，心里充满了困惑：大哥跟仙道什么时候变得这么熟了？

网友们当然也留意到了这两个人的对话，纷纷围观。而支持仙道和流川恋爱的影迷见男神和男友兄长相谈甚欢，无异于官方间接发糖，一个个激动地欢呼。

彩子的妈妈樱枝端了些饭后茶点过来，她和幸枝是亲姐妹，眉宇颇为相似。

“阿彩，小枫，你们一直捧着手机在看什么呀？”樱枝给姐弟两个一人倒了杯茶，随口问道。

“和也哥把小枫的婴儿照发到网上了。”

“是吗？小枫那会儿蛮可爱的，就像……小小软软的糯米团。”樱枝乐呵呵地说。

“哈哈。”彩子笑出了声，“妈，你再提糯米团，我们家这小鬼估计要翻脸了。”

“为什么呀？”樱枝不解。

彩子坐到樱枝身边，搭住她的肩膀，给她看今日的热搜榜：“现在全网都知道流川家有颗小糯米团子啦。”

这个梗过不去了吗？流川一肚子火。仙道跟和也居然越聊越投机了，俩人还约好冬天一起去爱尔兰垂钓。度假那个勉强说得过去，外出工作的那个也这么闲吗？

他实在忍不住了，在两人的对话间插了一句：两个超级大白痴。

仙道看着叫A.R.的这个人，心想敢公然骂他跟和也是超级大白痴的嚣张家伙，除了流川还能有谁？

和也当即回复调侃：不，我是超级小白痴的大哥。

仙道越发肯定A.R.是流川了，他笑了一下，顺着这个账号进入了他的主页。

流川有定期删除主页内容的习惯，原本数量不多的动态已所剩无几。

仙道三分钟就看完了，没发现什么有用的信息，点了关注才发现流川不知什么时候先关注了他的账号。

没过多久，仙道的一大波影迷看出了端倪，涌入了流川的主页，粉丝量不断上涨。

流川知道身份暴露了，庆幸前几天删除了“我见到他了”那条动态，否则不知道会引申出什么话题来呢。

仙道发了信息过来：嗨，小团子，现在方便视频通话吗？

流川的脸都黑了：不方便，我在我阿姨家。你再叫我小团子我宰了你！

仙道笑：那我应该叫什么呢？宝贝儿吗？

流川猝不及防又被仙道撩到了，故作强硬地回复：随便。

仙道这会儿心情愉悦，一是被流川的婴儿照萌到了，二是跟和也有了钓鱼这个共同话题拉近了距离，能进一步打入流川家内部，三是他发现流川一直偷偷关注着他，简直像中了三重彩票，眼睛里的笑意都快溢出来了：嗯，宝贝儿。那我先睡了，明天早上四点就得起来了。

流川拿着手机起身：等等。他走进洗手间，向仙道发起了视频通话。

仙道接了起来，笑着问：“嗯？不是不方便吗？”他没有定型的头发自然地垂落下来，稍微有点凌乱，但显得很洒脱。

流川承认才分开一天就想他了，盯着屏幕没说话。

仙道跟着沉默不言，脸上始终挂着温柔的笑。

“你跟我哥私底下不能讨论我。”流川找了个话题。

“好，我们尽量在公共场合说你的事。”仙道故意跟他唱反调。

“别太过分。”流川的牙有点痒。

手机里传出彦一的声音：“仙道哥，差不多可以休息了，不然明天没有精神。”

“小彦一又开始念叨我了。”仙道压低声音。

“你快睡吧，晚安。”

仙道来不及再说一句情话，视频通话中止了。臭小子，要不要挂得这么快？

流川只是不好意思在洗手间逗留太久。

回到客厅，流川看见樱枝捧来一大摞厚厚的相册，然后笑着招呼他一同追忆往事。

 

仙道其实还不困，躺在床上继续看和也的主页留言。一条“流川枫先生原来从小就这么招人喜欢”的评论进入了他的视线。内容并不特殊，可留言者在商界名气很大，Vivere商厦的少东家夏目悠。夏目是公认的风流大少，仙道略有耳闻，但圈子不同交集不多。夏目高大英俊，年轻多金，据说只要他看上的人没有追不到的。

和也礼节性地回复了夏目：我弟弟初入商场，经验不足，希望夏目大少能在旁提点，合作愉快。

夏目意有所指地说：和也先生言重了。往后我一定尽我所能帮助小公子。

仙道大概猜到他们说的合作是年初传出消息的满月巡回演唱会，顿觉不妙，这家伙八成对流川动了心思，可是他又不能莽撞地提醒流川，眉头微微一皱。

果然如仙道所料，夏目第二天就发起了攻势，以详谈巡演合作计划为由约流川去东京湾的一家法国餐厅共进晚餐。

餐厅氛围浪漫，适合情侣约会。吃到一半侍者推来满满一车白玫瑰送给流川。

流川冷着脸没有表态。

夏目是情场老手，并不在意流川的淡漠，认为对方故作矜持。他信心十足，根据多年经验，今晚应该能拿下流川。

流川看都不看这车白玫瑰，吃完饭就要走。

夏目表示没有开车过来，希望流川可以送他回去。

到底是合作方，流川也不好直接拒绝，况且夏目没有说过一句暧昧的话，遂答应了。

中途，彩子打了电话过来，流川找不到蓝牙耳机，就把车停在东京海湾旁的一处停车位上接电话。

彩子叮嘱他，Vivere少东家提出任何条件都不要立即答应，以免给Fate造成不必要的损失。

流川没什么商业头脑，但这么浅显的道理还是懂的，点头说了声“知道了”，就挂断了电话。

霓虹灯火倒映在晃动的水面上，摇摇曳曳像一个斒斓的梦。

夏目看着流川的侧脸，一时有些着迷，情不自禁地凑过去想要亲他。

“！”流川躲开，就势一拳头砸了过去，而后解开安全带下了车。

夏目被打懵了，嘴里泛着一股铁锈味，他倒在副驾驶座上愣了几秒，拉开车门震惊地看着流川，揉着脸颊半天才说得出话来：“……你怎么动手打人？”

“你有什么目的？”流川跟他保持一定的距离。

“追求你啊。”夏目太过骄傲，以为谁都抵抗不住他的魅力，“我知道你有男朋友。但仙道彰只是一个艺人而已。你我的家庭背景更旗鼓相当。我觉得我跟他相比有过之而无不及。”

“白痴。”流川搞不懂这人哪来的自信。

“白痴？”夏目以为听错了，不可思议地盯着流川。

“巡演预算的四成我爸随随便便就能拿出来，他不会不支持我和我哥。”流川的目光充满了危险的气息，“你想挣钱就老实点。不然的话，我帮你先叫好救护车。”

“……你、你不是在英国长大的吗？你的绅士风度呢？”

“我崇尚武士道精神。”流川立在原地，心想幸好夏目刚才没有亲到他。

“好吧。”夏目耸了下肩膀，“那今晚的事就当没有发生过吧。”

“……”还算识相。流川松开了拳头。

“不过我有点好奇，仙道彰追你的时候，你也这么凶残地打过他？”夏目用舌头顶了下口腔里侧，牙龈肯定出血了，倒霉。

“没有，是我追他。”流川坐回了驾驶室，“上车。”

“原来如此。”夏目本质上不算坏人，只是比较花心而已。以他的性格，不至于纡尊降贵死缠着不放，更不可能为了一棵树放弃整片大好森林。但第一次挨揍，面子上到底有点挂不住，坐在副驾驶座上逞强，“我其实也就喜欢你的长相而已，不巧的是我这个人相当喜新厌旧。我决定另寻目标。你不要后悔。”

“再啰嗦你就滚下车自己走回去。”流川的声音不带任何感情。

“哦。”夏目明智地选择了闭嘴。和也撒谎不打草稿，他们家这个哪是软萌小团子啊？明明是头威风凛凛的凶兽。光是用寒气森森的眼神就可以杀人。

这段小插曲很快过去了。夏目顺利约了旧情人到他的公寓过夜。流川则开车回家，洗完澡给仙道发了条信息。

仙道知道流川今晚是跟夏目出去吃饭的，哪还睡得着？一收到信息马上拨通了他的电话：“你怎么这么晚才到家啊？”

“夏目没开车，先送他回家了。”流川躺倒在床上。

“你还送他回家？”仙道工作了一整天，本来就累，听到这句话身心俱疲。

“嗯，中途在东京湾停了二十分钟。”

“哦。”一起观赏夜景了是吗？仙道的头发越发耷拉了，整个人沉入了低气压中。

“他向我告白。我打了他。”流川老实交代。

“告白？……啊，你打了他？”仙道眼神一亮，“你是说你打了夏目？”

“对。他在餐厅里送我一车玫瑰的时候我就想动手了。”

“送花会挨揍啊？”仙道整个人轻松了不少，挑眉一笑。他记得之前在歌剧院前也送过流川一朵花，当时流川没有生气。有好感和没好感的区别对待还是很明显的。

“不完全只有这一个原因。他在车上准备亲我。简直找死。”流川没有觉察到自己的语气像在跟仙道告状似的。

“这家伙……”仙道眸色沉了沉，“以后跟他保持距离。假如Vivere因此拒绝合作跟我说，我个人注资满月的巡回演唱会，赚到的钱给你。”

“他没有拒绝。”流川顿了一顿，狐疑地眯了下眼睛，“你这么有钱？”

“还行。我有那么点家底吧。”仙道含糊其辞地说，“总之你遇到资金问题告诉我就行了，没必要向外人求助。”

“哦。”流川拎起被子盖住了脑袋，他隐约觉得自己当初摆出大老板的架势包养仙道可能是一件特别愚蠢的事，着实后悔一开始没有调查清楚就冲动行事。

仙道不仅不花他的钱，不需要他提供资源，甚至表示可以当他的提款机，迄今为止，他只帮到过仙道一次，而且主要归功于大哥在圈中的名望。如此想来，这个金主当得真是半点成就感都没有。


	18. Chapter 18

18

千绘游完泳，在比基尼外套了件宽松的罩衫回到室内喝水，她看到和也坐在传真机前翻着厚厚一沓文件，疑惑地走了过去：“你在看什么？我能看吗？”

“可以啊。”和也往旁边挪了挪，给她空出位置。

“诶？你在调查仙道先生？”千绘快速地扫了几行纸上的信息。

“是的。我让深町整理好发过来的。”

“我看你们在INS上聊得这么起劲，还以为你不排斥他了呢。”

“我一直都没有排斥过他啊。刚好心血来潮探探他的底。”和也拿着笔认真地分析仙道历年来的花边新闻，再参照澄清结果，确认其可信度以后一条一条划掉媒体的不实报道，“这个臭小子……啧，似乎没有我想象中那么滥情啊。”

“为什么你觉得仙道先生滥情啊？就算你是我老公也不能这样毫无根据地诋毁我的偶像。”

“怎么？你要为了仙道彰跟我翻脸？”和也抬手笑着捏了下她的耳朵，“话说回来，有件事很奇怪，六年前二十一岁的仙道像是凭空出现在东京的，我查不到他的老家在什么地方，家里有哪些人。然后我向文森特打听了他的住址，那栋独立别墅是他出道时全额购买的，当时的出售价将近九亿日元。一个刚入行的小艺人哪来这么多钱？”

“难道他是可以神不知鬼不觉侵入银行系统把钱偷走的高智商天才罪犯？”

“……”和也受不了千绘的想象力，“你的思维能不能正常一点？”

“好吧。”千绘被自己荒诞的推测逗笑了。

“我已经排除了他背后有金主的可能性。所以我初步猜测他的身价应该远远不止艺人财富排行榜上的数字。还有他那个传闻中的叔叔，涉及国外军方势力，根本无从核查其真实性。”

千绘像是发现了什么，拿了一支笔在仙道的出境记录上划出几条记录。

“他每年元旦前一天都会去伦敦一趟。然后……”她的视线往下，“逗留两天回日本。”

“是吗？”和也跟着一看，果然如此，“元旦是小枫的生日，该不会……”

“也有可能是过新年。换言之，他的家庭在伦敦？”

“这么一说，那小子在银幕上认真的样子的确有几分英国绅士贵族的气质，虽然长着一张东方人的脸孔，可眼睛却是墨蓝色的，或许有一定的混血血统。”

“要不要让爸妈在他们的圈子里稍微打听一下？日本有钱人、儿子在东京当艺人，光凭这两点范围就挺小的了。”

“先不急。小枫跟那小子究竟是认真交往还是在玩成年人之间的感情游戏我还不清楚，到时候我们全家出动，他俩宣布和平分手了，那不就白忙活一场了吗？爸百分百原地爆炸。观察一阵子再说。”

“仙道先生的感情观我不了解。但枫是个好孩子，不会玩弄对方感情的。”

“小枫哪有能耐玩弄仙道的感情啊。阿彩说得没错，他就是单细胞生物，一点我的风范都没有。”

“……”千绘知道自家老公“长兄如父”的老毛病又犯了，喝着果汁笑而不语，过了一会儿，她放下果汁杯，双手搂住和也，“你这么想当爸爸，等旅行结束我们要个孩子吧？”

“我想不想不重要，重要的是你，我因为喜欢你才跟你结婚，而不是为了延续后代。你婚前就说以后不打算要孩子，我们就不要。”

“像枫小时候那么可爱的呢？”

“千绘，你……是认真的吗？”和也侧过身，他稍微有那么一点点动心了。

“认真的。以前我一直挺害怕的。但我也喜欢你呀。我想拥有一个属于我们的孩子。”

“谢谢你的信任。”和也搂住妻子。

“你已经是我最好的老公了，将来会是最好的父亲。”

“他还有最好的外公外婆，爷爷奶奶……”

“差点忘了，大影帝是他的叔叔！”千绘抢断了和也的话头。

“……等等，亲爱的，好像小枫才是他的叔叔吧？”

“差不多啦。谁让我是仙道先生的影迷呢？”千绘模样可爱地皱了下鼻子，低头亲吻和也的眉梢。

转眼到了六月初，仙道的工作已接近尾声，早上在格拉斯附近的熏衣草原拍完最后几组镜头就是自由活动时间了。工作团队将于明天回国。

午休过后，仙道带着彦一和凉子开着工作组租来的车前往离格拉斯不远的港城尼斯。

彦一拿着母上大人和女王姐姐发来的购物清单，奉命帮她们买各种法国奢侈品，还好两个女人给了钱，要不然他的后半辈子估计要浪迹在法国街头乞讨为生了。

凉子看到一个特别喜欢的斜挎小方包，但价格惊人，以她的工资十分之一都买不起。

仙道趁凉子没注意，把包买了下来，付款后给了她：“当作今年年底的奖金。”

凉子愕然：“仙道哥，我、我年底奖金哪有这么多啊？”

“你是我的助理，我说有这么多就有这么多。快收下吧，我要去给流川挑礼物了。”

“谢谢！谢谢仙道哥！”凉子双手接过，拼命忍住想要在原地旋转跳跃的激动心情。仙道哥万岁！

其实仙道也不知道应该给流川买什么，他好像并不喜欢手表之类的配饰，总不能直接买戒指吧？逛来逛去，在一家法国老牌宝石店里看到了一对铂金袖扣，带有人工打磨弧度的天然蓝宝色，样式简单低调不过非常精致，是法国著名珠宝设计大师Geneviève的作品，价格不菲。

仙道一眼看中，就像当晚在酒会上一眼看中流川一样，他相信自己的眼光，当即买了下来。

彦一手里拎满了大大小小各种LOGO的购物袋，一脸生无可恋：“仙道哥，我总算买完我家那两位购物狂要的所有东西了。我们能回酒店了吗？我的手快断了。”

凉子从对面的香水店出来，有点不好意思地给了仙道一个小纸袋：“仙道哥，我资金有限，只能送你一瓶普通的香水，希望你不要嫌弃。”

仙道欣然接受：“这款香水的气味我很喜欢啊。谢了。”他转身帮彦一分担了一部分重物，“我们走吧。”

三人傍晚回到格拉斯，夕阳笼罩着这座古老的山城，空气中隐隐浮动着似有若无的香气。

仙道站在酒店窗口拨通了流川的电话。

Fate与Vivere前天签好了合作合同。Fate这边正式开始筹备演唱会的事，流川这几天特别忙，大大小小的细节问题都需要他过目决定。

“喂。”流川的声音听起来没什么精神，“你还没拍完？”

“工作结束了，明天回东京。”

“大概几点？我来机场接你。”流川一想到很快就能见到仙道了，心里一跳。

“不用，公司派人过来接机，你下班后去我家等我就行了。钥匙没弄丢吧？”

“没有。”

“想我了吗？”仙道轻笑着问。

流川含含糊糊地“嗯”了一声。

“我想你了。”仙道直白地说，“昨晚还梦见你了，你在樱花树下亲我。”

“……”仿佛有柔软的猫尾扫过了流川的心房。

“宝贝儿，我得去酒店餐厅出席收工宴了。”

“好。”流川平复了一下内心的悸动，“你少喝点酒。”

“不喝。”仙道挺高兴流川管着他的，用带着笑意的声音说，“明晚见。”

 

第二天，仙道于晚上十点抵达羽田国际航空港，闻讯赶来接机的大量粉丝已拿着手机和相机夹道站好了。

在保镖的护送下，仙道一路笑着跟他们打招呼，简单地回答了一些可以回答的问题，而后在门口钻进了黑色商务车里。彦一和凉子上了另一辆车。

仙道打电话给流川，不过没人接，不知道他在没在自己的家里。

等回到别墅，他拖着行李箱打开家门，看到玄关处流川的鞋子和客厅里昏暗的落地灯，连续坐了十四个小时飞机的疲惫感顿时一扫而空。

时近凌晨一点，仙道估计流川早就睡了，他把行李箱放在了客厅，光着脚不发出一点声音走上二楼，轻轻推开卧室门，只见流川枕着地狱狐躺在窗台上睡着了。

仙道走过去，抽出流川手里看了一半的书，打算把他抱到床上去。

流川蹙眉，艰难地睁开了眼睛，眼神暂时没有焦点，他梦呓般低声说了句：“仙道？”

“是我。我回来了。”仙道笑着说，他莫名觉得流川哑着喉咙喊得这声“仙道”特别软，不像平时那么冷硬，加上这副茫然的迷糊样，实在太让人把持不住了，“怎么在窗台上睡着了？”

流川手一撑靠着窗坐了起来，低头一边揉眼睛一边说：“等你。”

太乖了吧？仙道大概能体会和也是抱着什么样的心情宠流川的。身体先大脑一步按住了他。

“？”流川还没醒透，嘴已经被仙道的吻堵住了。

仙道活了二十七年，自由随性，心无所挂，第一次在异国他乡饱尝思念一个人的滋味，如今尽数倾注到短暂分别后的深吻之中。

这样的亲法太凶了，流川被压制地一动也动不了，几乎喘不过气来。

仙道以前曾怀疑自己是性冷感，哪怕跟再漂亮的男女艺人拍亲热戏都只是假装动情，内心其实毫无波动，到今时今日终于清清楚楚地意识到，人不对才会什么都不对。他喜欢流川，想跟他上床，不是贪图一时的新鲜，而是希望永远地单独占拥他。

流川双手搂住仙道的肩背，借力稍微坐直了起来。

仙道慢慢中止了掠夺，温柔地啄吻着流川，又轻咬了他一口：“我去洗澡，你到床上等我？”

流川的耳朵红透了，推开仙道下了窗台，一声不响地躺到床上，整个人裹进被子里。

等仙道洗完澡出来，流川又睡着了。连日来高强度的工作令他格外困倦。

仙道不忍心再吵他，解下浴巾换好睡衣，上了床抱着他老老实实一起睡觉了。

翌日，一大早太阳就很耀眼了，入夏后的东京，一天比一天热。

流川是被仙道吻醒的。

“早上好。”仙道笑盈盈地看着睁开眼睛的流川。

“早。”流川云里雾里，还以为昨晚是梦见仙道回来了。

“你在训练我的自控力？”

“什么？”

“我忍了一晚上。”仙道覆压住流川，硬着的东西抵在他的小腹上，“准确来说是二十天。”

不知是紧张还是什么，流川无意识地吞咽了一下，直直地看着仙道。

仙道就势吻住了他，碾着他的唇，撬开他的牙关，闯入他的口腔。

流川彻底醒了，抓着仙道的睡衣衣摆往上提，胡乱急促地把他的上衣脱了。

“今天周六你不用去公司吧？”仙道喘着重气，一边问一边解开流川的睡衣扣子。

“赶在你回来之前我加班完成了所有工作。”流川主动又吻住了他。

前戏做得很足，直到流川眼睛里笼起一层情欲的水雾，仙道才撤出手指，身子往下一压，双手撑在他两侧迫使他打开腿，而后慢慢地顶进了他的身体。

有过之前的经验，仙道很快找到了那个会让流川忍不住闷哼出声的地方。

流川被他弄得有点受不了，又得克制着呻吟，没一会儿就出了一身的汗。

俩人在床上反复折腾了一整个早上，临近中午才结束。

流川的身上再度布满了青青紫紫的痕迹，不过这次他没这么好欺负了，以牙还牙在仙道的肩膀上重重地咬了一口。

仙道伏在流川身上休息了一分钟，下床去浴室放了一缸热水，把流川抱去洗澡。

流川非常抗拒公主抱，要不是这会儿没力气，绝不可能乖乖让仙道抱走的。

“还记得我们约好去小木屋度个短假的事吗？”仙道把流川带进了淋浴间，先帮他清理自己留在他身体里的东西。

“记得。”

“下午出发。如果你累的话，可以在车上睡觉。”

“你的小助理……喂，你的手不要乱摸。”流川扭头瞪了他一眼。

“我开车带你去。”仙道拿下莲蓬头，把他和流川冲干净，“只有我们两个。”

流川的眼神明显一亮，他的力气稍微恢复了一些，走出淋浴间跨进了浴缸里。

仙道穿好衣服，打算去楼下给流川准备点吃的，刚到浴室门口，听见流川在他背后非常小声地说了一句“前阵子我很想你”。

“嗯？你说什么？”仙道装作没听清，扭头看着他。

“……没说什么。”流川身子往下一沉，几乎埋进了水里。

仙道看着流川这副说完又觉得窘迫的别扭样，实在演不下去了，笑着弯了弯唇角：“我也很想你。”


	19. Chapter 19

19

俩人收拾好换洗的衣物和生活用品，出门去车库开车。

下午的太阳更大了，室外一片亮晃晃的阳光。

流川坐在副驾驶座上就有点想睡觉了，往后调好座椅靠背，靠着打了个哈欠。

“困了？”仙道俯身帮他系好安全带，再系好自己的。

“嗯。”流川戴上宽大的墨镜，遮挡刺眼的光线。

“你睡吧，到了我叫你。”仙道也拿起墨镜戴上，顺手揉了一把流川的头发，发动引擎将车倒出了车库。

流川听着车里放着的抒情歌曲，没一会儿就睡着了。阳光一簇一簇地从他的脸上划过。

仙道口中的小木屋位于东京东部的一片乔木林中，离城区大约四十多公里，并非私人建造的居所，是某房地产三年前拍下这片树林搭建的民宿式度假屋，每一幢木屋都隔得很远，互不打扰。有专门负责管理的物业，支付一定的费用后，定期替住户打扫卫生、检查水管及电路等。

乔木林没有被过度开发，很好地维持了原貌，林中环境幽静，终年鸟鸣声不断。

周末交通比较拥堵，仙道开了将近两个小时才到乔木林外的停车场。

对面有个铁丝网围成的露天篮球场，住在附近的一些少年正在烈日下打球。

没有城区建筑群的阻隔，蔚蓝色的天空宽阔无边，漂浮着大朵大朵的白云。

仙道解开安全带，用手指指背蹭了蹭流川的脸：“醒醒，我们到了。”

流川不爽地“唔”了一声，挥开他的手：“……别吵。”

仙道反正也不赶时间，拿了瓶水拧开。

“……”流川睡意朦胧中大概记起了是跟仙道出来度假的，深吸一口气睁开了眼睛。

“要不要喝水？”

“……”流川的大脑目前处于宕机状态，没搭理仙道，呆呆地坐了一会儿才渐渐清醒，扭头看向仙道，“就是这里？”

“去木屋还得沿林间小路步行十五分钟。在这之前，我们先去那边的便利店买好晚饭的食材。”

“嗯。”

仙道拎出后备箱的行李袋，锁好车，拉着流川走向篮球场旁边的便利店。

球场上有个少年看见了仙道，把篮球抛给队友，跑到铁丝网边笑着打招呼：“仙道哥，你来度假啦？好久不见！”

“你长高了不少嘛。”

“嗯。我现在有一米八二了，等我升入高中估计可以到一米八五。”少年露出自豪的表情，“跟我们一起打球吗？对了对了，那边那个胖子是你的忠实影迷，他不相信我们认识。”

少年回过头朝胖子招手：“过来啊！愣在那干嘛？”

胖子抱着篮球犹犹豫豫地跑过来，腼腆地向仙道行礼：“仙道先生，我很喜欢看您的电影。”

少年搭住他的肩膀：“仙道哥打球也很厉害。”

“是吗？”胖子露出惊喜的神色。

“但这次我恐怕不能跟你们一起打球了。我的时间已经被这位先生预约了。”仙道笑着说。

两个孩子这才把目光投向流川。

“啊，我认识您。”胖子像看神仙一样看着流川，“您是流川大魔王的弟弟，仙道先生的正牌男友。你们家超级超级有钱。”

“好了，我们先去买点东西，你们玩儿吧。”仙道看得出流川不擅长应付这种场面，开口中止了话题，跟他们挥手道别。

胖子抓着铁丝目送偶像和有钱人家的少爷走远：“他们两个人可真帅啊。”

“仙道哥在球场上的样子才叫帅呢。”少年擦去脸上的汗，眼神亮晶晶的，他捶了胖子一拳，“走，我们继续打球。”

流川不知道仙道还会打篮球，至少在大学里从没见过，在便利店拿饮料的时候出于好奇问了一句。

“中学一共打过三年。”仙道接过流川选的饮料放进购物篮中，“但你应该知道，英国大多数人对篮球兴趣不大，他们更爱足球，校队发展不起来。后来进了伦敦商学院就没再打球了。对了，你是哪所大学的？”

流川的手顿了一下：“伦敦商学院。”

“啊？你是我的学弟啊？”仙道惊讶地看向他。

“对。我入学那年看过你的演讲。”

“原来你真的早就认识我？为什么刚开始不承认呢？”仙道着实没有料到原来两人的渊源可以追溯到大学时代。

“你对我没有印象了。”流川见饮料拿得差不多了，关上冰柜门，偏过头注视着仙道，“单方面的认识不算认识。”

“我想，当时我可能在学校里没有碰到过你吧？而且我大学没念完，办理完退学手续就来了东京。”仙道深感遗憾，这么对他胃口的人若能早点遇见该多好呀？

“嗯。”流川没再继续说下去，从食材冰箱里拿出一盒牛肉、一盒菌菇拼盘，岔开了话题，“今晚炖日式火锅。”

“好啊。”仙道转身去货架上找火锅汤料。

流川静静地看着他，故作淡漠的眼神稍微柔和了几分。他想就这样跟仙道过一生。哪怕等到六七十岁了，还是会觉得这家伙是他唯一喜欢的类型，笑起来即便满面皱纹也一如年轻时一样令他心跳加速。

买好食材、饮料等必需品，仙道带着流川往右侧的一条行路进了乔木林。

他买的那幢木屋在林子的南边，旁边有一小块供烧烤的空地，毗邻一条水流缓慢的林中河。

“前面就到了。”仙道加快脚步率先走到门口，放下手里的重物，拿出钥匙开门。

木屋内部装修非常简单温馨，像是童话故事里住着精灵的小房子。

物业昨天来打扫过，家里干干净净的。

流川穿过客厅走进卧室。床不大，一边挨着窗户。他上前拉开窗帘，外面是绿意盎然的森林。

“还不赖吧？”仙道稍微收拾了一下带过来的东西，站在卧房门口问，“你要不要再睡会儿？”

“好。”流川随即躺了上去，小床比他想象中更柔软，他感觉自己睡一整天都没问题，“你以前都是一个人来的？”

“对啊。”仙道见流川躺在那挺舒服的，跟着上了床，两个人挤在了一起，“当艺人不可能既希望公众媒体关注我，又希望拥有绝对的隐私。所以这里算是我的秘密自留地。有空过来住上一两天，钓鱼看书或者跟球场上那帮孩子练练手之类的。”

“我喜欢住在森林里。”

“狐狸肯定喜欢住在森林里。”仙道接了一句。

“什么狐狸？”

“你呀。那天晚上我在酒会上见到你就觉得你像只大狐狸。”仙道侧过身，让流川枕在他的手臂上，“你不是早就关注了我，没看到我发的那条动态？”

“……”流川愣住了，“你要捕获的大狐狸是我？”

“可惜我还没来得及出手，反倒被你抓了。”

流川措辞半晌终于问了想问的问题：“我可以理解为你喜欢我？”

“嗯，可以。”

流川不可置信地看着他：“改变主意了？”

仙道以为流川看出自己不久前因那份包养合约而产生玩世不恭的心态，笑着承认了：“是的。我改变主意了。具体我也不清楚是从哪一秒开始的，我觉得你应该属于我。”

“我没有变矮，眼睛也不是绿色的。”

“？”仙道茫然地眨了下眼睛，“这跟我喜欢你有什么关系吗？”

流川不说话了，鼻尖一阵酸，他觉得这样很失态，索性把脸埋进了仙道的怀里。

“怎么了？我说错什么了吗？”仙道觉察到了他的异样。

“没有。”流川咬了下嘴唇，揽住仙道的腰用力地回抱住他。

这种独占式的拥抱方式令仙道产生了疑惑，流川说过他在英国有一个喜欢了很多年的人但是被对方拒绝了，按他的性格不可能轻易移情别恋。加上想起刚刚在便利店得知流川同样就读于伦敦商学院，入学看过他的演讲……

一个奇怪的念头闪过了仙道的脑海，他以为的不懂得欣赏流川甚至吃醋不已的“情敌”会不会其实就是他自己啊？

但他总不好意思直接问流川：你是不是单恋我？

再说他当年根本就没见过流川，到今天才知道他们曾经同校，怎么可能拒绝过他呢？

仙道在呼之欲出的真相面前转了一圈又绕开了。

“我想睡觉了。”流川整理好纷乱的心绪，抬起头枕着仙道的肩膀。

“正好我也有点困了。”仙道不再纠结过去。从今往后，流川是他的。这就够了。

 

流川五点多睡醒，怀里抱着一个枕头，仙道已经不在床上了。

他揉揉眼睛坐了起来，扭头看着窗外笼在夕阳余晖中的景色，眼神渐渐恢复了清明，缓了一会儿去找仙道。

仙道在林中河边的空地上煮日式火锅，尽管不擅长料理，但把洗干净的食材放进汤料里盖上锅盖还是能应付的。

流川走上前，递了罐饮料给他：“你怎么不叫我起来帮忙？”

“不需要帮忙。”仙道接过饮料没喝，放在木桌上，“运气不错，钓到了一条鳟鱼。你想怎么吃？”

“你会杀鱼吗？”流川提出了一个至关重要的问题。

仙道看了眼水桶里的鳟鱼，按正常步骤是先用刀背把它拍死，然后清理内脏，可他没有实际操作过，心里完全没底，尴尬地站在原地。

“你别指望我，我不懂怎么处理。”

“……我打电话给管理员吧。村岸大叔人不错。”仙道之前来的几次钓到的鱼临走前都送给了木屋物业管理员村岸，他们的关系蛮好的。

“好。”流川在椅子上坐了起来。

村岸接到仙道的电话，拿着一盒冰镇绿豆沙赶过来帮忙。

“诶？仙道老弟，带了朋友过来啊？”村岸年近五十，除了负责管理木屋以外，还种了一大片西瓜，常年在太阳底下曝晒，皮肤很黑。

“是啊，实在是麻烦你了。”仙道不好意思地抓了抓头发。

“跟我还客气什么？”村岸爽朗地说，“烤鳟鱼也不错，要不要尝尝？”

仙道看向流川，征求他的意见：“可以吗？”

“可以。”流川点了点头。

“你的这位朋友……用年轻人的话说，就是太酷了。”村岸随口说了一句，拎起装着鳟鱼的水桶去了河边，没一会儿就把鱼清理干净了。

他经常在户外烤鱼，动作很麻利，在鱼身上抹好佐料腌了几分钟，裹进锡纸里放到了烧烤架上。

“过会儿熟了就能吃了。”村岸忙活完，“那我先走啦。”

“大叔你要不要跟我们一起吃晚饭？”

“下次吧，我女儿女婿从茨城回来，我得回去跟我老婆一起准备晚饭。”村岸说完朝流川笑了笑，“玩得开心。”

“谢谢。”流川站起身向他点头致谢。

村岸憨厚一笑，拍拍仙道的肩膀，高高兴兴地走了，他太久没见到女儿，全家能聚一聚甚是喜悦。

 

就在仙道和流川等着吃火锅和烤鱼的时候，星羽有个叫若泉修平的新人在其经纪人岩间一恵的授意下发布了一条动态，文字信息为：师兄真好，刚拍完广告回国就请我吃晚饭。照片是一高一矮两个人戴着棒球帽的背影。

没有明指是谁，但高的那个背影看起来很像仙道，而且最近星羽出国拍完广告的男艺人只有他一个。

这条动态的目的不言而喻。

“岩间一恵又玩这一套？”弥生气得拍了下桌子。

“上个月我跟若泉修平在机场偶遇，还被制造了乱七八糟的话题。岩间女士想捧红他吧？”比仙道早出道两年后来转向电视剧市场并成功拿下视帝的横河光一无奈地耸了下肩膀，他最近在休假，闲着无事来公司给加班的弥生送点吃的。

“她每次都用这种方法强行炒作，太可恶了。”弥生喝了口冰咖啡压下心头的怒火，“把公司其他艺人当什么了？垫脚石吗？”

“你要是不方便介入，免得跟岩间女士闹不愉快，我打个电话给仙道吧。”

“好。麻烦你了。”

横光拨通了仙道的电话，把事情的大致情况告诉了他。

“仙道怎么说？”

“他说他知道了，他会处理。”横光也是烦透了这种为了吸引公众的目光获得热度而捆绑其他艺人的行为，加上他是已婚人士，上个月若泉修平及经纪人联手搞出来的暧昧绯闻给他的妻子及家人都造成了一定的困扰。

仙道经师兄提醒，看到了若泉修平的这条动态。评论中甚至有人留言：大影帝回国不陪他的正牌男友，居然先请你吃饭，看来他们的感情也不怎么样嘛。我们小修平的魅力太大了吧。还有一堆疑似水军的账号无脑吹捧他。

流川有点饿了，趁仙道在看手机没注意他，拿起筷子偷吃了一片牛肉。

“当心烫。”仙道笑了一下。

“咳。”流川以为仙道没看到呢，偏过脸赶紧把牛肉咽了下去。

“流川，你椅子挪过来一下。”仙道抬起头看他，“我需要你帮我一个忙。”

“什么？”流川把椅子搬到他身边。

“秀个恩爱。”仙道笑着揽住流川的肩膀，举起手机拍了一张两人的合影，“你挺上镜的嘛，随便拍都这么帅。”

“秀什么恩爱？”流川不解。

“我想把我们的合影发到我的主页上。你没意见吧？”

“好。”流川好歹也在这个圈里待了将近两个月了，大概猜到仙道又被绯闻找上门了。

仙道得到流川的同意，发了动态：工作结束，和我家狐狸先生在森林里度个短假，终于有人陪我一起钓鱼了。并直接@了A.R.

流川的手机收到了提示，他很配合仙道，起身走到烧烤架旁，用筷子挑开锡纸一角，拍了张烤鱼的照片@了仙道彰：但是鱼已经被我烤了。

仙道给他点了赞：幸好有管理员大叔帮忙，要不然我们两个只能吃生鱼片了。

流川问：你会切生鱼片吗？

仙道忍不住哈哈大笑：宝贝儿，你差不多一点。为什么总是问我这么尖锐的问题？

流川回答：习惯就好。

“好了，快过来吃东西吧。”仙道之前不是没有这种被同公司艺人捆绑炒作的经历，他从未表态过，一是不想闹得太难堪，二是担心万一对方经纪人难缠跑去找小彦一的麻烦，一直忍着不说话。这次拉着流川一起反击，心里特别痛快。

“哦。”流川回到木桌旁。

两条动态及二人的互动很快引起了规模不小的轰动，和也两边都点了赞，还提醒仙道流川比较招蚊虫之类的琐事。若田修平发布师兄请他吃饭的信息不到二十分钟就被光速打脸。现在他只能强撑颜面，一口咬定没说师兄是仙道，让大家误会了很抱歉。看热闹不嫌事大的网友追问：那么请问去国外拍广告回来的是你在星羽的哪位师兄呢？若泉修平就彻底不吱声了。岩间一恵曾屡次得手，不料仙道竟一改以前睁一只闭一只眼的态度，丝毫不留情面地拆穿了他们，心凉了大半截。她还没想好如何圆谎，又接到了和也助理的电话。

“岩间一恵女士，你好，我是流川和也先生的助理深町一朗。和也先生有几句话吩咐我代为转达。仙道彰先生是我们家小少爷的恋人，这一点我想无需我赘述。希望岩间一恵女士能管好你手底下的艺人，不要再出现类似今天的这种事。”深町温和有礼，但是比恶声恶气的恐吓更令人胆颤。

“知道了，以后我会注意的。”岩间一恵背后冷汗直冒，她以为大魔王上次替仙道出面的根本原因是为了打压星羽，披露管理层的黑幕，用这桩丑闻令星羽股市下跌，不是真正出于维护仙道利益的目的。因而心存侥幸，想给若田修平借机造势顺便宣传他即将参演的新戏。现在和也让助理打这通电话过来，意思很明确，谁想跟他弟弟抢仙道彰就只有死路一条。放眼整个日本商业，恐怕找不出几个人敢拍着胸脯说百分百能承受住大魔王的怒火，即使有财力相抗衡也不会轻举妄动，没人愿意放着好好的生意不做，跟他两虎相斗搞得头破血流。岩间一恵手段再厉害，充其量只是一个经纪人而已，她能不害怕吗？

“那就好。不打扰你了。再见。”深町说完挂断了电话。


	20. Chapter 20

20

悠闲的时光总是过得很快，林中短暂的假期眨眼就结束了。

流川在仙道家住了一晚，周一早上开车回公司上班。

满月的巡演主题定为“月之轨迹”，第一场将于八月中旬在东京举行。

和也担心流川应付不过来，已经联系好了日本最有名的设计团队，全程负责各地的演唱会场地设计。

最近网上到处都是月之轨迹的相关消息，满月的歌迷们激动万分，等待着演唱会门票的开售日。

流川作为目前Fate的最终决策者，事务繁忙，仙道也投身在新的工作当中，他们这周没能见上面，只有一次简短的视频通话。不过仙道仍然记得外出拍广告时给流川的承诺，每天至少发一条信息给他。要是俩人都有空就聊上几句。

东京进入了湿热的梅雨季，成天灰蒙蒙的，时常下雨。大片大片的紫阳花在绵绵细雨中盛放。

谈妥今天工作上的事情，彩子问流川：“仙道又没空陪你吃晚饭？”

“嗯。他要出席活动。”流川转动着手中的签字笔，看着落地窗外的雨景。

“跟大明星谈恋爱就是这样的。他的时间又不属于他自己。”彩子拢了下头发，“那今晚我请你吃饭吧。不过你得送我回家，我没开车。”

“好。”

彩子的助理抱着一盒花敲门走进办公室：“流川先生，您的。”

流川以为夏目那家伙又想挨揍，眼神暗了暗，示意女助理把花盒放在办公桌上。

他把卡片取了出来，上边写着：致我最喜欢的狐狸先生。

“谁送的？”彩子绕过去瞄了一眼，看到署名是“Akria”，撇了下嘴故作嫌弃地说，“影帝先生这么老套的吗？”

流川拿过花盒，粉玫瑰与白桔梗。在他的理解中，少女才应该收到这样的花束，不过因为是仙道送的，感情滤镜偏厚，勉强也能接受。

“影帝先生是指仙道彰先生吗？”女助理的脑海里立即浮现出仙道那张潇洒帅气的脸，艳羡地说，“要是我也能有一个像他一样的男朋友……”她在流川投来的冰冷目光中硬生生地将话咽了回去。

流川把花盒放回桌子上，捞起手机给仙道发了条信息，然后对着花束拍了张照片。

仙道这会儿估计在忙，暂时没有回复。

流川打算把花束照片发到主页，点开INS想了想还是放弃了，太高调不好，秀恩爱的总是死得快，他宁可无人知晓无人祝福，只要能和仙道一直走下去。

——致我最喜欢的狐狸先生。

流川仿佛站在破晓前的海边，看着天际出现了耀眼的光芒，一寸寸撕开黑夜，天地间逐渐敞亮起来。

运气不错。假如仙道当年没有退学离开英国，或许古董商的儿子就不会有机会成功抢走安格斯，那自己始终只能是路人，又绝不可能为了感情舍弃自尊。即使知道仙道起初是为了分散注意力才签下了合约，到了此时此刻也不再那么重要了。错误的开始若能得到一个正确的过程与结果，仔细想想没什么不好的。

等女助理离开办公室之后，彩子伸手扇了下流川的后脑勺：“发什么呆呀？有点出息行不行，不就是一束花嘛。”

“没人送花给你，你嫉妒。”流川面瘫脸说着欠揍的话。

“流川枫，你还有一次重新表述的机会。”彩子冷笑，把指关节按着咔咔直响。

流川觉察到身后这股凛冽的杀气，被迫改口：“……送花太老套了。仙道这个大白痴。”

 

周末，仙道作为特邀嘉宾参与录制一档名为《One Cake,One Heart》的综艺节目，另外两位嘉宾分别是视帝横河光一、女歌手小野葵。

节目组会随机在住宅区选一户人家，得到主人的同意后借用厨房，三位嘉宾各做一份甜点，最终由主人挑出最好吃的那一份，即为“Heart”。节目组会以获胜嘉宾的名义把“Heart”折合成一百万日元捐赠给孤儿或因家暴被福利院收养的孩子。本质上算一档公益类的综艺节目。女主持人中岛茜谐星出身，主持风格风趣幽默，为节目增添了不少笑点。

录制刚开始，小野葵向主持人和两位嘉宾赠送了新出的唱片，她显得有点局促。今早她的经纪人特地提醒过她，在节目中一定要把握好分寸，既不能话太少让工作人员及观众觉得她不尊重前辈，又不能话太多抢了影帝、视帝的镜头。小野葵今年才十八岁，一门心思唱歌，第一次上综艺节目，要是经纪人不提还好，这么一提她紧张得要命。

好在中岛茜擅长调动气氛，而且仙道和横光都是温和派，不可能刁难一个刚成年的小姑娘，经过交谈，小野葵总算四肢不再僵硬，还现场演唱了一段新歌的副歌部分。

节目按正常流程往下走，但不大顺利，接连按了三户人家的门铃都没人。

“看来豪宅不是那么容易参观的。”中岛茜开起了玩笑。

到了第四户人家，仙道瞥见左侧的门牌上写着“流川宅”，他还没有来过流川家，心想不会这么巧吧？

等文森特开了门，真有这么巧。做节目做到流川家里来了。

“请问有什么事？”文森特先生刚修剪了一束新开的蔷薇抱在怀里，见到女士，一人送了一支。他也看见仙道了，同时看见后面的摄像机及其他工作人员，猜到他们在拍摄节目。他不确定在镜头前能不能显露出认识仙道的样子，暂时没有表态。

“谢谢。”小野葵礼貌地向眼前这位外国老人行礼道谢。

中岛茜简单地介绍了一下他们的这档节目，并说明了来意。

“我不能做主。请稍等，我去询问一下我家小少爷。”文森特先生优雅地行礼。

“您看起来真像吸血鬼古堡里的管家先生！”小野葵脱口而出。

站在镜头外的经纪人瞪了她一眼。

小野葵意识到自己失礼了，脸瞬间涨得通红。

中岛茜正打算圆回来，只见管家先生一脸严肃地接道：“是的，小姐，我已经活了六百年了。”

仙道轻笑了一声，心想，文森特先生有时候真的挺可爱的。

文森特先生折返家中，把情况告诉了流川。

流川一大早起来就在客厅里看演唱会的场地设计图纸，一听是仙道参加的节目，肯定不可能拒绝，稍微收拾了一下文件，出门迎接。

小野葵看到流川忍不住惊呼：“吸血鬼王子！”

“不，他是我的狐狸先生。”仙道低声说了一句。

小野葵仰头不解地看着仙道，忽然想起来了：“啊，他是您的恋人！”

经纪人以拳抵唇，重重地咳嗽了几声提醒这个藏不住话的小丫头。

小野葵缩了下脖子，脸又红了。

中岛茜当然认出了流川，下意识地扭头看了仙道一眼。

“请进。”流川没有多说什么。

“……打扰了。”中岛茜强颜欢笑。完了完了，怎么会跑到大魔王的弟弟家里来，贸然让他参加综艺节目，大魔王会不会生气？还有，仙道前辈介意跟男朋友同框吗？虽然他们前几天还秀过恩爱。但自己发照片和上电视节目是两码事啊。刚才看见“流川宅”的时候为什么不直接跳过去下一家呢？应该不会做完这期节目就丢了饭碗吧。

中岛茜内心百转千回，可事到如今也没办法了，只能带着节目组在流川和管家的带领下走了进去。

文森特先生把花园打理得井然有序，要不是地方稍微小了点，他还能修建一座喷泉。

小野葵本来就是没长大的小女孩子，天真快乐，见到花园中的美景，情不自禁地哼起了歌，走路脚尖一踮一踮的。她的嗓音特别好听，像是被天使吻过。摄影师们不吝多给了她一些镜头。

节目组一行人进入室内，导演组聚在一起确定最终的台本，其他部门开始分工。而中岛茜的跟镜摄影师要先拍一些她跟主人互动的镜头。

一向健谈的中岛茜在惜字如金的流川小少爷面前却找不到话题，她从未觉得如此失败过，转而与管家先生攀谈，哪知道管家先生更高冷，好不容易来了个送茶点的厨娘，以为能缓解尴尬，结果厨娘说了声“请慢用”就微笑着离开了。

……所以这主仆一家都不喜欢跟人交流吗？

仙道朝这边走过来，走到流川身边停下脚步，偏过头扫了眼茶几上的文件，低声说：“满月巡回演唱会的资料目前要保密吧？你快收拾一下。”

“嗯，好。”流川好几天没见到仙道本人了，想跟他独处，说完停顿了一秒，“手痛，你帮我拿到书房。”

“手怎么会痛？哪里痛啊？”

流川伸出手，左手食指上贴着创口贴，面不改色地说：“被蔷薇花刺扎了一下。很痛。真的。”

“看起来……嗯，是挺严重的。”你也就刚睡醒意识不清那会儿撒娇还能像点样子。仙道忍住笑，握住流川的手，吹了下他的食指，又低头亲了一口，“好点了吗？”

文森特先生首先看不下去了，“哼”了一声转身走了。

中岛茜默默站在原地。拜托，我们不是恋爱向的综艺节目好吗？能不能按台本走？

仙道感觉到她的目光，稍微有所收敛，松开流川的手，弯身拿起茶几上的文件。

俩人直接走出客厅，上了二楼。

跟镜摄影师为难地看着中岛茜：“茜姐，刚刚这些镜头恐怕不能用吧？”

“我去找总导演商量一下。”中岛茜拿不定主意，关掉了收音器，“仙道前辈的经纪人没来？”

“好像没有，只带了生活助理。”

“那还得打个电话给星羽的相关负责人，要是公司方不同意花絮或者正片里出现仙道前辈和流川枫先生一起的镜头，只能掐掉了。”中岛茜苦恼地叹气，“真后悔敲开了流川先生家的门。”

星羽这边接电话的人是弥生，轻描淡写地说随便拍，官方账号上以他们作为噱头宣传也没关系，但绝对不能出现任何少儿不宜的限制级画面。

总导演和弥生还算熟，听完嘴角抽搐脸都黑了，强烈怀疑她工作时间偷偷喝酒。我们是正经的综艺节目，又不是深夜档面向成年人播出的！再说，就算我们想拍，大影帝跟流川小公子肯全裸出演让工作组围观吗？简直莫名其妙！

 

流川对甜点的制作过程不感兴趣，在镜头前晃来晃去也不好，就待在客厅和文森特先生、福子一起喝茶。

“他们会把我的厨房弄得乱七八糟。”福子是顶级厨娘，厨房是她的领地，被这么多人占领肯定心里不舒服。

“仙道先生还喝了原本属于我的那杯咖啡。”文森特先生戴上老花眼镜看报纸。

“管家先生，你什么时候老花了？”

“我一生气就老花，看不清。”

“……”流川对他们无语了，“厨房我会收拾。咖啡已经重新给你煮了一杯。”

“重新煮得这一杯始终不是属于我的那一杯。”文森特先生较起真来，感觉还挺委屈的，“你偏心仙道先生。”

福子五分钟前知道仙道就是那个时常把小少爷拐回家的家伙，心里愤懑，跟着说了一句：“陌生人踏足过的厨房收拾得再干净也不是我原来的厨房了。”

“同意。”文森特先生点头。

流川懒得跟他们说话了，管家和厨娘无理取闹针对仙道，他能怎么办？

过了大约半个小时，三位嘉宾都做好了甜点，打乱顺序放在料理台上。

中岛茜邀请流川过去品尝。

正如福子料想中一样，厨房像是遭到了洗劫。女嘉宾脸上都沾满了面粉和奶油。

他们在厨房里打架了？流川蹙了下眉头。

镜头外有一位工作人员以为流川不高兴了，赶紧在牌子写好一句话举起来：拍摄结束后我们会把厨房恢复原样的。实在抱歉。

流川不可能为了这么点小事生气，看了仙道一眼，又看了看三份形状怪异的纸杯蛋糕：“哪份是你做的？”

“不可以提示哦。”中岛茜递给他勺子，“请您尝完选出您认为最好吃的那一份。”

“哦。”流川依次挖了一勺。老实说，三份都不可口，但其中有一份特别奇怪，很苦很甜又很咸，后味还带点类似柠檬的酸。相对来说另外两份正常多了，至少是蛋糕的味道。

中岛茜自以为察言观色的能力已炉火纯青，然而面对眼神毫无波动的流川完全没辙了，只能试探性地询问：“哪一份更合您的口味呢？”

流川又吃了几勺，考虑三秒，最终选择了最难吃的这一份。

中岛茜揭开贴在纸杯底部的纸条，果然是仙道的名字。

仙道压根没有料理天赋，昨晚被彦一和凉子关押在厨房里练习了一晚上，做出来的甜品差点把那两个小家伙吃吐了，他没想到流川竟会觉得他这份最好吃。

节目暂时录到这里，需要再补拍一些镜头以增加趣味性，结尾部分的捐赠仪式放在最后。工作组原地休息二十分钟。导演组坐在旁边研究刚才各个机位拍的内容，商量还要增加哪些剧情。

流川快步走回客厅，背对着众人喝光了福子泡的花茶。

仙道补完妆，走到他身边：“你怎么知道那份是我做的？”

“最难吃。”流川头一回直接损仙道。

“你判定最难吃的就是我做的？有点过分啊。”

“真的一点都不好吃。”流川笃定地说，“你不要再做甜点了。”

“不好吃你还吃了一大半？”

流川看着仙道，眼神里似有光：“因为我知道是你做的。如果没加柠檬汁，我可以吃完。我实在不喜欢酸的蛋糕。”说完他的耳朵有点热，感觉像是在讨好仙道。

“你这家伙……”仙道伸手捏捏他的脸，声音低沉了几分，“我越来越喜欢你了。”

你本来就应该越来越喜欢我。流川有点自负，狐狸尾巴都快翘起来了。

我家小孩儿长得真好看。仙道竭力克制住想要当众吻他的冲动。唉，刚刚在书房里应该按着他多亲五分钟再下楼拍节目的，失策了。

福子仿佛游魂一般从他们身边飘过：“小少爷你的挑食原来因人而异。果然偏心。”说完就走，径直离开住所去花园里帮文森特先生修剪蔷薇花枝了。

即将落雨前阴沉的天空下，“失宠”的老管家和厨娘一人拿着一把大剪刀，沉默是他们的常态，总之谁也不说话。一会儿功夫，俩人把原本茂盛的蔷薇花丛都快剪没了。


	21. Chapter 21

21

节目录制到下午四点半，整理清扫完现场正式收工，按照惯例节目组会请嘉宾吃晚饭。

仙道今晚没有其他工作，打算留在这里跟流川共进晚餐，但福子明确表示她必须罢工一天。

流川从不训斥家中的仆人，福子这么说就由着她去了。

仙道索性把流川带着一起去聚餐了。

吃饭的地方安排在名为“紫藤物语”的传统日式料理店中，节目组提前包了场。

仙道和流川、凉子跟其他两位嘉宾及中岛茜、导演组围坐一张矮桌。

摄影组还得再拍一些吃饭时的镜头作为这期节目片尾的彩蛋。

仙道一边跟在座诸位谈笑风生一边把剥好的虾放到流川跟前的小碗里。

陌生人一多，流川更不愿意说话了，自带与外界隔绝的冰寒屏障，专心消灭仙道投喂过来的食物。

吃到一半，导演助理拿出一副扑克牌提议玩抽鬼牌的小游戏活跃酒桌气氛。

规则很简单，抽到鬼牌者选择真心话或大冒险。

这也算是节目的传统，只不过每次玩得桌上游戏都不一样。

流川第一把就抽到了鬼牌，他刚想跟仙道换一张，却被坐在旁边的小野葵瞄到了。

小野葵当即喊道：“鬼牌在流川先生手里！”

“……”流川无奈，只能亮出鬼牌，板着脸说，“真心话。”我为什么要跟他们玩这种白痴游戏？

换作别人，大家肯定开始起哄提问了，但对象是流川，没人敢冒这个险。

眼看就要冷场了，仙道笑问：“流川先生，请问你初恋是什么时候？”

“十九岁。”单恋也算吧？流川说得不太确定。

有仙道开了头，中岛茜紧跟着问：“那初吻呢？”

“二十六岁。”流川虽然觉得游戏不好玩，不过既然玩了还是选择遵守游戏规则的。

“不是一次只能提一个问题吗？你们别欺负流川啊。”仙道的心情因流川的初恋是十九岁跌入谷底，转眼又因为他的初吻是二十六岁起死回生。

“没有规定只能提一个问题啊。我们节目组的鬼牌游戏是四个问题。还有两个。”总导演喝着酒，笑眯眯地说。

“家属代答也可以。”导演助理说。

中岛茜接梗特别快，望向仙道：“前辈，你的初恋和初吻分别是什么时候呢？”

仙道挺满意贴心的导演组安设了家属代答：“荧幕初吻是二十二岁。但恋人间的是今年，初恋也是。”

流川差点被虾肉噎住。屁咧，你把安格斯忘了吗？

“不是吧？”果然有工作人员提出了质疑，“和也先生不是说你和流川先生在一起很多年了？”

仙道忘了这茬，赶忙圆回来：“这中间有点误会。因为我们两个之前关系一直很好。和也哥就以为……但其实也不算误会，我们现在确实在一起了。”

“继续玩游戏吧，再这么问下去要变成仙道的个人专访了。”横光开口帮仙道引开了话题。

流川凑到仙道耳边低语：“你说谎连眼睛都不眨一下。”

明明是你哥先说谎的好吗？我总不能拆他的台吧？仙道撇了下嘴，贴着他的耳朵用气音说：“别怕，至少我对你说得每一句话都是真的。”

流川抬起眼，正对上仙道的眼睛。墨蓝色的瞳眸在灯光的照耀下熠熠生辉。

“流川先生，流川先生！”小野葵拉回了他的注意力，“您不要再看着仙道前辈发呆啦，轮到您抽牌了。”

小野葵的经纪人坐在另一桌，听到小野葵辨识度极高穿透力极强的声音，不禁扶额，这丫头玩疯了吗？竟得意忘形到呼喝流川家的小公子？

流川伸手抽了一张，立马塞给了仙道，自己重新抽了一张。

仙道翻过牌面看了看，没忍住笑出了声——真是伤脑筋，这家伙又抽到了鬼牌。

 

十点整。节目组聚餐结束。

仙道的酒量其实不好，这会儿已经醉了，抱着流川不撒手。

“流川先生。”横光走了过来，“仙道还好吗？”

“不知道。”流川滴酒未沾，但他没开车过来，准备打电话给文森特先生，然而仙道搂得实在太紧，连手机都拿不出来。

“我的助理在外面，不介意的话你们坐我的车吧。送你们到家后我再送凉子回去。”

“今晚……”仙道忽然抬起头，“我一定要跟我家宝贝儿睡，我……”

“白痴，闭嘴。”流川低声打断他。

“哦。”仙道就不说话了。

“我和我妻子热恋期也像你们这样。”横光笑了笑。

在横光的帮助下，流川暂时挣脱仙道的束缚，把他塞进了后车厢。

流川刚坐进去，仙道又靠过来了，双手环住他的腰，舒舒服服地枕着他的肩膀。

“凉子，仙道每次喝醉都这样？”流川无法动弹，略感焦躁。

“不，不是呀。”凉子看了看赖在流川身上的仙道，摇头否认，“要是喝醉了就这样粘着别人不放，我们肯定不让他喝酒了。不然多尴尬啊？”

横光靠坐在副驾驶座上闭目养神，没有接话。

到了流川家门口，流川把醉睡的仙道拽下车，文森特先生身着睡衣过来开门，向横光点头致谢。

时间也不早了，横光没有逗留，寒暄了几句就跟他们道别，送凉子回家了。

文森特先生沉默不言，和流川一起把仙道弄进流川的卧室。

流川站在床边呼了一口气，他料想不到仙道居然这么重，当时还说什么能扛得动他，太高估自己了。

“文森特，我看着他就行了，你回房间继续睡觉吧。”流川见文森特先生脸色不大好。

“没事。我去拿热毛巾过来。”文森特先生走向浴室。

流川打算到衣帽间拿套睡衣，刚转身走了一步，被仙道用力拽了回去。

仙道不知道什么时候醒的，可又好像没醒，眼睛里雾蒙蒙的。

“干嘛？想吐就说，不要吐在我床上。”

“……我特别特别喜欢你。”仙道看着流川，“你不要跟别人结婚。你的老公只能是我。记住了吗？”

流川当然不会认为仙道这句话真的是对他说的，觉得他醉后把自己当成了安格斯。

“白痴。”你现在说还有什么用？再过一个月安格斯就要举行婚礼了。流川有一丝不甘心。不过他不着急。他很清楚把一个喜欢的人从心里彻底剔除有多困难。

“好吗？”仙道晃了下流川的手。

流川那点不甘很快消失了：“好。”

仙道盯着流川的脸半晌，继续笑着说：“我第一眼见到你的时候……就喜欢你了。”

流川再度想起多年前在演讲台上看到仙道的那一幕。时间真快，转瞬七年。他垂眸以相对温柔的语气说：“我也是。”

仙道得到了满意的答案，又合眼睡着了。

文森特先生从浴室走回床边，一字不漏地听见了仙道告白，轻咳了一声，俯身给他擦脸。

就在文森特先生准备解开仙道衬衣扣子的时候，他的手被流川按住了。

文森特先生抬起头，把手抽了回来，站直身子义正言辞地说：“流川先生。我今年已经六十四岁了，我有过妻子。我对男人的身体没有任何兴趣。你不必用这种防备的眼神看我。”

“抱歉。我……”

文森特先生叹了口气：“你大晚上把一个醉鬼带回家已经犯了家规。如果老爷在的话，肯定会训斥你。”

“仙道不是醉鬼。”流川抿了下嘴角，低声说，“我喜欢他。一直都喜欢。我不知道你为什么会讨厌他。”

“……”文森特先生沉默了一会儿，去衣帽间拿来睡衣，继续给仙道换衣服。

流川以为他们今天的对话到此为止了，也不再说话。

仙道蹙眉哼了几声，流川摸摸他的头发就不闹了。

给仙道换好睡衣，文森特先生抖开薄被，盖在他的身上，而后对流川说：“我骗了你，我没有结过婚。我的爱人是道格拉斯家族曾经的第一继承人。伊恩·道格拉斯。是的，没错，当年这位叱咤商业的贵族公子爱上了穷小子。不过他在年轻的时候就去世了。我们分开已经四十年了。我明白喜欢一个人是什么感受。我恨不得把天上的星星摘下来送给他。”他把毛巾拿回浴室，流川跟着走了过去。

文森特先生在洗手台边搓洗毛巾，继续说：“伊恩离世后，我的世界就不再有任何星辰了。道格拉斯家族认为伊恩与我相恋给家族蒙了羞，是家族史上唯一显眼的污点。他们不允许我参加伊恩的葬礼，甚至为了拿回他此前赠予我的几处房产派人截杀我。我因此受了重伤，那会儿你祖父还在人世，老爷刚满二十岁，他们开车路过看到我倒在血泊里，把我带了回去，请医生治好了我的皮外伤。但其实我的心已经跟着伊恩一起死了。”

“之后你就留在我们家？”

“是的。死了心也可以活下去。我所有的礼仪都是在流川家学习的。和伊恩在一起的时候我像个街头流氓，也没有信奉天主教，无拘无束。”提到爱人，文森特先生的目光里闪烁着温柔的光亮，“大少爷在夏天出生，他特别爱哭，老实说，我不喜欢哭闹的孩子。六年后的新年，老爷和夫人有了第二个孩子，也就是你。那天伦敦下着大雪，到处都是白茫茫的一片。你只在产房里啼哭了几声，然后就再也不哭了，安安静静地睡在小床上。人的心也许或多或少总会有一定的偏向性吧。比起大少爷，我更愿意照顾你。包括你小学一年级被班上长满雀斑的小胖子欺负了，也是我把他揍老实的。”

温文尔雅的管家先生打小孩？流川无法想象他动手教训别人是什么样的画面，有些震惊。

“仙道先生之于我而言是陌生人，我不放心把你交给他。仅此而已。他是电影演员，能拿下影帝说明他的演技很好。无法否认，我对他抱有敌意。因为我一直把你视为自己家的小孩，以我的身份是逾矩的，但我确实这么想。我死去的心因你的降生而复活。”文森特先生挂好毛巾，转过身，“伊恩和仙道先生说过同样的话，他说他第一眼见到我的时候，就喜欢我了。”

流川总算明白向来话少的文森特为什么突然向自己陈述起往事，原来是这句话触动到了他。

可惜仙道是说给安格斯听的。

“我非常想念伊恩。”文森特先生的眼圈微微发红，“他还是年轻多金的道格拉斯少爷，活在油画中、照片里。他真的从人间消失了。而我越来越老……抱歉，我也不知道我在说些什么了。看在上帝的份上，仙道先生不能再杀死我的心了。”

“不会的。”流川安抚性地拍了拍文森特先生的肩膀，顺手关上浴室门，刻意压低了声音，“没人能打倒我。仙道也不行。假如有一天，他不愿意和我在一起了，我还是能好好生活下去。可在此之前，我想努力一把。我喜欢他。这份感情不是从我们回东京开始的。得往前再推七年。我十九岁就喜欢他了。”

“十九岁？……你念大学的时候就喜欢仙道先生？你们是同学？”文森特先生吃惊地睁大了眼睛。

“对。这是我的秘密。连大哥都不知道。”流川咬了下嘴唇。

“难怪你对他毫无警戒心，甚至这么偏袒他。”

“他很好。至少在我眼里，他是最好的。”

“你喜欢他，我会试着不再戴有色眼镜看他。但如若他最终伤害了你，我不会轻饶他。你别看我年纪大了，揍他还是绰绰有余的。”文森特先生心里藏着的这些事，从不对人说起，逝者已矣，一切都真正地结束了，说出来又有什么用呢，他以为自己如同一口即将枯竭的荒废古井，再难起什么波澜，却没有料到在这样一个夜晚因为仙道说了与昔日爱人相同的告白而心绪翻涌，一股脑儿在流川面前倾吐了。更不会料到，流川居然喜欢仙道这么久。

文森特先生没有询问流川当初他们为什么没有在一起，曾经是不是发生过什么，他知道流川这些年是如何度过的。像是没有尽头的旅行，一直一个人走着。老爷也好，夫人也好，还是从小宠着他的大少爷也好，谁都不知道他究竟想要什么。

至此，文森特先生终于明白了，仙道是流川停下来的原因。他穿越山川、海洋，一步步走到了仙道的面前。

流川“嗯”了一声：“谢谢。”

不知道为什么，文森特先生感觉自己快哭了，自伊恩死去后，他清醒时没再流过一滴眼泪。现在却难受得要命。仿佛有什么东西要从心底冲出来似的。他不希望在流川面前失态，当即理智地中止这次仓促的谈话，离开了流川的卧室。

在二楼回廊的窗户前，文森特先生被各种情绪压得透不过气，扭头看着外面黑漆漆的树木，苍老的面容倒映在玻璃上。他早就不像开始那几年一样疯狂地思念伊恩了。时光无声无息地抚平了伤痕。可不会痊愈的，蒙上灰的痂壳之下仍然是没有长好的血肉。他静静地在原地站了一会儿，长叹一口气，疲惫地走回了他的卧室。

夜已深。草丛里传出微不可闻的虫鸣声。

流川受文森特先生这段悲伤情事的影响，做了个噩梦。

梦见仙道穿得很帅回英国去抢亲了。他强势地闯入教堂，扛走了正在跟古董商儿子交换戒指的安格斯。全场哗然，他置若罔闻。

流川也在场，见状骂了句“大白痴”，离开座位冲过去就给了仙道一拳。

睡在旁边的仙道莫名其妙挨了一拳，痛醒过来，见流川又要打他，赶紧按住他。

“你干嘛？”仙道的酒劲过去了，喉咙哑得厉害。

“……”流川睁开眼睛，余怒未消，“你这个大白痴！”

“啊？你生什么气啊，我怎么了？”仙道一头雾水。

流川这才反应过来刚刚发生的一幕是他的梦境，尴尬地别过眼去：“酒醒了？”

“我喝多了？”仙道只记得工作人员轮番过来敬酒，后面的事就没印象了。他从没喝到断片过，可能是因为流川在身边比较安心，觉得即使被灌醉了也不用担心出什么事。

“嗯。你抱着文森特大吵大闹，他更不喜欢你了。”流川一本正经地说。

“……”仙道完全没有起疑心，捂住眼睛倒回床上，“你怎么不拦着我？”

“拦不住。你说不让开就揍我。”

“不可能！”仙道转过身把流川抱在怀里，“别人拦我，我会反抗。但如果是你，你揍我我也不会还手的。刚刚你不就打了我一拳？”

“少啰嗦。睡觉。”流川回想梦里发生的事，一阵牙痒。

仙道哪里想得到流川会因为做了个不开心的梦迁怒于他，只当是这小鬼置气他聚餐时不应该喝那么多。可是他怎么会跑去欺负文森特先生？大呼小叫又是怎么个大呼小叫法？为什么什么都想不起来了呢？

但不管怎么说，这件事仙道自知理亏，确实没脸反驳或辩解。因此不好意思再多说什么，老老实实地当流川的抱枕，轻拍他的后背哄他入睡。


	22. Chapter 22

22

这晚过后，文森特先生还是那个恪尽职守的老管家，与流川的夜谈仿佛没有发生过似的，他变得越发沉默，在花园里种了更多蔷薇。闲暇之余就和福子坐着喝茶，一个看书一个研究菜谱，俩人有一搭没一搭地说上几句话。一天也就这么过去了。

周四下午，《One Cake,One Heart》节目组官方账号发布了新一期的超长预告视频，因为得到了星羽的应允，五分钟后额外发布了仙道和流川在客厅里那段亲吻手指的互动视频。立即引发了讨论狂潮。流川首次亮相综艺节目成了最大的热点。在此之前，大家只见过流川的照片而已，看完视频才知道他不仅长得帅气，身材同样好到爆，又瘦又高，和仙道站在一起想不看他们都难。仙道的多数影迷原本对流川就挺有好感的，视频一出来，连少数反对者中也有一部分倒戈了。仙道总是要结婚的，能找到平分秋色的对象实属不易。况且当初有好事之徒企图扒一下流川家的小公子，结果一无所获，根本翻不出什么黑历史。论家世论自身条件，流川无一不近乎完美，这么好一个人和仙道在一起，且愿意向着他，连同家中大哥都爱屋及乌帮着他，真爱粉哪还会不满意呀？没过多久，“仙流夫夫”、“教科书级面无表情撒娇方式”等词条陆续上了热搜榜，CP粉磕糖磕到昏迷。

仙道下午拍完弥生给他拿下的第二个广告，和彦一回到公司。

“呼，太热了。”彦一给弥生带了杯冰咖啡，“给你，姐。”

“谢谢。”弥生打开盖子喝了一口，看向仙道，“你家那位今天圈粉无数啊。”

“这不奇怪。我不是也迷恋着他吗？”

“最近你尽量不要再发布与流川相关的动态了。就像过度消费的反效果，曝光率太高经常霸着热搜榜总会有人不满的。现在网络上什么妖魔鬼怪都有。”弥生善意地提醒他。

“嗯，我明白。”仙道这些年没少吃冤枉亏，深谙圈中生存法则，当然不舍得流川被欺负。

“对了，杉田导演的新戏七月中旬开拍，原定男主他非常不满意，打电话给我说想找你演。如果你愿意接，我让他的助理把剧本拿过来给你看看？”

杉田真之介当年一眼相中还是新人的仙道，在片场指点他拍戏，演活了那部戏中的配角从而拿了最佳男配角。不过此后他们无缘再合作。杉田真之介时常世界各地跑，鲜少待在东京，俩人只在电影节或者颁奖典礼上碰见过几次。

他亲自邀请仙道，仙道必然是不会拒绝的。

杉田真之介擅长拍商业片，每一部票房都很高，网络平均评分在七点五以上，所以他选得剧本基本上问题不大。新戏名为《平行线》，双男主动作片。原本互不相识的两位男主共同资助了孤儿院的一位女童，突然有一天该女童消失不见了，如人间蒸发。孤儿院院长及工作人员对此事漠不关心的态度十分可疑。经过一系列抽丝剥茧，原来孤儿院和地下贩卖器官的组织勾结，在黑市以高价贩卖遭人遗弃的孤儿，视网膜、各大脏器，只要拍卖者有需要出得起钱，就可以活体摘取。仙道饰演的角色曾是一名特警，在一次围剿银行劫匪的行动中，因配合失误导致跟他从小一起长大同校毕业的好朋友死于劫匪的乱枪之下，他也肩部、腹部中弹，但侥幸活了下来。他认为是自己间接害死了朋友，看到朋友的家人及其怀孕的妻子悲痛欲绝的样子，他愧疚难当。上司其实一直很器重他，建议他做心理疏导，不过没什么效果，他始终无法忘记朋友惨死时的画面，只能依赖酒精逃避现实。长期酗酒导致拿枪不稳，头脑不清晰，他最终选择离开了警队。而孤儿院的女童是支撑他的唯一希望。另一位男主是心理医生，同时是连续三届全国散打比赛的冠军，他早就有收养该女童的想法，可是收养手续办不下来。女童的失踪促使两位男主有了交集，在与孤儿院及地下组织斗争的同时产生了感情。不过感情戏不多，主要还是以打戏为主。

跟仙道演对手戏的是实力派男演员谷野一生，他已经三年多没有出现在公众面前了。应该也是杉田真之介内定的。

等到拍定妆照那天，仙道得知谷野一生因脚踝受伤退出，他的角色被若泉修平顶替了。

“师兄，上次的事……我很抱歉。”若泉修平在化妆间低声道歉，“希望我们合作愉快。”

“请多指教。”仙道回以礼节性的笑容。

若泉修平竭力装出一副可怜的模样，心里却有他的盘算，费尽手段抢来的机会说什么都要好好把握住。

弥生打了电话给仙道，语气颇为不爽：“是公司的安排，大老板通过投资商换掉了谷野先生，杉田导演也没办法，没有投资商他这部电影很难拍好。公司希望你能带新人，不过要是你不愿意就别拍了，公司这边不敢把你怎么样。”

“稍等，这里说话不方便。”仙道拿着手机走远了几步，“我既然答应了杉田导演，临时拒演毁约不太好。”

“倒也是，杉田导演毕竟提携过你。”弥生犹疑片刻，“我就是担心若泉修平和他的经纪人死性不改。合作拍戏就能名正言顺地捆绑你，指不定传出什么因戏生情的绯闻。”

“我会注意的。私底下肯定跟他保持距离。”

“嗯，我去开会了。”

仙道回到化妆台前，刚入座，若泉修平的小助理马上殷勤地送了喝的过来。

若泉修平偏过头朝他露出纯良无害的笑容。

仙道感到有些窒闷，低头从手机相册里找出与流川在林中的合影，心情才恢复明朗。

 

《平行线》的拍摄地主要在涩谷区，剧组统一住在梦浮桥国际大酒店里。

十七号正式开机。起初几天若泉修平还算老实，只不过他的演技实在拙劣，台词功底也不行，频繁的NG不仅拖慢了整个进度，还连累仙道要陪着他多演好几遍。

杉田从未遇到过资质这么平庸的演员，当时投资方把他塞进来的时候可不是这么说的，心里还抱有一丝侥幸，以为他是新人，跟影帝配戏压力太大而发挥不出正常水准。

事实上，若泉修平也就这么点能力了。之前他只拍过两部网络偶像剧，勉强过得去，同剧组的几个年轻人水平都差不多。这次却不一样，在仙道面前他就像个外行，完全无法与之抗衡，所有的缺点被无限放大，简直惨不忍睹。

杉田没办法，把仙道可以完全主导的剧情先拍，带着若泉修平让他能尽快适应。

然而下午这场雨中吻戏已经拍了十遍了，每一遍若泉修平都会出状况，不是忍不住咳嗽，就是不在状态。第十一遍更离谱，他的鞋子掉了。

流川刚好有空，开了一个半小时的车赶来片场探班，结果坐在旁边看着仙道和别人一遍又一遍在人工制造的大雨中拥吻，尽管知道是演戏，但他还是一阵牙痒。

杉田很少冲演员发火，这会儿实在忍不住了，当场把若泉修平骂哭了。

仙道擦着头发走到流川身边，幸好现在是夏天，浑身湿透也不冷。假使换作凛冬，像这样反复淋雨肯定够呛。

流川盯着仙道，微不可闻地“哼”了一声，走上前夺下他的毛巾，用力地擦了擦他的嘴巴。

“吃醋啦？”仙道觉得他的行为相当幼稚，但又特别可爱。

“没有。”流川把毛巾盖回仙道的头上，“福子给你煮了一份海鲜汤。”

杉田朝这边走来，伸手拍拍仙道的手臂：“你回酒店换衣服吧。今天暂时不拍了。那小子根本不是演戏这块料，实在太让我失望了！”

“嗯，有事打电话给我，或者打给凉子也行。”仙道没有发表对若泉修平的看法。

流川向杉田颔首示意，拎着装有海鲜汤的保温桶跟仙道离开片场去酒店了。

若泉修平哭得几乎停不下来。

小助理拿着水手足无措地站在旁边，小心翼翼地说：“您不要把眼睛哭肿了。明天、明天还得拍戏呢。”

“我不拍了！”若泉修平闹起了脾气。

杉田恰巧听到这句话，跟他杠上了：“嗬，不拍就不拍！赶紧收拾东西滚回家！”

若泉修平打了个哭隔，没有顶嘴。上次仙道揭穿他的谎言已经够丢人的了，这次更是颜面无存。他自我感觉过于良好，信心十足地想借这个角色一举成名，没想到却是这样一个结果。无论怎么卖力地演导演总是不满意总是NG，还当着仙道和全剧组工作人员的面狠狠地训斥了他，把他彻彻底底踩进了尘埃里。

副导演跑过来低声劝杉田：“您冷静一点，若泉先生再不济也是投资方安排进来的人。他要是负气走了，投资方万一因此撤资，我们也没法拍下去了。”

杉田背过身去，点了根烟狠狠地抽了一口。

副导演问助理拿了毛巾送到若泉修平手里，好声好气地说：“导演也是想把这部电影拍好……”

“是我一个人的错吗？为什么仙道前辈都是一镜过，导演从不挑毛病？他针对我！”若泉修平高声叫嚣。

周围的工作人员窃窃私语，他和仙道的差距外行人都能一眼看出，根本没有可比性啊。

“你以为你是谁啊？我犯得着针对你？”杉田真没碰到过这样的演员，把半截烟扔在地上，眼中怒火重重，哪还管得上什么后果，厉声喝道，“就你这蹩脚的演技好意思觉得能跟仙道并驾齐驱？你用了什么下三滥的手段顶替谷野你心里清楚！你他妈连台词都背不熟，群演都比你专业。”

“我用了什么下三滥的手段？导演你不要血口喷人。”若泉修平听到旁人的议论，眼泪落得更凶了。

“你少在我面前装可怜，不管用。”杉田气红了眼，把连日来的憋屈和懊恼全都发泄了出来，“不服气你去找投资商告状，我告诉你，大不了这部电影我不拍了！有什么了不起的？我算是看清楚了，有你在，哪怕这部电影能顺利上映，也会砸了我的招牌！”

副导演叹了口气，杉田说得没错，不是他们看不起若泉修平，而是演技确实不行，还经常忘词，仙道有意提醒他都想不起来，一看私底下就没有用心背台词，根本无法担任剧中重要的角色。勉强拍完观众肯定不买账，甚至还会牵累仙道。影帝做错了什么呀？拍了几天，单人镜头从未NG，天赋高又肯努力，凭什么要被一个目中无人自视过高的新人拖后腿，一遍遍陪演呢？

“你不要后悔！”若泉修平从椅子上站了起来，明摆着跟导演撕破脸了。

“同意让你加入剧组是我有生之年唯一后悔的事！”

杉田的工作组跟着他拍了好几部电影，几乎都是老班底，他们知道导演的性格，即便遇到比较愚钝或入戏困难的演员也没这么焦躁过。他在业界的口碑非常好，很多新人都是在他的作品中崭露头角的。这几天的事大家有目共睹，当然理解导演为什么发这么大的火。

“你还说不是针对我？”若泉修平指着杉田，“你狗眼看人低！”

小助理吓得不敢讲话了，轻轻扯了扯他的衣摆：“您少说一句吧……”

“这里没你说话的份！”若泉修平甩开他的手，继续瞪着杉田。

导演助理拿着手机战战兢兢地跑过来，低声对杉田说：“导演……”

“闭嘴。我现在谁的电话都不接！”杉田呼哧呼哧喘着粗气。

“这个电话您一定要接。”导演助理鼓足勇气凑到他耳边，“是流川和也先生。”

杉田愣住了，疑惑地皱起眉头，接过手机走到一边：“你好。我是杉田真之介。”

“杉田导演你好。听说你在拍一部新戏，主演之一是仙道彰。不知道我现在想投资还来不来得及。”和也收到流川的信息说仙道拍戏不顺。他立即让深町查了一下，发现其中有猫腻，原定的另一个男主演脚踝并没有受伤，抢角色的人正是那次企图捏造和仙道有暧昧关系的小演员。

“你的意思是？”杉田猛然想起站在仙道边上跟自己打招呼的年轻人，前几天还在网上扫到过他和仙道一起参加综艺节目的视频。他没料到流川小公子这么低调地来探班，所以刚才压根没有特别留意。

“杉田导演不明白？谷野先生一点事情都没有，却谣传他因伤无法参加拍摄而放弃了本该属于他的角色，究竟是什么原因想必你是知道的。谷野先生早年的电影我看过几部，是个好演员，他不应该被潜规则刷掉。此外，我看不惯顶替他的那个小演员，我无法容忍他跟仙道一起拍戏。”和也直白地阐明了他的用意，“我其实很少个人投资电影，只不过不希望有人借机缠上仙道。我唯一的要求就是把吻戏剪掉。另外剧情、演员、宣传等等你决定，我不过问。资金由我提供，有其他的投资商也无妨。”

“剪掉吻戏……这点倒是可以。其实就只有一个雨中拥吻的镜头，改成拥抱对剧情影响不大。”杉田铁了心不想再要若泉修平了，已经做好投资方撤资不得不停拍的准备，不料把大魔王引出来了。话都说到这份上，他哪会不明白？能把谷野请回来让两大演技派飙戏，他求之不得。

“如果杉田导演有意合作，可以打电话给我的助理，我会把他的联络方式发给你。目前我不在东京，具体细节和要求你跟他谈妥就可以了。”

“好。实在是太感谢你了。”杉田终于能按照原定计划遵从内心的意愿拍这部他想拍的电影了，淤积多日的负面情绪顷刻间消散。假如仙道和谷野合作，票房肯定不会太差，他有把握让和也稳赚不赔。

副导演看到杉田接完电话回来，整个人的精神状态都变了，仿佛回到了年轻时踌躇满志的样子。

若泉修平还没哭完，吸着鼻子，他认为自己是受害者，新人没地位不招人待见，才会被导演乃至全剧组排挤。

杉田懒得再跟他多说什么，和副导演耳语了几句，俩人就一起离开了拍摄现场。

其他工作人员也纷纷做鸟兽散了，只留下若泉修平和他的小助理。

若泉修平羞愤不已，拿起手机拨通了一个号码哭哭啼啼地告状，把杉田说得要多坏有多坏。

小助理垂着头，怎么这么倒霉被公司分配给了一个惹事精呢？

 

仙道还不知道片场发生的事，洗完澡换了身衣服喝流川送来的爱心汤。

流川盘腿坐在床上正在跟大哥发信息。他非工作时间穿得都比较随意，白色短袖浅色牛仔裤，干干净净的。

“流川，我怎么觉得这个汤不像是福子女士煮的？味道……嗯，似乎不太一样。”

“不好喝？”流川抬起头。

“是啊，不好喝。”仙道故意这么说。

“……”流川急忙跳下床，跑到仙道跟前，抢过他的勺子喝了一口，蹙眉看着他，“还可以啊。我按照福子给我的食谱……”

他发现自己说漏嘴了，赶紧转身跑回床上，假装什么事都没发生。

“你对我也太好了吧？”仙道入剧组后因为若泉修平经常同样的镜头要重复演上十几二十遍，拍戏六年，头一回心力交瘁，他的耐性算好的了，换作其他演员估计早就忍受不了了。这会儿喝着汤，感觉重新活过来了。

“你不是也经常弄东西给我吃。”

“以后等我不待在这个圈子了就能每天回家，到时候一三五我做饭，二四六你做饭，周末我们出去吃。怎么样？”

“福子怎么办？”流川脑子没转过来，说完才理解仙道这句话的意思，“同居？”

“是啊。将来我们总是要住在一起的。”是不是蠢？想到同居也想不到结婚？仙道无奈地剥了只虾塞进嘴里。

“我们现在也可以住一起。”流川接了一句。

“好啊。”仙道放下勺子，去浴室漱口，走回床前，俯身勾住流川的脖子吻他，边吻边说，“不过我现在还年轻，精力旺盛，住一起的话恐怕每天都会欺负你。”

“不行。”流川可不想天天下不了床。

“笨蛋，逗你的。”仙道就势把他压在了床上，逐渐加深了这个吻。

很快，房间里只剩下两人交织在一起的喘息声。


	23. Chapter 23

23

果不其然，当晚投资方就越过制片人直接找到了杉田，要求剧组为若泉修平量身定制重修剧本。杉田的态度相当强硬，明确表示绝不可能大幅度推翻原来的剧本设定和台词，至于若泉修平，剧组愿意赔付违约金与其解除合约。投资方见和谈不成，便用撤资作为要挟手段，向杉田施压。经过下午这么一闹，即便没有和也这条退路，杉田也肯定不愿意再用若泉修平了：一个演员能力不行导致拍出一部烂片，辜负的何止买票看电影的观众，更对不起全剧组上下所有工作人员及仙道等一众参演者的辛苦拍摄。所以杉田根本不买账，一副“你们爱撤资就撤资老子无所谓”的态度，对投资方的威胁嗤之以鼻。双方就此谈崩。

若泉修平以为杉田会因为资金问题向他低头，哪知道第二天一大早导演助理就过来收回他的剧本，并委婉地请他尽快离开剧组。

“你们什么意思？”若泉修平傻眼了。

“杉田导演认为您确实不适合出演剧中的这个角色。”导演助理态度挺好的，“实在对不起，耽误了您几天宝贵的时间。违约金问题我们会尽快与您的经纪人岩间一恵女士详谈。最后，我谨代表剧组向您表示诚挚的歉意，希望下次还有合作的机会。”

小助理站在旁边，心里骂了句活该。

若泉修平始终没能认识到自己的错误，把一切的不如意都归咎到杉田的身上，离开酒店钻进保姆车就擅自发布了控诉《平行线》剧组和导演打压新人的动态，配图是他手背上不小心撞出一块淤青的照片。粉丝当然是站他这边的，觉得他受了莫大的委屈，大呼心疼。少数激进派刷到动态火冒三丈，不管三七二十一就跑到杉田的主页嘲讽他所有的电影都是大烂片。

演员指名道姓公然指责导演这种事史无前例，就算合作完有所不满顶多也就含沙射影地吐槽几句。这个圈子说小不小，说大其实也不大，不可能一辈子不打照面，免得将来尴尬总会给彼此留那么点余地。

若泉修平粉丝刷屏式的人身攻击和谩骂触怒了喜欢杉田电影的大量影迷，纷纷加入反击战。

岩间一恵得知若泉修平的所作所为，顿时绝望了，当即打电话骂他：“你是不是疯了？你知不知道自己干了件什么蠢事？不想在这个圈待了趁早告诉我！”

“凭什么我被欺负了不能吭声？杉田真之介明摆着瞧不起我！每次都给仙道彰一镜过，对我却百般刁难，一直说我演得不对，怎么不对了？我也没反驳啊，他NG我就重演，结果呢？当众把我骂得狗血淋头！他就是不满我顶替了谷野一生的角色，才这样想方设法把我弄出剧组。他不让我好过我也不会让他好过。投资方撤了资我看他是不是得把棺材本拿出来拍这部戏……”

“够了！”岩间一恵深吸了一口气，“修平，我给你铺好路你不走，偏要往荆棘丛里跑。我能力有限，这个烂摊子真的没办法帮你收拾了。人各有命，你好自为之吧。”她说完平静地结束了通话。

“喂？一惠姐？喂？”若泉修平有些慌了，连忙回拨了岩间一恵的号码，被挂断了几次之后就打不通了。

网络上的骂战越来越厉害。若泉修平除了那两部网络偶像剧以外，没有其他影视作品。而杉田导演的电影，随便拿一部出来，里面任何一个角色的演技都能轻松碾压他。

失去了岩间一恵，若泉修平顿时乱了阵脚，嚣张的气焰减了大半，不知该如何收场，看到动态下越来越多讥笑他不自量力、演技不行被赶出剧组之类的留言，气得砸掉了手机。

杉田哪有时间管他，与深町签完投资合同立马联系谷野。

谷野倒是没有抱怨什么，更没有因此摆高姿态提出其他要求，片酬照旧。

三年前他之所以淡出圈子也是厌倦了类似的勾心斗角，这次肯复出拍戏完全看在杉田的面子上。

 

满月巡演的第一场东京站演唱会在即，流川要处理的事情比较多，在剧组只住了一个晚上，次日下午接到彩子的电话，开车回公司加班了。

谷野重新加入剧组，很大程度上减轻了仙道的负担，俩人都很享受拍戏的过程，打斗戏拒用替身全部亲自上阵，演得酣畅淋漓，饰演孤女的小姑娘在他们的提点下，演技突飞猛进。前几天士气低迷陷入NG恐慌和倦怠的剧组工作人员也随之振作了起来。

若泉修平在网上闹了几天翻不起什么大浪，还得罪了不少人，星羽确实曾打算捧他，不然不会大费周章把他弄进《平行线》剧组让仙道带他。哪知道这家伙脑子不好使，尚未成名就耍起了大牌，亲手搞砸了一切，连经纪人都不肯要他了。事到如今，星羽只能选择放弃，无限期雪藏他直至合约期满。

梅雨季结束后，东京迎来了高温天气，到处都是夏蝉此起彼伏的长鸣声。

再过几天就是安格斯的婚礼，仙道提前向剧组请了三天假，伴郎肯定当不成了，参加完婚礼就得赶回来继续拍戏。现在剧组上下的工作节奏特别好，他不想打乱。

出发前一晚，订机票的时候仙道打电话给流川，问他有没有时间一起去。

流川这会儿还在书房里看文件，明后两天都有重要的会议，实在抽不开身。

他冷不丁想起前不久仙道在教堂抢亲的噩梦，放下手中的签字笔，担心这家伙不回来了。

仙道本来打算介绍流川给父母认识一下，但也不能强行要他放下工作跟自己走，只能等下次再找机会了。

翌日清晨，来剧组探班的彦一开车把仙道送到了国际航空港。

时间比较紧凑，仙道抵达后过了安检直接登机了，关闭通讯系统之前给流川发了条信息。

流川看到这条信息已经傍晚了，按距离计算，仙道这会儿还在飞机上，他准备十点左右再打电话给他，不料因为工作太累，洗完澡躺在床上睡着了。第二天天还蒙蒙亮就被文森特先生叫了起来，闭着眼睛刷牙洗脸换好衣服赶去公司。

眼看满月东京站演唱会就要开始了，这几天公司上下包括子公司恋音全都围着这件事打转。

夏目自上次向流川告白失败挨了打以后，今天是第一次来Fate见他。

“我确实又带了花，但不是为了追求你，是预祝东京站演唱会一切顺利。”夏目抱着花而来，见流川眼神不善，赶紧赔笑解释，“不过……你的办公室里怎么这么多花？Fate改行开花店了？”

“都是他那位影帝男友送的，每天一束。”彩子给夏目沏了茶。

“这么浪漫的吗？”夏目笑了笑，把怀里的花束送给彩子，坐在了沙发上。

其实演唱会细节全部敲定了，基本上没什么特别重要的问题要谈，只是走个形式，联络一下合作双方的感情。

夏目坐了不到半个小时，接了通电话就起身告辞了，他最近看上了一个音乐系的大学生，快追到手了，殷勤得不得了。

流川拿起手机看了一眼，仙道一整天没联系他了，心里多少有点沮丧。总不会噩梦成真，仙道还是放不下安格斯吧。

这么想着，流川离开办公桌走到落地窗前，天际布满大团大团的乌云，待会儿估计会下阵雨，他静默地望着密集的建筑群，轻轻地呼了一口气。

之后也一直没有收到仙道的信息，流川整个人笼罩在低气压中，连彩子都不怎么敢跟他讲话。下了班他闷声不响地独自开车回家，想主动打个电话给仙道，可是又有点畏怯。是的，他自己都没料到居然还会有畏怯的时候。万一最后关头仙道顺利夺回了安格斯，在电话里提出中止合约结束这段关系，他能若无其事地接受吗？光是设想一下，心口就沉沉的痛。

好不容易撑到天黑，流川翻来覆去睡不着，骤雨将至，窗外电闪雷鸣，烦人得要命。他实在忍不住了，拔下在充电的手机，拨出了仙道的号码。

过了好一会儿才接通。

“大白痴，你到底在干嘛？”不等仙道开口，流川先发制人。

“大白痴？”一个温柔的女声从听筒里传了出来，“宝贝儿，大白痴是谁呀？”

流川从床上坐了起来，拿开手机看了一眼，没打错呀，他一脸茫然：“我找仙道彰。”

“原来我们家小彰在东京的外号是大白痴啊。”

你们家？流川听到这个定语，不悦地皱起了眉头：“你是谁？仙道为什么是你们家的？”

“宝贝儿，小彰当然是我们家的呀。”这位女士一口一个“宝贝儿”叫得特别顺口，笑着说，“我是小彰的妈妈，他是我生的，你说他是不是我家的？”

流川愣了愣：“伯母？”

“嗯哼。”仙道雪野一开始看到来电显示是“宝贝儿”多少有点意外，儿子偷偷谈恋爱居然不告诉她。

“……”流川没做好心理准备，不知道该跟仙道的妈妈说什么。

“你是小彰的男朋友吗？”雪野开门见山地问。

流川踌躇片刻，略显心虚地“嗯”了一声。

“小彰最要好的朋友今天结婚，他特别开心，结果喝醉了，这会儿估计叫不醒了。酒量跟他爸一样差到离谱。”雪野一听对方承认了，高兴得想出去拉着丈夫跳舞。儿子终于告别单身了！

“那我明天再联系他。”流川有些局促。

“好啊好啊，要是有空来英国玩儿，伯母给你当向导。”雪野热情地说，不远处似乎有人在喊她的名字，她应了一声，继续对流川说，“宝贝儿，我这边有点事情，暂时不能跟你聊了。你乖乖睡觉吧，等小彰酒醒了，我让他回电话给你。”

“好。伯母再见。”流川等雪野挂了电话，愣了很久才回过神，放下手机钻进了被子里。太乱来了，没有经过仙道的同意在他妈妈面前承认自己是他的男朋友，会给他造成困扰吗？

随着一声惊天动地的雷鸣，夜雨倾注而下，雨点砸在玻璃窗上劈啪作响。

而那个呼喊雪野的不是别人，是流川的妈妈幸枝。因为隔得太远加上紧张导致大脑反应迟钝，流川这个傻孩子连自己妈妈的声音都没能听出来。

“我以为你还在教堂呢。”幸枝带了些甜点过来。

“婚礼都结束了我还待在那里干嘛呀，又不是我儿子结婚。”雪野挽着她的手去客厅。

“你怎么看起来这么高兴？”

“我跟你说啊，刚才我接到小彰他男朋友的电话了。备注名存的是宝贝儿，真是肉麻。”

“是吗？”幸枝眼里闪过一丝失望，“唉，要是我家小儿子不跑，说不定……”

“我私心当然更喜欢小枫。可惜小枫不喜欢我儿子。”雪野叹了口气，“孩子有孩子的想法，特别是婚姻，强求不了。”

“嗯。小枫去东京三个多月了，最近在帮他哥管理公司。”幸枝拉开椅子坐了下来，把盒子里的甜点一样一样拿出来，“算了，不说了。我做了你爱吃的覆盆子蛋糕。”

两位妈妈喝着茶吃起了茶点，流川却难以成眠，脑子里塞满了乱七八糟的念头，像翻飞着的蝴蝶。到凌晨四点多才迷迷糊糊合眼，睡了一个多小时就又被文森特先生叫醒了。

“你该去上班了。”文森特先生站在床边。

“……今天周末。”流川眼睛都睁不开，嗓音喑哑，懊恼地拎起被子盖住脑袋。

“对不起，我忘了。”在小少爷发怒前，文森特先生赶紧退出卧室。

雨后的清晨，空气格外新鲜，园中蔷薇上沾满了未干的雨水，显得尤为艳丽。

 

仙道借着酒劲睡了十几个小时，醒过来一阵头晕目眩，半天缓不过来。

雪野穿着浅色的长裙，乍一看像个妙龄少女，她带着别有用意的笑容跑进仙道的卧室，眼神亮晶晶的：“儿子，你醒啦？想吃什么，妈让爱尔柏塔女士帮你准备。”

“干嘛突然对我这么好？”仙道坐起身，往后拨了下睡乱的头发，顺手拿过杯子喝了一口水润润干哑的嗓子。

“我对你不好吗？”雪野眼中带笑，“昨天有个叫宝贝儿的人打过电话给你。”

“！”仙道一怔。糟糕，喝得不省人事，忘了给流川发信息报备。完了完了，怎么办？现在道歉还来得及吗？

“你别不说话呀。”雪野扯了下他的睡衣袖子，“宝贝儿叫什么名字啊？几岁？”

“流川枫。比我小一岁，二十六。”仙道如实作答。

“他比你小你得照顾他……啊！等等，你说他叫什么？”雪野瞪大了眼睛。

“流川枫啊，怎么了？”

“他、他父亲是不是叫流川哲夫？”

“这我就不知道了，我没事问他爸爸的名字干嘛啊？”

“那、那……”雪野说话都不利索了，半天才憋出完整的话，“哦对了，他是不是有个大哥，叫流川和也。”

“对啊。你认识？”

“啊！”

“拜托，你不要一惊一乍的。”

“稍等，让我冷静冷静。”雪野深吸了几口气，她想再确认一下，“你有没有他的照片？”

“有啊。”仙道被她搞糊涂了，不知道她究竟想干嘛，至于这么激动吗？

雪野一看手机里的照片，又惊叫了一声。

“妈，你能不能稍微控制一下你的情绪？”仙道无语了，“吓我一跳。”

“小彰，你还记得三四月份你爸打电话叫你回来吃饭，说给你介绍一个人认识吗？”

“记得啊，那小鬼不是跑了？怎么了，不会想见我了吧？现在不可能了。你们记得帮我推掉。”

“推掉你会后悔的。”雪野的眼里闪烁着惊喜的亮光，“真是太巧了，你爸给你介绍的人是流川家的小儿子，也叫流川枫，更巧的是，那孩子和你的宝贝儿长得一模一样。”

仙道怔了怔，把目光转向雪野，看她的样子不像在开玩笑：“所以……我那个跑掉的相亲对象就是流川枫？”

“我想，这个世界上应该不会有完全相同的两个人吧？”

仙道愣了一会儿，忍不住笑了起来。

“你别笑啊。你是怎么把人给逮回来的？”雪野饶有兴趣地问。

“他可能跑迷路了吧，一头撞进我怀里的。”

“哎呀，不行，我要去找流川的妈妈，把这件事告诉她！”

“妈，你急什么？”仙道跳下床拽住她，“等我先把人追到手再说啊。”

“你的酒还没醒吗？小枫都跟我承认他是你男朋友了，怎么就还没追到手？”

“我们的关系稍微有点复杂。总之我保证不会再让他跑了。”

“那好吧……妈尊重你的决定。先说好了，小枫要是丢了，以后你就别回来了。”

“我怎么不知道你这么喜欢他啊？我们家和流川家关系很好吗？”

“你当然不知道啦，一年只回英国住两天，你什么时候管过我和你爸的人际关系了？”

“是是是，我错了。”仙道心想，假如流川一开始没有跑走，俩人见了面说不定已经订婚了。这小子真是……居然还给他整出了一份包养合约。想到这里，他再度轻笑出声。


	24. Chapter 24

24

仙道得知一切后，在英国哪还待着住，连夜搭乘家中的私人专机直接飞回了东京，于第二天正午在国际航空港着陆。

流川提前两个小时就到机场了，远远看见戴着墨镜的仙道从阳光深处走出来。

除了流川，仙道没有向任何人透露行程，头发也放了下来，白T恤破洞牛仔裤，左肩挎着一个黑色的双肩包，像是风尘仆仆归国的普通青年。暂时没有引起周围路人的注意。

流川走到他面前停下脚步：“怎么突然提前一天回来了？”

“因为我想你了。”仙道嘴角噙着笑，站定后小幅度地张开双手，“快过来，抱我一下。”

流川不太习惯在公共场合跟仙道亲近，却也难以抵挡，犹豫了一小会儿，倾身拥住他：“欢迎回来。”

被噩梦侵扰，怕仙道一去不复返或是只能沦为点头之交，即便在他妈妈面前自作主张地承认了男友的身份，也还是无法平静。直到真真切切地嗅到他身上独有的好闻气息，躁郁的心才安稳地落回了原地。

“干嘛搞得像久别重逢似的？”仙道搂住流川。不久前他还跟越野和彦一说，没见着的那个相亲对象不太靠谱，估计是个不懂事的小孩儿。没想到就是自家的小孩儿。

“你朋友的婚礼顺利吗？”流川的语气不带什么感情，像是随口问了一句。

“顺利，安格斯跟他丈夫的感情挺好的，去斯里兰卡度蜜月了。”

流川直起身离开仙道的怀抱，不解地看着他：“你一点都不难过？”

“嗯？为什么我要难过？”

“……”流川蹙眉，“你喜欢安格斯。他结婚了，对你来说是打击。”

仙道抬起手弹了下他的脑门：“谁告诉你我喜欢安格斯？”

“你们大学的时候形影不离。”

“因为我们一起长大，情如兄弟。安格斯是早产儿，底子不好经常生病，温斯莱特夫妇也就是他的父母拜托我在学校里照顾他……等等，虽说你是我的学弟，但我们似乎没有见过面吧，你从何得知我和安格斯形影不离？你是关注他还是关注我啊？”

“无意中看到过几次。”

“是吗？你那时候怎么知道我身边那个人叫安格斯？特地打听过？”

“同学说的。”

“同学说什么了？”

“说你为他打过架，是他的守护神。”

“居然还有这种谣传？我从小到大都是好学生，没有打过架。”仙道挑了下眉，“倒是你，曾经把一个挪威人打进了医院。”

“！”流川一下子就猜到是和也说的，眼里闪过一丝不易觉察的慌张，“我没有暴力倾向。”

“所以你为了守护谁呢？”

“他侮辱了一个女孩子。”

“看来我的判断是对的。”仙道回想那天与和也的通话，他当时坚信流川不会无缘无故伤害别人，“不过你的判断严重失误，我对安格斯除了友情以外别无其他感情，也从来不是谁的守护神。”

如果不是安格斯，那么，那天晚上仙道说得和他关系亲密却又不喜欢他的人又是谁？流川第一个排除了自己，因为他喜欢仙道。单细胞生物的脑容量瞬间不够用了。

仙道的余光瞄到附近有几个女孩子正看着他们在议论什么，似乎认出来了，为了避免造成机场秩序混乱，他拉起流川的手往外走：“去车上再说。”

流川的车停在机场附近一个背阳面的露天停车场里。

仙道卸下双肩包递给流川：“我来开。”

“哦。”流川坐进了副驾驶室，若有所思地扯过安全带。

仙道发动引擎，冷气呼呼地吹了出来，他看了眼乖乖抱着双肩包一动不动的流川：“想什么呢？怎么傻乎乎的。”

流川还在思索已经被他亲自去掉正确答案的问题，偏过头看着仙道：“啊？你说什么？”

仙道轻叹了一口气，摘下墨镜俯身吻了流川的唇角，然后注视着他：“最近我每天都送一束花给你，你应该签收了吧？”

“嗯。”

“卡片看了吗？所有的卡片上都写了相同的话：致我最喜欢的狐狸先生。请问你们Fate公司里有几只狐狸？”

“一只。”流川说完不满地撇了撇嘴，“我不是狐狸。”

“最后再声明一次，除了这位狐狸先生，我没有喜欢过其他人。”仙道不予争辩他是不是狐狸的问题，眸底盈满了柔情，“你说，我究竟喜欢谁？嗯？”

流川感觉在仙道面前总是心律不齐，稍不留神就心脏怦怦乱跳，他的喉结滚动了一下：“我们的关系是从一份合约开始的。”

“宝贝儿，我必须提醒你，你那份合约其实根本没有法律效应。就算我违约从此避开你，你也不可能揣着它跟我对簿公堂，以强制性手段要求我重新回到你身边。”

流川的眼神暗了暗。

“退一步讲，即使合约有法律效应，你以为几张纸就能绑得住我？你太小看我了。”仙道笑着捏了下他的脸，“我之所以陪你玩这种小孩子的游戏，还装模作样找你协商诱哄你无限期延长合约时间，是因为我不肯一年后分道扬镳，也不舍得把你让给任何有可能抢走你的人。我没打算离开你。”

“成为真正的恋人？”流川总算听明白了。

“是的，但不是现在。昨天我得知你做过一件特别有趣的事，待会儿我们好好谈谈。”仙道说完，重新戴上墨镜，把车驶离停车场。

流川心里“咯噔”一下，该不会单恋他七年的事被发现了吧？

“对了，我差点忘了，我妈让我带了份礼物给你，在双肩包里，你自己拿。”

流川翻到一个深宝蓝色的绒面盒子：“这个？”

“嗯。”仙道看了一点，点点头。

流川打开盒子，里面放着一块白金复古风格的手表，他拿了出来，表盘背面除了手表品牌等，还有他的英文名字。他知道这个品牌的手表私人订制起码需要一个月时间，仙道的妈妈是怎么买到的？总不可能表盘背面本身就刻有Rukawa Kaede吧？

“怎么，不喜欢？”仙道自然清楚这块表是什么时候订的。相亲前雪野看了流川的照片，喜欢得要命，盼着俩人相亲成功，到时候他把人领回家，手表就当作长辈的见面礼。谁能想到流川家这位小公子会一声不吭地离家出走呀？

“喜欢。”流川试戴了一下，表带太长了，得卸掉两节，他把手表收回了盒子里，“帮我谢谢伯母。”

“不帮，晚上你自己打电话给她。”

“……？”打电话给你妈，我说什么啊？流川不擅长和长辈打交道，况且对方还是仙道的妈妈。他郁闷地抱紧了双肩包。

这是雪野的吩咐，仙道不敢违抗，他笑着揉了一把流川的头发，专心开车。

 

仙道没有直接回家，而是载着流川去了银座区，在停车场找了个空位停好车。

流川以为仙道要买什么东西，没有多问，跟着他走进了一家礼服店。

“仙道先生，您好。”一位女店员谦恭地行礼。

“你好。”仙道是这家店的常客，他笑着打了声招呼，把墨镜反戴在脑后，伸手从衣架上拎下来一套白色的礼服，往流川身上比了比。

“干嘛？”流川疑惑地看着他。

“这套还不错。”仙道没有正面回答，看向店员，“有他的尺码吗？”

女店员上下打量了流川一遍：“有的，请稍等，我找给您。”

“为什么给我买礼服？”流川扯了下仙道的衣摆。

“今晚你有一个重要的约会，当然得穿得正式一点。”

“？”

仙道笑了笑，接过店员送来的另一套礼服，拉着流川一起去了更衣室。

女店员是仙道的影迷，同时也是他和流川的CP粉，看到俩人携手进了同一间更衣室，内心激动得手舞足蹈，但工作时间又不能表露出来，脸上始终挂着职业性微笑。

流川坐在更衣室里的皮质长凳上，望着仙道：“我怎么不知道我今晚有重要的约会？”

“相亲。”仙道很随意地说。

“相什么亲？”流川心里一沉。

“森下家的儿子想见见你。”

又是森下家的儿子？流川路上还沉浸在仙道说只喜欢过他的惊悦中，情况突然逆转，他的眼中阴云密布，冷漠地说：“不去。”

“那小子条件挺好的，有我这么高，长得也很帅。吃顿饭而已，看不上我们就回家。”

“你希望我去相亲？”流川不自觉攥紧了拳头，经年的委屈像浪潮一样层层叠叠地汹涌而来，他像是被困在海中的孤兽。

“希望。所以你会去吗？”

“你在耍我。”流川垂下了眼睛，心里一抽一抽地疼，“你说你喜欢我的。”

“那你呢？感情不能是单方面的。”

流川正极速地往深海沉溺，哪还有心情想什么喜欢不喜欢。父母的游说、长兄的劝导，为什么现在连仙道也要把他往森下家的混账儿子那边推呢？

仙道有意把他们的关系明朗化，流川不开口，他就不说话。

半晌，流川划开了手机，给仙道发了条信息。

仙道笑了一声，点开信息，内容是：我喜欢你的。他把手机塞回口袋里，挨着流川坐了下来：“为什么不亲口对我说呢？”

流川偏过脸，看了仙道好一会儿，突然揽住他的肩膀，猛一用力抱住了他，低声说：“别玩了。我不喜欢这样。”

“我很认真的。你喜欢我吗？我需要一个明确的答案。”

流川生性高傲，喜欢了这么多年也忍着不说出口，他被拒绝过一次，仿佛生了魔障，怎么也跨不过这道心坎。然而此刻他强烈地感觉到，这次不说以后就再也没机会说了。就像仙道说的，一份合约几张纸根本困不住他。

“喜欢。”流川的声音小到几乎听不清，他伏在仙道的肩头，深吸了一口气，“仙道，我很喜欢你。”

“看在你这么乖的份上，我告诉你一个秘密。”仙道轻轻抚触流川的后背，“你知道森下家的儿子叫什么名字吗？”

“为什么还要提他？我对他没兴趣。”流川被仙道逼急了，在他肩上咬了一口。

“要是你知道了他的名字，估计就会对他有兴趣的。”

“不会！”

“是吗。那我们打个赌？”

“怎么赌？”流川知道自己心里只有仙道，绝对没可能因为一个名字就对别人产生兴趣。

“如果我告诉你他的名字之后，你不感兴趣算我输，以后让你在上面。但如果你感兴趣，今晚去我家过夜。”仙道一开始就考虑过如何捕获这只大狐狸，趁机挖个坑。不过不管他跳不跳，还是得跟他回家。

“可以。”流川信心满满地上当了。

“我爸叫森下景吾。”仙道憋着笑，一本正经地说，“我妈昨天在电话里应该没有自我介绍吧？她叫仙道雪野。所以，我的宝贝儿，你猜一猜你的相亲对象叫什么名字？”

“……”流川以为赢定了，晴天一个霹雳，他松开仙道，愕然地睁大眼，瞳孔收缩了一下，“你就是森下家的儿子？”

“你对‘仙道彰’这个名字有兴趣吗？”仙道眸光一闪。

流川一时间说不出话来，怔怔地看着仙道。

“为什么要跑？我推掉工作准备订机票回英国去见你，结果我爸告诉我，我的相亲对象跑掉了。我真是哭笑不得，知情的朋友还笑话我是洪水猛兽，才会吓到你。”

“我不知道是你。”流川从没这么窘迫过。

“现在知道了，不是吗？”仙道刻意压低了声音，“还跑吗？”

“……”流川反应过来仙道刚才一路都在演戏，竟然完全没有看出来，收着劲打了他一拳，唱起了反调，“跑。”

“你认为你还能跑得掉吗？”仙道的双手始终搂着流川没放，“我找到了捕获大狐狸的方法。而且我成功了。”

最终流川还是穿着白色礼服和森下家的儿子相亲了。

他不服气就只有自己被骗，吃完饭回仙道家的途中给和也打了个电话：“哥，我跟森下家的儿子相完亲了。”

和也睡得云里雾里，一下子惊坐起来：“你和仙道分手了？”

“没有。森下家的儿子和仙道我都要。”

“胡闹！”和也这下完全清醒了。

“没胡闹，我是认真的。”

“你怎么可以跟两个人在一起？爸会打死你的。”

“他们是同一个人，为什么不可以？”

“你在说什么啊，森下家的儿子和仙道怎么会是同一个人呢？……等、等一下，他们是同一个人？森下伯父的儿子是仙道彰？”

“你可以继续睡觉了，再见。”流川确定不是自己不够聪明，而是惯性思维，毕竟连大哥都想不到。

仙道像是演上瘾了，还没从相亲的剧情中走出来，边开车边问：“流川先生，我对你各方面都相当满意，你要不要考虑一下和我往终身伴侣的方向发展下去呢？”

“哦。可以。”流川总算见识到仙道的恶劣了，如果不是舍不得打他，更衣室里就动手了。

“好了好了，不逗你了。”仙道担心把流川惹毛了，见好就收，不再提相亲的事。

流川不动声色看了几眼仙道的侧脸，心尖一痒，仿若有一群发亮的流萤倏忽掠过。


	25. Chapter 25

25

回到家中，俩人去浴室洗澡，脱完衣服在花洒下就吻在了一起。

做足前戏，仙道撤出手指，将流川按在淋浴间的玻璃墙上，掐着他的腰从身后进入他。

流川低沉压抑的呻吟被一下一下地用力撞碎，隐没在哗哗的水声中。

仙道今晚状态很好，或者说每一次占拥流川的时候他的状态都很好。

站着做太久，流川腰酸脚软，喉咙早就哑了：“喂，我站不住了。”

仙道顶到最深处，停了下来，往前紧贴着流川的后背，吻着他的耳朵：“去床上？”

流川重重地喘了口气，低不可闻地“嗯”了一声。

仙道就这个姿势，捏着流川的下颔让他转过脸来，跟他接了个吻。

流川脸色绯红，闭着眼睛回应，他的睫毛湿漉漉的，微微颤动着。

仙道关了花洒，慢慢退了出来，顺手扯过一块大浴巾，裹住流川把他横抱出浴室，放到床上，然后用身体温柔地覆压住他。

四目相交，眼中都流动了爱意。流川觉得自己的心脏似乎收缩了一下，他搂住了仙道的脖子。

十九岁也好，二十六岁也好，经过了无数个黄昏和清晨，看遍世界各地的海洋河流，每一场倾盆雨下至烈日高照，而后大雪覆盖住山巅。四季变更，岁月流转，由始至终只有仙道一个人住在他的心里。

“我喜欢你。”流川的眼睛里水雾朦朦，没了平日里的冷漠。

“我也是。”仙道看着他这副招人的模样，下腹一阵热潮涌动，咬着他的耳垂说，“乖，腿再分开一点。”

流川脸皮薄，仍然觉得有那么点难为情，别过脸避开仙道灼热的目光，但还是听话照做了。

激烈的情事持续到凌晨一点多，流川完全没有力气了，任由仙道替他清理，不知不觉陷入了黑暗中，昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。

仙道擦干流川的头发，重新把他抱回床上。

流川似乎在嘟哝什么，听不清楚，仙道亲了他一下，就缩进被子里没动静了。

仙道站起身，准备回浴室冲澡，无意中瞥见床头柜上的几个相框，其中一张是他升入大学那年和安格斯在普罗旺斯毕业旅行时的合影。

他愣了一下，恍然明白流川为什么误会自己喜欢安格斯了，除了学生时代听到的传闻以外，还有这张看似亲昵的照片为证。

照片摆了好几年了，也就是说流川第一次留下来过夜的时候应该就看到了。

仙道露出自嘲的笑容。以为自己有多聪明，却连这么明显的事情都没有觉察。回想起之前和流川上完床，偶尔会在他眼里看到一丝细微的委屈，虽然有些不解，但并没有深究，只当是体力透支所致。原来是这样。

真是只蠢狐狸。仙道的心软软地疼了一下，他伸手拿过相框，把照片取了出来。

等收好照片，放在床头柜上的手机震动起来。

仙道怕吵到流川，赶紧接电话，低声说：“喂，妈，怎么了？”

“东京现在都凌晨了吧？你还没休息？”

“这个点打过来，我以为你不知道东京时间。等一下，流川刚睡着，我去外面跟你说。”仙道走出卧室，轻轻带上门，“好了，什么事？”

“你跟小枫已经睡同一间房了？”

“难道让他住客房？”仙道边说边下楼，去冰箱里拿了瓶苏打水。

“咦？你不是说还没追到手？”

“现在追到了。”仙道打开苏打水，坐在沙发上喝了起来。

“真的吗？我还以为关系有多复杂呢。”臭小子，原来所谓的追到手就是把人拐上床。雪野哪知道儿子早就把人给吃干净了，“那是不是意味着我可以跟流川的妈妈说了？”

“说吧。”仙道顿了一下，“伯父伯母没见过我，他们会接受我吗？”

“你们打算在哪间教堂结婚？”

“妈，你有没有听我在问什么啊？”

“戒指订好了没？”

“……我不是在说结婚的事。你清醒一点，可以吗？”

“什么？你不跟小枫结婚？”

“结结结，我真是怕了你了。”仙道失笑。

“算了，不跟你聊了，没劲。我去找流川的妈妈详谈。”

“在伯母面前不要揭我的短。比如什么一年到头不回家、没有责任心之类的。总之就是你平时电话里念叨我的那些内容都别说。”仙道赶紧提醒她。

“吹捧你我有什么好处？”

“好处就是……等我拍完新接的这部戏，我带流川来英国见你。”

“不稀罕，我想见小枫还不容易吗？他的妈妈幸枝女士现在跟我是好姐妹。”

“那你要什么好处？”

“婚后能退出娱乐圈吗？妈知道，你成年了，我不应该干涉你的人生。但是你已经在东京待了六年了，你爸总归要退休的。听流川的妈妈说，等他大儿子和大儿媳旅行结束，小枫就会回英国的。要不到时候你们一起回来，好不好？”

“嗯，我会认真考虑这个问题的。”

“你……没有不开心吧？”

“没有，当然没有。以前我单身，不用顾虑太多，就想着趁年轻做自己喜欢的事情。不过既然现在我决定和流川走下去，确实应该多点时间陪在他身边，因为拍戏经常见不到面，还得他开车来找我，晚上我也不能回家，对他来说不太公平。”

“你能这么想就好了。之前闲聊时，幸枝说，小枫性格比较内敛，不爱结交朋友，大学没毕业就退学了……”

“退学？”仙道打断了雪野，“他什么时候退学的？”

“我想想啊，我记得幸枝好像说过……应该是六年前吧？具体几月份我就不清楚了。你不也是六年前申请退学的吗？而且你知道吗，小枫跟你是同一所大学的，以前你们居然不认识，真是太可惜了。”

“伯母有没有提到流川退学的原因？”

“没有，幸枝也不知道。她说小枫中学时一开始学习不怎么好，之后答应了和也一定要被伦敦商学院录取，没日没夜地念书，毕业时的成绩在他所在的学校排名第一。这么用功考进了大学，突然放弃学业跑去搞海洋摄影了。幸枝那有二十几本相册，里面全是小枫的作品，他拍得特别好。”

不会这么巧吧？流川入学时看了我的演讲，留意过我和安格斯的事，我六年前退学他也退学？仙道皱起了眉头，心里浮起一团疑云。

“怎么不说话了？”

“我在。”仙道回过神。

“你不要去问小枫他退学的原因。幸枝说他很抗拒提起这桩旧事。哲夫不知道为此生了多少气。反正都过去了，已经不重要了。”

“好，我知道了。”仙道预感到流川肯定藏了一个秘密，可是不愿意说。上次在便利店里说起大学同校的时候，他提到过大学没有念完，流川用晚上吃什么转移了话题。

他隐约觉得这个秘密有可能跟自己有关。

但如果流川真的是为了他退学，为什么没有跟着来东京，而是跑去当了海洋摄影师？

又或者流川恰巧是六年前被他单恋的那个人拒绝了？他自尊心受挫，接受不了于是离开了学校？

想到这里，仙道理不清头绪了，他此时根本没有意识到，所有的推测几乎都是正确的。

“小彰？怎么又没声音了？”

“我有点困了。”仙道强行摒弃了脑海中纷乱的想法。

“快去睡吧，我让司机送我去流川家。你好好照顾小枫。晚安，爱你。”雪野说完挂了电话。

仙道喝完苏打水，拿着手机回到二楼卧室，轻手轻脚地掀开被子躺在了流川的身边，看着他的睡脸。

流川睡着的时候特别乖，柔软的发丝铺在枕头上，安安静静的。

仙道抬起手拨开他的刘海，在他额头上印了一个吻。

流川嗓音低哑地“唔”了一声，艰难地半睁开眼睛，含混不清地问：“……怎么了？”

“没事。要来我怀里睡吗？”

流川反应迟缓，过了好久才说了句“好”，他稍稍抬起头，方便仙道把手臂垫到他颈下。

仙道把他整个人搂紧了，伸手关了卧室的灯。

流川又累又困，闭着眼睛往前挪了挪身子，找了个舒服的姿势，枕着仙道的肩膀继续睡了。

第二天，流川被一阵急促的闹铃声吵醒了，他伸手胡乱地摸索到声音的来源，也没思考是什么，往旁边用力地砸了出去。

仙道听到“咚”的一声，仰起身眯着眼睛看了看，他的手机躺在不远处，屏幕碎成了蜘蛛网。

“宝贝儿，告诉你一个不幸的消息，你要赔我一部手机了。”仙道躺回床上，亲了流川一口。这小鬼什么都好，就是起床气实在太严重了。他忽然想到了文森特先生，真的是冒着生命危险叫他们家小少爷起床。

“今天我不想去上班。”流川完全听不见仙道在说什么，眼睛也睁不开，习惯性地拉起被子蒙住脑袋。

“又不想去？”

“困。”

“好，不去不去。我帮你打电话向彩子姐请假。”仙道拿过流川的手机，按亮屏幕发现锁屏不知道什么时候换成了自己的照片，一大早就被甜蜜击中，他忍不住又亲了流川一口。

流川差点踢人，脚都出去了，忽然想到是仙道，迷迷糊糊收了力，就势把腿架在了他的身上。

彩子接了电话，传出的声音是仙道的，替流川请假，她不用猜也知道俩人昨晚干了什么。

“你能不能稍微节制一点？最近公司的事情很多诶，小枫不来我又要忙得半死。”彩子开着车，正开往Fate公司大楼，三天后就是第一场巡演了，包括满月组合在内，其他所有参与者都精神高度紧张，唯一决策者却跟他男朋友在家风流快活搞得起不了床。

“下次我们会注意的。”仙道有那么点无奈，和流川正处热恋期，俩人又对彼此的需求大，怎么可能控制得住？

彩子没再说什么，结束了通话。

仙道放下手机，掀开被子让流川露出脸：“那我晚上再去剧组。”

“好。”流川一听能和仙道在家待一整天，心里挺高兴的。

“你……老实点，别往我身上蹭。”仙道按住他的腿，早上刚醒，本来就是硬着的。

“我没动。”流川紧贴着仙道，一脸无辜。

“你还想再来一次吗？”

流川垂下眼眸，顶了他一下。

“……”仙道哪经得住流川的撩拨，喉结一动，把手伸进了他的睡裤里。

流川被仙道弄得很舒服，嗓子还是哑的，发出的声音有点懒洋洋的。

仙道墨蓝色的眸子变得更为深沉了。

一个上午的时间就在床上度过了。

 

晚上，仙道准备回剧组的时候，流川有点郁闷，但他发现卧室床头柜上仙道和安格斯的合影不见了，又不觉得失落了。反正离得也不远了，要是想他了，可以抽空开车去探班。

仙道的手机没法用了，被起床气控制的狐狸先生破坏力惊人。他让来接他回剧组的彦一顺路买了部新的手机。

彦一看着屏幕碎裂程度这么吓人的手机，犹豫再三还是问了：“手机是砸成这样的？”

“嗯。”仙道把电话号码复制进新手机，下载需要的软件。他还专门新建了一个相册，里面用来存放流川的照片。

“你砸的，还是流川哥砸的？”

流川坐在旁边看新闻，语气毫无波澜地接道：“我。”

彦一赶紧仔细地打量仙道的脸：“你打仙道哥了？”

不等流川说话，彦一连忙解释：“流川哥，我没有责怪你的意思。家暴归家暴，罚跪也行，但千万不能打仙道哥的脸。拍戏期间脸上有伤不好遮。”

“……”流川无语。

“流川喜欢我还来不及，怎么舍得揍我啊？”仙道挑了张流川的照片当锁屏。

彦一没有继续深究，仙道哥毕竟是影帝，还是富家少爷，在家里挨揍手机都被砸飞了到底不是什么光彩的事，也只能仗着流川话少不反驳他，嘴上逞强几句了。

流川的手机收到了一条新信息，他看完问仙道：“你这部戏什么时候拍完？”

“大概八月底九月初杀青，具体时间还得看导演安排，可能有需要重拍的镜头。怎么了？”

“我妈让我等你有空的时候，带你去我家吃饭。”

“好啊。……那个，伯母有没有评价我啊？”

“没有。”

“要是见了面你爸妈对我不满意怎么办？”

“我满意就行了。”流川才不会告诉仙道，幸枝都快把他夸上天了，免得他因此嚣张。

彦一听着他们的对话，仙道哥该不会打算结婚了吧？本来还以为随性洒脱的人不会这么年轻就被婚姻束缚住呢。他又看了眼骇人的破手机，可以想象流川砸得有多用力。仙道哥的婚后生活……他在心底叹了口气，聊表同情。


	26. Chapter 26

26

满月东京站演唱会当晚空前盛况，连体育馆外都聚满了没能抢到票的歌迷。

第一首歌是满月的成名曲《缚在笼中的凤尾蝶》，队长用钢琴弹着前奏。

底下已有粉丝望着被人造月光照耀着的五个人，忍不住小声地啜泣了，亲临现场听喜欢的乐队演唱着实令人激动不已。

最后一个音节落下，琴声戛然而止，队长抬起头对着麦克风清唱了一句：“所以请在笼中安眠吧。”

恢弘的伴奏声紧跟着响起，伴随着如浪潮般的尖叫声，演唱会正式拉开了序幕。

舞台光主要以月光为主，乐队成员穿着白衬衫，在台上闪闪发亮。

依靠全息投影技术虚拟的凤尾蝶，绕着他们忽高忽低地飞舞着，偶尔会停在队长的肩头。

流川平时很少听日文歌，不过作为主办方，他还是必须出席。

夏目带着他刚追到手的那个大学生一起来了。

对方二十岁不到，像只温顺的小猫，眼神都是软软的。

夏目目前挺满意的，虽然小家伙不如流川长得好看，但特别好哄，关键是不打人。

毕竟流川那不留情面的一记重拳在他心里砸出了不可磨灭的阴影。

流川拿出手机录了一小段演唱会现场的视频发给了仙道。

仙道还没收工，今晚是夜戏，还是打戏，他在戏中要对阵四个人高马大的国外格斗高手。

剧组特邀的动作指导叫泽维尔，美籍华人，他给仙道设计的动作干净利落，打起来特别帅，不过难度比较高，加上还得另外四位演员的配合。

杉田知道复杂的打斗戏对非武行出身的仙道来说的确是弱项，NG很正常。

泽维尔抱着手站在旁边，仙道的领悟能力比他想象中更强，个人对此颇为满意。但导演苛刻就不在他的管辖范围内了。

仙道的手机在凉子的包里，她听到短信提示音，拿出来一看发件人是流川，立刻换自己的手机远远地拍了一张照片发了过去：仙道哥在拍戏。

流川点开信息，距离太远看不清仙道的脸：打戏？

凉子拍死叮在她小腿上的蚊子，然后回复：是呀，打得太帅了，可惜我不能擅自拍摄视频。流川哥，我现在没办法叫仙道哥过来，要不待会儿他喝水休息的时候，再让他给你回复，可以吗？

流川不希望仙道分心，反正也没什么事情：不用，收工再说。

凉子回了个“好”，闲着无聊，登陆INS浏览起来，几乎全都是与满月演唱会相关的照片。

她顺手点进了仙道的主页，最新动态昨天发布的，一杯冰镇柠檬水和一个三色泡芙的照片，文字内容是：还是喜欢狐狸先生家的柠檬水和泡芙。

柠檬水和普通的柠檬水没有太大的差别，但泡芙的外形比较不规则，一看就是新手做的。

凉子下意识把“狐狸先生”想成是某家甜品店的名字了，倏忽反应过来指得是流川。

昨天文森特先生开车送流川来剧组探过班，请全剧组工作人员喝了下午茶。

当然，仙道的那份和所有人都不一样。因为是流川亲手准备的。动人好听的情话按他的性格是不怎么说得出口的，只喜欢用实际行动表示。

凉子想到这件事，感觉像是猛吃了一口糖。也许是女孩与生俱来的第六感吧，她发现自打仙道参加完朋友的婚礼从英国回来之后，他和流川的感情似乎变得更好了。

仙道为了不把流川送到风口浪尖，最近一阵子主页上发布的都是工作相关的内容，猝不及防提到狐狸先生，还有爱心特饮和甜点，留言区的CP粉激动万分，写了不少仙流夫夫日常相处的甜蜜小段子。

不过和也就没那么开心了。他记得流川念幼儿园的时候，在家政课上做过一块巧克力带回家给他吃。还是小豆丁的流川声音细软，眼睛清澈明亮，踮着小脚把巧克力送到大哥手里：“给你。”

和也当时不过十岁，感动得差点哭了，哪舍得吃啊，藏进了冷冻箱里，每天放学回来都要看一眼，一藏就是大半年，眼看快过期了才不得不拿出来品尝。

流川长大后不再进厨房，软萌的性格消失无踪，整个人冷冰冰的。

和也自然没机会再吃到弟弟做的东西，赫然看到仙道发的三色泡芙，他眼泪都要出来了。

原先和也不清楚仙道的家庭背景，只当他是个小艺人，觉得以自己的身价还能压他一头，如今知道他是森下家的独子，光是他祖父留给他的遗产就能至少买下十家Fate，何况还有他父亲在英国的其他产业。森下夫妇就这么一个孩子，以后什么都是他的。最重要的一点，他还是父母给流川挑选的相亲对象。

和也现在还能说什么？只能眼睁睁地看着一手带大的弟弟彻彻底底只属于仙道一人拥有。

 

一直拍到凌晨四点多才收工，剧组上下累得不行，各自回酒店抓紧时间休息。

仙道浑身肌肉酸痛，洗完澡趴在床上不想动，他腰上不小心挨了一脚，挺疼的。

枕边的手机响了起来，他一看来电显示是宝贝儿，赶紧按下接听键，把手机放到耳边：“你没睡？”

“醒了。”流川转过脸看看窗外，天还没亮，他缩进被子里，打了个哈欠又闭上了眼睛，含含糊糊地说，“演唱会结束我就回家了。没等到你的电话。你现在才拍完？”

“对啊。”仙道笑了笑，他觉得流川刚睡醒时低哑的嗓音撩人得要命，难怪无论每次晚上做多少次，第二天早上还是欲求不满似的完全把持不住，想听他在自己身下发出更多的声音，“《平行线》的动作戏很多，我和谷野都不想用替身。他学过几年散打，演得还算得心应手。我就伤脑筋了，太复杂的动作经常衔接不自然。早上还得继续拍。”

“受伤了没有？”

“没有，别担心。也不是真的打，跟我对打的几位演员都是专业的，知道怎么卸劲。”

“嗯，注意安全。”流川想到仙道睡一会儿就要去片场了，没再说什么，“你先睡觉。”

“好。”仙道对着手机亲了一口，“爱你。”

通话一结束，仙道就睡着了，他实在太累了。

早上仍然是仙道的单人戏，不过谷野也来片场了，给剧组工作人员买了早饭，然后坐在旁边专心背台词。

十点左右，谷野抬起头揉按肩颈的时候，无意中看到了流川，点头向他打了个招呼。

“你好。”流川走到他旁边，拎过一把椅子坐了下来。

东京站演唱会的圆满结束意味着流川可以休息几天，下一站八月二十号在中国香港，因为前期的计划非常周详，又不缺资金，相对而言不像前段时间那么忙。

仙道这一镜拍了六次，杉田均不满意，他喊了停，把人招了过来。

“背水一战，等于殊死搏斗，你表现出来的力度总归差了那么一点。你不用担心会打伤对手，他们很清楚如何保护自己。”

“嗯。”仙道喘着气，点点头接过凉子递来的毛巾擦汗。

“休息一个小时再拍，大太阳底下拍戏的确消耗体力。你已经表现得很好了，是我过于挑剔，我想把最完美的镜头呈现出来，希望你能理解。”杉田拍拍仙道的肩膀，“不要有负担，放开手脚按照泽维尔教你的发挥出来就行了。”

仙道和杉田聊完，去旁边喝水的时候才看到流川：“你怎么来啦？”

流川起身拉住仙道的手：“跟我来。”

“去哪里？”

“特训。”

“？”仙道茫然，“特训什么？”

“我教你怎么跟人打架。”流川扭头看了他一眼。

流川学过各种格斗术，起初哲夫是反对的，他想把小儿子培养成商界精英，真的发生冲突什么的交给保镖不就行了？根本不需要亲自动手。流川那会儿年纪小，不敢明着违抗哲夫，在和也的掩护下偷学。

直到出了流川把比他高大将近一倍的挪威人打进医院的事，哲夫才知情，问不出原因关了他禁闭。不过后来事实证明，幸亏流川懂得格斗技巧，否则那个壮硕的挪威人说不定就把他和另一个女同学拖去宾馆一同侮辱了。之后哲夫就随他去了。

说也奇怪，泽维尔这种名气响当当的动作指导教了仙道好几天，他愣是没办法学到精髓，流川只不过陪练了一个小时而已，他就跟开了挂似的，下午的镜头不再频繁地NG，有几个动作精彩到连泽维尔都忍不住拍手叫好。

仙道因此得以提前收工，带着流川回酒店，洗完澡就躺着懒得动了。

流川瞥见仙道胳膊上的一大块淤青，微微皱了下眉，语气不悦：“你还说没受伤？”

“磕磕碰碰难免的嘛。”仙道伸手把流川拽到床上，搂着他不放手了。

“……”

仙道这会儿也没力气对流川做什么，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，嗅着他身上清冽的气息。

“困了？”流川侧过身搂住他。

“嗯。前天晚上到现在我就睡了不到八个小时。”

“拍戏太辛苦了。”

“我已经习惯了，倒是你，为了我总是两头赶。”仙道抬起头，亲了流川一下，“有件事我想提前告诉你，我跟星羽的合约大概还剩七个月就到期了，届时我不打算再续约了。”

“你不是很喜欢演戏？”

“这份职业并不是我唯一的选择。你才是我的唯一。我们迟早要结婚的。我不想为了工作和你婚后还经常分隔两地。我希望下班了就能准时回家，吃完晚饭我们出去散个步，或者看场电影之类的。当演员的确能体验各种各样的人生，但仔细想想，所有精彩的剧情和桥段加起来，都不如每天抱着你睡着，抱着你醒来更让我心动。”仙道顿了一下，眸光变得温柔万分，“等拍完这部戏，回英国见了家长，我会正式向你求婚。”

流川的心扎扎实实地扑通跳了一声，他愣了片刻：“我想当求婚者。”

“可以啊，这个机会让给你没问题，但你得浪漫一点，不能直接给我戴上戒指就完事了。”

浪漫？流川对浪漫没概念，想了想：“床上铺满花？”

“……”仙道险些笑出了声，捏捏他的脸，“你是求婚还是求欢？为什么要在床上进行？”

“你打算怎么求？”流川虚心求教。

“嗯……那就床上铺满花吧。我先向你求婚。”仙道把手伸进了流川的衣服里，抚摸他的后背，“等你答应了，再顺便求个欢，你觉得怎么样？”

“不怎么样。白痴。”流川不屑地“嘁”了一声，“我不答应。”

“不答应就只能用强的了。”

“你确定你打得过我？”

“咳，输了输了。”仙道笑着投降，摸了流川这么久，要是换做平时，已经向他索吻了，但今天提不起劲，于是没再继续，就势搂紧了他，“宝贝儿，让我睡一个小时，等我醒了我们去吃晚饭。我眼睛快睁不住了。”

流川经常睡不够，没人比他更了解犯困的滋味有多难受，他轻轻拍了拍仙道的后背：“好。”

仙道翻了个身趴在了流川身上，枕着他的肩膀，不一会儿就没动静了。

流川并不贪心，觉得这样已经够好了，想见面就能随时见面，即使仙道不打算离开娱乐圈，他也做好了留在东京发展的准备。至于婚后生活，像是做梦似的，三四月份还抗拒着婚姻，转眼却开始考虑和仙道婚后的相处方式了。

昨天从幸枝口中得知一切的哲夫特地打电话过来拿这件事奚落了流川一番，什么“你不是说让森下家的混账儿子滚远点吗”、“大半夜收拾行李翻墙跑路，怎么跑到森下家儿子那里去了”之类的话。

流川想想都觉得逊毙了。可是倘若一开始爸爸说清楚森下家的儿子叫仙道彰，或者把照片给他看一下，肯定打死他也不会跑啊，搞不好相亲当晚还会带束花正装出席。

这根本不是他一个人的失误，干嘛都调侃他？

以及包养合约这件事。流川垂眸瞄了眼熟睡的仙道，但愿这家伙口风紧一点不要泄露出去，否则他在家里哪还抬得起头做人？

流川抱着仙道的腰叹了口气，算了，不想了，睡觉。


	27. Chapter 27

27

九月初，《平行线》的拍摄接近尾声，电影的最后一个镜头是伤痕累累的仙道一手抱着孤儿院的小女孩一手拉着衣襟染血的谷野从被炸毁的废墟中走出来，他们相视一笑，迎着晚风渐行渐远。天际铺满了红色的火烧云，整个世界沉浸在夕阳里。

杉田宣布杀青后，电影前期拍摄正式完成。

伏在仙道肩头的小女孩抬起小脸，想到过了今天就要和大家分开了，她心里充满了稚嫩的离愁别绪，瘪着嘴眼睛红红的。

“我们还会再见面的。”仙道笑着安慰她。

“嗯！”小女孩吸了下鼻子，揉去眼里的泪水。

“终于拍完了。”谷野长吁一口气，擦了擦脸上的污渍，冲仙道一笑，“跟你合作很愉快。”

俩人边聊边走向剧组其他工作人员所在的区域。

杉田导演卸下了严肃的表情，整个人看起来亲和了不少。

小女孩附在仙道耳边糯声糯气地讲悄悄话：“导演伯伯居然会笑诶。我还以为他跟那个经常来看你的漂亮哥哥一样是不会笑的。”

仙道轻笑了一声。

由于拍摄地在偏僻的郊区，周围没什么像样的酒店，杀青宴只能等明天返回市区再办。

仙道要到中央区参加一场慈善晚宴，所以收拾好随身物品带着彦一、凉子提前离开了剧组。

途中他打电话给流川报备今晚的行踪。

流川还没下班，手头上有事情要忙，跟仙道说了声今晚去他家就结束了通话。

刚拿起签字笔，夏目出现在办公室门口，一脸颓唐地叩了叩门。

“有事？”流川看了他一眼，低头在文件上签字。

“妈的，我被那小兔崽子耍了。”夏目晃进办公室，坐在沙发上点了支烟，“什么狗屁大学生，就是个卖的，不知道被多少人上过，连我朋友都跟他有过交易。我还以为捡了个宝，真他妈脏。”

“哦。”流川对别人的私事没有任何兴趣。

“别这么冷漠行吗？好歹我是你的合作伙伴。我杀人的心都有了。”

“你本来也没打算跟他一直在一起。”

“话是这么说没错，但我……”夏目抽了一口烟，偏过脸望着落地窗外的夕阳，“看着这么干净这么乖，却原来给钱就能上。幸好我没有被他的外表完全迷惑，做的时候戴了套，否则肯定染病。真是……太恶心了。”

流川不知应该再说些什么，继续审阅下一份文件。

夏目情场纵横这么多年，以为向流川告白未遂还挨了揍已经算是最憋屈的事情了，不料还有更憋屈的在后头。他一口接着一口抽烟，心里特别难受。其实流川说得不对，他考虑过跟那个大学生一直在一起的。如今就是个不折不扣的笑话。

这时，彩子的助理领着一个戴眼镜的年轻人来到办公室。

“流川先生，您好，我是三屿电影的总裁特助，敝姓武山。”年轻人谦恭地行礼。

“你好。”最近三屿公司准备制作的一部爱情片签了Fate的茶木小雪当女主，但合作相关的事宜都由茶木的经纪人负责，流川不明白武山的来意是什么。

武山似乎看穿了流川的心思，从公文包里拿出一张请柬，双手奉给他：“今天是三屿公司成立十周年。希望流川先生能赏光赴宴。”

既然与三屿即将有合作项目，又是重要的十周年宴，流川不好推托，伸手接了过来：“知道了。”

武山没有多做停留，说了句“恭候大驾”，匆匆告辞了。

流川签完剩下的几份文件，交给彩子的助理，起身去休息室换了套正装，他还是不怎么会打领带，干脆不系了。

夏目抽了小半包烟，俯身摁灭烟头，抬眼望向走出休息室的流川：“我陪你一起去，正好找个地方喝酒散心。”

“随你。”流川整理着袖口。

夏目刚才突然想起三屿有个股东叫佐久间圭一，好像就喜欢流川这一款肤白貌美大长腿的男人。担心这家伙图谋不轨。

流川按照请柬上的地址，载着夏目驶出市中心，沿环山公路到了花之塔酒店。

夏目一进宴客间的门就看到他的大学生情人坐在一个中年老男人的怀里。

“流川小公子，我们又见面啦！”佐久间站起来，眼睛里闪露着欣喜的亮光，“来这边坐。”

流川没搭理他，径直挑了离他比较远的一个座位。

佐久间尴尬地干笑了几声，坐回原位，不怀好意的目光时不时在流川身上打转。他换了一个又一个白净高大的男模，可始终压不下对流川的邪火，怎么着今天也一定要尝一次。

大学生依旧乖巧、楚楚动人，他看着夏目，毫无愧疚感，还朝他点头微笑。

夏目脸色铁青，用力拉开流川旁边的椅子，怒气冲冲地坐了下去。一想到跟油腻、肥胖的老色鬼们共用过一个人，他几欲作呕。

流川倒了杯柠檬水给夏目：“你自己要来的。”

夏目心里极度懊恼，语气不怎么好：“别管我。”他扫了一圈在座的人，忽然觉得哪里不对劲——为什么三屿的大老板不在？另一位股东也不见踪影。除了佐久间以外，其他人他好像一个都没见过。

流川倒没注意，给仙道发了条短信，跟他说在参加三屿的十周年宴，可能晚点才能回家。

中年老男人被怀里动个不停的大学生撩起了火，拽着他进了洗手间，不一会儿传出隐隐约约的呻吟声，十来分钟后他们才气喘吁吁地出来。

大学生依偎着老男人，看都没看夏目一眼。

夏目攥紧了拳头，咬着牙深吸了一口气。

佐久间端着两杯酒笑眯眯地绕到流川这边，一杯放在他面前，一杯拿在手里：“流川小公子，希望新电影我们合作顺利。”

夏目扫了佐久间一眼，抢过流川的这杯酒：“佐久间先生，流川待会儿还要开车送我回家，不能喝酒。”

“不是可以找代驾嘛。或者我让我的司机送你。”佐久间急忙说。

“我是陪流川先生来的，您的意思是，我不配跟您喝酒？”

“当然不是。”佐久间认得眼前这个年轻人是夏目家的少爷。

俩人碰了杯，夏目仰头喝完了酒。

佐久间讪讪地回到他自己的座位。

过了不到一分钟，夏目明显感到一阵晕眩，他拧着眉凑近流川：“……流川，我们怕是赴了一场鸿门宴。”

流川其实也觉察到酒桌的气氛有问题，在座的人都不像善类，他不动声色地往后看了一眼，宴客间不知什么时候已大门紧闭。

“酒量差帮我挡什么酒？不自量力。”流川拽着夏目起身，“抱歉，他说他想吐。忍住，去洗手间再吐。”

夏目脚下发软，背后虚汗直冒，借着流川的力勉强进了洗手间。

“想办法离开这里。”夏目说完，强撑着一股劲弯下身打开水龙头拼命灌水，“酒里不知道下了什么药，我舌头都麻了。”

流川沉默不言，以最快的速度把洗手间的窗给拆了下来。

“嘭嘭嘭”，急促地敲门声传来，佐久间在外面拧动着门把手：“流川小公子，你们没事吧？”

流川不作声，拉过夏目扶着他让他先爬到窗外，自己紧跟其后。

附近有两个把守的人，大喊一声冲了过来。

夏目药劲上来了，眼前的一切都变得模模糊糊的。

流川利索地打倒把守者，半架半拖着夏目去停车场找到车，把夏目塞进副驾驶室，他瞥见酒店门口人影憧憧，赶紧坐到驾驶室，发动引擎一踩油门开向环山公路。

“你还好吧？”流川看了眼后视镜，大概有四五辆车追过来了。

“没事……”夏目瘫在副驾驶座上，四肢无力，像搁浅的鱼，随时会咽气似的。

流川根本没遇到过这种事，心里也慌了，要是夏目死了该怎么办？他强迫自己镇定下来，无论如何先逃离这里再说。

 

仙道的手机没电了，在慈善晚宴上捐了七千万日元就离开了。

回到家中，他充着电开机，没过一会儿跳出了流川的短信。

三屿十周年？三屿明明是成立四年多的新公司，哪来的十周年？仙道心一沉，回拨了流川的电话，但无人接听。

仙道陡然想到佐久间，曾在朝颜餐厅偶遇，那家伙看流川的眼神他至今记忆尤深。

不详的预感瞬间侵袭而来。

门铃骤然响起，仙道以为是流川，跑过去开门：“你没带钥匙……叔叔？”

如传闻所说，森下将晖确实是英国猎鹰特种部队里唯一的亚裔指挥官，这支部队擅长丛林作战，面对的都是穷凶极恶的亡命徒。

他前不久负责秘密引渡两名日籍毒枭回东京定罪，完成任务后向上级请了两天假，过来看看他的侄子。

“怎么满头大汗的？”将晖一直活在枪林弹雨中，看惯了生死，给人一种无情的感觉。

“叔叔，流川出事了，我得去找他。”仙道拿了车钥匙，拨通了彩子的电话，“彩姐，流川去参加三屿周年宴的事你知道吗？”

“咳咳咳……不知道啊，我重感冒请了两天假。”彩子吃了感冒药，晕乎乎地躺在床上，“……什么三屿周年宴？是三屿电影公司？他们搞什么周年宴？……稍等，咳，我让我的助理打电话给你。”

“好。”仙道这会儿顾不上久未相见的叔叔了，直奔车库。

将晖还不知道流川是谁，见仙道这么急，跟着他上了车。

彩子的助理很快打了电话过来：“仙道先生，今天下午三屿的总裁助理武山先生确实来过公司送请柬，说今天是三屿公司成立十周年……啊！不对！三屿、三屿电影公司好像是四五年前成立的！”

仙道按了免提，把手机扔在车前，一边把车开出车库一边问：“设宴地点在哪里？”

“我不清楚。请柬是武山先生直接交到流川先生手里的。”

将晖打开随身携带的小型电脑：“车牌号。”

“流川开哪辆车去的你知道吗？”

“黑色商务车。”彩子的助理听到了将晖的声音，把车牌号报了一遍。

“起始点。”将晖顺利侵入了交通监控系统。

“Fate娱乐公司大楼。”

“离开时间。”

彩子的助理答道：“大概七点。”

将晖调出了Fate东西南北四个点七点以后的信号灯监控录像，眯了下眼睛顺利找到了流川的车。

“走。”将晖拿过仙道的手机，挂断了助理的电话，职业习惯导致他不信任有任何陌生人旁听他的行动。

 

流川这辈子没飙过车，过急弯的时候下意识地带了下刹车，就因为这短短几秒的减速，其中一辆追赶他的越野车超了过去，横在路上截停了他的车。

另外几辆车陆续上来，围着流川的商务车停了下来。

流川握着方向盘，手心全是汗，他不可能撞得开前面拦路的越野车。

“流川，他们的目标是你不是我。”夏目闭着眼睛，用极轻的声音说，他的脑子异常清晰，只是使不出力气，“拿好手机，开了门冲进左侧的树林里。他们抓不到你的。”

“你需要去医院。”

“听我的……”

“坚持二十分钟。”流川拧开一瓶水给夏目灌了下去，打开了车门。

佐久间站在不远处似笑非笑地盯着流川：“流川小公子，我敢明目张胆派人去Fate把你请过来，证明我志在必得。要是你肯乖乖跟我上床，我保证放了夏目家的少东家。不然的话，这里就是你们俩的葬身之地，豹爷说不定还会剁下你们的手指向流川家和夏目家索要赎金。用死人换钱的生意怎么都不亏。”

流川关上车门，把夏目锁在了车里。

夏目拼尽全力想要打开车门，但是他的手完全不受控制。

佐久间口中的豹爷是开地下赌场的，近两年借三屿电影公司洗了近一亿美金的黑钱。豹爷没有亲自过来，在酒店里玩那个大学生。

流川眼睛里像是结了层寒霜，一脚踹向最靠近他的豹爷手下。

佐久间阴测测的笑容在车灯的映照下显得极为狰狞，犹如恶鬼：“我倒想看看你有多能打！”

然而，他显然低估了流川的格斗能力。

以一敌众，流川难免不慎受伤，但他并没有落下风，反倒是豹爷的这帮手下节节败退。

与此同时，将晖确定了流川的最终目的地是花之塔酒店，仙道的车开到中途和他们相遇了。

将晖知道侄子从来没有跟人打过架，当即拽住他：“我来，你别帮倒忙。”

流川肩上挨了一棍，往后退了几步，抵在了车身上。

豹爷的手下们不会给他喘息的机会，眼看又一棍要落下，一道矫捷的身影飞冲而来。

流川没看清是谁，只听一声凄厉的惨叫声，拿棍子的那个人被生生地折断了胳膊。

将晖的气势与流川截然不同，他比流川森冷多了，像是从地狱里走出来的勾魂使。

佐久间眼睁睁地看着豹爷的手下一个个倒地不起，觉得事态不对，扭头想跑。

将晖从背后准确无误地掐住他的一截脊椎并将其直接拧断。

佐久间猛地一个趔趄扑在了地上，死是死不了，不过后半生估计要在轮椅上度过了。

将晖居高临下冷峻地看着他：“你应该庆幸我在休假，否则你没命见到明天的太阳。”

“你……你是什么人……”佐久间动弹不得，费劲地问。

“猎鹰。”

佐久间的瞳孔猛然收缩了一下：“你……是仙道彰的……叔叔……”他以为有豹爷罩着便可以随心所欲，不料最终还是栽在他起初就忌惮的这个人手里。

将晖没有回答，转身走向流川。

仙道跑了过来，他长这么大第一次吓成这样，嘴唇都发白了，伸手就想抱住流川。

“别动，他的肩膀脱臼了。”将晖拦住他，上前按住流川的伤处，“忍着点。”

“嗯。”流川咬着下唇，冷汗顺着脸颊滚落，他痛得闷哼了一声，把头抵在仙道的胸口急促地喘气。

仙道心痛得一时间说不出话来。

将晖替流川正完骨，拿捏着力道摸了他两侧肋骨，确定肋骨没断，说了句“冒犯了”。

流川缓了一小会儿，小声地说：“夏目还在车上，他替我挡了酒，酒里不知道下了什么药。”

将晖大概猜到侄子和这个叫流川的年轻人是什么关系了，闻言他打开商务车副驾驶室的门，探了探夏目的颈动脉：“没死。”

“叔叔，去医院。”仙道搂着流川钻进后车厢，他自己的车不要了。

“嗯。”将晖绕到另一边，坐进驾驶室开车，顺便给上级指挥官打了个电话如实汇报情况。

上级立刻联络了东京警视厅，罪案调查科这边盯着豹爷三年了，知道他坏事做尽，早就想抓他了。这次豹爷企图绑架流川和夏目两家的儿子，撞上休假期间的猎鹰指挥官，损兵折将是他活该。肯定不会追究指挥官的责任。

流川打架绷着劲其实还好，这会儿靠在仙道怀里放松了精神，浑身都痛。

“对不起。我没能及时看到你的信息。”仙道吻着流川的头顶。

“不是你的错，是我大意了。发信息给你的时候我们已经在酒店了。”流川往副驾驶座方向看了看，“夏目怎么样了？”

“活着。”将晖言简意赅地说，说完自我介绍，“你好，我是仙道彰的叔叔，森下将晖。”

“叔叔你好。流川枫。”

“身手不错。”将晖心想比他侄子有能耐多了，要是仙道遇到今晚的情况只有挨揍的份。

仙道仍在后怕，同时庆幸叔叔恰巧在东京，否则他实在不敢想象流川一个人在环山公路上将经历什么。

“白痴。我没事。”流川握住仙道的手，“就算你和叔叔没来，我也能把夏目带下山的。那几个家伙我没放在眼里。”

仙道还在自责没能早一点看到流川的短信，又惊魂未定，喉咙口一阵阵发紧。

将晖把车开到最近的一家医院，扛着昏迷不醒的夏目走了进去。

仙道下了车，俯身要横抱流川。流川当然不肯，推开他自己往外走。

将晖安置好夏目，一言不发地离开医院，打了辆车折返环山公路，开回仙道的车。

夏目经诊断没有生命危险，初步估计喝下的酒里搀了控制中枢神经的迷幻药，具体情况还得等到血检报告出来才知道。

流川身上多处软组织挫伤，不过骨头没事，建议住院观察几天，避免迟发性内脏出血。

仙道坐在病床边，看着睡着的流川，他的伤处理过了，脸上贴着创口贴，颧骨处的淤青隐约可见。

心底的疼痛怎么都无法驱走。

将晖无声无息地进入病房，递了瓶冰水给仙道。

仙道惊了一下，抬头一看是叔叔，伸手接过冰水。

“他是你男朋友？”将晖拎了把椅子过来。

“嗯。”仙道拧开瓶盖，往嘴里倒了口水，冰寒入肺腑，他稍微好过了那么一点。

“那我刚才打轻了。只废了一个。”将晖眼里闪过一丝怒意。

“叔叔，今天真的谢谢你了。”

“一家人客气什么？”将晖拍拍侄子的肩膀。

 

流川这一觉不知睡了多久，醒来时迷迷糊糊看到病房里站了好几个人。

“哦，感谢上帝，我们的小宝贝儿醒了。”一位年近七十穿着考究的贵妇人率先开口，她走到床边，小心地捧着流川的脸，左右各亲了一口。

流川被亲懵了，这个人是谁？

老妇人的瞳仁呈灰蓝色，脸上带着慈祥的笑容，从她的轮廓看得出来，年轻时一定很美。

旁边又过来一个陌生女人，眼睛红通通的，估计哭过，她俯身吻了流川的额头：“宝贝儿，没想到我们的第一次见面居然在医院。”

流川觉得她的声音很耳熟，仔细一想，是仙道的妈妈！他彻底清醒了，一下子从床上坐了起来，不小心牵动了受伤的肩膀，疼得倒抽一口冷气。

老妇人惊呼一声，苍老的眼眸里写满了心疼。

“你急什么？”哲夫也来了，身边站着幸枝，俩人皆满脸倦容。

“爸，妈。”流川看到父母，心底涌起了那么一丢丢委屈。

“臭小子，我跟你说了多少遍，不能谁都相信！”哲夫的脾气向来如此，心里担心，嘴上责骂，“好在没出什么大事！两个妈妈为了你在飞机上哭了一路！”

“不不不，不止两个妈妈。我也哭了。我的眼睛还肿着呢。”老妇人皱着眉头说。

流川看向她。

“小宝贝儿，我是Akria的祖母。你可以叫我祖母，但我更希望你叫我翠西亚小姐。”

“您好，翠西亚小姐。”

“小枫，我们通过电话的。”雪野倒了杯水给流川，“我们接到将晖的电话就通知你的爸爸妈妈一起飞回东京。翠西亚小姐也一定要来。不过小彰的爸爸去瑞士谈生意了，估计今晚才能订机票到日本。”

“没关系，这小子耐揍。让景吾忙他的事，不用担心。”哲夫说。

“你就少说一句吧。”幸枝瞪了他一眼。

仙道拎着吃的回来，看到病房里的家长，微微一愣。他见过流川的全家福照片，认出了流川的父母，正准备过去打招呼。

“Akira，我的大宝贝儿。”翠西亚激动地跑了过来。

七月底仙道回英国参加安格斯婚礼的时候，翠西亚和朋友正在旅行途中，所以她有大半年没见到自己唯一的孙子了。

“嗨，美丽的翠西亚小姐，您依旧光彩照人。”仙道把吃的放在一边，弯下身拥抱住祖母，亲吻她的面颊。

“你的小宝贝儿比照片上好看多啦。”翠西亚小声地说，“他的眼睛仿佛黑曜石一样明亮，像我的初恋情人。”

“嗯？我记得您跟我说，您的初恋情人眼睛是鸽子灰的，忧郁的希腊诗人，不是吗？”

“不是，当然不是。你记错了。”翠西亚狡黔一笑。

仙道拿祖母没辙，笑了笑松开她，走到流川夫妇身边，躬身施礼：“伯父伯母。实在抱歉，我没能照顾好流川。”

“不是你的错。这小子防范意思太差。”哲夫叹了口气，“人没事就好……”

“小彰，你叔叔呢？”

“他临时接到任务，已经走了。”

将晖基于部队行为准则不能告诉仙道，上级给他的任务是协助东京警视厅捣毁豹爷的地下老巢，位置正是花之塔酒店。奉命行事，对付的又是黑道犯罪分子，他不必再像昨晚一样有所保留。

“你们等会儿再聊，小枫该饿了吧？”雪野打断了他们的交谈，“……你怎么只买了披萨？”

“他醒过五分钟，说想吃披萨我才去买的。”

“好吧。小枫想吃什么就买什么。”雪野把训斥仙道的话咽了回去。

偏心都偏到没边了。仙道心里叹了口气。

流川后知后觉地反应过来：他跟人打完架脸上挂彩，出了一身汗没洗澡，衬衫皱巴巴的，要多狼狈有多狼狈。在这样一个场面下见家长，他忽然尴尬起来，下意识地想整理一下袖子，发现仙道送他的蓝宝石袖扣没了。

“怎么了？”仙道摸了下流川的额头，没有发热。

“袖扣，你送我的那对，掉了。”流川估计是在环山公路上打架的时候被扯落了。

“没事，我再给你买，人没弄丢就行。”仙道拉起床上的小桌板，打开披萨放在上面，然后俯身吻了流川，“快吃东西吧。”

“冰可乐呢？”流川抬起头眼巴巴地看着仙道。

仙道遵医嘱，流川暂时不能喝冰镇饮料，所以没买。打开一盒牛奶塞进他手里：“将就一下。”

“哦。”

雪野皱眉，小枫跟着儿子是过得有多惨？怎么要罐冰可乐都是一副可怜的样子？

至于如何从流川没有表情的脸上看到了可怜，就只有她自己知道了。

流川闷闷不乐地吃起了披萨。那对袖扣是仙道正式送他的第一份礼物，他挺喜欢的，只要穿衬衫都会戴着，早知道就放在家里收藏了。

仙道轻轻地摸摸他的头发。

十几个小时前，流川在黑魆魆的环山公路上遭人追截围堵，侥幸脱险后，睡了十几个小时醒来，却因为自己送他的袖扣不见了而不开心。

想到这里，仙道的心里好像多了道血口，疼得受不了。

哲夫实在不能适应他这个进入青春期之后叛逆至今的小儿子居然乖乖任由仙道摸他的脑袋。感情还真是件奇妙的事，能让猛兽也甘愿收起锋利的爪牙。

流川吃完一小块披萨，拍了下仙道的手：“夏目呢？”

“在隔壁病房，药效没过估计还没醒。夏目夫妇不在东京，他的叔叔婶婶过来照顾他了。”

流川心想如果夏目没有帮他挡下那杯酒，他们俩搞不好都死在花之塔了。到了这会儿，一股冷飕飕的惧意才爬了上来。他赶紧喝了一大口牛奶压惊。

仙道到外面买了些咖啡和果汁回来给病房里的家长，进门看到翠西亚又亲了流川的额头。

“翠西亚小姐，您不能这么频繁地吻我的恋人。”仙道又好气又好笑。

“Akira先生，您太没有绅士风度。”翠西亚佯装生气，接过仙道递来的草莓奶昔。

“伯父伯母，你们要不要回家休息？我在这边看着流川就行了。”

“也好，在飞机上我们都没睡，翠西亚女士……”

翠西亚打断哲夫的话：“是小姐。”

“翠西亚小姐年纪大了……”

“哲夫先生，您太失礼了！我还很年轻。”翠西亚再次纠正他。

“抱歉。”哲夫也拿仙道家这位傲娇的老太太没办法。

流川咽下嘴里的披萨：“我想出院。”

“不行！”在场几人异口同声地说，目光齐刷刷地投向他。

流川看着他们，抿了下嘴角。完了，以前只有爸妈管着自己，现在多了仙道的祖母、妈妈以及仙道……呃，还有没到场的仙道爸爸。往后的日子看来不大好过了。他明智地放弃抵抗，默默地叹了口气，继续吃东西补充在昨晚那场恶战中损耗的体力。

脸色苍白的夏目从门外走进来。他做了场噩梦，梦见流川在荒野中为了保护他被残忍地虐杀了，惊醒后差点哭了。一听叔叔说流川在隔壁病房里，跌跌撞撞就跑来了，见到流川好好地坐在那里吃东西，情绪一下子崩溃了，站在原地泪落不止：“……谢天谢地，你还活着。”

“白痴。”流川觉得男人当众大哭是件特别丢脸的事，搞不懂夏目脑子里在想什么。

“流川……”夏目哽咽了一声，上前就想抱他。

翠西亚觉察他的意图，从椅子上跳了起来，小个子老太太仰头气势汹汹地说：“你不可以抱他，更不可以吻他。他是我的初恋情人。是Akria的现任情人。”

夏目只好胡乱地擦了把眼泪：“我快饿死了，给我一块披萨。”

“自己拿。”

仙道递了杯果汁给夏目：“谢谢你替流川挡了那杯酒。”

夏目狼吞虎咽地吃着披萨，已经完全不顾什么大少爷形象，口齿不清地说：“佐久间那个老王八蛋我不会放过他的！”

仙道眸色一沉，没有接过话茬，他看了哲夫一眼，俩人心照不宣。景吾其实早就发了信息给仙道和哲夫，他在瑞士已经开始收购三屿的股份。两家人根本不在乎这么点钱，只想把这家电影公司整垮，彻底斩断佐久间及其同伙的后路。


	28. Chapter 28

28

流川夫妇、雪野和翠西亚离开医院后，吃饱喝足的夏目也回他自己的病房休息了。

太阳快落山了，窗外漫天晚霞，入了秋，蝉鸣声已经不怎么听得到了。

流川盘腿坐在小桌板前，手撑在桌面上，支着脸一言不发地看着仙道。

“干嘛？”仙道削了个苹果给他。

“不想住院。”流川泄愤似的咬了口苹果。

“没办法，我们得听医生的。”仙道坐在床边。

流川的大半个身子被初秋柔和的暮光笼罩住，镀染了一层温暖的金边。

昨晚是仙道迄今为止度过的最心慌失措的一晚，尤其是在开往花之塔的那段环山公路上，左侧护栏外一片黑莽莽，右侧的山林密不透光，阴森又压抑，令他完全透不过气来，甚至冷汗浃背。

到医院后他守着沉睡的流川一整夜没合眼，生怕他会悄无声息地消失。

直到这一刻，看着流川因为暂时不能回家而气鼓鼓地啃着苹果生动可爱的样子，仙道才真正从晦暗不明的恐惧中走出来。

仙道忍不住俯身抱住流川，怕弄疼他，双手没有使劲，虚搂着他的腰，过了半晌，喟叹了一句：“你这个小混蛋，我昨天吓得差点都心脏衰竭了。以后不要再随便赴别人的约了。”

“知道了。我爸已经骂过我了。”流川低声嘟哝，二十几岁的人，被父亲当小孩一样斥责，他觉得很没面子，但又确实是做错了事，险些把命都搭进去，自然没有顶嘴的底气。

“好，不说了。”仙道宠溺地亲了他一下。

这时，彦一打了电话过来，焦急地问：“仙道哥，你怎么没在家？”

“有事吗？”

“拜托，你忘了今晚要参加《平行线》的杀青宴？”

“……”仙道哪还有心思惦记什么杀青宴，经彦一这么一提醒才想起来，“小彦一，你和凉子代替我出席吧。我这边真的走不开。等等我会打电话向杉田导演道歉的。”

“你没事吧？我怎么听你的声音好像很累的样子？”

“昨天晚上流川被三屿公司的佐久间算计了，受了伤，我们还在医院。”

“什么！”彦一愕然，“流川哥还好吧？”

“皮外伤，不用担心。”

“哪家医院？杀青宴结束了我过来看他。”

“待会儿我发定位给你。”

“好，回见。”

仙道起身把手机放回病床边的柜子上充电。

“你有工作？”流川转过身仰头看着他。

“杀青宴，就是剧组聚餐，不参加没事。”仙道打开一瓶苏打水，边喝边看了眼手表上的时间，“晚饭吃什么？”

“我现在不饿。”流川往后倒在床上，“我想先洗个澡，我身上都臭了。”

“文森特先生来接你爸妈的时候，给你带了几套睡衣。”仙道搁下苏打水，拎起一个纸袋，拿出两套睡衣和两条内裤，“去浴室，我帮你洗。”

流川露出讶异的眼神，还以为听错了：“我又没受重伤。自己能洗。”

“躺着不起来是要我抱你进浴室？”

流川赶紧跳下床，哪知一脚没踩稳，扑进了仙道怀里。

仙道伸手扶住他：“你看你连站都站不住。”

流川甩开他径直走向浴室。

仙道跟了进去，把衣物放在旁边的金属架上。

“……”

“盯着我干嘛？跟我还有什么不好意思的，你身上哪里我没见过啊？”

流川撇了下嘴没理他，打开花洒调好水温，脱下衬衣和裤子走进淋浴间。

仙道双手抱臂靠在墙上，看着流川的后背，他的肩膀及腰侧都有明显的淤青。

流川挨了一棍脱臼过的右手暂时举不起来，一只手挤洗发露都不方便。

仙道解开衬衫扣子，除去身上的衣物，过去给流川洗头洗澡，顺便一起冲了个凉。

流川全身上下又被仙道摸了个遍，不可能没有反应，白皙的皮肤隐隐泛红。

仙道也好不到哪里去，硬得难受，他亲了流川几口没再继续：“这笔账先记着，等你伤好了再一起算。”

说完，仙道关了花洒，扯过毛巾盖住流川的脑袋，先把他的头发擦干。

流川换了干净的睡衣舒服多了，走出浴室一想不对啊，刚才明明是仙道撩得火，为什么把账算在他头上啊？但现在才反应过来，早已错过了最佳反驳的时机，他心下一阵懊恼。

仙道洗完澡懒得出去买吃的了，用手机下单点了份寿司拼盘。

不多久，寿司店的外卖小哥把寿司食盒送到病房，他看到仙道愣了愣，忽然激动地语无伦次：“您、您是仙道彰！我不是在做梦吧？那个那个……请问您可以帮我签个名吗？”

“可以。”

外卖小哥从腰间的挎包里找出纸和笔：“我和我女朋友都非常喜欢您演得电影。”

“谢谢。”仙道签好名，把纸笔还给外卖小哥。

“不打扰您了，祝您用餐愉快！”外卖小哥高兴地收起签名，行了个礼匆匆赶去送下一单外卖。

仙道关好门，回到床边，把寿司食盒放到小桌板上，招呼流川过来吃晚饭。

“你最近都不用工作？”流川分别撕开芥末包和调味酱油包，倒进寿司店送的锡纸小盒里。

“嗯，明天我让小彦一帮我把能推的工作全都推掉，广告代言、杂志封面这些也不接了。”

“那我们每天都可以见面？”

“对，每天。如果你不会审美疲劳，我可以待在你的办公室陪你上班，你懒得处理的文件我也能帮你处理。”

流川露出高兴的眼神，拿起筷子夹了个寿司喂给仙道吃。

仙道微笑着注视着流川，心想打算转行的决定是正确的。他看得出来，流川对自己其实挺依赖的，就像他同样依赖着流川一样。时间跑得太快，他可不想有一天拍完戏回到家，他的狐狸先生已经不再年轻了。岁月一旦错过就难以挽回，人生从来没有回头路，不如珍惜当下。

夜幕逐渐降临，今晚是个晴夜，月亮接近满月，高悬于天际。

九点半左右，彦一抱着一束花来病房探望流川，推开门就看到他跟仙道在接吻，进也不是出去也不是，尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

流川放开仙道，下意识地别过脸去避开彦一的目光。

“晚上好。”仙道倒是一副若无其事的样子，抿了下嘴角，笑着向彦一打招呼。

彦一傍晚听仙道说话的语气这么沉重，还以为流川伤得挺厉害的，以至于在杀青宴上吃什么都没味道，提前离开酒店买了束花心急如焚地赶过来。

呵……结果俩人在病房里亲热呢。真是虚惊一场。

彦一坐了半个小时，见流川也没什么事，就起身告辞，开车回家睡觉了。

仙道关了明亮的顶灯，故作严肃地对流川说：“你不准再主动亲我了。”

流川才不管他，揪住他的衣领把他拽过来就亲。

仙道都要疯了，总不能在病房里把流川给办了吧？再者他身上还有伤。这小鬼肯定是故意的！

流川亲了一会儿，放开仙道像没事人似的去浴室刷牙了。

仙道深深地呼了一口气，努力平复体内灼热的情潮。

流川报了浴室里被仙道强行扣了一笔账的仇，挑衅地看了他一眼，掀开被子躺了进去。

不过说真的，撩仙道伤他一千损己八百，流川觉得下次还是不要用这招了，他自己也难受，满脑子都是仙道压着他上他时的画面。

仙道在浴室里待了很长时间才出来，心想下次就算流川哭着求饶他都不会停下来的。

他走到旁边的陪护床准备睡觉。

流川忽然从被子里钻出脑袋，看着仙道眨了眨眼睛：“睡那边干嘛？”

“不然呢？你想跟我睡？”

“嗯。”流川往旁边挪了挪，给仙道空出床位，“过来。”

“……”仙道没办法，上床抱住他，“流川先生，请你不要太高估我的自制力。”

流川手疼，没有回抱仙道，而是抵进了他的怀里，特别小声地问：“假如昨晚我运气没那么好，在花之塔丧命了，你会过多久再找其他人？”

“胡说什么？”仙道关了灯，轻轻扇了下流川的后脑勺以示警告。

“假如。”流川顿了一下，“我想知道。”

“过多久都不会再找了。”仙道吻了流川的头发。

“我就知道你是这么想的。”流川以一贯的平静语调低声说，“所以我才打得过他们。我当时心里只有一个念头，把他们全都打趴下，然后回到你身边。我绝对不能死在偏僻的环山公路上。不想见不到你。”

仙道的心骤然收紧，仿佛有细长而柔软的蛛丝缠住了他的心房，把名为流川枫的一道符咒牢牢地捆在了上面。

他没有说谎。倘若他们今生不能再见，他也不可能让别人取代他的位置。

他的宝贝儿那么好，那么好。怎么舍得让他被遗忘在黑暗里一个人受委屈？

所幸厄运错肩而过。感谢主。感谢上帝。感谢十方神明。

流川说完这番话，似是松了一口气：“睡了。”

感谢你回到我身边。夜色里，仙道眼角眉梢凝聚着重重的深情，他吻了流川的额头，轻声说晚安。

流川刚睡着不到五分钟，和也的电话打过来了。

仙道代他接了电话，压低嗓音说：“哥。”

“仙道？小枫呢？”

“睡着了。”

“大概情况我妈跟我说了。我现在只想知道，你有没有揍佐久间那个混账东西？”

“我叔叔教训他了，拧断了他的脊椎。”

“……这么狠？”和也没料到出手会这么重，“你叔叔真的是特种部队的指挥官？”

“嗯。”仙道听见流川不悦地哼了一声，“哥，我明天再打给你吧。我不想吵醒流川。”

“好的，再联络。”和也利索地挂了电话，继续找哲夫详谈搞垮三屿的事。不光三屿电影公司，连带所有相关的旗下产业他都要将其从东京一并连根拔除。

 

次日，各大新闻媒体都在报道隐藏的罪恶巢穴花之塔连夜被警视厅摧毁的消息。花之塔表面上是正常运营的大酒店，然而地下却是如迷宫般的赌场，供赌徒们深夜狂欢。不仅如此，警方还搜出了将近一吨的软性毒品，根据线报又在酒店旁的一面人工深湖里打捞出二十几具腐尸。其中有一具刚抛下去没两天，容貌依稀可辩，是涩谷区JS珠宝连锁店的二少爷，上周他们家收到了勒索电话，最终交付了高达十亿日元的赎金，然而人质已被撕票。剩下那些在水中泡得面无全非肿胀不堪的死者估计也都是非富即贵。

花之塔酒店里发生的一系列犯罪事实震惊全国。

仙道早上看到新闻心有余悸，流川和夏目参加的是一场恶魔的聚会，在可怖的人间地狱兜了一圈。他放下手机看着靠在自己怀里还睡得天昏地暗的流川，长出一口气，轻轻地摸了摸他的头发。

病房的门被推开了，仙道循声看去，只见翠西亚走了进来。

“早上好，Akira。”翠西亚看到没有睡醒的流川，放轻了脚步，小声地说，“小宝贝儿没有发热吧？”

“没有。他很好。”仙道慢慢抽出手，让流川睡在了枕头上。

流川翻了个身习惯性地缩进了被子里。

仙道揉按着阵阵发麻的肩膀，下床穿上拖鞋：“您一个人来的？”

“是啊，我们昨晚都住在流川家的。流川夫妇和你妈妈都没起来。我让板着脸的管家先生开车送我的。”翠西亚说，“我五点就醒了，在厨房给小宝贝儿做了好吃的。”

“您的手艺……”仙道在翠西亚家里吃过蓝色酱汁的意大利面、酸掉牙的梅子蛋糕、巧克力煮茄子等等各种各样奇怪的食物，他的祖母把英国的黑暗料理展现得淋漓尽致。

“你祖父在世的时候总是夸我的手艺好。”翠西亚得意地说。

“您这次做了什么？”

翠西亚神秘地说：“煎番茄、单面荷包蛋还有培根和香肠。”

仙道一听还算正常，就放心地去浴室里洗漱了，等出来看到桌上的早餐，他嘴角抽搐了一下。全都是黑乎乎的，根本不知道是什么。

文森特先生一脸严肃地拎着一个袋子推门而入，他和福子亲眼目睹了翠西亚在厨房里胡作非为的全过程。

福子当时吓坏了，总觉得这个从英国来的老太太做饭的样子像巫婆，要毒死他们家小少爷。

“福子女士给小少爷煮了粥。”文森特先生放下袋子，拿出一个保温桶跟一个食盒，“食盒里的三明治是你的。”

“谢谢。”仙道感觉得救，以前年少无知，祖母给他吃什么就吃什么，现在哪还敢轻易尝试？

“Akira先生，为什么您不谢谢我为你们准备的早餐呢？”翠西亚又用起了敬词，摆出一副和仙道不熟的样子，“您刚才还夸赞我的手艺。原来您是喜新厌旧的人。”

流川听到说话声，下意识地拎起枕头想要砸过去。

仙道眼疾手快扑过去按住了他：“嘿，宝贝儿，冷静，是翠西亚小姐，她经不起你的一枕头，会把她砸晕的。”

流川听到翠西亚小姐一开始还没反应过来，忽然想起来是祖母，艰难地睁开了眼睛，拽着仙道的手借力坐了起来：“……早上好，翠西亚小姐。”

“早上好，我的小宝贝儿。你睡醒时的声音可真迷人。要是我年轻五十岁，我一定会拿起我的剑从Akira这头恶龙手中抢走你。”翠西亚笑着说。

“您有剑？”流川大脑仍处于宕机状态，脱口问了句。

“是的。仙道的祖父还给我修建了一座城堡，他说我永远是他的公主。”翠西亚提到去世的丈夫，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪露出柔和的眸光，“你想去我的城堡观光吗？我们可以把Akira这头恶龙关进地牢里。”

“翠西亚小姐，我不说话不代表我默认了您的贬低。您见过长得像我这么帅的恶龙吗？”

“你的祖父比你帅一百倍也没有像你这么自恋。”翠西亚端起盘子，走到流川跟前，“来，尝尝我给你做的早餐。”

“我没刷牙。”流川看了眼盘子里的不明物体。

“就吃一口。”翠西亚把培根送到了他的嘴边。

流川硬着头皮咬了一口，他天真地以为仙道做得那个蛋糕是世界上最难吃的东西，万万没有想到……但出于礼貌和尊重，只能眉头不皱地咽了下去。

仙道很是同情地看了眼流川，弯身帮他放好拖鞋，拍拍他的后背：“去洗漱吧。”

“……好。”

翠西亚回过头看着站在一旁沉默不言的文森特先生：“管家先生，您早餐吃了吗？”

“我吃过了。谢谢您的好意，翠西亚小姐。”文森特先生眉梢一颤，不动声色地往后退了一小步。


	29. Chapter 29

29

临近中午，回到东京的景吾直接打车到了医院。

翠西亚正在给流川看她手机相册里的照片，好几张是仙道小时候的。

“翠西亚小姐。”景吾拖着行李箱走进病房。

翠西亚看到景吾，眼睛一亮，把手机塞进流川的手里，跑过去给了他一个拥抱。

景吾吻了母亲的脸颊，抬起看着流川，温和一笑：“小枫。”

“他是恶龙Akira的父亲，在不久的将来会是你另一位爸爸。”翠西亚松开景吾，扭头向流川做介绍。

“伯父你好。”流川放下手机，起身行礼。

“我接到你伯母电话的时候还在瑞士谈生意，实在走不开。抱歉，来晚了。”

“其实我没什么事。”流川有点局促，不知道该说什么，“伯父，喝什么？”

“咖啡吧，提提神。”景吾被翠西亚挽着手臂领到了沙发前入座，“小彰呢？”

“恶龙带着流川家的管家先生去街上给我和我的小王子觅食了。”

“您怎么又给小彰取了奇怪的外号？”景吾不禁哑然失笑。

流川泡好咖啡，拿了糖和牛奶一起放到景吾跟前。

景吾像是想起了什么，离开沙发走到行李箱边，从里面取出一个原木木盒，拿过来给了流川：“我在机场等航班的时候，你伯母电话里跟我说，你把一对重要的袖扣弄丢了，她感觉你不太开心，我就逛了一圈，恰巧看到一家袖扣店，挑了几对当见面礼。”

流川打开木盒，里面嵌放着的都是做工精致的宝石袖扣：“谢谢伯父。”

“你喜欢就好。”景吾的性格与哲夫完全不同，跟孩子相处的方式自然也不一样，很少摆出长辈的架势，更像是对待朋友。

不久前景吾还因为雪野郁闷两家孩子没能走到一起而跟着惋惜不能与流川家结亲，后来雪野心情好些了，似乎放下了，并且跟流川夫人成了无话不谈的朋友，他就不再想这桩事了。哪知道他们家小子不声不响地把人给逮回来了。

尽管两家是近几年才开始有生意上的往来的，景吾和哲夫不算至交，但是对彼此还是有一定的了解的，觉得双方都还不错，所以在一次晚宴上聊起给各自家中长期单身的儿子相亲的事。即使见了面孩子们不愿意往恋人方向发展也无伤大雅，就当多认识了一个朋友，说不定将来在生意场上还会遇到。两位父亲都没有料到，流川的抵触情绪会这么强烈，让他吃顿晚饭而已，当夜就跑得不见踪影了。景吾以为流川之前见过他的儿子，实在太厌恶了才会出逃，他纳闷了很久，他儿子条件不差啊，高大帅气，性格好相处，怎么会把人吓跑呢？

到安格斯婚礼结束当晚，景吾得知流川家小儿子成了仙道的宝贝儿，别提有多诧异了。诧异之余，他又相当惊喜，有种峰回路转的感觉。

“景吾先生，我想，你肯定忘了给我买礼物。”翠西亚轻哼了一声。

“恭喜您，猜对了。”景吾往咖啡里丢了块方糖，笑着接道。

“小宝贝儿，等你出院了愿意陪我去逛街给我买礼物吗？”翠西亚看着流川。

“好。”流川点头，“我觉得我今天就能出院。”

回来的仙道在门口刚好听到：“你想都别想。”他说完把视线转向景吾，“爸。”

流川想拉拢翠西亚让她开口带自己离开医院，计划还没开始就被仙道撞破了，在心里嘟哝了一句“大白痴”。

“不准偷偷骂我。”仙道把拎在手里的午饭放到桌上，笑着轻弹了一下流川的脑门毫无威慑力地警告他。

这样亲昵的举动与其说是警告不如说是当着翠西亚和景吾的面调情，流川耳朵一热，摸了下额头。

随后，文森特先生提着饮料进来，向景吾颔首施礼。

不多久，哲夫、幸枝和雪野都来了医院。

两家父母齐聚病房，祖母也在，聊起天来就没仙道和流川什么事了，他们甚至还被赶离了沙发。

流川盘腿坐在病床上，吃着幸枝做的栗子蛋糕，时不时地喂仙道一勺。

“夏目都出院了。”流川还是不死心。

“他是转院。”

“我……”流川听到爸妈居然在跟仙道的爸妈讨论订婚的事，顿住了，过了一会儿小声地说，“他们都不先问一下我们同不同意就决定了？”

“我同意啊。”仙道还嫌弃干嘛要多此一举办什么订婚宴？直接结婚不就行了，“怎么了，你不想和我订婚？”

“想。”

“那不就行了。爸妈们愿意费心费力安排，我们就轻松了，你不是最怕麻烦嘛。”

“也是。”流川放下勺子，偏过头看着仙道，“将来结了婚你对我的称呼得改口了。”

“改成什么？”仙道故作不知。

“你说呢？”

“我真的不知道呀。”

流川沉默了一下，认真地提醒他：“老公。”

“你突然叫我老公我没有心理准备诶。”仙道忍不住笑了出来。

“我是让你这么叫我。”流川懊恼怎么又挖坑给自己跳了，拎起枕头砸了仙道一下，“别笑！”

“不笑了。”仙道得了便宜赶紧卖乖。

流川忿忿地盯着仙道，半晌从牙缝里挤出一句话：“你叫不叫？”

仙道从善如流：“老公，你嘴角沾了奶油。”

流川的脸色缓和下来，总是被仙道占先机，这次必须先下手为强确定家庭地位，刚想扯张纸巾，仙道忽然凑近捏着他的下巴，温柔地舔了舔他的唇角。

犹如瞬间过电，酥酥麻麻的，连心脏都颤动了一下。

“老公，我想亲你。”仙道有的是方法婚后让流川也这么叫他，所以他并不在意。

“……”流川呼吸不顺，脸红了起来，喉咙里像是被什么堵着了，发不出声音。

仙道笑着吻住他。口腔里栗子奶油的味道令人愉悦。香甜的吻。欲罢不能。

正在喝咖啡的文森特先生第一个看到他俩竟如在无人之境般接吻，咖啡都差点喷出来。

然后是翠西亚，她赶紧用双手捂住脸，眼睛却从岔开的指缝里露了出来，缩着脖子偷笑。

讨论订婚宴事宜讨论得热火朝天的两家父母停止了交谈，一齐把视线转往病床方向。

一下子变得极为安静的病房，令沉溺在仙道炽热深吻中的流川惊醒过来，他慌忙把人推开，背过身去不敢面对他们的目光。

“继续啊。没关系的，我们都是开明的长辈。”翠西亚起哄，“恶龙Akira，我允许你强吻小王子。”

仙道笑了笑，转过身扯了一下流川的衣服轻声哄他：“抱歉，我没忍住。”

流川觉得在父母长辈跟前丢脸了，都是仙道害的，他紧抿着嘴不肯说话。

“宝贝儿。”仙道又戳了下他气鼓鼓的脸颊，“老公，下次只有我们两个人的时候我再亲你。”

“够了，白痴。你还是叫我流川吧。”流川不知道这家伙的脸皮究竟有多厚，一点都不尴尬吗？

景吾不觉得这有什么，他就是到了现在这把岁数，还是会经常亲吻雪野，一如年少恩爱时。

哲夫就有点不适了，他们家这个浑身结满冰碴的小刺头，昨天乖乖让仙道抚摸就算了，今天居然乖乖让他亲，搞不好还是被压的那个，简直刷新了他对自己小儿子的认知。

 

流川在医院里待了一周，又做了一遍全身检查，再次确认无碍后办理出院手续回家了。

森下夫妇这阵子一直住在流川家，仙道开车把流川送回来的时候，景吾、哲夫、文森特先生和翠西亚在花园里的树荫下打桥牌。

俩人没去打扰他们，沿着行路径直回到别墅里。

“我妈呢？”流川问福子。

“夫人和森下夫人一起出去逛街了。”

“哦。”流川太想念他卧室里那张没有消毒水气味的床了，快步上了楼。静静的秋阳透过玻璃窗，照在松软的被子上。

流川一头扑倒在阳光里，抱着被子闭上眼睛舒服地叹了口气。

仙道跟了进来，倒锁住门，走过来用半个身子覆压住他：“肩膀还疼吗？”

“不疼。前两天就好了。”流川抬起手肘轻轻顶了下仙道的腹部，“不要睡在我身上，你很重。”

住院期间，仙道记不清被流川撩起了多少次火，深更半夜睡着了还往他怀里蹭，他都不知道自己是怎么克制住的。

这会儿抱着流川躺在床上，闻着他身上熟悉的气息，欲望顷刻间汹涌而来。

“既然不疼了，我们就好好算一算你在医院里欠我的账。”仙道低哑的声音在流川耳边响起。

流川打算睡上一觉，听见仙道的话，警惕地睁开眼睛，转了个身面对他。下一秒，他就沉溺进了温柔的海洋里，被亲得气都喘不上来。

仙道直起身，扯着衣领脱掉了上衣，阳光将他的肌肉线条勾勒得更为完美。

流川的胸膛上下起伏着，微微眯起了眼睛，抬手摸了一把仙道坚实的腹肌。

“晚饭前我抓紧时间先向你收点利息。”仙道目光变得深沉起来，把衣服扔在一边，撑开流川的长腿俯身压住他，“总账等到晚上我再跟你慢慢算清。”

“不要。今晚你回你自己家……唔。”流川的话消失在仙道的亲吻里。

仙道很清楚自己险些失去了流川，那一晚心惊胆寒的经历使他越加觉得吻着的他到底就多重要。

他们在装满阳光的卧室里酣畅纠缠着。

仙道每一下都顶到底，把流川的低吟撞成了既痛苦又欢愉的呜咽。

流川的视线剧烈地晃动着，阳光迷了眼，令他的意识有点模糊起来。

做完时夕阳已经西下，窗外的天空中飘满淡红色的晚霞。

流川一句话都说不出来了，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着仙道。

仙道被看得心口一阵一阵地发软，温柔地吻了他一会儿，抱他去浴室清理。

洗完澡，他们换了舒适的居家服，打开卧室门下了楼。

人老眼不花的翠西亚一眼就看到了流川脖子上新出现的吻痕，一边吃着草莓蛋糕一边问：“你们回家了就锁着房门在干嘛呀？”

“就快吃晚饭了，您怎么还吃蛋糕？”

“你这头已经吃饱了的恶龙惦记什么晚饭？”翠西亚挑眉，看向仙道，故意挖了一大勺蛋糕塞进嘴里。

流川经不起调侃，略显局促地坐到了沙发上，仙道压着他弄了这么久，一时半刻体力还没恢复，气势看起来没那么凌厉。

仙道没再跟翠西亚斗嘴，挨着流川入座，顺便帮他揉腰。

见状，文森特先生表情毫无波动地去花园里浇花了。

哲夫心里一言难尽，拿过烟盒起身到室外抽根烟冷静冷静。

景吾继续看新闻，正在报道和三屿相关的消息。

他跟哲夫及远在国外的和也合力只用了四天时间就搞垮了三屿及其所有产业。豹爷锒铛入狱哪还顾得上替他洗黑钱的公司？三屿其他两个股东已逃到了国外，而佐久间瘫痪在床，就在今天下午，一个被他在床上折腾到精神失常的男模混进医院狠狠捅了他几刀，还把他阉割了，经抢救无效失血过多死在了手术台上。

景吾从来不是一个心狠手辣的人，凡事总会留有余地，不过这次破了例，根本没想过给三屿任何翻身的机会。无论另外两个股东是否有份参与伤害流川，他们始终跟佐久间和豹爷是一伙的。这帮家伙差一点夺走了他儿子的心上人，他未来亲家的小儿子，怎么可能轻易罢休？

仙道看着佐久间惨死的新闻，伸手揽住流川的肩膀，让他靠在自己怀里。

翠西亚拍手欢呼：“我在梦里刺了他好几剑！这个龌龊、肮脏的老色鬼。”

佐久间的结局是他咎由自取，与人无尤，即便没有这个男模送他上路，葬身于深湖之底的冤魂也不会放过他的。

等到幸枝和雪野从商业街回来，天完全黑了，接连几天都不见月亮，夜空中缀满了星星。

比起在英国，两位妈妈变得更亲近了，她们买了不少东西，大部分都是给仙道和流川的，情侣表、情侣睡衣，连牙杯都买了一对。

翠西亚一件一件过目：“怎么没有戒指呢？”

“戒指这种东西可不能由我们挑选。”雪野看向仙道，咳嗽了几声，用眼神暗示他，“是吧？小彰。”

仙道转过头看了看去厨房里帮福子端菜的流川，而后冲雪野会心一笑。


	30. Chapter 30

30

东京这几日每天都在下雨，城市宛若水中森林，空气里浮动着潮湿的草木气息。

仙道成功说服彦一帮他推掉了大部分的行程，剩下的那些都可以当天完成，不耽误他回家。

流川最近被两位妈妈悉心地投喂，一周不到竟然胖了五公斤，仙道觉得他本来就偏瘦，长点肉根本看不出来，打横抱也还是很轻松。

但流川不这么认为，所有的一切都是积少成多，赘肉亦如此，等到腹肌汇聚成一块的时候就晚了！他说什么也不肯再吃了，一下班就直奔跑步机。

幸枝和雪野拿他没辙，只能作罢，果断告别了家庭主妇的角色，反正她们也不怎么喜欢下厨。

除此之外，流川相当满意现在的生活，因为天天可以有时间跟仙道相处。正如他之前所说，能抱着彼此睡下醒来，胜过所有令人惊叹的剧情与桥段。

而哲夫、景吾因公事繁忙无法在东京长期逗留，先行回英国了，同时也为了着手给两家孩子筹备订婚宴。他们毕竟是生意人，在商界有一定的名望，结交的朋友非常多，既然决定要办就不可能草率敷衍，邀请名单、场地选择等等这些细节上的问题总归亲力亲为比较稳妥。

周六，窗外依旧秋雨绵绵，流川拜仙道所赐又经历了动荡的一晚，浑身酸痛起不来，裹在被子里眯起眼睛看着坐在床边穿衬衣的始作俑者，哑着喉咙问：“要出去？”

“是啊，参加一个公益节目，小彦一来接我。半天就能结束。对了，你妈和我妈大清早出发去京都玩了，没叫醒翠西亚小姐，我估计她待会儿知道了会闹脾气，万一波及到你，你把冰箱里的蛋糕拿给她吃，立马能哄好。”仙道系完扣子，回过头弯下身亲了亲流川的脸颊，“中午我可能赶不回来吃饭了。晚上我们出去约会，餐厅和电影票我已经订好了。”

流川注视着仙道墨蓝色的眼眸，笼罩在他温暖的气息中，一时竟有些失神。

“嗯？还没醒？”

下一秒，他的脖子被流川勾住，一股蛮力将他压了下去。

流川重重地亲了仙道一口，松开手迅速翻了个身，把发烫的脸埋进枕头里，镇定地摆摆手：“好了，你可以走了，路上小心。”

仙道直起身，笑着揉了一把他睡乱的头发，说了句“爱你”，拿起西装外套出去工作了。

流川好半天才平复心跳，他以为自己自单方面喜欢仙道至今，过了七年光景，感情不会再生长了，但如今发现不是这样的，如同世间河川涌向海洋，源源不断。

赖床赖到九点半，流川想到还有几份文件没处理完，为了晚上能安安心心地和仙道约会，他挣扎着爬起来去浴室洗漱。

一下楼，福子就从厨房里跑过来：“小少爷，翠西亚小姐说她要绝食抗议，不肯吃早饭。”

“……”流川心想我妈和仙道的妈妈走都走了，绝食抗议还有什么用？

翠西亚一脸不高兴地坐在客厅里，看见流川也没有像往常一样亲热地打招呼，而是十分不悦地抱怨：“你妈妈和我儿媳妇太过分了！居然瞒着我偷偷跑去京都玩了，我还没去过京都呢！为什么不带我一起去？”

她拿出手机，点开雪野发在家族聊天群里的照片，继续不满：“你看，她俩高高兴兴地合影，我却困缩在家里，没有人给我拍照。”

“你想拍照？”流川似乎抓到了重点。

“对。出去玩不就是为了拍照吗？”

“我可以帮你拍照。我去楼上拿单反。”

流川研究了近六年的海洋摄影，人像摄影顺带了解过一段时间，虽然不太擅长，但基础技术还是有的。

翠西亚立即神采奕奕，双眼放光：“真的吗！太棒了！我不稀罕她们陪我玩。我有我的小宝贝儿！”说完，她跑回客房换了套珍珠白的及膝套裙，挽起白色的头发，戴上和套裙同色系绑有黑色蝴蝶结的女士礼帽，以及珍珠项链和珍珠耳环，然后对着镜子涂上口红。

流川一边调整相机镜头一边下楼，看到打扮完的翠西亚开心得像个小女孩似的，有那么点小得意，他的决定肯定比冰箱里那块蛋糕好很多。

翠西亚上前挽住流川的手臂，踮着脚举起手机先自拍了一张两人的合影，发到家族群里炫耀：俊美无双的王子殿下要带我出去约会了！

幸枝、雪野：玩得开心哟。我们到京都了，今晚去岚山泡温泉。

翠西亚不服气，调了下手机摄像头，转身给流川单独拍了一张照片：真帅！

雪野发了段语音过来：是的，没错，我们家小枫真帅！

流川被她们搞得不好意思了，背着相机去玄关穿鞋。

仙道抗议了一句：翠西亚小姐，流川枫先生是我的男朋友。您这么高调地跟他约会考虑过我的感受吗？

翠西亚眨了眨眼睛：抱歉，我好像老花了，看不清你发了什么。再见。

仙道：……

翠西亚傲娇地没再理会家人，把手机放回拎包里，换上平底鞋跟流川出门了。

流川开车载着她在东京市区到处闲逛，到六义园前刚好窗外雨停。

六义园是东京极具代表性的江户时期的大名庭园。

雨后的空气格外新鲜，经过雨水的洗涤，庭园中尚未转红的枫叶显得尤为苍翠明净。

流川充当翠西亚的专属摄影师，一路走一路拍，不知不觉到了饭点。

俩人出了庭园，在附近找了家传统的日式料理店。

翠西亚玩得很尽兴，拍下桌上的料理发到家族群，还特地向仙道示威：恶龙Akria，我们的约会非常顺利，真是甜蜜的一天。

仙道正在跟节目组一起吃工作餐，忍不住笑了笑：翠西亚小姐，请见好就收，不要一直挑衅。我会向您宣战的。

翠西亚喝着味增汤：好啊，期待您给我下战书，圆我少女时期成为屠龙骑士的梦。现在不要打扰我们用餐。顺便说一句，刚在我牵了小宝贝儿的手，他的手长得可真漂亮。

流川开启了单反的Wi-Fi，拿过手机连接上，挑选了几张自认为不错的照片下载进相册，经翠西亚应允，发到了他的主页上，将这组照片命名为“恶龙的祖母”。

仙道截图发到家族群：？？？宝贝儿，你是认真的？

流川回复：有意见？

仙道冷哼：我迟早会让你明白什么才是真正的恶龙。

流川挑眉：你要喷火？

仙道：……你赢了。

翠西亚起哄：恶龙Akira，若是你焚烧了我的家园，身为屠龙骑士的我必定砍掉你的翅膀和尾巴！

哲夫、景吾两位时差党在各自家中准备睡觉，看到他们的对话同时发了一个省略号。

仙道给这组照片点了赞，并留了言：我的正牌男友被我的祖母拐跑了，我应该怎么办？

翠西亚特地注册了一个INS账号“Miss.Tricia”回复了他：赶紧退出，祝福我们，保留你最后那点绅士风度。

CP粉还在讨论揣测在这组水影憧憧意境美得不像话的照片中出镜的幸运老太太是谁，恶龙又是谁，看到这两句对话，瞬间明白了。流川替仙道的祖母拍照意味着什么不言而喻。难怪仙道最近这么低调，很多众星云集的场合上都见不到他的身影，原来在见家长啊。而且从这条动态至少可以推断出，流川和仙道的祖母相处融洽。满满一碗糖迎面而来，他们感觉不用等多久，便可以看到大影帝和小少爷步入结婚的礼堂了。

关注流川的粉丝中有几个摄影爱好者，他们发现流川的摄影手法很专业，无论是画面构图还是光影处理都非常成熟。七旬老太太穿得再得体总是不可能如妙龄少女般美丽，但流川运用倒影及雨天的朦胧感，把她拍得几乎可以忽略她的年龄，呈现出一种令人眼前一亮的美。

翠西亚从不接触类似INS这种可以互动的网络平台，她一条一条翻看着评论，饭都没心思吃了，还在家族群里说：我要把照片洗出来，装进相册里带回英国。这是我打败恶龙后拿到的宝藏。

仙道已经上了保姆车打算回家，靠在椅子上有些吃味，单独给流川发了条信息：不行，你也得给我拍一套。

流川看完回复：我们可以合影，放在房间里。

仙道心情一下子明朗：不如抽空把结婚照拍了？

流川低咳了一声：回英国再拍。我认识不错的摄影师。

彦一发动引擎，瞄了一眼一个人对着手机笑出声的仙道，无语地摇摇头，开车送他回家。

 

幸枝和雪野在京都待了一个礼拜，折返东京后打算回英国了。

翠西亚恋恋不舍，临走当天在机场抱着流川亲了又亲：“小宝贝儿，你不能忘了我。”

“……”流川拍拍她的后背，又不是生离死别，这是干嘛呀？

“我会一直想念你。我会等着你来我的城堡。我会把园子里的玫瑰都送给你。”翠西亚深情地说。

“翠西亚小姐，安检了。”雪野催促。

“哦，不，没有什么能分开我们！”

大影帝沉默不言地看着他戏精附体的祖母，终于忍不住伸手把茫然无措的流川拽回自己身边。

“可恶的Akria，你只是暂时夺走我的王子，终有一天我还会回来的。”戏精祖母活得随性，全然不顾周围路人惊讶的目光。

大影帝眼皮都没抬，揽着流川的肩膀，漫不经心地说：“随时欢迎。”

翠西亚很快从她自己设定的角色里抽离了出来：“Akria，我的大宝贝儿，你得照顾好小宝贝儿。”

“嗯，过阵子我们就会一起回英国。”仙道对玩闹够了的翠西亚露出了笑容，上前抱了抱她，“您照顾好自己。”

“嗯哼。我当然会过得好，你祖父在天堂盯着我呢，要是我不善待自己，他会在梦里凶我的。”翠西亚踮脚吻了仙道的脸颊，“我的好孩子，你总算有了你的归宿。祝福你。”

送走三位长辈，仙道开车带流川回了他的别墅。

下午没什么事，俩人在房间里睡了个午觉。仙道两点醒来，流川还乖乖地睡在他的怀里。

他情难自禁地吻了他的额头。他的鼻尖。他的脸颊。他的下巴。然后贴着他的嘴唇。

“乖，牙齿不要咬得这么紧。”仙道轻声诱哄。

“？”流川这会儿不清醒，脑子里一片白茫茫，迷迷糊糊地张开嘴任由他索取。

仙道之前说过的，他现在还年轻，精力旺盛，住在一起就会每天欺负流川。

反应弧过长的单细胞生物直到被人剥光了衣服才陡然睁开眼睛。

昨晚做过，仙道不想弄伤流川，没有进去后面，而是挤入了他的双腿间磨蹭。

流川腿根的嫩肉贴着那根滚烫坚硬的东西。他觉得这样做更羞耻，还不如直接进去。

“你就这么热衷……这种事？”

“不，我热衷跟你做这种事。”仙道停了下来，咬着流川的后颈，把手伸到前面抚慰他。

“有区别？”流川低声呻吟。

“当然有区别。我需求大和我只对你需求大完全不一样。”仙道直白地说，他加快了手上动作的频率。

流川蜷缩着身子，快感席卷而来，越来越强烈，肩膀颤动了一下，交代了出来。

他大口大口地喘息，后背上全是汗水。

仙道趁流川失神之际，让他绞紧双腿，挺腰抽动，最终闷哼一声，弄在了他的腿间。

流川缓了片刻，转过身在仙道的脖子上咬了一口：“你这个超级大白痴。床单你洗。”

“好，我洗。你的澡也由我洗。”仙道揉捏了几下流川手感极佳的臀瓣，扯起床单把人一裹，扛进了浴室。

 

这段时间娱乐圈最大的新闻莫过于《未能传达之恋》的作者兼即将开拍的同名电影的编剧羽桥清显在《剧作谈》节目中笑谈他心目中该剧最合适的男一号非仙道彰莫属。

之前《未能传达之恋》的导演竹久藤山确实预约过仙道，但因为雨宫春辉等人的那出闹剧而搁置了。

弥生看了访谈，敏锐地觉察到竹久藤山可能拉不下脸重新联系星羽，而是借羽桥清显放出风声。她还不知道仙道萌生退意，于是主动联络了竹久藤山的助理。

助理把电话转交给竹久藤山，果然如弥生所料，他碍于面子开不了口。

弥生这些年一直挺照顾仙道的，《未能传达之恋》绝对是部可遇不可求的好电影，当时她就因为对方委婉地表示要延后签合约大动肝火，如今机会重新回来，她自然帮仙道把握住了。

《未能传达之恋》筹备了将近三年，下个月要开机，竹久藤山敲定不了男主，心里也急得要命，等了十来天，接到弥生的电话他总算松了一口气。当天双方就签了合约。

仙道得知这个消息时正和流川在朝颜吃晚饭。

“你怎么没提前跟我商量一下就把合约签了？”仙道搁下筷子，微微蹙眉。

“有什么问题吗？我看过你的行程了，今年没有其他工作安排。十一月底进剧组完全可以。”

仙道犹豫了一下：“弥生姐，我和星羽的合约快到期了，我不准备再续约，我是说，我打算离开娱乐圈。”

“什么什么？”弥生愕然，“好好的为什么要离开娱乐圈？”

“我和流川要回英国结婚了。”

“结婚？”

“嗯，我们的父母已经在安排订婚宴了。我的家庭情况你是知道的。”

“……我不管，你现在还是星羽的艺人，这部戏接都接了你必须得拍，不然我怎么面对竹久藤山先生？我还要在这个圈子里工作的呀。看在我们这么多年交情的份上，我也没亏待过你吧，就当收山之作，行吗？”弥生急忙说。

“你跟流川说吧，我归他管。”仙道把手机递给了流川。

流川接过：“你好。”

弥生把情况跟流川复述了一遍。

“可以。”

“？”弥生正在措辞该如何说服流川同意仙道拍这部电影，流川一句“可以”让她有点懵。

“这部拍完暂时不要接新戏了。”

“好。”弥生爽快地答应了，“哦，对了，恭喜你和仙道，记得给我发请柬。”

“嗯。”流川挂了电话，把手机还给仙道，见他看着自己，蹙眉问道，“怎么了？”

“我以为你会拒绝。”

“你的小助理之前说过你想参演《未能传达之恋》，被那几个人捣乱失去了机会。”流川眨了下眼睛，“我不希望你留有遗憾。”

“我人生最大的遗憾是在大学里没能遇到你，白白错过了这么多年。”

流川眼神闪烁了一下，低低地骂了他一声大白痴。

 

仙道十一月二十号要进《未能传达之恋》剧组了，这阵子都待在家里背台词。

彦一从弥生那里知道了仙道将离开东京的事，尚未分别就心生不舍，整个人变得安静了不少。

过去六年间有笑有泪的往事历历在目。

今日，高阔的天空中漂浮着鱼鳞状的积云。

仙道拿着台本靠坐在飘窗上，他接到了银座区一家首饰店打来的电话，通知他一个月前预定的对戒已经到了。

明天仙道就要开工了，进剧组之前，他打算向流川求婚。

他跟彦一说了一声，穿上外套开车出门，去首饰店取了对戒，顺道买了一后备箱的白玫瑰。

如果流川喜欢，就按他以前说过的，今晚床上必定铺满花。

仙道把戒指盒放在外套口袋里，驱车前往流川家，大概五点左右抵达。

文森特先生在花园里清理秋日的枯草，看见仙道向他点头行礼。

“流川下班回来了吗？”

“嗯，在客厅。”文森特先生继续忙他的事。

仙道走进敞开的门，看见和也居然回来了，正想打招呼，只听他问坐在对面的流川：“这些照片是那个家伙寄给你？”

“都说了不是。”

“你到现在还没有放下他？你为了他一句话放弃大好前程跟着他一起当海洋摄影师，浪费了六年光阴，值得吗？”

“不值得。”流川紧跟着回答，“但是我愿意。”

“那仙道呢？你不是挺喜欢他的吗？你和他在一起，心里却想着别人，不可以这样的。”

“白痴，他们……”

“仙道。”和也抬眼看到了仙道站在门口，忽然心虚，“你、你什么时候来的？”

“刚到。你们在聊什么？”仙道紧紧地捏了下口袋里的戒指盒。

“随便说几句，公司里的事。”和也看了流川一眼，示意他把铺在茶几上的那些星空和极光的照片收一收。

仙道把手从口袋里拿出来，换好拖鞋，走到客厅里。

“你要过来为什么没打电话给我？”流川一边说一边整理苏格兰少女寄来的照片，底下有一张她和她男朋友的合影，俩人一同去了极地。

“哥，你怎么突然回东京了？”仙道脑海里回荡着和也那句“你和他在一起，心里却想着别人”，一路上的雀跃一下子消失了。或许应该再给流川一点时间让他考虑清楚？那个人既然给他寄了照片，证明他们还在联系，假若他跟自己结了婚，对方又回过头找他了，他会后悔吧。感情投入深了，反而多了顾虑，总是希望对方过得更好。

千绘从楼上下来，笑着接了一句：“因为我怀孕了。你好，仙道先生，我是你的影迷。真幸运我能见到你本人。”

“恭喜。”仙道向她笑着打招呼。

“我要当叔叔了。”流川扯了下他的衣摆。

“能帮我签个名吗？”千绘问。

“当然，这是我的荣幸。”

流川眼神微微一黯，不明白仙道为什么不理他了，垂眸靠在沙发上不说话了。

和也估计仙道刚才听到他和流川的对话了，懊悔干嘛不等到晚上关起书房门再说。

仙道给千绘签了名，俩人聊了会儿电影。

“仙道，你晚上在这里吃饭吗？”流川看着仙道的侧脸。

“不了。”仙道朝他笑了笑，“我还有事。”

“哦。”

仙道坐了一会儿就起身告辞了。

流川不明所以，默默地跟在后面送他到玄关。

眼看仙道要走了，流川拉住他的衣服：“你不亲我一下？”

仙道叹了口气，回过头亲了亲他的脸颊：“我明天进剧组了。拍摄地在山区，有时候信号不好，要是你打不通我的电话别担心。”

“嗯。”流川点点头，“你心情不好？”

“没有啊。”仙道揉了一把他的头发，“我回去了。”

流川松开拽着仙道衣服的手，悻悻地转身走到客厅，拿起手机搜索：男朋友突然不热情的原因。一大堆解答都是：出轨了。

他才不信仙道会出轨呢，把手机扔在了一边。

和也刚打算开口提醒流川仙道可能听到他们说的话了，千绘忽然捂着肚子“唔”了一声：“老公，我……肚子好疼……”

“怎、怎么了？”和也吓了一跳，见千绘一瞬间脸色惨白，赶紧拦腰把她抱起来，“小枫，快去开车，送你嫂子去医院。”

流川也无心再想仙道闹情绪的事，拿起车钥匙出门。

到医院后，千绘见了红，经治疗暂时稳定了。医生看完血液等数据没什么异常，应该是孕妇太过劳累造成，建议她怀孕初期注意休息，不要到处乱跑。

和也紧张得要命，小心翼翼地握着千绘的手，低声向她道歉。

“没事，不疼了。我们的孩子会平平安安地降生。”千绘反握住和也的手，“我们一起保护好他。”

第二天一早，仙道跟着剧组去了拍摄地，在一片叫月浅[3.此处为虚构地名，非真实地理位置。如有重名实属巧合。

]的山区，离北海道很近，由于海拔高，十月底就开始下雪了。山林覆雪，沿途路过的那些房屋，屋檐下全都挂满了大大小小冰柱。拍摄条件有多艰苦可见一斑。

剧组在月浅山租了些房子作为演员及工作人员的临时住所。

竹久藤山计划赶在一月热海早樱初放前，把雪中的这部分剧情先拍完。

流川发现自仙道去月浅拍戏以后，好像跟他失联了一般，打电话过去总是系统提醒不在服务区，郁闷了大半个月，决定去月浅见他。反正大哥在东京，公司的事暂时不用操心。

他向来行动派，收拾好行装就即刻出发了。

仙道拍完一场戏，穿上厚厚的羽绒服，走到旁边给流川发简讯，然而没有信号。一连换了好几个位置，总算跳出了一格信号，电话响了。来电显示是安格斯。

“喂？”仙道保持一个姿势不动，不然估计会断线。

“Akria，我和我的先生回英国了。那个……我听伯母说，你和流川枫在一起了，对吗？”

“嗯，对。”仙道吸了吸鼻子，零下十多度站在户外冷得要命，“你认识他？”

“认识吧。”安格斯沉默良久，“Akria，六年前我瞒着你做过一件特别不好的事。我……我必须向你坦白。倘若你因此与我决裂也没关系。”

“什么事？”仙道皱了下眉头。

“流川枫他当年向你告白过。”

“……”仙道愣住了，一下子反应不过来。

“我知道他在打听你的联络方式，我花了两百英镑让我们班一个女生把我新申请的MSN账号告诉了他。然后我伪装成你跟他说话。我骗了他。”安格斯深深地呼出一口气，“你那时候要退学，跟我说准备去东京，你想从事演艺事业，我……我以你的身份拒绝了他的告白，向他随口捏造了一个与你的未来完全不搭边的海洋摄影。我没有想到，Akria，我真的没有想到，他深信不疑，甚至退了学。伯母告诉我，流川枫当了六年的海洋摄影师，他这个傻瓜……不，是我的错。”

“……”仙道其实早就猜对了，但因为这关键的一环他不知情，而流川也没说，因此根本无法完整地衔接起来。

仙道想起在酒会上第一次跟流川见面，他说，你怎么会在这里？

你怎么会在这里，你不是说要成为海洋摄影师吗？

之后种种，一一浮现在仙道的脑海里，他的心通通直跳，明明站在冰天雪地里，手心却冒出了热汗。

“……你为什么要这么做？安格斯。”仙道吞咽了一下，难以置信自己的好朋友曾经把他未来的伴侣狠狠地推远过。

“是我的错。我以前身体不好，我依赖着你。我那时候就很清楚你喜欢什么样的人。我偷偷观察过流川枫一段时间，他简直就是上帝替你量身定做的恩赐。我不愿意他把你从我身边抢走，获得本该属于我的照顾和关心。”安格斯像是哭了，声音带着重重的鼻音，“是我太自私。我经常去教堂忏悔，我并不知道流川枫因为一句谎言不惜改变他的人生。我去东京给你发请柬离开的时候，遇到过流川枫一次，但我那时候我没有勇气告诉你真相……他是真的喜欢你，过了这么多年，还是回到了你身边。Akria，对不起……”

安格斯说到这里，由于信号不稳定断线了。

仙道感到有什么东西掠过自己心头，耳边什么声音都没有了，在寒冷的环境里尤为寂静。

——不值得，但是我愿意。

我愿意。

所有的一切昭然若揭。仙道一下子红了眼圈，他低下头揉了揉湿润的眼睛。

为什么临走前不问清楚呢。而是自作主张以为很有风度的想要给流川考虑的时间，为了不让他反悔给他留一个重新选择的机会。

应该当着他的面打开后备箱，把所有的花全都送给他，单膝跪在他的面前，问他，流川枫，我的宝贝儿，你愿不愿意跟我共度余生？

流川的答案从来没有变过。

“仙道哥？”彦一拿了杯热可可走过来，“你一个人在这里干嘛呀？”

仙道又想起进剧组前一天，流川送他到门口，拽着他的衣服不让他走。

“我觉得我像个蠢货。”他心里兵荒马乱，蹲在了雪地里。流川傲骨铮铮，却任由他欺负，听他的话，甚至甘愿被他压在身下，除了爱还能是什么呢？

原来他的狐狸先生一腔孤勇爱着他这么多年。

“你怎么了？”彦一弯下身拍拍仙道的肩膀，“喝点东西吧，暖暖身子，别感冒了。”

“我想去见流川。”

“……什么呀？你都多大的人了？想男朋友想到哭了？丢不丢脸啊？”彦一拿用力把他从雪地里拽起来，“别任性了，你会冻僵的。”

正说着，凉子跑了过来，急匆匆地说：“仙道哥，文森特先生打电话给我，他说流川哥来月浅探班了，上了山之后就联络不到他了。气象预报说今晚可能有大雪。怎么办？”

“我、我去找他。”仙道扭头就跑。

彦一一下子没抓住，眼睁睁地看着他身姿矫健地冲向了雪原。

“他脑子冻坏了吧？月浅山这么大，一个人怎么找？”彦一放下热可可，过去向竹久藤山借人。

竹久藤山担心出事，暂停了拍摄，用对讲机联络了以防万一而重金特聘跟着剧组的搜救队。

冬天的山区天黑得特别早，四点多天色就暗了下来。

仙道沿着唯一的那条路下山，在星辰出现前，看到了路旁空地上坐在火堆旁的流川。

流川听到脚步声，循声望去，只见仙道朦朦胧胧地站在那里喘着重气。

“上山为什么不告诉我？”仙道踩着雪一步步走向他。

“你对我有点冷淡。如果我说我想来看你，你拒绝，我很没面子。”

仙道脱下羽绒衣，裹在了流川的身上：“对不起。”

“为什么道歉？”流川眼里闪过一丝紧张，以为仙道要给他发好人卡，然后提出分手了。

“你喜欢我多久了？”仙道低声问。

“……没多久。”

“我想听实话。”

流川踌躇了片刻，看着燃烧的火焰，他叹了一口气：“十九岁开始。入学第一天，看到你在台上演讲的那一刻。至今。”

“为什么不早点告诉我？”

“你拒绝过我。你忘了？”

“拒绝你的人从来就不是我。你这个笨蛋当年加得MSN也不是我的。”

“！”流川猛地抬起头，好像受到了惊吓，看着仙道瞳孔收缩了一下，“你们班那个女孩子骗我？”

“就在一个小时前，安格斯跟我通了电话，把过去发生的事都告诉我了……”仙道哽了一下，“你是我见过最蠢的狐狸。但幸好如此，要不然……我怎么能抓到你？”

流川怔愣了一小会儿，明白过来了：“安格斯冒充你？他这个混账家伙。怪不得你进了娱乐圈。害我找了你这么多年。”

“被拒绝了为什么还要找我？你就这么喜欢我？”

“……”流川咬了下嘴唇，认命般回答，“是的。我就是这么喜欢你。怎么样？”

仙道从衣服里扯出项链解开，取下挂在上面的戒指。

“先前我不确定，但现在完全明白你的INS名字A.R.代表什么了。A是Akira，R是Rukawa。我的名字，你的姓氏。”仙道把其中一枚内侧刻有Akira字母的戒指戴在了流川左手无名指上，“不怎么样，那就如你所愿。”

“喂，你不是说求婚要浪漫一点，不能把戒指一戴就完事？”流川看着手上的戒指，唇角微微地勾了一下，难得出现的笑容很快消失了。

“你在我身边足够浪漫了。”仙道把另一枚戒指交给流川，“快点，给我戴上。”

“等等。”流川拎过他重重的登山包，从里面翻出一支压扁的玫瑰花，塞进仙道手里，然后帮他戴上了戒指。

“这朵花是怎么回事？”

“我以为我们冷战了。想哄你。我找了你很多年，我不想失去你。”流川的声音渐渐微不可闻，“我哥提醒我了。那天的照片是一个女孩子寄给我的，她有男朋友。其他的事……你都知道了。”

仙道有点想笑，原来真的把自己当成了情敌。

夜风吹过，火焰跳动了几下，一片雪花落在了仙道的睫毛上，瞬间融化。他伸手擦了擦，眼泪就出来了。一想到他的宝贝儿为了他踽踽独行这么多年，心痛难当。

这会儿他心里什么念头都没有了，只想以后该如何疼他。

“……”流川见仙道在那坠泪，赶紧用手机拍了照片，发到家族群：我向仙道求婚，他哭了。

翠西亚第一个跳出来大喊：小宝贝儿，千万不要相信恶龙的眼泪！

哲夫：小彰是不是不答应，你把他揍哭了？

景吾：应该不会吧？

雪野：小枫，他不答应就使劲揍，他敢还手我让他叔叔帮你。

将晖：大嫂，我最近没有任务，有需要我随时可以向上级请假。

幸枝：小彰怎么哭啦？小枫，你哄哄他呀。

千绘：在雪地里求婚？太浪漫了吧！

和也：你们俩不许吵架，有话好好说。

仙道呼出一大团白气，胡乱地擦了把眼泪，夺走了流川的手机：“你现在应该吻我，而不是捧着手机聊天。”

“太冷了。”流川缩在仙道的羽绒服里。

仙道用实际行动告诉流川，他的吻和他的心都很炽热。

雪天夜色下，柴火烧得噼啪作响，树林里的雪掉下来发出沙沙的声音。这一刻便成了隽永。

 

藏在海中的花束，

终有一日将献于你手。

 

END


	31. [番外篇]雪中的第二次求婚

**[番外篇]**  
**雪中的第二次求婚**

 

仙道和流川跟着搜救队回到暂住地不久，月浅山区下起了大雪。夜色深沉，远处的山峦变得模糊不清，黑苍苍的一片伏在风雪中。

雪势汹汹，越下越大，考虑到演员及工作人员的安全问题，今晚的戏肯定不拍了，剧组早早地收了工。

“冷不冷？”仙道收拾好个人物品，带着流川走进他的房间。

“冷。”流川吸了吸鼻子，觉得室内温度似乎更低，裹紧羽绒服坐到了床上。

仙道打开了空调：“一会儿就暖了。”

“哦。”流川打量着这间老旧简陋的民居，有些心疼仙道最近住在环境这么差的地方。

仙道进浴室打开淋浴间顶部的取暖灯，出来对流川说：“洗澡吗？”

流川起身从登山包里翻出换洗的衣物，在浴室门口脱下羽绒服交给仙道。

洗完澡，房间里还是冷，气温实在太低，空调仿佛失灵了。

仙道从床上坐起来，替流川捂暖了被窝：“快过来，别感冒了。”

流川穿着睡衣爬上床，钻进了被子里，带着仙道体温的舒适感瞬间裹住了他。

仙道匆匆去浴室冲了个热水澡，回到卧室，关了灯迅速上床，习惯性地搂住流川，却摸到他光滑的肌肤。

“你怎么就穿了件内裤？”仙道的手一路往下，停在他的臀上，隔着布料捏了一把。

“你管我。”流川趴在枕头上，脸有点红。

“我不管你谁管你？”仙道的手又原路返回，抚触着流川的后背，呼吸沉促了几分，“你脱光了睡在我旁边，我会控制不住想要欺负你的。”

“可以。”流川小声地说，“你可以欺负我。只有你能这么做。”

仙道的动作停顿住了，莫名地鼻尖一算，他发现自己的泪点变低了：“如果安格斯没有向我坦白，你打算一辈子瞒着我？”

“我又不知道拒绝我的人不是你。说出来太丢人。”流川说，“况且我已经得到你了，过去的事没必要重提。”

“谁说没必要？进剧组前我听到你跟哥的对话，以为你的心不属于我，难过了很久。还打算给你认真考虑的时间，到底要不要选择我。”

“所以你不理我？”

“我哪有不理你。这边的信号实在太差了，电话打不出去，短信也发送失败。”

流川“嗯”了一声没再说话，凑过去亲吻仙道。

仙道来了月浅没再见过流川，哪经得起他这么露骨的引诱：“……宝贝儿，你差不多一点，我没带润滑剂。你……”

流川事先把润滑剂和安全套放在枕头下了，摸出来塞给仙道：“别弄在里面，太冷了，清理很麻烦。”

这还叫仙道怎么忍？当即压住流川，把坚硬如铁的下身杵在他的屁股上。

流川有一阵子没跟仙道做了，突然紧张，心口犹如有小鹿乱撞。

仙道拉好被子，不让风灌进来，身子紧贴着流川，费了点劲扯下他的内裤，脱到大腿处。

流川呼了口气，偏过脸贴着枕头：“仙道，你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

仙道沾满润滑剂的手指按了进去，咬着他的耳朵回答：“在我们第一次见面的那场酒会上，你就吸引了我。”

“这么说……唔……你对我也是一见钟情。”流川蓦地想起那晚仙道喝醉后拉着自己的手表白，原来对象并非安格斯。

“嗯。”

“你不要按那里。”流川听着手指进出时发出的黏腻声，脸像是烧起来似的。

“好。”仙道细细地亲吻他的侧脸，抽出手指，稍稍躬起身子，撕开安全套但是半天戴不上，“宝贝儿，告诉你一个不幸的消息，你买的套子尺寸小了。”

“……”流川愣住了，他从没研究过，压根不知道套子还分尺寸。

“你连我多大都不记得了？”仙道把安全套扔了出去，按着流川的腰直接往又热又紧的窄道里顶，“好好感受一下，以后别买错了。”

流川喘着气适应被填满的胀痛感，随着仙道深入浅出的抽动，他发出断断续续的闷哼。

就这么一会儿功夫，仙道背后全是热汗，但没有掀开被子，压着流川渐渐加快了频率，一下一下用力地撞击他的后臀。

流川小声地呜咽，呻吟压在喉咙里，身体被顶得不断往前耸动，老旧的木床发出嘎吱嘎吱的响动。

仙道将流川翻了个身，扯下他的内裤，撑开他的长腿从正面进入，方便接吻。

流川热得不行，伸手把被子往下拉了一点，接触到冷空气稍微舒服一些。

俩人做到后半夜才结束。尽管仙道没有弄在流川里面，但他们热汗淋漓，头发都湿透了，还是得洗澡。

流川累得够呛，感觉体力几乎耗光了，眯着眼睛想赶紧睡觉。

仙道休息了片刻，把流川抱进了浴室，在取暖灯下跟他又洗了个澡。

次日。经过一夜落雪，月浅的积雪变得更厚了。

流川艰难地从厚厚的被子里钻出脑袋，床上只有他一个人，仙道估计去拍戏了。

窗外一片白皑皑的雪景。在阳光的照耀下，雪原熠熠发亮。

流川浑身没劲，在暖烘烘的被窝里翻了个身，又睡了半个小时才挣扎着爬起来去了浴室。

洗漱完，他穿上仙道留在房间里那件黑色羽绒服，围上厚厚的围巾，把自己裹得像只熊。

打开房门，一股湿润的寒风迎面吹来。

凉子刚好从隔壁房间出来，她穿得比流川还多，摔一跤估计就能滚出去。

“流川哥，你起来啦？”

“嗯。”流川不喜欢太冷的地方，穿得太多行动不便。

凉子的脸红扑扑的，拿出一个硬邦邦的红豆面包：“垫垫肚子，这边买不到其他吃的。”

“谢谢。”流川确实有点饿了，撕了块面包塞进嘴里。

“仙道开工了？”

“是呀。”凉子搓了搓手，眼神里藏着雀跃，她戴上手套，“流川哥，你跟我来，我带你去仙道哥那里。”

“嗯。”流川一边吃着面包一边跟着凉子去了片场。

到了工作人员所在的区域，但他们并没有在拍戏，见流川来了，不约而同地看向他。

“？”流川一脸茫然。

“仙道哥在那边等你！”凉子伸手一指。

流川顺着她的指向望过去，只见仙道穿着黑色的礼服，怀里抱着一大束白玫瑰身姿挺拔地站在雪地里。

“流川哥，你还愣着干嘛，快过去呀！”凉子激动地说。

流川没搞清楚什么情况，脑子一片空白，踩着雪一步一步朝仙道走去。

他的身后响起了名为《给最爱的你》的钢琴曲。

“干嘛？”流川愣愣地看着仙道，吃了口面包。

“昨天傍晚在火堆旁的求婚太仓促了，我应该更郑重地向你表达我的心意。”仙道说完单膝跪在了流川的面前。

流川吓了一跳，赶紧咽下嘴里的面包：“你搞什么啊？”

“流川枫先生，你是我的初恋，也是我的终点站。”仙道把花束举了起来，“我爱你。你愿意跟我结婚，与我共度余生吗？”

剧组的工作人员在旁边欢呼起哄：“答应他！答应他！”

往事忽如走马灯一般从流川的脑海里闪过，收到拒绝短信时的失落、曾经站在海边寂静的孤独、躺在黑暗中寻而不得的苦闷等等轰然袭来，他的视线变得模糊，一大滴眼泪落在了玫瑰花瓣上。天气太冷，泪水很快结成了冰。

“哭什么呀？”仙道可以想象流川这些年的心情，但他却突然有一种豁然的感觉，“对不起，我的宝贝儿，让你久等了。”

流川倔着脸用袖子擦掉眼泪，弯身接过仙道手里的花束：“愿意。”

仙道笑着站了起来，把他紧紧地抱在了怀里：“如果回到大学时代，我能有幸见到你，我一样也会喜欢你。”

流川把脸埋在仙道的肩窝里，闷声闷气地说：“……这里太冷了，我眼泪都冻出来了。”

“是啊，昨天我找到你之后，不也在火堆边冻哭了吗？这里实在太冷了。”仙道轻轻抚触着他的后背。

“那你还穿这么少？”

“求婚必须帅啊。”仙道扶着流川的肩膀，稍稍拉开两人的距离，低头吻他眼尾发红的眼睛，“我的宝贝儿，谢谢你一直等着我。”

流川只听到“必须帅”，蹙眉看了看身上臃肿老土的羽绒服：“但我不够帅。”

“谁说的？”仙道用指腹擦去沾在流川嘴角的面包屑，又亲了他一口，“在我眼里你是最好的。”

流川深吸了一口气，一手抱着花束，一手再次拥抱住仙道：“你也是最好的。你是我的。”

我一个人走了那么长那么长的路，是因为始终觉得你是最好的。

久等没关系。能等到就行了。

凉子抓着彦一，双眼泪汪汪的：“比电影里的桥段感人多了。”

彦一从一开始反对俩人在一起到接受再到祝福，现在内心已经毫无波澜。

本来就应该这样。

——就如同所有甜美童话的结尾，他们从此过上了幸福的生活。

 

Fin


End file.
